My Place among the Gods
by El3v3n
Summary: The immortal Gods ruled the universe before the time of any mortal, including the Lunarians and the Sayaijinns. How will Serena, the Sailor Soldiers, Goku and his fellow Saiya-jinns fair on a great adventure created from a long-standing immortal feud?
1. The Beginning

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Beginning

_ Along time ago, before the time of great heroes and great evil adversaries, the immortals (later known as the Gods by the first mortals) ruled the entire universe on high. After thousands of years of staring at a blank space littered with stars, the immortals decided to create a lesser race of mortals that would live short life spans and decide their destination in their after life by how they lived their mortal lives. _

_ The leader of these immortals, the great God who called himself Zeus, who had recently overthrown his father Cronus along with the other titans, and had taken leadership among the Gods, created millions of planets with a flick of his wrist. On these planets soon emerged the beginnings of life in which the Gods enjoyed to watch. _

_ Most Gods only watched, but some were too curious and masked themselves as mortals and observed them up close. Pregnancies of young mortal women could not be prevented at this occurrence and one day the Gods, male and female, had come to Zeus and asked him where does a child that is half mortal and half God belong? The great Zeus thought about this for sometime before he had come back to them with an answer. "A child that is fathered by a God to a mortal woman is only half of a God" Zeus proclaimed, "and a child only half a God is still mortal and will never be able to live amongst us in Mt. Olympus." The Gods nodded in agreement but were shocked to realize that Zeus had not finished his proclamation, "However, if a child that is half a God grows up and proves him or herself worthy and Godly, then said child will be permitted immortality and can join us among Mt. Olympus…" _

_ Many mortals that had led good lives were granted an after life of bliss in the heavens, and the mortals that were evil at heart were kept in the underworld that was guarded by Zeus's brother, Hades. But never, had a child that was unknowingly or knowingly half God, been permitted to live amongst the God's in Mt. Olympus…_

* * *

Regal horns blew, white flower petals practically rained from the skies as the crowds and crowds of people strained to see their new leader march down the velvet carpet toward the throne. The war was over, and the nine main planets that orbited around the star Sun had joined together in an alliance appropriately named the Silver Alliance. The war had been won by the side of Silver, a people that believed in peace and always believed that war was never the first answer to a problem. The war driven people had been forced to leave to planets across the galaxy and lead their war filled and fighting lives amongst themselves. These people also created an alliance, calling themselves the Gold Alliance, in an almost bitter fashion. 

The capital of the Silver Alliance had been chosen on an inconspicuous planet, or rather Earth's lone Satellite, the Moon. Selenity walked solemnly to the throne as guards surrounded her. Selenity's mother, Serenity, had been the leader of their people to bring them to victory, but since she had died in battle, the people had chosen Serenity's second in command, her daughter Selenity, to be in chief command of the Silver Alliance. Selenity's eyes welled up with unshed tears when she finally reached the throne, she couldn't help but miss her mother terribly, yet be happy that her dreams and aspirations had finally come true. Selenity put a comforting hand to her pregnant midsection as she listened the man holding a brilliant crown before her speak.

Oh yea…Selenity was pregnant.

No one knew for sure who the father was, she had mysteriously started to show pregnancy a week before the crowning ceremony. However, it seemed to be the least of everyone's concerns as they were too excited to finally see their peaceful dreams come true. After a few words remembering the war and those who lost their lives, the man placed the crown upon Selenity's head and everyone inside and outside the doors of the enormous palace cheered. After her crowning she appointed the main people involved in the peace effort, to be the leaders and caretakers of the other respective planets in the Alliance. Unknowingly, at the same moment the crown had touched her head, the very first king of planet Vegeta, a planet in the Gold Alliance now filled with a war driven people by the name of Saiya-jinns, had taken his place on the throne.

After the commotion was over, and Selenity had said goodbye to her closest friends as they left to their respective planets, she was finally alone in the throne room. As she sat upon the throne she put her hand to her heart and felt the warmth of the Imperium Silver Crystal, which had encased the life force of her mother, the sole power that had defeated their enemies when Selenity had used it on them. Selenity sighed and moved her hand to her pregnant belly. She smiled when she could feel tiny kicks and knew that she should expect the baby's birth soon. Her happiness turned to somberness as she lifted her eyes and stared out the skylight in the tall ceiling. She stared at it for a couple moments before anger filled her bright blue eyes that were framed by her silvery white hair.

"I know that I hate you, but I'm not sure if I hate you more for deceiving me, or for leaving me and your child alone." She spat towards the sky. In her anger a bright golden light had shot from her forehead alerting the guards as they went running toward her. The guards stared in awe as a golden upturned half-moon appeared on the forehead of their new queen. One of the guards brought her a mirror causing Serenity to gasp when she looked into it. She shook her head and returned the mirror to the guard. "After this new development I will now turn into bed." She announced as the guards nodded and led her to the Queen's bedroom. As the Queen slept she had no knowledge that every move she made was being carefully watched…

* * *

Piercing blue eyes surrounded by wildly blonde hair stared at the new Queen's sleeping figure. He watched without blinking until finally he parted his lips to speak to the sleeping figure. "Dearest Selenity all will soon reveal itself." Without another word, the man disappeared.

* * *

"Hey! This place is weird!" a tiny girl with blonde hair tied up into pony-tails and meatball shapes on top exclaimed as she ran out of the space vessel. She wore a tiny white dress and was followed by her mother outside the vessel. 

"Serenity! Calm down, you must behave like a lady!" Selenity scolded toward her daughter. Selenity's daughter was nearly a spitting image of her, she wore the same hairstyle as her mother as well as the same style of dress. Peculiarly, she also had the upturned moon insignia on her forehead that had appeared on Selenity's own forehead during pregnancy. Serenity, pouting, obeyed her mother and walked calmly beside her along with their escorts. Selenity smiled at her lively daughter that had been appropriately named after her mother.

The planet they were on was very hot and very dry. There were very few plants, and the usual grass that Serenity was accustomed to on the Moon was replaced with dark red sand. Her mother had informed her that the planet they were on was Mars, and that they had come to visit her mothers friend as well as attend Princess Mars' birthday party. They finally arrived at a brilliant palace that almost seemed red as it reflected the sand. A woman with raven black colored hair in a long red dress rushed out the palace doors towards her mother. The woman embraced her mother in a fit of tears. "Selenity! It is so good to see you after all this time" the woman said as she choked back tears of happiness.

"I have missed you as well Reina!" Selenity exclaimed happily as she parted from the hug. Reina and Selenity chatted for a few moments when Reina looked down and locked eyes with the young Serenity. Selenity noticed her friend glance at her daughter and smiled. "Queen Mars, this is my daughter, Princess Serenity" Selenity smiled as both the Queen of Mars and her daughter bowed to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Serenity, my daughter is very excited to meet you as well" the lady that Selenity had called Reina and also Queen Mars said. After their introductions the threesome along with Selenity's escorts walked into the palace. Being sure that Serenity was out of earshot Queen Mars whispered to Selenity "Her hair color is just like her father's…" Selenity nodded solemnly to the remark as they entered the room where Princess Mars was having her birthday party.

Serenity looked around; there were a lot of people in the large room. There were couples of men and women wearing the same color, which seemed rather strange to Serenity. In front of the adults there were also children around Serenity's age. There were four girls in dresses similar to her own as well as one little boy. They seemed to all know each other which made Serenity feel a little out of place. Wearily, as her mother was swarmed by the adults, Serenity walked slowly over to the group of children. They were playing some sort of game when suddenly they turned around and stopped to look at her. A girl in a red dress walked gracefully over to Serenity after a few moments and smiled. "You must be Princess Serenity! I'm Rei…I mean…Princess Mars." Serenity smiled at her and greeted her which enticed the other children to run over and introduce themselves as well. The girl in the green dress was Lita, Princess of Jupiter, the girl in a blue dress was Ami, Princess of Mercury, the girl in an orange dress was Mina, Princess of Venus, and finally the young boy was named Darien, the Prince of Earth. Serenity was happy to meet her new friends and quickly engaged in games with them.

"Well, Princess Serenity has taken to the children rather quickly!" Queen Venus exclaimed as all the adults turned their attention to their children. Selenity smiled as she noticed that the Prince of Earth and her daughter were picking on each other, the others grinned as well.

"I heard a rumor about a plan with the two of them" the King of Jupiter remarked slyly only to be elbowed by his queen. Selenity smiled as the King and Queen of Earth grinned from ear to ear.

"I've never been a patron of arranged marriages" Selenity began, "but it looks like it might not be an issue with these two." Everyone laughed and continued their conversation until it was time for Princess Mars to open her gifts. The Princess had received a lot of wonderful things including toys, clothes, and jewelry. After all the gifts had been opened Serenity held out a small wrapped box to Princess Mars.

"For me?" Princess Mars exclaimed as she opened her last present. Inside the box was a peculiar object, it was a tiny rod with a gold handle and a red top in the shape of the symbol for her planet, Mars. "What is it?" Princess Mars asked curiously.

Serenity shrugged, "My mom told me that when you get older it will give you magical powers!" Princess Mars looked very excited as she gave Serenity a giant hug.

"Thank you Serenity! Will you be my best friend?" Princess Mars asked hopefully. Serenity smiled and nodded as the two girls hugged again. After Mars had opened her presents Selenity gave the other girls similar looking rods as well, she had also given Serenity a rose to give to the Prince of Earth, which he accepted with a blush. After the day was over Serenity and her mother returned to their space vessel for the trip home. Serenity couldn't help but notice that all of the children had two parents; they had referred to their male parent as "father, dad, or daddy."

* * *

After they returned to the Moon Kingdom, Serenity entered her mother's room while she was preparing for bed. "Mom?" Selenity smiled at her daughter and motioned for her to sit on the bed beside her. 

"What is it dear?" Selenity asked.

"I was wondering, why do the other children have a 'father' and I do not?" Serenity asked innocently. Pain swept through Selenity's eyes as she stroked her daughter's blonde hair.

"Well Serenity," Selenity sighed, "you do have a father, but he… lives in a place in which you cannot go." Serenity looked confused.

"Why can I not go there?" she asked just as innocently. Selenity smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"That is a story for another day my sweet Serenity, but do not worry, I did not have a father either and everything turned out fine." Serenity smiled at her mother's encouraging words and hopped off the bed and scampered off to her room. Selenity sighed and turned off the light.

* * *

The sound of blood curdling screams sounded throughout the palace as a 16 year old Serenity rushed down the palace halls. She ran outside the palace doors and saw her best friends fighting monsters attacking the Moon Kingdom. She watched as her fiancé, Darien, swung his mighty sword slashing the enemies left and right. One by one she watched powerlessly as her friends fell to the monsters and the evil Queen Beryl, one of the monarchs of Earth that was using her evil magic to hurt her friends. Princess Mars was flung against the palace wall; Serenity could take no more as she ran to her dying friend's side. "Rei! You can't die! You just can't!" Serenity screeched. Sailor Mars' eyes flew open angrily at Serenity. 

"Serenity! You must hide! We are trying to protect you!" Sailor Mars yelled as she gasped for air. A large booming sound came from above causing Serenity to shake.

"Ah Princess Serenity! The infamous boyfriend robber has finally shown her pretty little face!" Queen Beryl bellowed from above. Serenity cried out in fear as Darien jumped in front of her.

"Back off Beryl! She is my true love and she never took me away from you, I never loved you!" Prince Darien spat. Beryl wailed with pain as she looked evilly at Darien and Serenity.

"If you love her than you will never love another!" Beryl screeched. She sent a bolt of negative energy that finished off the three monarchs. Serenity's lifeless body lay between the bodies of her fiancé and her best friend.

Queen Selenity had arrived at the scene just in time to see her daughter be sent the final blow that killed her beloved daughter and friends. She had been away from the Moon Kingdom on business and had left immediately in haste at word that the Kingdom had been being attacked by the evil and jealous Queen Beryl. "No!" Selenity screamed at the sight at her daughter's death. Her escorts looked on helplessly as the evil Queen bellowed in laughter in the sky. Selenity silenced her tears and summoned her deepest power, the imperium silver crystal, while closing her eyes. 'Daughter,' she said to herself, 'you will live a wonderful life, I will send you away to a time away from all of this…I love you.' She had summoned her power as her eyes flew open. She looked down to her trusted feline advisors Luna and Artemis. "I am sending you all 1000 years into the future with no recollection of this war and pain, if my daughter and her court should need to defend themselves, I am sending you with the power tools of the planets, in which respectively they can use for protection" the felines nodded painfully as they, the princess and her court, and Darien disappeared. The Queen collapsed to the ground in a loss of energy as the Evil Queen Beryl bellowed in disgust.

"You sent them into the future? I will live for 1000 years silly Selenity, and I will crush them! I will crush them for what they did to me!" Beryl screamed. She smiled wickedly as she conjured up a horrible monster that took care of the Queen's escorts and stalked menacingly toward Selenity. "Goodbye Selenity!" Queen Beryl cackled as she disappeared leaving only the monster and Selenity. Selenity looked weakly at the monster as it roared at her weak form.

"Go ahead and kill me you wicked beast, you've already taken everything from me that ever mattered." Selenity spat at the monster. The monster raised its menacing claw and brought it down upon her only to whip it back to its body whimpering after it had touched her. Selenity became confused as suddenly all of her energy flew back into her body and she stood up. She looked at her hands and gasped as they were glowing gold she felt a tingle on her back and heard a whoosh like sound. She glanced behind her and noticed a pair of brilliant white wings; her silvery blonde hair had become completely silver as she turned back towards the monster. The monster was quaking with fear as she stepped menacingly toward it. The monster bowed and was whimpering. "Why do you fear me now beast, when you were trying to kill me before!" The beast lowered its head and got down on its knees.

"I am sorry your godliness! I did not know that you…" The beast started as it continued to whimper. Selenity backed up from it and looked at her hands again as they continued to glow gold. Suddenly a bolt of lightening came from the sky and fried the screaming monster. Selenity jumped back and whipped around at the sound of a soft laughing behind her.

"YOU!" she screamed at the newcomer as he sauntered over toward her. He was the most handsome of men, being the God of the God's he was the model of the male body of any well built humanoid being. His hair was wild and golden, his eyes were blue and laughter rang in them at the look at her startled and angry face. "You abandoned both her and me…and let her die!" she screamed. He silenced her by putting a finger to her mouth. "I'm sorry your lordship…" She whispered as her eyes cast to the ground. He laughed softly and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"Being mine," he said with laughter as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, "as well as the fairest goddess I've met; I permit you to call me by name." Her eyes widened at what he had called her.

"Goddess?" she stammered, "How am I a goddess? I was born mortal to a mortal mother…" she continued. Zeus smiled as he held Selenity around her waist as they suddenly appeared in the heavens. Selenity's eyes widened as her eyes took in Mt. Olympus for the very first time. The two walked through the gates, in which no mortal was ever permitted to pass without punishment of death where the other God's and Goddess's cheered upon their arrival.

"First," Zeus began as everyone listened intently, "you should meet you father, Eros." Eros, the God of love, approached Selenity and hugged her; she tensed at first but returned the hug after meeting her father for the very first time. Zeus grinned at her as her father released her after his greeting.

"I don't understand," she stammered, "I was born a mortal, how can I be here?" Everyone chattered in commotion until silenced by Zeus.

"You were born half God, and upon proving yourself as a true hero by sacrificing your life for the ones you loved, you're full immortality was awarded." Zeus explained. Selenity looked from her father's grinning face to the other smiling faces around her. The happy commotion was ruined when two other God's brought a screaming man through the golden gates. Selenity turned her glance toward Zeus whose face had turned stone cold at the site at the gates. She felt sudden panic, as did the other Gods, when storm clouds emitting lightening and thunder starting filling the skies. The man being dragged by the other two God's was dreadful. He had dark black hair and pale almost gray skin. His eyes shone blood red as he cackled evilly at the sight of Selenity. She cowered and felt instantly protected when Zeus stepped in front of her, his long white cape blocking her from his view. "I presume you are the one responsible for releasing the great titan Chaos from Tartarus, Hades" Zeus said coolly while brushing off his arm.

The man called Hades screamed and tried to free himself from the other two God's iron grip. "Yes!" Hades shouted ultimately in defeat, "I did release Chaos! And now he will rein terror over the universe forever!" Zeus looked calmly upon Hades as he continued his rant. "I should be in power foolish brother!" Hades spat, "Especially when you run around and impregnate mortals and bring their new godliness back to Mt. Olympus while I spend my time in the hellish underworld!" Zeus seemed unimpressed at his brother's rantings and with a clap of thunder his eyes started glowing dangerously which caused Hades to shrink back.

"If you do so enjoy releasing titans from Tartarus than you shall take the place of Chaos until he is properly returned to his prison!" The two God's bowed to Zeus and carried off a screaming Hades toward the gates to take him toward the Tartarus underworld until Zeus called out to one of them. "Oh, and Ares, you are in charge of the underworld until we find a replacement." Ares nodded his head in excitement of torturing evil souls in hell as he and the other God continued to take the screaming Hades to Tartarus. The thunder clouds cleared the sky as Zeus turned his once hateful eyes toward Selenity who was cowering behind him. He half smiled at her and she looked at him worriedly.

"Chaos is free, I'm sure he'll be after Serenity in 1000 years," Selenity said worriedly, Zeus brought Selenity toward him and looked seriously at her.

"Serenity is my daughter, if I caged him once, she can do it as well," Selenity smiled at his pride but also at the fact that her daughter would have every ability to care for herself. Selenity suddenly face faulted when she realized something. Zeus grinned as he read her mind.

"Yes…Serenity is half God as well." Zeus almost hissed in amusement. One thing Selenity had noticed in her own voice as well as Zeus's is that it had a majestic echo that seemed to ring all around them. "So if she proves herself worthy, as a true hero" Zeus started "and if she's anything like her mother she will" he said causing Selenity to blush and grin at him, "then she too will one day join us as a goddess in Mt. Olympus…"

_No Dragonball Z until the next chapter…sorry! This was more like Queen Selenity's story but an important background to the entire fiction…hopefully it didn't bore you!_

_Kochou-hime_


	2. The Warriors Of Mortality

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Warriors of Mortality

1020 years later…

* * *

It wasn't abnormal to be hearing strange noises from the world famous capsule corporation but today there was quite a ruckus going on outside.

Faster than any normal eye could see, Vegeta landed a crushing kick into Goku's abdomen, which was received by a chuckle from Goku. "Aw, c'mon Vegeta! I think you've gone a bit soft" Goku smirked causing Vegeta to become instantly more enraged than he already was.

"Damn you Kakorot!" Vegeta hissed as he unleashed a fury of ki blasts at Goku, which made the sparring match that much more interesting. Both men were ideally equally powerful; although Goku had managed to always pull one step up above Vegeta they both respected the other as an equal. Unfortunately, this made the sparring matches much less interesting as they had been in the past, rarely did either power into their super saiyajin forms because of the risk possibly, well, blowing up the entire surrounding area if not the entire planet. Their sparring match was interrupted by the incessant screaming of an annoyed 15 year old girl…

"DAD! You promised that you would drive me to the mall today!" the blue haired Bra snapped at her father Vegeta. Vegeta stopped midair and touched onto the ground all the while glaring at his spoiled daughter.

"Get that worthless brother of yours to take you, as you can see I'm a little bit busy," Vegeta said being less than nice but never raising his voice at his daughter. Bra didn't even flinch as if she was immune to her father's harshness and stubbornness.

"He's out with Goten getting supplies because classes start again at Tokyo University next week; you promised you would take me yesterday!" She argued. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he recalled making the promise; he was silent for a moment, which enraged Bra. "Okay! Fine Dad! I'll just call Jordan to come pick me up…" Vegeta was in no means worried about his daughter's safety against humans; after all, she was HIS daughter. However, the idea of Jordan, "the hottest guy in Orange Star High" as Bra had appropriately put it, hitting on or being close to his daughter whatsoever made him change his mind.

"Get in the car; I'll be there in a minute…" Vegeta mumbled as Bra happily skipped toward one of their garages. Goku laughed at Vegeta as he started stalking toward the building, "You coming Kakorot?" Vegeta asked causing Goku to shake his head.

"No thanks Vegeta, you're on your own!" Vegeta nodded and was out of sight as Goku took off in the air. In a lot of ways, Vegeta and Goku were a lot alike. Besides being of the same race they had always been wonderful fathers to their children, but perhaps one of the more negative traits they shared is that they were both abysmal husbands. As Goku flew through the air he thought about the day he had returned Earth from his journey with Shenlong…

* * *

He had only been gone for about the equivalent of five Earth years, but throughout his entire journey with the great dragon, Goku was nearing about 100 years of age; but the mysterious part about it is that he hadn't changed a bit in appearance since the day he left. He had seen a lot of things, and experienced a great deal as well, but it was the day when the mighty dragon halted their journey that changed Goku's destiny.

"Goku," Shenlong spoke, his voice trembled the ground as his mighty voice roared, "You will be needed on Earth, the great planet will be in grave danger soon."

"But Shenlong…" Goku asked confused, "I thought that I had to leave because I attracted evil to the Earth." Shenlong shook his head as Goku seemed even more confused.

"Your destiny was never set in stone Goku, but soon all will be revealed." And with a smile Goku used his instant transmission to return to the place he loved the most…Earth.

His feet touched ground in front of his old house as he was grinning from ear to ear. 'ChiChi will be so surprised!' he thought as he swung open the door. "ChiChi! I'm home!" Goku announced. Suddenly his face fell as he saw that the house was empty, all the furniture, pictures, and memories were all gone as if a skeleton were the only thing that remained of the house. He walked back outside and grinned at what he saw. He saw Gohan putting a for sale sign in the front yard, he was completely grown and almost a spitting image of Goku. Gohan looked up from the sign and gasped when he saw Goku.

"Dad!" Gohan ran over to his father and gave him a hug, which was returned gratefully by Goku. "You're back! It's been five years…where did you go?" Goku smiled at his son.

"I'll answer all your questions later son, where is your mother." Gohan's smile faded as he cast his eyes to the ground. "She just couldn't handle it I guess, she couldn't live without you…" Goku looked confused as Gohan looked him in the eyes. "She's gone dad, the doctor's said she must have willed herself to die out of her depression."

* * *

Goku sighed as he thought about that day, everyone had been so glad to see him return, but in his heart he had felt guilty for what had happened to his late wife. They may have not have gotten along all the time, but she was a great companion and he couldn't help but curse the sacrifices that had come with his duty to protect the world.

Vegeta hadn't faired so well either. During those past five years Bulma had divorced him and run off with some handsome, intelligent, rich benefactor, how could he compete? He was exactly her type. But, because he had an intelligent friend on his side, i.e. Gohan, he had ended up with the Capsule Corps. building to keep as his home as well as becoming a wealthy man in the process. Their children had opted to stay with Vegeta, out of not wanting to move away from their home to the United States. Even though her initial leave had hurt them all, (it took both his children, Goten and Gohan to keep him from killing the guy), Bulma was never a bad mother as she called and visited frequently. Goku wasn't sure how his leave had sparked all this to happen, he often consulted Bulma when she was about to kick Vegeta out because of his pigheadedness, but deep down he had a feeling that his leaving changed a lot of things, it was almost as if there was some instance in time that had changed the way many things were supposed to be. He tried to shake his regrets out of his memory, and decided he'd go visit Gohan, because no matter what his problems his sons would always be the light of his life.

* * *

Serena wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she moved the last box into her apartment. She collapsed onto the couch while she chatted away on her cell phone. "Yes Mom, I didn't forget anything," Serena rolled her eyes as her paranoid mother was questioning her furiously over the phone. "No Mom, I told you! I don't drink alcohol!" Mina stifled a laugh when she walked into the door with another box. "Okay Mom, tell Sammy and Dad I love them, okay, I love you too, bye!" Serena sighed as she hung up the phone. "I'm finally moved in…yeah!" Serena exclaimed hopping up and down.

"Not so fast meatball head!" Rei exclaimed as she was carrying empty boxes out of the room she had claimed as her own, "You still have to carry the boxes in your room _and _unpack them." Serena groaned as she fell back onto the couch. Lita laughed as she walked through the door with Ami.

"It's okay Serena! I'll help ya!" Lita exclaimed as she picked up a box and moved it into Serena's new room. Serena brightened a bit as she hopped off the couch and started moving things into her room. Serena was getting ready to begin her third year at Tokyo University, and she had finally got the okay to move out of the house. Rei, Mina, and Serena had decided to get an apartment together since all three of them attended the same university. Lita had gone on to culinary school and was on her way to becoming a world famous chef. Ami, of course, had graduated high school early and was already completing her medical residency at Horizon Hospital in central Tokyo. Darien who had spent some time studying in the United States decided to go to graduate school there. Mina was undoubtly going to become an actress or model but decided to finish her degree in college in business. Rei a born entrepreneur was also pursuing a degree in business. And Serena…

Well, Serena was Serena.

After everything was unpacked and put away, Lita and Ami headed home and Mina off on another date, which left Rei and Serena on their own. After the pizza arrived due to their empty kitchen, the two sat in idle conversation as they ate. Rei couldn't help notice that there something up with Serena. She had been much quieter than usual and hadn't been her usual garbage disposal self in her eating habits. "So, Serena," Rei began, "What's up with you? You've barely touched your pizza." Serena shook her head out of a daze and looked at Rei.

"Oh…nothing really," Serena replied as she picked up her pizza and started eating it.

"Have you decided what you're going to specialize in at school yet?" Rei asked innocently. Serena laughed and set her pizza down.

"I don't know there's really not a major for being queen of the world." Rei chuckled but quickly became concerned.

"Serena, you have awhile before you need to think about that, a lifetime even, you still have a whole semester before you decide, it'll work out." Serena nodded but still looked upset.

"Yeah I know Rei, but I guess that's not what really is on my mind," Rei looked confused but cocked her head onto her hand resting her elbow on the table.

"Is it about Darien?" Rei questioned and Serena nodded solemnly.

"I thought it was a little suspicious he didn't want to come home after he finished undergrad" Serena began, "I haven't heard from him in a week, he entertained the thought of having a more open relationship for awhile…" Rei looked shocked at her friend.

"And you were okay with that?" Serena shrugged, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Have you ever felt like…you were destined for something you wasn't sure was right?" Rei looked at the girl she considered best friend and felt instantly sorry for her. She scooted her chair next to her and gave her a hug.

"Listen Serena, for right now, just forget about Darien, you guys have had problems before. I'm sure you guys will patch things up and be happy forever!" Rei reassured. Serena smiled at Rei.

"I know Rei; it's just…for the first time in my life I don't think I like being told that I'm going to be with Darien forever." Rei was speechless, but before she even got a chance to say anything a large explosion was heard from outside.

"What in the hell was that?" Rei exclaimed as she ran to the window with Serena in tow. The both gasped as they saw a monster…similar to a Negaverse monster, knocking cars off the street. "It can't be!" Rei yelled.

"Chaos is supposed to be dispersed in everyone" Serena whined as she thought back to the last final bout with the Chaos infested Galaxia four years ago. Rei whirled around to Serena and revealed her power tool.

"Well, you know what to do! Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" Rei flew through her transformation as Serena followed suit.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" The minute Eternal Sailor Moon's feet touched the ground both she and Sailor Mars burst out of the door of their apartment. The monster was ravaging the cars in the streets bordering Tokyo University's campus. He let out a loud cackle when he saw the two Sailor Soldiers approach.

"Ah, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars! I've been expecting you!" The monster cackled as he released a giant blast of negative energy. Mars easily leaped out of the way but the attack caught Moon in the ankle as she crashed into the ground. Mars whipped her head around noticing her comrades fall and fired an attack at the monster.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" the monster who hadn't noticed her attack was caught of guard just long enough for Sailor Moon to gain her composure.

"Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon launched her attack at the monster and watched it disintegrate into ashes in the street. That was the last thing she remembered before the world went black…

* * *

Goku landed softly on the grass in front of his son Gohan's yard and was immediately spotted by his granddaughter Pan. The 15 year old girl screeched in excitement as she leaped into her grandfather's arms. "Hi Grandpa! I haven't seen you in awhile." Goku smiled at Pan as he carried her into the house.

"I know! You've been in school," Goku said all smiles toward her. Gohan was sitting at the kitchen table and grinned when he saw his dad.

"Hey Dad! What's the occasion?" Goku grinned and put Pan down.

"Oh, just dropping by to say hello," Goku explained as he sat down at the table. Gohan put his newspaper down and took off his fake but 'distinguished' glasses.

"So how has living with Vegeta and co. been?" Gohan asked. Goku made a cheesy grin and put his hand behind his head.

"Well, cooking has definitely been interesting, and the kids, well, you know them…" Gohan laughed at the image of Goku and Vegeta playing parent to a 20 year old Trunks, 19 year old Goten and a wild 15 year old Bra.

"What in the world do you do all day?" Gohan continued questioning his father.

"You know, train…eat…spar, all that kind of stuff." Goku explained. Gohan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"Dad, you've got to be bored out of your mind" Goku shrugged. The only person who really ever fought with him was Vegeta. Krillin was too old, Goten and Gohan had no interest, Trunks was too busy with the ladies, and Piccolo, well, Piccolo was busy in his demon ways in H-E-double hockey sticks if you know what I mean.

"Well, it is a little bit dull, but there should be some things happening soon…" Goku trailed off while alluding to the danger he had been warned about. Gohan brushed the warning off believing that between all of the Saiyajins and half Saiyajins on this planet that they wouldn't have a problem.

"Dad, you need to chill out," Gohan shook his head as an idea popped into his head. "You what you need dad?" Goku looked at Gohan with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"A Job."

* * *

_I've decided to continue this story although I was unsure before. As for the first chapter and how Sailor Moon relates a lot to Greek Mythology, look up a few basic things online and you'll see that there is quite a resemblance! _

_i.e.The Goddess of the Full Moon Selene (a goddess partial to only birthing daughters), bore three daughters of Zeus. However, she is most famously known for her affairs with Endymion, a handsome Shepard boy in which she bore many more daughters to. Just an interesting note…_

_As concerning Greek Mythology I won't be following all of the relations between them because it would quickly turn this story into a confusing soap opera. So just be opened minded and tell me what you think! _

_Thanks,_

_Kochou-hime_


	3. His Revival

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

His Revival

The world was just, so dizzy. Her world was spinning as she was trying to make sense of this dreamlike state. When her eyes finally triumphantly focused there were four very concerned faces peering over her. "Ugh…" Serena groaned as she put a hand to her aching head. When the girls saw her wake they were instantly chattering at her and to each other.

"Oh my Serena! Are you alright?" Ami asked politely as the other girls were busy arguing. Mina was huffing and Lita didn't seem too thrilled either.

"Why didn't you call me? I should have been there to help you fight that thing!" Mina yelped as Rei seemed to be more aflame than the raging power inside her.

"Because, you were on a _date_," Rei hissed, "Why are you so pissy? Serena fried the thing with one attack!" Mina looked as if she was going to explode. The tension in the room was thick enough that it possibly could have been cut with a knife. Serena sat up on the couch in a daze.

"What happened to me? Why did I get knocked out?" Serena asked which silenced the girls' bickering. Rei sighed.

"I don't know Serena, you were barely nicked by his attack on the ankle, but apparently the negative energy was enough to cause you to pass out," Rei explained, "you passed out after you used your attack on the monster, and you fell in the middle of street, I had to carry you back here." Rei finished. Serena pulled up her pant leg and looked at purple bruise that was on her ankle and leg.

"Ewwww" Serena wailed, "It's so ugly! There's no way I can wear my new skirt to class on Monday!" Serena looked as if she was about to cry as the others with an exception of Ami all rolled their eyes.

"Well," Lita began, "whatever this is, I'm sure I know who's behind it…" she trailed off as she alluded to the great evil they had thought that they defeated. Everyone took on a glum expression and the room was silent for a few moments. Ami was the first to break the silence.

"Should we alert the Outer Soldiers?" she asked expectantly receiving a groan from Lita.

"No, I think we should figure this out ourselves before we call for backup." Lita suggested as she thought about the many times she had been lectured about her duty to protect the princess by the stubborn Amara. The others nodded their heads having the same idea in mind, except for Ami who seemed uncertain, and Serena who was still a bit dazed.

"Next time," Mina began while shooting a look in Rei's direction, "all of us should be alerted when there's an ugly monster trashing the city." Mina finished causing Rei to roll her eyes.

"Okay Mina, we get the point, next time we'll all be there," Rei finished receiving a nod from all the girls. "Well, it's about three in the morning and I don't know about you girls but I'm exhausted." The girls nodded as Lita and Ami decided to crash at their place for the night because it was so late. Serena walked into her room and lay down on her bed staring out the window of the tiny room.

'Will this fighting ever stop?' she asked herself as she slowly drifted to sleep in the light of the moon.(!)

* * *

Goku sighed as he lay back onto the cold grass. It was approximately three o' clock in the early morning but Goku couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but analyze his life as he took his son's words to heed. He really didn't have anything to do but train for the supposed warning from the great Shenlong. He smiled thoughtfully, however, as his mind drifted back to he and his eldest son's conversation.

_Goku looked shocked at his son "I don't know Gohan; I'm not sure I'm really the suit and tie type…" Gohan chuckled at his father's antics._

"_That's alright Dad, there's a lot of things out there that don't involve a suit and tie." Gohan explained in which Goku returned with a nod. "How about opening a restaurant? We all know how much you love food!" Goku grinned. Gohan pondered for a moment and imagined Goku taking a lunch break in the kitchen and suddenly, all of the food was gone… "Actually Dad, the restaurant might not be such a good idea." Goku frowned._

"_Well, okay." He grumbled. Gohan pondered for a moment more and smiled._

"_What about professional sports Dad? You'd be the best on the team, that's for sure!" Goku grinned, but Gohan, yet again imagined Goku's proposed situation. _

_The snap, the quarterback of the great American football team tosses the football to his running back Son Goku. Goku holds the ball in his giant hands ready to plow through the opposing team to the end zone. However, before he begins his run, a pretty orange and black butterfly flies in front of his face. Goku mesmerized at the beautiful animal starts calmly following it in the direction of the opposing team's end zone; not once noticing that the entire defensive line was hanging all over him trying to take him down…_

"_Uh…"Gohan began as he looked at his father's thoughtful face, "That too, might actually not be the best job for you." Goku looked frustrated as Gohan seemed to be running out of ideas. _

'_What would Dad be good at?' Gohan thought to himself, 'All he does all the time is fight!' Gohan looked annoyed when suddenly a light clicked on in his head._

"_Dad!" Gohan called for excitedly waking Goku from his thoughts, "Why don't you open up a dojo?" Goku grinned at his son._

"_That's a great idea Gohan!"_

Gohan had warned Goku that there would be a lot of details, and that he'd need a substantial, if not a lot, of money to get the project in order. He also suggested that he build it in the bigger city next door to their own smaller city of Satan, the grand city of Tokyo, in which Goku had never been. Goku took into account these warnings, and grinned, because he knew exactly where he'd get the money. It was now about 5 AM and Goku sat up as he saw Vegeta approaching him.

"What on Earth are you doing Kakorot?" Vegeta almost snarled at the larger Saiya-jinn. Goku stood up and grinned at him causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Vegeta! I was wondering…" Goku began, "Could I borrow 100 million Yen?" Vegeta's eyes flew open wide as looked at the unbelievable grinning Saiya-jinn.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku walked into the kitchen of Capsule Corporation, where Bra was sitting at the table eating her breakfast. Vegeta stopped at the table and looked at his daughter. "Bra, where's your blasted brother?" Bra glared up at her father in mirth of her teenage attitude as she put her fork down.

"He's getting books Dad, class starts for him tomorrow," she replied as she calmly went back to eating her food. Vegeta looked annoyed when suddenly he dropped a checkbook on the table.

"Do you know how to write checks?" Vegeta demanded as Bra again looked annoyed at the interruption.

"Uh, yeah," Bra replied as she grabbed a pen and opened up the book. "Who's it to and for how much?"

"Write it to this imbecile" Vegeta said motioning to the grinning man behind him, "for 100 million yen." Bra looked at her father shocked and then looked to Goku.

"Why do you need so much money Goku?" Bra asked the happy Saiya-jinn.

"Well, I decided to move to Tokyo and open a dojo there!" Bra's eyes were showing stars as she grinned at Goku.

"Tokyo? Tokyo is so amazing! The shopping, the people, the city! Daddy? Are we going too?" Bra looked hopefully as her father knitted his eyebrows together. Goku grinned and looked at Vegeta.

"You guys are more than welcome to help me do it; I could use all the help I can get!" Goku announced as Vegeta looked even more annoyed.

"I'll think about it," Vegeta grumbled as he stalked down the hall towards the gravity room. Bra smiled as she finished writing the check.

"I'll talk him into it!" Bra announced as she handed the check to Goku, "you're going to need a lot more money than you asked, so I wrote it for a billion yen!" Goku looked shocked as he peered down at the check.

"That's a lot of extra money Bra, are you sure this is okay?" Bra shrugged as she went back to eating. She swallowed a mouthful and looked back to Goku.

"Trust me Goku, it's nothing!" Bra announced pompously causing Goku to grin even more.

* * *

Serena groaned as she carried a huge box full of books out of the bookstore. "Geez, these books are ridiculously heavy!" she whined as she all but waddled down the sidewalk. She was enduring quite a struggle when suddenly the weight was lifted out of her arms. She looked to her right as she saw a tall guy with black spiky hair holding his books with one arm and her books in his left with a smile plastered on his face. Beside him was another taller guy who had a mischievous smirk and lavender hair. They were both very attractive and she tried and failed to keep a blush from creeping across her face.

"You looked like you needed some help carrying these, where are you headed?" the black haired guy asked politely. Serena laughed a bit embarrassed and smiled.

"I just live down the street, thanks for your help, I'm Serena!" Serena smiled at the two. They began walking down the street as the black haired man was the first to speak.

"I'm Goten!" the spiky haired guy answered. He seemed like a happy person who liked to have a good time and was slightly oblivious to his surroundings.

"I'm Trunks," the lavender haired guy said smoothly as he winked at Serena. Trunks was definitely confident, he was a lot smoother than his companion and seemed to be more aware of his surroundings. Serena blushed a bit more again as they walked toward her apartment. When they reached it the three walked inside and Goten put her books down on the table.

"So do you guys go to Tokyo University?" Serena commented as she nodded at their own books they were carrying.

"Yeah! We both do," Goten announced causing Serena to smile, "Well, we better get going, I'm sure we'll see you around!" Serena bid them good bye as the two walked out the door and down the sidewalk. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked to his friend.

"That was the most worthless display of flirting I've ever seen," Trunks groaned and Goten seemed confused.

"Flirting, uh, well, she was pretty hot! I'm sure I'll see her around," Goten smiled smugly as they walked down the sidewalk. Trunks rolled his eyes again as the two took off into the air with their books.

"One of these days, I'll show you how it's done!" Trunks yelled as the two took off toward Capsule Corporation.

* * *

_One Week Later…_

Goku stood in awe at the city of Tokyo. The people and the tall buildings made Satan city look like a small town in comparison. He was so preoccupied with his surroundings that he was barely listening to the realtor. Gohan had made him go shopping and buy other things than his gi to wear around; he had claimed that while he didn't have to wear a tie, he should try to dress a little more professional. So there he stood, in a tight black shirt and plain khakis, he felt like a fish out of water although no one else seemed to notice. He had brought his two sons with him, his eldest Gohan to help him consult, and Goten because he wanted to help in the venture as well.

"…this mansion is the biggest and grandest place to live on the west side of Tokyo!" The realtor announced breaking Goku's concentration from the city. Gohan looked at the house and shook his head.

"This is way too large, especially if it's just you and Goten." Gohan explained to his father as he looked at the house. Goten thought otherwise however. Goten looked down the street and noticed an apartment complex with girls laying out in the side yard in their bathing suits. He ogled for a moment and then noticed the girl with the unique pigtails was among them, remembering that was where he went to help the young girl carry her books.

'I could really impress girls with a house like this!' Goten thought as he smirked. He looked toward his father and smiled.

"I really like the place Dad! It's really close to campus; Tokyo University is just right down the street after that apartment complex." Goten said as he pointed. Goku turned to look where his son was pointing and the girls lying in the side yard of his complex caught his eyes. A slight blush spread across his cheeks as he put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly.

"The house is also really close to the empty building you purchased last week…" the realtor continued. "It's one block south of this house." Goku looked from his smiling son to his eldest son who was shaking his head. Goku then considered the amount of money he had accumulated in excess and pondered some more. After about 2 minutes of "deep" consideration, Goku looked to the realtor and smiled.

"We'll take it!"

* * *

Rei, Mina, and Serena decided to take a break from a hectic first week of classes. They gathered their favorite magazines, a few lawn chairs, and decided to catch some rays. Rei and Mina were both reading contently as Serena was struggling to stay awake beneath the warm sun. Mina looked up from her magazine and gasped causing both girls to look at her. "It looks like someone is finally moving into that giant mansion two streets down!" Mina pointed as both girls put down their magazines to see.

"Good," Rei grumbled as she picked her magazine back up, "I was afraid Amara and Michelle would move in and we would never get away from our _parents_" she muttered sarcastically without any comments from Mina and Serena. Rei and Serena lost interest as Mina continued to stare.

"You know, all three of those guys are really hot!" she commented as Rei and Serena took another look. Serena blinked a few moments and squinted.

"You're not going to believe this, but I know the shorter guy" Serena commented causing Mina to sit straight up and stare at her. "That's Goten; he was the one that helped me carry my books last week." Rei seemed uninterested but Mina was excited.

"Well, sometime next week we'll have to bring over some housewarming gifts so you can introduce me!" Mina stated simply as she lay back down on her lawn chair. Serena shrugged as she picked up her magazine. She was calmly starting to drift off again when she heard a strange buzzing near her ear. Cautiously she turned her head and screamed at what she saw.

"A BEE!" Serena yelped as she took off running around the yard. Mina immediately jumped out of her chair to calm her while Rei remained motionlessly reading her magazine.

"Same old Serena…" she sighed as the two ran around the yard.

* * *

Goku and Goten had finished packing up the rest of their things at Capsule Corporation. Goku smiled at Vegeta as he leaned inside the doorway. "Well, if you change your mind, the door is always open!" Goku announced referring to his offer to Vegeta and his family moving to Tokyo and help run the dojo. Vegeta nodded emotionlessly as the two prepared to leave.

"Come by after class tomorrow Trunks, you need to see it! The place is sweet." Goten told his best childhood friend. Trunks grinned and gave Goten a high five in affirmative.

"I'm coming to see it too then!" Bra pouted as she put her hands on her hips. Goten laughed nervously at the young girl.

"Sure Bra! You're always invited." Goten explained causing Bra to smile giddily. After they had finished saying their goodbyes, Goku instant transmissioned he, his son, and their belongings into their brand new home.

* * *

_Half an Hour Later…_

Vegeta walked into the sitting room just outside the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his son and daughter in the room. Trunks was lazily laying back in a recliner flipping through channels on the television. Bra was staring blankly at the television until she noticed her father enter the room and turned her gaze to look at him. Trunks glanced over also and paused for a moment to look at Vegeta.

"Dad…" Trunks began. Bra sat up on the couch and crossed her arms glaring at her father.

"We're bored!" Bra whined. Vegeta groaned as his children stared at him.

* * *

Rei was scavenging around the kitchen looking for a suitable lunch while Serena and Mina spread lotion over their newly tanned skin. Mina was interrupted by the sound of the incessant ring of her cell phone and excused herself to answer it. Serena continued moisturizing, while Rei began a casual conversation. "So how did the first week of classes go?" Rei asked her friend.

"Well," Serena began, "most classes went okay, but my abstract art class was a bit interesting…" Serena sighed as she recapped experience.

_Serena stared at the paint brush in her hand and looked back to the blank canvas before her. The instructor had asked that on the first day the class do a short abstract painting using the next three hours allotted. She looked around the room as the rest of the students were busily painting. She mentally kicked herself for her lack of creativity and began painting randomly in hopes of coming up with something worthwhile. During the next few hours her mind blurred, and each stroke seemed to mold into one, because after what seemed like minutes; three hours had passed. The instructor was touring the room investigating her students' paintings. When she came upon Serena's she pondered a moment as both she and Serena studied it._

"_It's very intriguing, I like…oh, that's interesting," the teacher began causing Serena to tear her eyes from her work and look at the instructor. "Who is that man supposed to be on the far right?" Serena shifted her eyes to the center right of the painting and shock filled her face. Her eyes were full with the sight of a man; he seemed to stand tall and proud among a sea of old gold and blue strokes. He was dressed in all white and wore a majestic white cape behind him. His hair was a medium blonde that defied gravity, and his eyes so blue they almost mirrored as silver. The probable most interesting thing about the man is that he held the silhouette of a lightning bolt in his right hand, crafted with golden intensity. Serena laughed nervously as she looked back to her instructor._

"_That's funny; I don't really remember drawing it," she explained as the teacher nodded. _

"_That happens when you become so involved in a painting, good job," the teacher complimented, "What is you name?"_

"_Serena Tsukino…" she muttered as the instructor nodded. People were starting to file out of the room, so Serena picked up the painting and placed it in her designated locker. _

Rei was picking at the chicken salad she had made for the three of them as Serena wrapped up her story. Mina had entered the room just as Serena had started her story and looked a bit pensive about the subject as well. "Do you think it means something?" Mina asked breaking the silence. Serena shrugged as Rei continued to ponder.

"It could be some sort of prediction," Rei suggested, "it sounds a lot like something surfaced from a fire reading." Serena nodded solemnly.

"Well," Mina piped in, "it didn't show anything bad so there's no reason for us to worry about it yet!" Mina explained causing both girls to smile. "How about we get to baking some cookies for those cuties who are moving in that mansion down the street, it'll take your minds off of it…" Mina suggested happily. Rei laughed.

"No thanks Mina," Rei explained, "I've got some homework to do but I'm sure Serena would be delighted." Serena almost choked on a piece of lettuce thinking about the possibility of having to make _edible _cookies to give to someone she didn't know for that matter; but before she knew it, she was dragged near the stove and baking away.

* * *

Goku and Goten were arranging their things in the house. There were so much space and so many rooms that their few belongings barely even filled the first floor. Goku laughed nervously and took note as the empty echo rang through the house. "It looks like we'll need to go furniture shopping soon." Goku remarked dryly as his son grimaced at the thought of shopping. The sun was starting to set outside and the house was slowly becoming dimmer as the sun's light drained from the windows. Goku was moving some of his belongings to a room upstairs as Goten continued arranging and unpacking things on the first floor. He was surprised when he heard the doorbell ring. Goten walked to the front door and opened it casually but immediately face faulted with what he saw. There, two attractive blondes stood on his doorstep with _cookies_ in their hands to make matters even better! He blinked for a moment before he realized he recognized one of them.

Serena looked down at the cookies she and Mina had made, while Mina rang the doorbell. They surprisingly looked well and passed the taste test. 'Maybe my horrible cooking days are over!' Serena thought to herself happily as the front door swung open. The young man, Goten, who had helped her carry her books to her apartment last week, stood in the doorway.

"Hey Serena!" Goten exclaimed excitedly, "It's great to see you again, I just moved in town!" Serena nodded smiled warmly toward him.

"It's good to see you too Goten, this is one of my roommates Mina." Serena explained as she motioned to the other blonde girl standing beside her. Goten blushed when he looked at the girl and extended a hand to greet her. Mina took it gratefully and held up the plate of cookies she was carrying and handed it to Goten.

"It's good to meet you," Mina said softly causing Goten to blush even more. Goten invited the two girls into the house. The girls stood in the doorway in awe of the great house.

"This is a really nice place Goten! I didn't think they made houses this nice." Serena exclaimed in awe as she surveyed the area.

"If you don't mind me prying," Mina began, "why does a college student need so much space?" she finished causing Goten to look a little shocked.

"Um…well, actually, this is my da-I mean, my brother's house!" Goten explained causing the two girls to nod. Goten had decided to refer to Goku as his brother because it would look a bit strange that a man seemingly in his late twenties was really about 120. Goten grimaced a little when he heard his father coming down the stairs. "Here he comes now! Heh." Goku walked down the spiral staircase a little surprised to see visitors but still pleasant none the less.

Serena shifted her frame of view from Goten and Mina to the man walking down the stairs. He was much larger than Goten and she could tell that he was older than her friend. She couldn't help feeling her heart race as she took in his muscular physique and tall stature; which were both very attractive qualities about the man. As he approached closer she saw a look that was foreign to most people's eyes and faces. His eyes seemed to contain pure light even though in all reality they were such a dark brown that they almost seemed black. He had a genuine smile on his face that instantly made her feel safe around the man although she had yet to even hear him speak. After a moments gawking she shifted her eyes to the ground feeling absolutely guilty. 'What would Darien think?' she thought to herself as the man approached them. She lifted her eyes from the ground calmly to greet the man besides her feeling of guilt.

"Hey there, _brother_," Goten emphasized causing the look on Goku's face to become a confused one. Goku looked blank for a moment but decided to ignore it and question Goten about it later. "I'd like you to meet my friends Mina and Serena" he said motioning to the two girls respectively. Goku smiled at the two girls before him.

"Hi there, I'm Goku!" Goku exclaimed as he smiled warmly at the two. It took him a few seconds to register, because Goku was usually oblivious to such things, that the two girls before him were not only attractive, but very attractive. He tensed a little as looked at Mina and then shifted his eyes toward Serena. When his eyes met with Serena's, however, there was a strange feeling that washed over him. Almost like he had known the girl for years and she could be entrusted with all things dear to him. She was physically as attractive if not more attractive than her other female friend but it was something about her eyes that he really noticed. Her deep pools of blue orbs shone with happiness, purity, and light that made Goku feel happier than he had in a long time. The sun continued to slowly set into the horizon, and suddenly Goku internally gasped at something he remembered…

_Goku had become accustomed to becoming friends with the great Dragon Shenlong and sharing conversation with him regularly because he was the sole being that was present to talk to during his forced journey. Shenlong had many great stories to tell and much to teach Goku as well as advice to give him. It was one particular night where Shenlong and Goku resided in a very dark planet that Goku remembered a particular piece of advice. Goku sat in front of a small fire for warmth and light as the great Dragon spoke. _

"_Remember, if you doubt your trust you have in some being; if upon first meet said being's eyes shine like gold and silver at the same time; your trust may be with them without question." Shenlong declared as Goku pondered on his words. It was a rather silly idea, and seemed impossible because he had never seen such a thing and concluded that one must know another well before trusting._

After Goku recalled his thought he again focused on Serena's eyes. The light from the setting sun flickered a tiny shine of gold in her brilliant blue eyes that already mimicked silver in the dancing light. He shuddered at they're beauty and although he felt like he had been staring forever it must have only been for a couple of seconds because Serena warmly offered her hand to Goku. "I'm Serena!" she said with a smile. Goku took her hand lightly and was hit with a swarm of memory inside his head. Goku had long ago learned to see a person's past by touching them, but only if he had chosen to look. The few short clips of memory he had seen from Serena was practically forced into this brain as he saw them before his eyes.

_Through Goku's supernatural eyes he saw a girl that showed some resemblance to Serena but also looked nothing like her at the same time. After a few minutes of studying he concluded that the strangely dressed girl was in fact Serena. She wore a white bodice with an extremely short skirt with red boots adorned with half moons reaching her knees. She was dressed with bows and other accessories and four other girls stood around her and dressed similarly. She was crossing her arms and acting as a child as if she was being lectured from the four. _

_"I can protect the Earth by myself. Don't you believe me? Look, look. Big Serena, little Earth. Relax guys, I've got it covered." She explained pictorially causing a slight chuckle in Goku's head and a groan from the girls._

_Another scene flashed through Goku's mind as he saw Serena dressed in the same manner as before but staring up to a white cloaked man with a hidden face in a tree. The white clothed man spoke to her as small tears and a blush flew across the young girls face. _

"_Even the smallest flower can strike the deadliest blow for in beauty and love there is great strength." The man said as he suddenly disappeared. _

Before Goku had a chance to see any more of her past the two had parted hands and were left looking at each other. After a few moments of silence between all parties Mina finally piped in. "Well, we better be going we have early classes tomorrow!" Mina exclaimed while she and Serena headed to the door.

"Goodbye, and thanks for the cookies!" Goten said as he waived the girls goodbye. Serena turned around one last time and looked at Goku and smiled as she waived to both. Goku was silent and motionless until after the girls had left. Goten grinned at his father for a moment while he stared at the door. He explained to his father why he decided to tell the girls that he was his brother because of the age that Goku actually was physically. Goku agreed with him and Goten started to exit the room.

"Goten," Goku said softly causing Goten to turn around, "There was something odd about those girls…especially Serena." Goten laughed and put a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Nothing that odd, other than the fact that they're total knockouts!" Goten exclaimed. Goku's face became extremely red in embarrassment as Goten laughed. Suddenly, the two felt an immense power approaching and heard a knock at the door. Not knowing what to expect Goku walked cautiously to the door and opened it slowly. He grinned in surprise and swung the door open wide. In the front door stood Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra with a lot of suitcases and belongings in tow.

"I've changed my mind," Vegeta grumbled low in a matter of fact type tone. Bra grinned as she and Trunks rushed in the door.

"We're moving in too!" Bra exclaimed as she dropped her suitcases on the ground.

After a few hours of being settled in, the strange 'family' filed into the kitchen to make a giant order of takeout over the telephone. Goku walked behind the rest of them as he was grinning from ear to ear. This was his chance to truly have a happy life; one in which he could share with people who understood his heritage and the way he was. He smiled at the fact that even if he had to give this all up again to save the world; he wouldn't have to do it yet; not yet. It was his chance to redeem himself for the things he had missed in his life, and a chance, a revival if you will, of his soul.

_Read and Review! Thank you to all those have reviewed thus far._

(!)(Before anyone argues…when the world was blown up in the Buu Saga and reborn, the moon came back, so there!)

_Kochou-hime_


	4. A Destiny Unfolded

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A Destiny Unfolded

A journey back into the past

1,000 years before the rebirth of the princess and her soldiers…

* * *

Selenity smiled fondly as she strolled through the many gardens of Olympus. Their beauty was one that was incomparable to any life she had seen before. Her feet landed gently on the smooth paths of pure gold as she admired the rare and exquisite plant life that surrounded her. She entered a clearing and was mildly surprised by what she saw. Her father, the God Eros of Love, sat in waiting on a flattened rock at the center of the small clearing. "Ah, Selenity! I've been expecting you," the ancient God declared in an almost psychic fashion as he stood and approached his daughter. "I was hoping you would accompany me in a journey to visit your mother." Selenity's eyes filled with light and happiness as she looked at her smiling father.

"Is it possible?" Selenity inquired. Her father laughed and held out a welcoming arm to his daughter. His eyes danced in mirth as Selenity looked on wondrously.

"In Olympus dearest Selenity, anything is possible" and with that the two were surrounded with a bright light and were taken to another place.

They appeared in a place that was very foreign to Selenity. The ground they stood upon looked like clouds and she actually felt as if she was standing in a sea of soft cotton balls with no firm ground below. She overcame her concern of possibly passing through the floor when she looked up and saw her mother walking towards them. She looked majestic in a long flowing white dress, and her hair, in the same style as hers but with long tendrils flowing at her sides, was pure silver and shone brilliantly in the heavenly light. She still looked as youthful as she looked to Selenity when she had last seen her. Tears filled Selenity's eyes as she rushed and embraced her mother which was gratefully returned.

"Oh my Selenity, how beautiful you have become," Serenity said to her daughter. After the two had parted in their embrace, Eros approached Serenity and embraced the mother of his child happily. Serenity smiled at her daughter within his embrace. "My only daughter, you are as I had always dreamed." The small family stood in silence for a few moments and suddenly; the three of them appeared in a cozy sitting room. "I figured we'd be more comfortable here" Serenity said as she sat down on a sofa. The other two followed suit; Eros sitting beside Serenity and Selenity sitting in a seat before them.

"Is this heaven Mother?" Selenity asked. Serenity glanced at Eros and then looked back at her daughter.

"Not exactly Selenity," Serenity stated. Selenity looked confused as her mother continued to explain. "This is not the mortal heaven, but it is not Olympus either." Serenity stated simply again causing Selenity to fidget in her seat.

"Then what is this place?" Selenity asked exasperated.

"This is the home of the Delphi," Eros declared while holding his partner's hand.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Selenity, which is why we decided it was time for you to hear what really happened so many years ago." Serenity told her daughter. Selenity immediately looked intrigued as her mother prepared to recap her tale. "As you know Selenity, I told you the story of your father when you were younger…" Selenity nodded as she recalled the tale of the gentle and kind huntsman, Cupid, in which her mother had fallen in love with, but strangely had disappeared before Selenity's birth. "I just didn't know a few details at the time." Serenity explained with wink towards her daughter, "To tell this tale we must start with my mortal death…"

* * *

_It was a dark night, the smell of death hung in the air. A young woman with silver hair tied in unique pigtails was panicking in the silence of the night. _

"_Mother!" Selenity screamed as she held tightly onto her mother's hand, "hold on, just a little longer, the healers are very near!" Serenity groaned as she clutched the gaping wound in her side. She was losing blood fast as her daughter was scrambling and ripping her own clothing pressing it on the wound in an attempt to stop her loss. She had been struck by the enemy with a hard flying blade; the pain was excruciating and rippling through her body. Tears were streaming down both their faces as Selenity was running out of ideas._

"_Stop Selenity," her mother managed to choke. Serenity weakly raised a hand to her beautiful daughter and moved the hair away from her tear stained face. "You must fight against their hate without me now." The brave leader spoke to her daughter. Selenity screeched in negation and shook her head. Tears were falling down her face more violently now as she looked down at her mother._

"_No! You will live to see the day when we succeed, when we defeat their terror and their evil." Selenity cried as she firmly gripped her mother's hand, "you cannot let me do this alone." Serenity, who was slowly losing the feeling of pain managed to smile at her daughter._

"_I believe in you Selenity, you will make me proud, you always have." Serenity let go of her daughter's hand and pulled it to her neck. She reached beneath her shirt and with unusual strength considering her condition she pulled a necklace from her neck. On the chain of the necklace was a smooth black stone that loosely hung from the chain. "Take this my child, it was given to me by your father," Serenity whispered as she gasped for breaths, "let it remind you of me, and give you strength." She shoved the necklace toward Selenity with her last amount of energy in which collided with Selenity's own hand. Before Selenity could push the stoned necklace back toward her mother in negation a strange feeling washed over her. _

_A bright light emitted from the two's hands with the black stone between them. The strange connection must have linked their senses, because immediately Selenity felt her mother's intense pain. She turned her head to the sky and screamed in agony because as the intensity of the light increased so did the torture of the ache that ripped through her body. Although those few moments of the light were short, the pain that accompanied it seemed to drag those moments on for hours. The light finally dissipated and Selenity shook with weakness and fear. She looked down at her mother whose body was still and stiff, her mouth dropped in horror as she slowly entangled her own hand from her mother's. _

_A woman with raven colored hair ran toward the two. Others followed behind her but not as fast as the woman was moving. She flung her sword into the blood-stained dirt and skidded to a halt kneeling beside Selenity as she gazed upon her late friend and leader. Tears began to fly down the young woman's face as she turned her gaze to the sobbing Selenity. "She's gone Reina, she's really gone." Selenity sobbed as the young woman named Reina took her into an embrace. After a few moments, Selenity felt something dangling from her finger and remembered the necklace. She pulled away from Reina and looked at the necklace sitting in her hand._

_In place of the smooth black stone that was once on the chain, there was a brilliant crystal that deceived the light and flung its rays in all directions. She looked at the stone in wonder and uncertainty. Concerned, Reina looked at the woman._

"_What is it Selenity?" she asked. Without an answer Selenity slowly stood up and clasped the necklace with the brilliant stone around her neck. She was suddenly filled with strength and power as she picked up her mother's limp body and started walking toward the space vessel that had come to get them much too late. The others that had been following Reina, her friends and allies, bowed their heads solemnly as Selenity walked passed them with Serenity's body in her arms. Reina looked on sadly as the crushed woman walked painfully toward the ship. Before she reached the ship's door she turned around back toward the others with determination in her eyes. _

"_They'll try to stop us," Selenity declared with power in her voice, as she stood before them broken; her clothing torn, and her heart in pieces. "they will take from us the ones we love, but they can never take from us **our love**." The sun was starting to rise along the horizon as the others looked upon the strong woman as she seemed to shine gold from the sun. "I will never give up; their evil and hatred will one day perish."

* * *

_

Tears were falling down Selenity's face as her mother and father looked upon their daughter proudly. "My faith in you created the Imperium Silver Crystal," Serenity stated to her daughter, "it gave you the power to perform any deed of good, but at the most precious price, your life." Selenity wiped away her tears as her mother continued speaking. "However, I'm sure you're wondering how _He_ came to you and intervened…" Selenity nodded as her mother complied.

* * *

_The last thing Serenity saw was a bright light accompanied by a painful scream. As suddenly as she had left that moment she opened her eyes and she was surrounded by a world of white. She gasped as she felt herself standing and moved her hands down to where the wound had been. To her surprise the wound was gone, and in place of her battle uniform, was a long and simple white dress. She gasped as she realized what had happened._

"_I'm really dead?" She stated loudly to herself. _

"_Yup," came a voice to the right. She whipped her head; her hair flying everywhere and noticed that to her right was a purple haired woman seated at a desk. "What's you're name hun?" Serenity seemed dumbfounded for a few moments before answering the strange woman._

"_Serenity…" she replied as the woman jotted down her name. _

"_Okay thank you," she said causing Serenity to blink, "that's all I need from you, you can go wait with the others." The woman used her pen to point to the left where there were an endless amount of chairs with both humanoid and non-humanoid beings seated in them. Serenity traveled over to the chairs and slowly took a seat in an empty chair. She sat beside a peculiar blonde with short hair, she seemed to be staring out into space until Serenity had seated._

"_Ugh, I really wish they'd hurry it up in there, I've been waiting forever." The blonde explained exasperated. Serenity looked confused upon the woman._

"_What are you waiting for?" the woman looked strangely at Serenity and laughed._

"_The same thing as you," she began, "judgment of course." Serenity's eyes widened in shock. "They've been taking forever to get people where they belong since the Hades, the lord of the underworld, and **He,** have been fighting."_

"_Who's **He**?" Serenity asked. The girl seemed to ignore her question and changed the subject._

"_So, how did you die?" Serenity told the blonde her story although she felt it was strange to share something so intimate with someone she barely knew. "Wow…" the woman expressed as Serenity finished, "You're definitely getting into heaven!" Before Serenity could even reply to such a blatant remark, the purple haired woman from the desk approached them and stood in front of Serenity. The woman shook like she was freezing and took a moment to gain her composure._

"_Excuse me…Miss Serenity," the woman shuddered, "**He**, wishes to see you." Serenity narrowed her eyes at the woman and stood up to her face to face. _

"_Who is **He**?" Serenity demanded as the purple haired woman stared in horror. She shook as she tried to come up with a description._

"_**He**, is…**Him**!" the woman finished causing Serenity to become more annoyed. Before she could argue anymore, the woman who had worked at the desk grabbed Serenity by the arm and dragged her along past the building she and the others were waiting to enter and to the entrance of an another building. The purple haired woman opened the door quickly and shoved Serenity inside quickly slamming it behind her. Serenity was about to turn around and yell at the closed door when she quickly calmed down upon noticing her surroundings._

_The room in which she stood was completely white. Around the room there were many white sofas and one sole window. At the window she saw the back of a man. Upon feeling her stare he whipped around as his grand white cape flew with him. He stood extremely tall in stature and muscular in physique. His hair was wild and blonde, and his eyes shone like blue beacons into her soul. She felt herself paralyzed for a moment as he started to walk toward her. "Who are you?" she asked innocently causing a great chuckle to fly from his perfect mouth. A majestic echo rang from his voice, which made her feel very unimportant and small. _

"_I can tell you haven't been here very long," he said pompously as he sat down on one of the many sofas and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Most mortals don't refer me by my name out of fear and respect," he began. She sat beside him and listened curiously. "To some I am known as the great lord of the skies, to others I am known as the God of the God's," as Serenity listened to his words she could feel her heart beat faster as she became nervous. "But my name; that was once shared with mortals long ago…is Zeus." Serenity's mouth dropped as she stared at the man. He grinned at her reaction as she couldn't believe who she was talking to; none other than the great immortal being revered by most of the world; both heathen and sophisticated. _

"_Why…" she stuttered, "…are you here talking to me?" Zeus smiled at the small woman. _

"_One of my great and elder friends," Zeus began as he waved his hand in front of him causing an image of the man Serenity recognized as her once lover and the father of her children._

"_Cupid…" she muttered causing Zeus to laugh._

"_Eros," he corrected, "the great God of love, spoke of a mortal woman of the utmost beauty, fire, strength, and intelligence," he stated simply as shifted his gaze to Serenity, "I felt the urge to meet this mortal woman for myself." Zeus finished causing an intense blush to spread across her face._

'_Cupid…Eros? A God?' Serenity pondered to herself as she gained her composure once again. She chuckled a little which caused Zeus to raise an eyebrow. "If he thinks that I embody such qualities," she began, "he should have met our daughter." As Zeus was looking at Serenity she saw a sparkle of curiosity flash through his brilliant blues. Suddenly the window that contained the image of Eros, changed and inside the chasm Serenity saw her daughter. She wore a tight silver-gray bodice and was heatedly talking to the people surrounding her. Serenity saw strength and intensity in daughter's eyes and knew that an imminent battle for her and her allies must be near. Zeus's eyes filled with laughter and even more curiosity as he watched the woman._

"_Selenity…" he began, "what a pity." Serenity, not expecting such a response, turned back to look at Zeus in a questioning manner. Zeus, noticing the concern in her eyes continued to speak. "The Titan Chaos escaped from Tartarus not too long ago, he is the one responsible for the evil plaguing your world as he is the God of temptation." Serenity looked dumbly upon Zeus as he continued to explain, "Chaos will not favor her, for she loves, and Chaos knows nothing of love." A tiny tear flew down Serenity's cheek as Zeus looked emotionlessly upon her. He clenched his fists in anger as it seemed Chaos's escape bothered him. "If I ever find the one who betrayed me and released him, he will pay dearly…" _

"_You are the God of God's correct?" Zeus looked hard upon the woman for being so bold, "why do you not return Chaos back to his prison?" Zeus closed his eyes and relaxed._

"_Chaos affects me none whatsoever," Zeus opened his eyes and looked at Serenity, "he cannot harm me, and I as well as Chaos, know nothing of mortal love." Pain swept through Serenity's eyes as she gazed upon the Great God._

"_Aren't you married…?" Serenity asked referring to the mortal acknowledgement of Zeus's wife Hera. Zeus shrugged. _

"_Marriage has nothing to do with mortal love." Serenity looked at Zeus like he was crazy. She crossed her arms causing a surprised response from Zeus._

"_Perhaps," she began, "if you met my daughter, you would know love." Zeus looked incredulously at the woman and snarled._

"_Are you insinuating that a woman, a mortal nonetheless, could cause me to experience such feelings of weakness?" Serenity was scared for a moment as Zeus's eyes became that of a warrior's. "If this is some scheme for my help to save your daughter's mortal life; it won't work." Serenity was speechless as Zeus's eyes softened and were replaced by mischief. "I think that I will meet her however, seeing how bold her mother has proven to be; you will stay here, until I return." Before Serenity could say another word; he had disappeared. _

_Serenity jumped out of her seat and rushed to the window. She peered outside looking desperately for where the God had gone. _

"_I'm sure he's long gone by now," Serenity slowly turned around from the window as she heard a voice that she hadn't heard since a long time ago. When turned she saw her once lover and Selenity's father. He smiled at her and brought her into an embrace. She seemed mesmerized for a moment before she narrowed her eyes._

"_You have a lot to explain…" she claimed boldly and unafraid. Eros nodded solemnly and sat her down on the sofa beside him. _

"_I do, but first, we need to observe what our daughter will endure; because Zeus truly does not know anything of love…" Eros the God that knew all of love, waved a hand before him opening a chasm similar to the one Zeus had made. The two sat and both worriedly watched.

* * *

_

_Selenity rubbed her temples as she sat outside the allies of peace's military base. She could feel the terror that infected the people all around her. The enemies that were trying to enslave and destroy their way of life were closing in fast as they destroyed allies on different planets easily. The main base in which she and her closest supporters were present was on the planet Neptune, a cold and often dark planet. She sat outside during one of the few hours of sunlight, and rubbed her arms as she sat pondering about what their next move should be. She looked up from the ground and saw a man standing before her. She jumped up and put a hand on her sword that remained in its casing. _

"_Who are you?" she demanded from the man intensely. To her surprise the man smirked at her which caused her to snarl. He held up his hands showing no weapon._

"_I mean no harm; I only wish to join against the war against the war driven people who are trying to enslave the galaxy of the star sun." Selenity seemed to falter for a moment but relaxed as the man finished speaking. _

"_What is your name?" Selenity asked finally after a couple moments of silence. The man seemed to ponder for a moment and finally responded. _

"_My name is Jupiter." Selenity nodded and approached the man. He was very tall and muscular, his hair blonde and his eyes blue. He wore nothing more than a tight sleeveless white tank and black free movement pants. She approached him and touched her hand to his arm. He shuddered for a moment seemingly startled at her touch. _

"_You must be freezing," she began as the man looked down at her incredulously, "come inside, there are warmer clothes for you to wear." The man looked shocked at her kindness and followed her inside a building. _

_Jupiter had spent quite sometime with Selenity and her allies. He came to admire her as a great leader, as everyone respected her as well as loved her as their friend. She was an exceptional beauty, by far the most beautiful woman, mortal or not, he had ever been around. _

_Zeus had taken on the identity of 'Jupiter' a name some mortals had given to him at the opposite side of the universe. He had often wondered why he hadn't just seduced the girl, like he had done so many other mortals and the like, and get on with his immortality. However, there was something that stopped him with Selenity; he was intrigued by her, as ridiculous as it was, personality. He hadn't truly noticed how much he respected to her until the day the ultimate battle arrived…_

_Selenity sighed as she walked down the corridor through the military base. She was starting to have strong feelings for the man, Jupiter, who had appeared to her just months before. Though she vowed to never show it, because her life's goal was to avenge and achieve her mother's dream, she couldn't help but sense that her inhibitions were getting smaller and smaller. She was pondering deeply when the alarms went off…_

"_Enemy Forces Detected…" The alarms sounded as Selenity ran to the heart of the military base. There everyone gathered; everyone from her best friend and ally Reina to the mysterious Jupiter. A Mercurian genius, Anita, was sitting at the base's computerized detector and reporting its results. _

"_The enemy's ships are landing…" Anita solemnly reported, "the battle will be fought on the ground." Everyone in the room seemed to drop their heads down at the news. Some lowered their faces in prayer, and others in pure fear. Everyone knew that the warrior enemy's forces would be more than enough to overpower their already weakened defense. The only person who hadn't lowered their eyes was Selenity, the one who had stood brave and lead them all through this war, she scanned the room and noticed that Jupiter too had not lowered his eyes, and was in fact looking at her. Selenity stepped to the center of the room and spoke to them all. _

"_Whatever happens today…" she began, "we will win." Everyone looked at her incredulously as she smiled at them all. "It's been a pleasure knowing you all," and with that Selenity turned and started walking toward the exit of the base. The room stood silently for a moment believing that the woman had gone crazy. One by one they all followed her. Jupiter was the first to leave the room, and caught up with her first._

"_What is your plan?" he asked her calmly as she continued to walk toward the landing the ships. She was silent for a moment as they continued briskly walking._

"_I don't have one," Jupiter looked at Selenity as if she was crazy. _

"_You will perish, their forces are stronger than your sword," Jupiter informed her as she stopped and stood before him._

"_I know, but the one thing they can't take away from me is this," before Jupiter/Zeus had time to react, he was engaged with a lip lock with the beautiful general herself. When he pulled away he felt a strange feeling wash over him as he looked into her blue eyes. "This may sound crazy," she began, "but, I've fallen in love with you Jupiter." He stood their looking shocked at her as she simply smiled at him and continued walking to her impending doom. He stood there for a moment more and suddenly felt anger well up inside of him._

'_That is love?' he thought bitterly as he watched her march fearlessly while drawing her sword toward the enemy. 'It's stupidity! I can now see why mortals will always be inferior.' He turned to return and gloat to her foolish lovesick mother when a strange feeling washed over him. He turned back around and watched her. With each step she took toward the enemy he felt strange. He almost could describe it as pain but it was not a physical feeling. He had never felt such a thing before; the more steps she took the more angry and horrible he felt. It took him minutes to realize that it was the idea of her dying that left such a feeling inside. He thought back and recalled how interested and good he had felt in her presence; which was more intriguing to him than using any special tricks to achieve sexual pleasure with her. _

_The air flew from his lungs as he finally realized what had happened. He, the God of all God's had fallen in love, love with a mortal. The thought of her hurting in anyway made him angry; his eyes started glowing as thunder clouds filled the skies…_

_He respected her, he was intensely attracted to her, she intrigued him, she loved him… Thunder screamed in the skies as lightening started crashing onto the ships that had landed on the surface of the planet._

_As Selenity approached the ships the warriors snarled at her as they menacingly started to stalk towards her lone form. Before she could launch an attack lightening almost seemed to pour from the sky onto her enemy. She backed up in surprise as many of the evil warriors began to fall. She grasped onto the crystal of the necklace and closed her eyes._

'_Mother, give me the strength to fight with love, against this evil and hatred', she thought solemnly. As if her prayers had been answered, the crystal on the necklace began exert a brilliant and bright light. She felt her form fill with power and suddenly a bright light shot from the crystal and was slowly vaporizing the entire army of the enemy. With her great power came great pain as she slowly felt herself dying; she let lose a scream that resembled more of a battle cry as her power pushed on. Almost as suddenly as her power exerted it was extinguished and she felt herself falling into the arms of another. _

_Selenity was slowly falling in and out of consciousness as she felt herself being carried. "Hold on Selenity," came a voice when suddenly energy flew back into her body. Before she had the strength to open her eyes she fell out of consciousness.

* * *

_

_When Selenity finally awoke she was staring at an elaborate ceiling. It was detailed with gold and images of lightening. When she moved she realized she was under a pile of white and soft blankets. She sat up and saw Jupiter standing at the foot of the bed looking at her. "You have been sleeping for a long time." He said with a genuine smile. She studied him wordlessly for a moment and noticed that there was something different about him. A strange echo had rang in his voice and there was a golden light that surrounded him. He had noticed her confusion and moved to sit by her on the bed. "I haven't been completely honest with you…" he said as she stared at him dumbfounded. He lifted a hand to her face and brushed it across her flawless skin. _

"_What do you mean?" she finally managed to ask. _

"_That power you used…" he said changing the subject as he indicated the crystal she still wore around her neck, "it destroyed your enemies using the vitality of your life; you would have died if I hadn't…" he trailed off as Selenity gasped. "I am an immortal Selenity," he finally confessed. Selenity said nothing as he continued, "I am the one mortals call Zeus, I am sorry for deceiving you." Before Selenity could speak he put a finger on her lips. "And as much I've tried to deny it, I too have fallen in love with you Selenity." Again, before Selenity had time to even form words he pulled her to him and finally returned the kiss that she had began what had seemed to be so long ago; and gave her so much more…

* * *

_

_Selenity's eyes flew open. All around her were the faces of her allies. Reina cried out in happiness as hands from everyone around her lifted her up. She was settled in the arms of one of the stronger men of the group, Loran, a mighty man from the planet Jupiter. She seemed confused as everyone stared at her in a daze._

"_What happened?" she asked not getting a reply from anyone. Selenity thought for a moment and laughed as she recalled her apparent dream. "I dreamt that the enemy's armies had come," she began receiving no reply, "and that I used this thing," she continued grabbing on to the crystal around her neck, "to destroy them all at the cost of my life." She finished leaving out the part about 'Zeus.' Everyone's mouth dropped as Selenity was set back onto to her feet._

"_But Selenity," Reina began waking Selenity from her amusement, "…you did, we saw it with our own eyes, but you didn't die; you blacked out." Everyone's shocked faces turned to one with a smile as Selenity stared in bewilderment. "The enemy's greatest army was destroyed," Reina continued to explain, "They have surrendered, and the war is won!" Panicking, Selenity scanned the crowd for a certain face._

"_Where's Jupiter?" she demanded as everyone looked around. _

"_I don't know," Reina finally declared, "he disappeared hours ago." Selenity felt extreme confusion in her head and was shocked as Reina continued to speak. "Thank Zeus that this fighting is finally over," Reina finished causing Selenity's mind to scream in déjà vu. After several moments the realization of her succession finally reached her brain as she did her best to push her other thoughts to the back of her mind. _

"_Peace will finally be ours," Selenity finally spoke which sparked them all the cheer. Selenity raised her spirits in happiness as she stood unaware that a miracle had started forming inside her body.

* * *

_

_Zeus stormed through the underworld past the screaming souls that tried to cling onto him. His face resembled stone as he continued briskly walking. Hades, the lord of the underworld who had sensed the approach of his great brother, walked out into his path._

"_Zeus!" Hades hissed as his brother expertly avoided him by walking around him. Hades hurried and walked beside him. "You are playing with the balance of life; she was destined to die as it was predicted by The Fates." Zeus chuckled as he continued walking as his brother struggled to keep up._

"_Why should it matter to you Hades? Her soul wouldn't have come here, as it contains only pure innocence." Hades said nothing as the two reached a great door. "And last time I checked Hades," Zeus glared at his brother producing fear in Hades' eyes, "I can do whatever I please." Zeus flung open the door as three women with dark robes stood. "Fates!" Zeus demanded as they lifted their hooded heads to look at him, "Where is he?" Zeus yelled ferociously as the woman in the middle nodded knowing exactly who Zeus was seeking.

* * *

_

_A young boy sat in a dark room as he grinned mischievously. He was looking through a supernatural chasm as a large dinosaur wrecked havoc on a city below. He laughed happily as people went screaming and running away from the great monster. He was thoroughly enjoying himself as suddenly horror washed over his face. He turned around to see a very angry Zeus. Zeus was snarling at the young boy as he picked him up by the collar on his shirt. Instantly, the two appeared in a strange place as Zeus tossed the young boy into an enclosed room. He sealed the opening of the room with lightening bolts as the young boy ran up to the barrier. "Please oh great lord of the skies, I am sorry don't lock me up in here again." Zeus glared dangerously at the young looking boy._

"_You will never be in the position to hurt her again, Chaos," Zeus declared lowly and menacingly. Zeus turned to one of the guards of Tartarus who was shaking with fear. "There will be someone here guarding him at all times," Zeus began, "and that person will prevent themselves from hearing Chaos speak, because he has the power of temptation to anyone with weakness." The guard nodded as Zeus took his leave uncaring of the sounds of the crying boy to his back.

* * *

_

_Zeus appeared in the room where he had first met Serenity and looked as both she and Eros sat upon the couch. He strolled over toward them and for the first time in his immortal life admitted to his only defeat. "I am in love with Selenity." He stated to them as they smiled. He seemed frustrated, "but she is a mortal…" _

"_Half mortal," Eros corrected as an idea shone in his eyes, "the others are awaiting you to answer their question of where one who is half immortal belongs." Zeus smirked at the wise God. _

"_Then today I shall decree that a half immortal worthy of godliness shall become so upon proving his or her worth." Zeus seemed to be happy with his decision as he looked upon Serenity. "And you…" he began as both she and Eros tensed. "From this day forth you will become the link between the Gods and the immortals; the Oracle of Delphi, where you will be able to see the past, present, and the future; let it be done." After Zeus had made his decree Serenity held her head as it was filled by dizzying information. She gasped causing both men to look inquisitively upon her. "You've had your first vision?" Zeus said as she nodded her head in pain._

"_It is not good news." She stated as Zeus seemed unafraid. "The legendary race of the Saiya-jinns will one day produce a mortal with great power." Zeus tensed a little as Serenity continued to speak. "He will become the truth of a story of legend, and become the legendary Super Saiya-jinnn; he will one day use his great power to overthrow the great lord of the skies…" Zeus's eyes glowed dangerously as he turned away from the two._

"_If such a prediction is made, then this mortal will not live to see his destiny."

* * *

_

Selenity stared at her mother as she finished her story. "Did Zeus kill this adversary?" Selenity asked hopefully as her mother looked nervously to Eros and back toward Selenity.

"He has not yet been born," Serenity explained as Selenity nodded. "However," Selenity continued gravely, "when he finally shows himself, he will one day cross paths with my dearest and only granddaughter…"

* * *

_WOW…that was hard to write and kind of a darker chapter compared to how the rest of this story will progress._

_Some of you may have hated this chapter because it didn't contain your favorite characters but the background is **very** important for this story._

_Read and Review! Thank you:)_

_AN: I won't be answering your questions from your reviews in the text because I feel that everything was pretty well explained; but your comments and rhetorical questions are always welcomed! If you have a question; I have an answer and an email address. Also…I made a webpage with some crossover pictures for my two main stories. It's not that great…but check it out, the link is on my profile page._

_Thank you,_

_Kochou-hime_


	5. A New Art

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A New Art

* * *

"Eeeeeyaaahhh!" Sailor Moon screeched as the muscled leg of the monster went flying into her right side. She was flung into the brick wall of a building and let out a groan as the monster stalked toward her direction. There were three of them this time, and the sailor soldiers were having a hard time fighting them at once. A nearby cameraman stood away at a distance and steadied his camera that his friend helped support. 

"This is great!" The camera man exclaimed toward his friend, "Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers are back! Tokyo News will pay good money for this footage!"

Sailor Jupiter was attempting to fry the monster she and Venus were fighting, but it was so fast that she was having a really hard time taking aim. "This is ridiculous!" Jupiter screeched as she landed a kick into the monster causing it to scream in pain, "He's dodging everything I got!"

"You think this is ridiculous! I've almost been electrocuted by your wayward attacks three times!" Mars bellowed as she and Mercury were too fighting another monster. Jupiter avoided a punch to the jaw and when she turned her head she noticed Sailor Moon frantically kicking and punching a monster alone, she was taking a lot of hits and Jupiter could tell she was losing energy fast. Jupiter growled and with one hard around the world kick the monster fell down with a mighty scream and Jupiter lunged toward Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon released her tiara at the monster which blinded the monster long enough for Sailor Moon to get up from beneath it.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter launched her strongest attack at the monster and finally made a hit. The monster screamed and seemed to disintegrate as the other two monsters strangely disappeared as well. The soldiers stood bewildered but at the same time relieved that the monsters were gone. They met at the center of the alley with Jupiter helping Moon over to the group.

"Well, that was rough," Venus sighed exasperated as the girls nodded, "and it looks like we have company," the girls looked over and saw a camera man and more people approaching.

"Let's skedaddle then!" Jupiter announced. The girls nodded and jumped on to a rooftop and disappeared.

* * *

Goten was lazily flipping through channels on the television as Trunks lay back lazily on the other side of the couch. "Are you ever gonna decide on a channel?" Trunks asked receiving no reply from Goten. Bra was sitting in the recliner beside the couch chatting loudly on the phone but the guys seemed to tune her out. She had been a little disappointed she had to wear a uniform to her new school, but with a little of her own fashion sense and altering she managed to look pretty hot; at least Goten thought so… 

_Bra walked down the stairs on her way to leave for school. She had managed to take the plain white shirt and blue skirt she was wearing and make it look really fabulous. She hemmed five inches off the skirt making it short enough for her liking; she folded her sleeves and with the appropriate jewelry and right boots, she thought that she looked pretty good! As she was going down the stairs she passed Goten who turned around and looked at her with a smile. "Hey Bra, looking good!" Bra blushed at his comment and nodded in thanks._

She looked over at Goten for a moment and blushed as she suddenly refocused her concentration to talking on the phone. Goku walked through the living room past the lazy youths and froze when his eyes caught something on the television. "Hey Goten, turn back to that channel." Goku asked as Goten complied. On the screen he saw Serena as she was dressed when he saw the vision into her past. She was taking a heavy beating as the other girls were fighting some strange looking monsters as well.

"Oh," Goten explained when he looked at his father's shocked face, "while you were gone there were these girls who proclaimed themselves at the Sailor Soldiers who fight for justice and they fought all these weird monsters that attacked people in Tokyo." Goku looked confused.

"Yea, we checked it out and none of the 'monsters' or the 'sailor soldiers' had any ki, so we figured it must be some kind of hoax to get people to watch the news." Trunks explained and Goten nodded in agreement as Goku seemed unsure.

"Not all fighters with great power have noticeable ki…" Goku began as he stared at the television.

"You know," Goten began, "You're really going to have to tell me what kind of things you learned on your journey with Shenlong because you've got me really curious." Goku ignored his son but after a few moments pointed at the television.

"Isn't that Serena?" A beaten Sailor Moon flashed on the screen as she was being helped by one of her friends.

"No," Trunks began, "That's Sailor Moon." They all studied the screen for a moment longer.

"But now that you say that, Sailor Moon does kind of look like Serena," Goten commented causing Bra to put down her phone.

"Who's Serena, Goten?" Goten looked at Bra as she glared daggers in his direction.

"Just this girl that lives down the street," Goten replied uninterested as he flipped the channel again. Bra seemed satisfied and went back to talking on the phone as Goku walked out of the room a bit uneasy.

* * *

All of the girls had met in Rei, Serena, and Mina's apartment to take a breather. They all suffered some sort of minor wound from the fight but Serena was in pretty bad shape. She had a busted lip and bruises on her arms, torso, and legs. She was practically covered with ice as the girls pondered about what had happened. "We've never faced Nega creeps like this before," Mina sighed pensively as she looked at the other girls. 

"It's almost like they fight more physically than we're used too," Lita assessed as the girls listened, "they respond more to kicks and punches unless we hit them with a special attack head on."

"Owww!" Serena whined as Ami was trying to tend to one of her wounds.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry Serena." Rei seemed annoyed as she was flipping through channels on the television.

"Hush up meatball head! It's your own fault you got beaten to a bloody pulp, if you weren't so lazy and paid attention in martial arts class last semester then you wouldn't be in bad shape!" Rei growled and continued watching TV. Serena whimpered and looked to the other girls as they shrugged.

"What do I do?" Serena pouted, "I've gotta do something, I can't get beat up like this every time!" The girls pondered for a moment and Lita seemed to come up with a solution.

"You can take martial arts classes! I heard there was a dojo opening tomorrow down the street!" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement except Serena who looked a bit put out at the idea of having to 'work out.'

"Hey," Mina held up a finger in remembrance, "Goten said that his brother is opening up that dojo, I bet he'd put us on the list VIP list for the grand opening tomorrow! He's in my sociology class so I'll ask him tomorrow morning!" Lita seemed thrilled with the idea.

"We can all take classes; I think it would be good for all of us to focus on our physical skills more heavily." Lita happily announced. Rei let out a high pitched noise, which caused the other girls to look at her. She stood up frantically and pointed to the television.

"We're on TV! They said that the radio has been going on about us for the past half hour!" Rei seemed extremely worried and the other girls unsure why.

"So…?" Mina asked as Rei looked at her incredulously.

"Don't you get it? We are…" Before Rei could finish the door swung open and an angry Amara stormed in with Michelle and Hotaru in tow. Luna and Artemis were with them as well.

"In so much trouble?" Amara finished while crossing her arms. The girls groaned as Luna ran up to Serena and jumped on her.

"OWW what's the deal Luna?" Luna was fuming as Serena put on her best pouting face.

"You've only been gone for two months and you've already been attacked! Why didn't you call me and the others? How long has this been going on?" Serena sighed and began to tell the new arrivals the whole story.

* * *

Goku strolled up to his new dojo happily and laughed to himself when he saw Vegeta barking orders to people who were putting the finishing touches on the building outside. He felt a lot more comfortable in his traditional orange and blue gi and was relieved that he finally had an excuse to wear it in public. He stopped and looked at the giant sign that hung above the building. 'Vegeta and Kakorot's Dojo.' A sweat drop appeared on Goku's head as he put his hand behind his neck and chuckled nervously. "Hey Vegeta, I thought I said I wanted it to be Vegeta and Goku's Dojo?" Vegeta grinned at the taller man and walked over to him. 

"I pay the bills; I name the place." Goku shrugged and walked inside the building with Vegeta in tow. There was already a line forming outside; all the people in the city wanted to see and try out what was rumored to be a world class dojo with some of the greatest fighters and teachers in the world. Goku was becoming excited and couldn't wait for things to get started.

* * *

Serena and her four closest friends were walking toward the dojo with workout bags slung over their shoulders. Serena was deep in thought and pondering about when Luna had announced to her that she was going to live with Serena and didn't care that the apartment complex didn't allow pets. Artemis moved in as well as they both vowed to help the outers keep an eye on the young women; especially Serena. When the girls reached the dojo they were astounded to see that a huge crowd of people stood outside. "Wow, this place must have received good reviews," Ami commented as the girls stared. People of both genders and all ages dressed in professional gi's were pushing each other savagely to get into the door. 

"We're never gonna get in there!" Serena announced shocked at the scene before her, "I guess we'll just have to go home!" she finished a little bit too happily. She had turned to walk back toward her apartment when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to face the owner of the hand and her eyes widened at what she saw. The other girls were standing about her with hearts in her eyes as Serena stared dumbfounded at the man. She squinted for a moment and smiled when she recognized him.

"Hey Trunks! What's going on?" Serena asked. Her shocked friends all fell over when they heard Serena acknowledge the incredibly gorgeous man before her. Trunks smirked.

"Where are you going so soon? Goten put you and your friends on the VIP list!" Trunks explained as the other girls regained their composure. Serena smiled and introduced Trunks to each of her friends, in which they gratefully met the man.

"I guess we figured there was no way to get in," Lita explained with a blush, "all those people are crowding around the door." Trunks smiled at Lita causing her to become even redder.

"No problem! Follow me," Trunks motioned for the girls to follow as they walked to the back of the building and in through the back door.

"Wow, that was easy," Mina commented. Trunks looked at her peculiarly and smirked.

"Well, what were you expecting; magic?" he winked at the girls causing all but Serena to fall over again. Before Trunks could continue his onslaught of flirting Goten approached the girls with a smile.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Goten walked up to them and lead them to the front desk. "Here, just talk to Bra! She'll ask you a couple of questions and put you in the appropriate class," he studied the girls for a minute, "you guys seem like you'd be in the intermediate stage, that's the class I teach! Maybe you guys will…" Goten trailed off for a moment as he stared at Serena. He lifted his hand to her face and innocently touched her busted lip. "What happened to you Serena?"

* * *

Bra was waiting at the front desk. 'Daddy' had sweet talked her, or rather, threatened her allowance if she didn't help out at the dojo. She was attempting to do some math homework when she looked up to see Goten touching Serena's lip. Fire filled her eyes as she bared her teeth and gripped her pencil so hard that it snapped in half. 

"Oh," Serena said as she kindly pushed Goten's hand away, "It's nothing, really," Goten stared bewildered as he recalled what his father had said about Sailor Moon the night before.

'Is it true?' he thought as he cleared his thoughts and smiled at the fuming Bra. "Well, Bra!" Goten said, "direct these girls to the class best for them." Bra's fumes faded quickly as a cool expression took over her face. Goten gulped as Bra looked dangerously like her infamous father.

Bra picked up a sheet of paper and scanned the classes available. She asked the girls a few questions and made pencil marks on the sheet as she spoke. When Bra came to Serena, the fumes had forced their way back into her head again. She smirked evilly as she considered an absolutely wonderful idea. She gave the girls their assignments and gave Serena a dark grin when she told her what group she'd be in. All of the girls had been assigned to Goten's class except for Serena who traveled to the other side of the dojo to her mystery group.

* * *

She was worrying herself the whole way there and pondering about what group she was in. Was she just a little less advanced than the other girls? She wasn't that bad was she? Maybe she was _better_ at martial arts than the other girls after all! She smiled to herself at the idea. When she entered the room that Bra had indicated; her jaw almost fell to the floor. There sitting on the wooden floor were around 15 small children, no older than seven. The instructor was an older woman who was motherly in appearance. "Are you lost young lady?" The instructor asked causing Serena to smile sheepishly. 

"Is this group 5…?" Serena stuttered as the instructor nodded. The room was silent for a few moments when the instructor indicated for Serena to take a seat. Serena was close to tears but after a few minutes of listening to the instructor trying to teach them to do a somersault Serena's sadness quickly faded into extreme annoyance.

Goku laughed triumphantly as he dealt Vegeta a strong and swift kick to his back, which sent Vegeta flying to the floor. Vegeta growled and quickly flipped himself off of the ground and on top of Goku with a fury a punches. Goku took several hard hits to the gut as the two sprang away from each other panting and absorbing their injuries. Their eyes were hard and serious when suddenly Goku lost his concentration and tilted his head to one side. "Shouldn't we be helping with the Dojo? Since it's, well, ours and all?" Vegeta grunted and rubbed his back with one hand where Goku had dealt him a blow.

"That's what the brats are for," Vegeta began, "Why else would I have paid for this superior one of a kind gravity machine if we were actually going to deal with those pathetic humans?" Goku pondered for a moment and shrugged.

"All the same, I think I'm going to go check it out!" Goku said as he walked toward the door of the gravity room.

"Suit yourself," Vegeta grumbled as he pushed a few buttons on the machine to adjust for solo training.

After a quick shower Goku wrapped a towel around himself and picked up his tattered gi. He made an unpleasant face and opened a closet where several gi's hung. Sadly, none of them were orange and blue. He pulled a red gi out of the closet complete with a black shirt and belt. "This will have to do," Goku commented to himself as he quickly changed and walked into the main part of the dojo. The private room the gravity room was in had a sole door that opened into the far room of the dojo. He walked through the door and his eyes widened at what he saw.

* * *

Serena was holding a board between her hands as a small child went to kick it in an attempt to break it in half. He failed and fell to floor crying as he had hurt his foot. Serena frowned and kneeled beside him to comfort him, "It's okay little guy! You were pretty close ya know? I bet you'll break it next time!" The small child stopped crying and jumped up with a smile of accomplishment. Goku smiled at the small girl as he liked seeing that she was so kind and gentle hearted. 

Serena held the board again when a much larger and mischievous looking child was up next. Serena looked a bit nervous as the kid got a running start toward her and the board. However, instead of kicking the board the child suddenly stopped and kicked Serena hard in the shin. Serena fell over wailing in pain as the child laughed almost evilly. Goku winced as Serena hobbled up and glared at the child. "You did that on purpose!" Serena accused as the child just crossed his arms and turned his head away from her. The instructor was about to intervene when Goku took his cue and stepped in.

"Hey Serena!" Goku waved toward the girl as she blushed in embarrassment. "Goten told me you were coming to take classes, I didn't know you came to help out?" he asked innocently. Before Serena could reply the instructor told Goku that this was the class she had been assigned. Serena looked as if she was about to die from embarrassment as Goku frowned. "Hmmm, that's not right!" he exclaimed as he put a hand on Serena's shoulder. The act was innocent but Serena couldn't help but blush as his touch. Luckily for her, Goku was pretty oblivious. Goku asked Serena to follow him as she complied following him to the main entrance of the dojo.

They both approached the front desk where Bra was sitting and reading a magazine. She was interrupted when she heard Goku's voice. "Hey Bra, umm, did you assign Serena to the young children's class?" Bra put down her magazine and noticed Serena was standing with Goku. Trunks walked up acknowledging Goku and Serena and leaned down to get a drink out of the mini-refrigerator beneath the front desk. Bra racked her brain quickly for an excuse and doodled a bit on a piece of paper.

"Well, I did what I was supposed to do," she defended not looking at Serena or Goku, "I put her in the appropriate class according to how she answered the questions." Serena looked shocked and Goku laughed nervously. Trunks who had picked up on the conversation turned to Bra and was glaring Vegeta-like daggers as Bra returned them full fledged. Once a sense of awkwardness had firmly been established; Goku shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it's okay, I'm sure there was some mistake," he smiled at Serena, "I haven't had a student in awhile, how about I teach you martial arts myself instead of enrolling you in a class?" Serena pondered for a moment and finally concluded that that would be okay. She nodded in affirmation and followed Goku into another room.

Bra wet her lips as her brother snarled at her. "Listen Bra," he began scathingly, "Serena is a friend of mine and I'd appreciate it if you were a little bit less, well less like Dad!" Bra hmphed and picked up her magazine in an attempt to tune Trunks out. Trunks growled at her disrespect and suddenly smirked. "If you can't be a little bit more polite to my friends then you're going to regret it!" he threatened. Bra laughed and put down her magazine.

"If you lay one finger on me, Daddy would tear you up limb from limb!" Bra boasted.

"Maybe so, but if you don't stop being such a brat then I'll show Goten this!" Trunks picked up a piece of paper on the desk that had Goten's and Bra's name written inside a heart. Bra flushed red and reached to grab the paper. Trunks cackled and took off running top speed around the building as Bra too used her Saiya-jinn speed to attempt and stop him.

Serena followed Goku into a separate room as she was silently steaming about what Bra, the girl at the desk had done. 'Here I am! A superhero and future Queen of the World and she has the nerve…hmph! She makes Rini look like an angel!' Serena thought to herself when suddenly Goku and turned and looked at her funny. Serena blinked wondering if she had somehow said that out loud.

When Goku had been with Shenlong he spent a great deal of time on a planet where a telepathic people thrived. He had desperately tried to learn the art but only succeeded in hearing telepathy sometimes. He only heard very loud thoughts; thoughts equivalent to shouting if they had been spoken out loud. Goku was able to tune out loud thoughts of people who surrounded him, but for some reason Serena's thoughts had penetrated into his head even though he hadn't try to know them, just like when he had seen flashes from her past when their hands met for the first time. There was something very peculiar about the girl, and she had just admitted to it in her thoughts. Goku smiled at Serena, which broke the strange trance between them. "Well, first things first, let's see what you got!"

Serena looked extremely confused as Goku stood with a grin on his face and his hands on his hips. She scratched her head as slowly the grin sloughed off of Goku's face and was replaced with confusion. "Uhh…" Serena began, "what do you mean?" Goku almost fell over as his eyes widened at the girl. He quickly regained the stance he had before and smiled.

"Well, attack me! Kicks, punches, show me what you know so I know where to start." Serena nodded as she timidly and slowly attempted to punch Goku in the square of his chest which was easily and softly stopped by his hand. Serena blushed as her tiny fist was held by Goku's hand. There was something strange that surrounded Goku, she could almost describe it as a fuzzy warmth and Goku seemed to be drowning in it. Goku looked down at the girl and too felt something strange around the girl; it wasn't familiar to him as his ki was. It almost imitated it but there was something different about it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He let go of her hand. "C'mon! Hit me! I promise you won't hurt me."

Serena nodded and punched at him with more velocity and determination as he stopped her hand again. She backed up and launched a Sailor Moon style kick toward the man, which he stopped with his arm. Serena looked a bit flustered as she launched a fury of punches and kicks while each one was blocked effortlessly by Goku. She stood back with a frown. "Hmm…" Goku began as he looked at the girl, "your flexibility is fine, but you need to work on your speed and strength." Serena looked at Goku as he was speaking a different language and he rubbed the back of his head in thought. "I think you need more motivation; pretend that I've done something to really make you mad…" he drifted off and thought of something that would really make him angry, "pretend that I just stole your lunch or something. "

She nodded and thought back to a time when she was still a small girl. A bully had stolen her lunch, which contained a special treat that her mother had given her for being a good girl and going to the doctor to get a shot.

Serena growled as Goku's eyes widened in surprise. Serena launched at him ferociously and was punching and kicking with all her might. Goku was actively dodging now as the girl's determination continued. She leaped into the air and attempted to attack him with an elbow jab and he caught her midair stopping her and bringing her toward him. She went crashing into his chest and looked at him shocked at herself as he smiled. "Good job Serena! That was great!" He smiled down at her for a few moments before realizing the position he was in. Serena's body was touching his shirted chest but he could still manage to feel her soft and curvaceous body that was a much, and thankfully so, a different composition than his. He was mesmerized as he looked into her great blue eyes that seemingly traveled on into her thoughts forever. It was Goku's turn to blush as Serena was smiling obliviously at the tall and mighty man. After a few moments like this, Goku successfully distanced himself with a pat on Serena's shoulder.

"I can tell you're a really great martial artist!" Serena exclaimed.

Goku smiled sheepishly, "I guess you could say that…" Serena was continuing to gush.

"How long have you been doing this? I'm so glad that you're teaching me! The girls always make fun of me…" Serena rambled on for a few more moments and Goku smiled. "Sorry…" she laughed as Goku laughed too.

"That's okay! I think that's enough for today, see you back here tomorrow? Same time?" Serena nodded as she felt a bit warm and pushed up the sleeves on her shirt. Goku noticed the bruises on her arms and frowned deeply as he recalled the image of Sailor Moon on the television. "How did that happen?" Serena looked at her arms shocked as she looked back to Goku.

"Um…I fell down the stairs the other day; I can be a real klutz sometimes!" She said with a goofy grin as Goku continued to frown. He wondered to himself why she wasn't being truthful when he recalled how Gohan had concealed his identity when he was the Great Saiyaman. His frown faded quickly as he decided that she would tell him if she needed to. The two walked toward the door of the training room.

* * *

The other girls had finished their lesson a few minutes ago and were chatting among themselves while they waited for Serena. "Hey girls," Rei began, "I'm going to get a drink; I'll be right back!" Goten was at the opposite side of the room getting a bag of chips out of the vending machine when Trunks approached him. 

"She's pretty gorgeous, huh?" Trunks asked Goten. Goten looked at Trunks and smiled.

"Who Serena? I told you she was hot!" Goten grinned as he referred to the only girl in town that Trunks knew somewhat well. Trunks nodded.

"Yes, Serena is very beautiful but that's not who I'm talking about." Trunks said as Goten looked confused, "and plus, I think she may already be spoken for." Trunks said as he nodded behind Goten. Goten turned around and saw Serena walking with his dad and they were both smiling and laughing about something or other. He laughed and turned to Trunks.

"Right Trunks!" Goten said between snorts, "My dad? Interested in dating? My mom was more like his babysitter than his wife! No way." Trunks shook his head.

"One day, you'll fully understand the powers of attraction." Trunks laughed as Goten shrugged, "Serena's friends however, are quite exceptional." Trunks said with a smirk as he left the room. Goten looked over at the girls minus Rei and Serena who were sitting on a bench.

'Who was he talking about?' Goten thought as he walked over to talk to the girls while eating his chips.

* * *

Rei walked toward the water fountain and went fill up her water bottle when suddenly a shirtless man cut in front of her to take gulps of water from the fountain. Rei glared at the man's back as she tapped her foot angrily. "Excuse me? I was going to get some water before you cut in front of me." The man stopped drinking and turned to face the girl. He didn't stand much taller than she did but his perfectly sculpted and muscular body drew Rei's attention from that. Rei flushed for a moment but was instantly back to glaring at the man. 

"This is my Dojo," Vegeta growled lowly as the girl before him didn't even flinch, "I don't have to wait in lines." Vegeta turned to walk away as Rei stared at his back hard.

"Just because you own the place doesn't give you the right to be rude!" Rei announced as Vegeta kept walking. "Idiot man," Rei muttered under breath as she started filling up her water bottle. Vegeta stopped in the hallway and turned around mustering up his most intimidating glare. Rei seemed unaffected as she looked him straight in the eyes. 'There's no way he could have heard that…could he?' she thought to herself.

Vegeta was bewildered as the woman filled up her water bottle and walked past him seemingly un-intimidated without another word. He snarled and walked after her. "Women…" he too uttered under his breath as he walked to the front of the building.

* * *

The girls thanked their new friends and started walking back to their houses. The sun was starting to set over Tokyo and it was a beautiful sight. They were chatting excitedly about the day. "Ooh, that Trunks! He is the most gorgeous man I have ever met!" Mina squealed as she was spinning around with her arms held out on the sidewalk. Lita excitedly agreed. 

"Yeah he was! And what about Goten? He's cute too, and a great martial artist!" Lita said with hearts in her eyes.

"It sounds like you have a crush on our instructor!" Ami commented causing everyone to laugh and poke fun at Lita.

"So Serena," Rei began, "how was your group?" Serena blushed a little bit and told the girls what had happened. They all laughed at Serena being in the children's class and were interested in Goku becoming her 'Sensei.' "You're Goku's lone student ay?" Rei asked with an evil gleam in her eye. "What kind of new skills did you learn today? I bet I know what kind…" Serena's face flushed when she caught on to what Rei was insinuating.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Mina said holding a finger into the air, "Goku taught Serena how to do swing kicks like we learned today!" The girls face faulted as Mina was showing her true blondeness that day.

"Oh Mina, don't speak." Rei commented as Mina looked confused. After a few more steps Mina giggled.

"Ohhh, you mean that Goku taught Serena the skills of looooveee." Mina teased as the other girls burst out laughing. Serena was furious and lunged at Mina and Rei. The girls started running back toward their apartment with an angry Serena hot on their tail. Lita and Ami shook their heads as they turned down another street toward their own apartment.

* * *

In a dark and desolate place a woman approached. Her face was covered by shadows as she kneeled down beside a strange prison cell in which the bars were jagged and dangerous to touch. They crackled with energy as the woman cautiously stuck her hand through one of the bars. 

"My love," came a dark voice from inside the cell as a pale hand touched her own, "you come at great risk of being seen." He almost hissed as the woman sighed.

"I cannot bear to be away from you, how long until he keeps up on his end of the bargain?" The woman complained.

"Soon my love," the man purred, "very soon."

* * *

Goku lay outside in his front yard as he looked at the stars and crescent moon. There were many things going through his mind but the one thing he couldn't get out of it were Serena's brilliant and great blue eyes. He didn't understand why they had hypnotized him so, as he had never felt this way about something so small before. He sighed as a car pulled up to the house. Goku sat up and waved when he saw Gohan exit the car with his wife and Pan. Pan ran to hug her grandfather and he gratefully returned it. Pan and Videl had gone inside to visit with Bra and Gohan sat in the grass beside his father. "So how's everything going Dad?" Goku smiled and told Gohan about all that had been going on. 

"There is one thing that troubles me though," Goku started as Gohan listened. Goku told Gohan of Sailor Moon, and while Gohan at first tried to convince Goku it was only a hoax; he only shook his head and explained to him why he thought the threat might be real.

"Well it doesn't sound too challenging," Gohan answered, "nothing you can't handle." Goku smiled at his son. "And if you ever need backup," Gohan said with a hand on his father's shoulder, "I'm always around." Goku nodded as he and his son entered the house.

* * *

Serena was preparing for bed and sat down on her bed to comb her long golden hair. She had taken them out of their meatball like holdings and her hair reached so long that it lightly brushed the floor. Luna was asleep at the foot of her bed. Serena smiled, like it or not, even with all her lecturing Serena had missed her feline friend. She went to turn out the light when she noticed her cellular phone sitting on the desk. It was very late in Japan but an appropriate time for phone calls in the United States. Serena picked up the phone and dialed Darien's phone number. She had called him quite a few times the past few weeks but he had strangely not answered or returned any of her calls. 

She sighed when there was again no answer and she hung up before bothering to leave a message this time. She turned off the light and lay down in her bed, and although she knew she shouldn't, she cried herself to sleep. Luna had listened to the small girl's cries and frowned to herself.

'Oh Serena…'

* * *

_Read and Review!_

_-Kochou-hime_


	6. Tough Love

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

Tough Love

* * *

"In other news today," a Tokyo news anchor began as he sat with his hands clasped together, "Strange monsters still plague the city streets of Tokyo…" 

"Luckily," the other anchor interrupted, "Sailor Moon and the Sailor Soldiers are present to save the day!" The scene flashed to an image of Sailor Moon actively fighting a hideous scaled beast with long fangs and claws. She took a hit to the midsection and doubled over in pain. Before the monster could attempt an even more brutal attack, Sailor Mars jumped into the scene and hit the monster head on with a fiery arrow; giving Sailor Moon enough time to disintegrate the monster.

Goku winced as he watched Sailor Moon take a pretty hard hit which was spelled out on the look of her face. He was watching the television intently and thoughtfully; so engrossed that he didn't notice anyone else in the room. "I've never seen Goku so interested with anything but food and fighting." Trunks commented sheepishly as he and Goten stood at the entrance of the room looking at Goku. Goten sighed.

"He thinks that Sailor Moon is Serena, he seems to be really worried about her." Goten commented as Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Listen Goten, I like Serena, but there is no way that Serena is Sailor Moon," Trunks explained as Goten listened. "I literally saw her trip over thin air on campus yesterday, thin air! Sailor Moon can jump on top of buildings, there is no way." Trunks concluded. Goten and Trunks had both accepted the fact with convincing from Goku that monsters really were plaguing the city, and the existence of a warrior named Sailor moon was a reality, but they both were skeptical about Serena being the said soldier. Goten perhaps wondered about the abrasion he had seen on Serena's lip a month ago, in the end however, he agreed with Trunks.

Goku was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. Serena had been his student for about a month now and he was frustrated. She wasn't fighting any better than she had from day one. He racked his brain for answers and thought about past training sessions.

* * *

_Serena launched herself toward Goku attempting a fast running punch toward the much larger man, but he quickly stopped her by landing two hands gently but firmly on her shoulders. She winced in pain and fell to the ground as Goku looked on in shock. He had been around humans for a great deal of his life and fully knew the limits of his strength. Goku was confident that his last move was not rough in the least. He knelt beside her. "Serena! Are you alright?" After closer inspection of her now revealed shoulder as her sleeve had fallen down he noticed a large welt of purple skin. She noticed him looking and quickly covered her shoulder. _

"_I…" she began unsure of what to say as he looked at her carefully, "I got hit by a bike on campus yesterday; it was pretty bad the guy wasn't watching where he was going." Serena finished. Concern filled Goku's eyes and Serena frowned. Goku silently helped Serena off the ground and seemed confused as she stood there staring at the floor. _

_Thoughts were coursing through Serena's guilty mind as she looked at the floor. She had been lying to Goku about her bruises and other injuries for a month now and she thought that surely he must have thought horrible things about her. 'I must be so obvious…" Serena thought sorrowfully in her head as she carefully lifted her eyes toward Goku's. He had his head cocked to one side as he looked into her eyes thoughtfully. She saw no traces of hate or disgust and only saw concern. After a moment Goku smiled._

"_That's too bad," Goku began as Serena looked at him, "but, I can show you a really good defense move if an opponent goes in for an underhanded attack." He finished noticing that Serena looked even more distraught. He rubbed the back of his head in thought and smiled more wholly at the girl, "It might even help you fight back against being hit by fast moving bikes." Goku grinned earning a beautiful smile from a beautiful girl.

* * *

_

The scene of Sailor Moon fighting on the television ended as the anchors came back into view. "Ouch, that had to hurt!" The anchorman chuckled as he referred to Sailor Moon taking quite a beating. The anchorwoman sitting next to him also chuckled.

"It's a good thing the other Sailor Soldiers were there, it looks like Sailor Moon has become a little bit rusty." She finished as they both chuckled.

Serena groaned as she lie her head down on the kitchen table. Ami, who was sitting at the table too, picked up the book Serena was reading and scanned it over. "Serena," she began, "you still have 200 more pages to go for your assignment this week; you really shouldn't take a nap now." Serena sat up and sighed.

"It's not that Ami, it's just that I'm the laughing stock of Tokyo." Serena alluded to the television program that just ended.

"No you're not" Rei assured as she was washing dishes at the sink, "Sailor Moon is though." Rei finished with a smirk as Serena's head again connected with the table. "Stop procrastinating Serena! Throwing a pity party for yourself isn't going to help you pass your history class." Rei scolded as she looked at the dishes. Her expression betrayed her words as she truly did feel sorry for Serena. It was definitely obvious that the monsters that had been attacking were only concerned with taking down Sailor Moon; any additional monster fighting the others was in a vain attempt to distract them. She silently wondered whether or not if the monsters were focusing on any of the other girls if they themselves would be in the position Serena was in.

"If anyone is procrastinating," Ami began as Rei turned to look at her, "it's you and your multivariate calculus test next Tuesday." Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei causing her to growl. She finished the last dish and joined them at the table.

"Okay Ami, show me your worst." Rei admitted in defeat as Ami assigned a difficult calculus problem for Rei.

* * *

The next day, Serena and Lita were walking down the sidewalk with stacks of Tupper wares in their hands. Serena was struggling to see around her stack, while Lita was fairing fine being much taller than Serena. "Um, why are we taking these over to Goten's house again?" Serena asked as she was poking her head out in every direction around the barrier she held in her arms. 

"Well, I had mentioned to Goten the other day that I made wonderful chocolate torts," Lita explained proudly, "and he said he'd like to try it!"

"Why did you make so many?" Serena screeched as she looked incredulously at Lita. Lita grinned at Serena.

"We're not all destined to marry our prince Serena," Lita said causing Serena to frown to herself, "and the best way to a man's heart is with food!" Lita exclaimed as she blushed. They rang the doorbell and were a little surprised when a man with flame shaped hair opened the door.

Vegeta swung the door open and raised an eyebrow when he saw Lita with an armful of Tupperware and what he assumed was Serena behind another stack. Neither knew him very well, he was the mysterious part owner of the dojo that lived with Goku and lurked around the dojo occasionally. He really creeped out Rei, and especially did so when he would walk through her class and glare at her for a moment before traveling to the other side of the dojo. "Um, hi there!" Lita began wearily, "Is Goten home?" Serena poked her head from around the stack of Tupperware and gave Vegeta a cheesy grin at which he rolled his eyes.

'She's been spending way too much time with Kakorot,' he snarled to himself and grunted whilst walking inside the house, leaving the door open. The girls shrugged and walked in the house just as Goten was walking down the stairs.

"Hey girls, whoa, what are those?" Goten approached the stacks of Tupperware peering inside. Lita blushed profusely.

"These are the chocolate torts I made you! I baked you a bunch so you can share them with others." she finished with a smile. Goten took all the Tupper wares from Serena and Lita; nodding to Serena as he had noticed it was her behind the Tupperware and set them on the kitchen table as Serena and Lita followed. 'He sure is strong' Lita thought in her head as she watched him carry what both she and Serena had to share.

"Share them? I'll eat them all myself!" he declared earning a laugh from Serena. Both noticed the absence of Lita laughing causing their eyes solely on her. Lita looked as if she was about to have a heart attack as her eyes glanced nervously around the room.

Through Lita's eyes the sight was horrendous. There were dirty dishes all over the room and food stains lining the walls. The floor looked as if it had never once been cleaned. She shifted her eyes to the living room which was entirely a whole different kind of mess of its own. Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when she focused on plates and food wrappers stacked up against the far wall and the sofa.

"Are you okay Lita?" Serena asked concerned breaking Lita from her daze. Lita looked from Serena to Goten gaping.

"This place absolutely filthy!" she finally blurted out bringing a surprised expression from Goten and Serena. Serena was about to remind Lita that she wasn't being very polite when she and Goten too focused on the house.

"Hm, I suppose you're right!" Goten announced causing a half-agreement nod from Serena. Lita fell over at their casualness to the disgusting display and slowly regained her normal self. She pondered for a moment and then put a fist into the air.

"Tomorrow, Serena, the other girls, and I will be here at 12:00 noon sharp…for project _clean_." Goten seemed to be alright with the idea as Serena nearly screamed.

"Me?" Serena yipped as she gaped at Lita, "Clean?"

* * *

"So, whose idea was it again to clean the guys' gigantic mansion?" Rei demanded as she and the four other girls were traveling down the sidewalk. They had put their nice clothes aside for the day and were dressed in attire fit for cleaning. Everyone glared at Lita, in which she responded by crossing her arms. 

"I suppose it's the least we can do," Ami suggested not so surprisingly, "they are kind enough to let us take classes at the dojo at no cost." They all sighed as Ami had a good point. Serena was barely trudging along the sidewalk as they walked toward the mansion. Her back was hunched over and she looked as if she could fall asleep at any moment. Due to her waking up late she had thrown on a pair of paint stained white overalls over an old pink spaghetti tank top. Since she had been too lazy to wash her hair that morning she pulled it up in a pony tail with her hair that almost reached the ground as it sat under an old white baseball cap. Her eyes were shaded by the hat from sun but the tired purple bags under her eyes were still not hidden.

"I've never been up so early in my entire life." Serena moaned as she looked like she was about to collapse on the sidewalk. Rei whipped around to face Serena and frowned.

"Serena it's only eleven thirty! You look awful, almost like you haven't slept in days!" Rei asserted as the other girls looked concerned. Lita looked at the poor girl and immediately smiled.

"I know the cure! I'll be right back!" Lita walked into a store across the street as the girls waited. After a few minutes she approached them with a paper sack in her hands. She handed the paper bag to the overly dramatic Serena. Serena peered inside and grinned from ear to ear; she pulled out a half dozen of chocolate doughnuts and gobbled them down at an impressive speed. Tiny sweat drops appeared on the other girl's foreheads as Serena finally finished. If almost like magic, the purple bags had disappeared from Serena's eyes and she was filled with energy that seemingly had come from nowhere.

"C'mon guys we're going to be late!" Serena announced as she began power walking down the sidewalk with the others following and shaking their heads.

* * *

Project clean the guys' mansion was going pretty well…for the most part. Mina had proclaimed herself interior design extraordinaire and was expertly directing Goten and Trunks in her art of good taste. 

"Um, hm." Mina said as she stroked her chin, "it's a little low boys; move it back up!" Goten and Trunks were standing on ladders holding a curtain rod with sheer white curtains over the great window of the front room. They both sighed as they moved the curtain rod back down and held it in place.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Trunks muttered under his breath softly enough so only Goten could hear. Goten laughed nervously and looked to Trunks.

"Uh…because it will look good?" Trunks growled lowly but quickly put on a fake expression as they both turned to look to Mina.

"A little too low, could you move it a little higher?"

* * *

"Voila!" Serena exclaimed as she stepped back from the wall of a small sitting room located on the second floor of the house. Ami and Bra turned around from the wall they had been painting and their eyes widened in shock. Bra gripped her paintbrush and growled. Ami walked and stood by Serena looking at the wall. 

"Serena, we're painting the wall a solid color." Ami corrected simply as she looked at the artfully done pink stripes painted on the white wall. "And we're painting it light blue." Ami indicated by pointing at her paintbrush. Serena sighed sadly and stuck out her bottom lip. Bra was infuriated as she threw her paint brush onto the plastic covered ground.

"You're such a…blonde!" Bra spat toward Serena as she made her way down the stairs, "I'll be back as soon as that pink is gone." Bra muttered as she walked away. Serena frowned at the girl's back and was close to crying when Ami put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Serena; Bra was the one that gave you the can of paint, so it was probably her mistake anyway." Serena still didn't look too happy while Ami didn't seem concerned. "Lita mentioned wanting to plant some flowers in the front of the house, she brought some plants and seeds; why don't you go start on that? It won't take me anytime to paint over the pink." Ami concluded with a smile as Serena nodded and walked down the stairs toward the front entrance of the house.

* * *

Rei and Lita were attacking the kitchen and living room as they were the dirtiest places of the house. Lita was sweeping and picking up trash in the living room while Rei was busying herself by mopping the kitchen. She looked at the sparkling floor with pride until she heard a grunt from her left side. 

There Vegeta stood leaning against the counter with a wicked smirk on his face. He smirked more when he saw the infuriated look on Rei's face that his presence had caused. "I didn't realize we hired maids." Vegeta said coolly as Rei's eyes lit up with fire in them. Lita had stopped cleaning too from the living room and stood with her arms crossed looking at them in the kitchen. Vegeta haughtily raised his shoulders and strolled out of the kitchen. Rei couldn't help but notice that his shoes were leaving marks on the newly mopped floor and the fire in her being couldn't be contained anymore. She picked up the mop that had been leaning against the refrigerator and chucked it at Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped cold when he felt the cold wetness of the mop hit the back of his head. Lita's mouth hung open in horror as he turned around and gritted his teeth angrily at Rei. Rei's eyes widened as she swore she had seen his hair flash gold for a split second. He grabbed the mop and went to snap it half when a voice stopped him.

"Da-You! What are you doing? Why aren't you helping?" Bra screeched waving her arms wildly at her father. She stopped; putting her hands on her hips as her bright aqua eyes stared questioningly at Vegeta. His mouth dropped open as he looked at his daughter in horror. He growled lowly and halfheartedly started weakly brushing the mop against the floor as a vein was pulsing in his forehead. He moved the mop over Rei's shoes which made her screech and leap away from him. Bra watched for a minute or two until she was satisfied and left the room. The second she had left Vegeta stopped and shoved the mop into Rei's hands roughly.

"Watch yourself Woman!" Vegeta growled menacingly as he stormed out of the house. Rei and Lita watched his retreating form and then looked to each other. Rei seemed suspicious as Lita was floored.

"Did you see his hair? And Bra almost called him 'Dad'," Rei said aloud in Lita's direction. Lita raised an eyebrow at Rei.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Lita said indicating that she hadn't seen anything strange. "Vegeta definitely does not seem old enough to have a 15-almost-16 year old daughter." She stated simply as Rei wasn't convinced.

"There is something very strange about him." Rei stated very psychic-like, "I think we should keep a close eye on these guys." Rei concluded as Lita shrugged and both went back to cleaning.

* * *

Serena was digging holes with a small shovel in a dirt patch near the house. She was having a hard time at first, every time a small insect would appear she would be near tears as she was very frightened by them. With determination she had overcome her fear and was planting nicely now. She stood back and looked at her work and smiled. The plants she had planted were in a lovely arrangement in the dirt. "I think they look pretty good!" Serena announced proudly. 

"Hello there!" A voice came from her side. She turned her head and saw Goku walking up to her. She waved and studied him for a moment. It took a lot of control for her to keep her mouth from dropping open when she had looked at him for a moment. He stood before her shirtless and glistening in sweat from most probably some kind of workout. His skin was an even tan that hung onto his frame. She marvelled his perfect stomach and sculpted arms that she had never really seemed to notice that clearly before of all the time she had spent with him. She gulped and thanked a higher power that her shaded face by her baseball cap hid the probable blush that was most likely upon her face.

Goku had flown back into the forests of the outskirts of Satan city to meditate and exercise his body alone and away from the large city of Tokyo. He decided to run all the way back and had arrived to see someone muddling in the dirt of his yard. Curiosity struck him as he approached the girl. When she had lifted her gaze to meet his; there was no mistake of who the girl was, as Serena had eyes like no other he had ever met. Her hair was out of her usual hair style as it hung in a ponytail down her back and almost brushing the ground. He was a little shocked at her dress as he looked at her. She wasn't wearing the normal baggy workout clothes she wore when she came to the dojo, but instead white overalls that were not tight fitting however small enough to outline her figure. Her tank underneath cut short of her hips and tightly hung to her small but curvaceous upper half; he could see the tiny patches of pink and smooth skin from her midriff at its side and after all that Goku felt that he could really use a cold shower…

"Hey Goku! Did Goten tell you that the girls and I were coming to help clean the house today?" Serena asked as Goku shook all distant thoughts out of his head.

"Nope! He didn't mention it, But I sure am glad for the help. I'm not very good at taking care of this place myself." Goku said while rubbing his arm a bit embarrassed. Serena laughed and began showing Goku the plants she had planted in the front yard. He looked at her as she was telling him about the day and he laughed at her painting incident. He smiled at her as she laughed too, she looked so cute as the sunlight danced on her face and in her eyes.

Suddenly, Goku frowned as he felt something strange coming from above. He looked up and gasped scooping Serena into his arms and quickly leaping out of the way. Serena looked confused but made a small squeak when she saw a can of pink paint hit and splatter on the grass. Serena fidgeted and stopped when she felt herself against Goku's naked chest. She blinked and looked up at Goku who had a hard look on his face staring in an upward direction at the house as he cradled her in his arms. She felt that fuzzy feeling around Goku again, but it was pulsing now and more intense than the times she had felt it on him before. She felt something twitch slightly below her and peered down a hole made between their two bodies; she saw what she thought was a strange brown furry belt that she had never seen Goku wear before. She studied it for a moment more and fidgeted again when she saw it twitch. Her eyes widened in wonder as she too turned her gaze to a great window on the second floor of the mansion.

* * *

Bra peered out of a large second story window to survey her handiwork and was shocked at what she saw. There Goku stood with a paint-less Serena in his arms. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at his expression. He had a very perturbed look on his face and his eyes were slightly narrowed. She was stuck there in shock for a moment before she faked a laugh and waved at them. "Sorry! My bad!..." she yelled down to them. 

Bra sunk down below the window and sat on the floor. 'Foiled by Goku again!' she growled in her head as she stared at the opposite wall. She had actually managed to piss off Goku too! Why that… Wait. Piss off Goku? She pondered for a moment as her eyes widened. 'Goku never gets mad! He only gets angry when someone is trying to kill people or take over the Earth, he must really like…" Her mouth hung open as she again peered out the window at Goku who had put down Serena as they were now talking and laughing. The bells of opportunity rang loudly in her brain as she crossed her arms with an evil smirk. "Maybe Serena isn't such a threat after all." Bra said aloud to herself as she left the room.

* * *

Goku laid back on the sofa in the newly painted blue sitting room on the second floor. He was smiling to himself about the day he had enjoyed with his friends and family. His serene state was interrupted by a visitor at the doorway. "You know that you're only hindering her." Goku craned his neck to look at Vegeta leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed expectantly. He said nothing as he sat up on the sofa as Vegeta approached. "The brats might not see what's going on but then again they usually have their heads in the clouds." Vegeta spoke as he dropped a newspaper on the table in front of Goku. Goku peered down at the paper which held a picture of Sailor Moon getting punched in the stomach area by a strange looking beast. Goku looked at Vegeta hopefully. 

"You believe me? You believe that Serena is Sailor Moon; and her friends the Sailor Soldiers?" Vegeta grumbled and narrowed his eyes.

"Of course she's Sailor Moon, it's obvious when she comes into the dojo beaten to bloody hell every time 'Sailor Moon' fights one of those strange monsters; regardless of any masking technique she uses with that stupid ass costume of hers." Goku seemed pleased that Vegeta believed him, but frowned at the thought.

"I've been trying to train her to fight them better but it's just not working; she just can't seem apply the things I've taught her in battle." Vegeta snorted at Goku's vocalization.

"It's because you're pathetic," Vegeta stated simply causing Goku's eyes to narrow. The shorter Saiya-jinn would often insult him and Goku, being it his nature, would most of the time brush it off without a second thought. However, when insulted in the area of fighting skill, Goku took it personal. He stood up looking dangerous as his furry brown tail flew from his waist and wavered behind him indicating his current challenged state. He growled lowly from the depths of his chest as Vegeta stood before him without flinching once.

"I think we should take this elsewhere so I can show you how pathetic I really am," Goku snapped. Vegeta smirked at the taller man.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that; I'd hate to see the ridicule the offspring will endure when the world finds out their fathers blew up Tokyo," Vegeta finished with a hearty chuckle. Goku slightly released his tense muscles but still kept his gaze intensely focused on Vegeta. "You may be skilled in fighting Kakorot but you can't teach it for your life," Vegeta stated as Goku looked confused.

"I've taught Serena as I have both my sons," Goku defended as Vegeta looked on. "I've done everything short of spar with her, which is obviously out of the question." Vegeta looked as if he agreed but spoke in negation.

"You've forgotten that the most important thing one gives for strength is sacrifice," Vegeta spoke as Goku listened. "If that damned Namek hadn't thrown Gohan into the wilderness for six months he wouldn't be the Saiya-jinn he was today, and if I hadn't beat the shit out of your second offspring in your absence then he too would be as responsive as Serena." Goku looked as if he was about to argue but Vegeta continued. "I'm not saying you didn't have a good reason for being dead," Vegeta slightly defended, "but the end of this story is that you're letting whatever soft feelings you have for this female get in the way of the proper skill of fighting. There's something threatening this city," Vegeta pointed to the newspaper on the table. "And whatever it is, it's trying to get her out of its way."

Goku was speechless as he stared at Vegeta wide-eyed. The accusing man took his leave and Goku traveled over to the window. His tail drooped toward the ground because all his feelings of anger had been replaced with melancholy. Deep inside he knew that Vegeta was right even though he didn't want to accept it. The biggest question left was whether or not he could do it. Could he be hard on the pretty blue-eyed girl?

* * *

Bra was walking down of one of the halls in the great mansion toward the direction of Trunks' room. She was traveling to ask Trunks a question, but was not too surprised when Trunks wasn't there. Goten's room was just down the hall; she approached the door to knock but couldn't resist the temptation to eavesdrop as she stood at the door. 

"What's her problem anyway?" Goten asked as Trunks shrugged while playing a video game. Goten grumbled to himself and sat down on his own bed. "She is so horrible to Serena and Serena has done nothing but be nice to her!" Trunks continued to ignore Goten as he stared at the screen. "She tried to dump a can of paint on her today; did you know that?" Trunks responded with a slight chuckle as Goten seemed even more annoyed. "Ugh, why is Bra such a _bitch_?" The minute the words flew from Goten's mouth the lavender haired youth had him against the wall by his throat.

"Listen Goten," Trunks began dangerously, "you may not like the way she acts but she is my little sister and you will respect her." Trunks finished and let go of Goten who was still looking shocked. Trunks sighed and leaned against the wall beside Goten. A few minutes past as both young men calmed down Trunks was the first to speak. "We both miss Mom but she's taken it very hard," Goten looked at Trunks as his eyes were cast onto the ground, "Imagine what you would be like if you were raised by solely Vegeta in your teenage years." Trunks looked at Goten as he nodded.

"You're right man, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that." Goten put a hand on Trunks' shoulder as Trunks nodded in forgiveness.

"It's cool man, just try to be a little bit easier on her." Trunks left Goten's room on his way to bed when he heard a soft crying from the stairwell. Frowning, he walked to the stairwell and sat beside Bra who had her face in her knees. Bra lifted her tear stained face to look at him.

"Is that really what Goten thinks of me?" Bra whimpered as her brother hugged her to comfort her.

"No, he's just being a jerk," Trunks began as Bra continued to cry. "Just forget about him, spend time with your other friends at school." Bra shook her head and looked at her brother.

"Trunks, I don't have any friends here…just like I didn't have any at Orange Star High, besides Pan and Marron anyway…" Trunks looked shocked at Bra.

"What do you mean? Who is that person you're always talking on the phone with?" Trunks asked as Bra was wiping the tears off her face.

"Pan…" she mumbled. Trunks frowned deeply looking at his sister. "They all think I'm stuck up, I'm really trying Trunks; I guess I just have too much of Dad in me," she finished. Trunks kept an arm around his sister as they sat in silence.

* * *

Serena was walking on campus from one of her classes. She had two hours to kill before her next one and was looking desperately to get some lunch. She was on her way walking toward a string of restaurants when she felt someone's arm go around her shoulders. Serena looked at the person to her right and smiled. "Hey Trunks!" Trunks grinned at Serena. 

"Hey Serena! I was on my way to the village too, why don't you let me buy you lunch?" Trunks said smoothly as Serena grinned and agreed.

After both had eaten their fill at a Greek restaurant; they were idly chatting about classes when Trunks drastically changed the subject. "Serena, I was meaning to ask you if you could possibly do me a favor." He began as Serena responded with a smile.

"Sure Trunks, what's up?" Trunks grinned.

"Well, my sister Bra hasn't really made any friends around here and I was wondering if you would possibly go to the mall with her sometime this week; so I don't have to?" Trunks said really fast with a hand behind his head. Serena's eyes widened immediately as she laughed nervously and also placed a hand behind her head.

"I'd normally be glad to Trunks, but I'm pretty sure Bra hates me." Serena stated as Trunks made a dismissing hand motion.

"No way, she uh…" Trunks racked his brain for a moment, "our family is really weird and likes to play pranks on each other, she'll knock it off soon, I promise." Trunks finished as Serena nodded wearily.

"Well, if your positive she doesn't hate me." Trunks reassured her with a quick nod. "Then I could probably go with her on Saturday since I don't have a lesson with Goku that day…"

"Great!" Trunks exclaimed.

* * *

Serena walked into the dojo and stared at Bra who was sitting back with a magazine in her hands. She gulped and walked over to the desk. "Hey Bra!" she exclaimed. Bra looked from her magazine to Serena with a lifted brow. 

'What does she want?' Bra thought to herself as she looked at the other girl from her high seat at the desk. Serena cleared her throat and plastered on a smile.

"I needed to get some shopping done on Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" she asked as Bra set her magazine down. Shock filled Bra's face as she looked at the older smiling girl. She pondered for a moment as something close to a smile appeared on her face.

'I guess I could find out how she really feels about Goten,' Bra thought as she nodded at Serena. "Sure."

* * *

Serena was standing in a fighting stance that Goku had taught her long before as Goku stood with his arms crossed. She was trying desperately to land an attack but each time she went in for the hit; instead of stopping her like he usually did he was shoving her away. At first she hadn't thought much of it but with each time it was becoming more annoying and caused her to ache physically not in an exercising manner but in the way she felt sometimes after a particularly bad roughing of Sailor Moon. She was getting tired; her chest was rising and falling quickly as she looked annoyed in Goku's direction. She launched herself again trying a different angle only to be pushed away into the padded wall. Goku stood stone cold and frowned in her direction. 

"That's not good enough," he declared simply as Serena's eyes glazed slightly in tears. She stood weakly against the padded wall holding onto her sore left arm as she gaped at Goku. She was feeling hurt and confused and was trying to understand why Goku was being so rough with her. His eyes were beckoning her to try again and she was determined this time to land a hit. She gathered the last bit of her feeble strength and with an estranged battle cry launched fiercely at Goku with a swinging kick and free flying elbow. She came at him harder than the other times and Goku responded by batting her down to the floor. Serena hit the floor hard and stopped herself at the palms of her hands as she lay on her midsection before him.

'I will not cry,' she told herself as she gritted her teeth and looked at the floor, 'I am the Soldier Sailor Moon! I will _not_ cry." She slowly realized she was lying to herself as she felt hot and angry tears falling down her cheeks. Goku stood there looking at her as his hard concentration broke for the first time. The expression on his face revealed one similar to one who wanted to kill himself, his hands trembled in anger at his actions and he was contemplating his next move when suddenly a bright light shot from Serena.

Serena's head lie on the cold wooden floor as she stared at the nothingness between her and Goku. Her feelings and her pain had released the inner light contained in her being. The crescent moon briefly appeared on Serena's forehead as the sparkling white light enveloped the room. As quickly as it had appeared the symbol and the light had disappeared leaving a very bewildered looking Goku. Thoughts were coursing through Serena's head and she finally came to the conclusion that she wasn't sad at Goku's actions; she was pissed. Without warning she regained enough strength to rear back her right leg and fling into Goku's own ankle and it was enough to bring him down.

Goku had been caught off guard by Serena's kick and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. They were both lying on the floor facing each other now as Serena looked emotionally and physically exhausted as Goku was completely shocked. After a few minutes like this Serena narrowed her eyes at the man who was much larger than she. "Was _that _good enough?" she spat toward him as Goku's eyes widened in even more surprise.

"Actually," he began causing Serena to blink, "it was."

* * *

The week had flown by since that last Monday; and Serena was casually walking with Bra in main straightway in the mall. She had tried to get one of the other girls to go, for protection from the possibly evil intentions of Bra, but they had all indicated that she was on her own. She couldn't help but think about Goku and the change she had seen in him, and felt, that week. She sort of understood why he was being harder and rougher on her when she had talked to Rei about it; but she didn't understand why making her feel more injured and become more bruised would make her a better martial artist. She sighed as she walked through the mall. 

"Everything okay Serena?" Bra asked as she walked with her looking wearily at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Serena lied as Bra went back to chatting about her favorite male idol. Despite their rocky beginning, the girls were getting along great and talking about silly and girly things. Serena saw a lot of her younger self in Bra and enjoyed talking to her. Bra was a shopaholic, and Serena, who hardly had any money, was bag-less while Bra had a lot even with one trip to the car already.

"So," Bra began, "Do you like Goten or what?" Serena looked strangely at Bra as the blue haired girl eyed her seriously.

Serena laughed out loud. 'This is what all this was about? Bra has a crush on Goten and thought I liked him?' Serena shook her head as Bra looked confused. "Actually, I already have a boyfriend." Serena pulled her wallet out of her purse and showed Bra a picture. The other girl snatched the wallet and studied it carefully.

"Oh, he's very cute!" Bra said happily as she handed the wallet back to Serena. Serena looked sad for a moment and looked at the ground.

"Well I guess he's kind of my boyfriend…" she began as Bra raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of? How can you have a kind-of-boyfriend?" Bra asked loudly as Serena shrugged.

"It must be some sort of American thing; that's where he's studying right now, in the United States." Bra looked at Serena like she was crazy. She thought for a moment and a wicked smirk appeared on Bra's face.

"It's really too bad you have a boyfriend Serena," Bra enticed causing Serena to look at her, "because I'm pretty sure Goku has it bad for you." Serena fell over as Bra chuckled to herself.

"No way Bra," Serena said shaking her head violently, "Goku is so distant, and he's been practically beating me up every time I have a class with him." Serena recalled sadly. Bra laughed.

"How are you going to get any better at winning a fight if you don't know what it feels like to lose?" Serena considered Bra's point seriously but still couldn't make the connection. No more words were said about Goku's supposed feelings as the two entered a store.

Bra went into a dressing room to try on some things as Serena browsed through the high priced store. She heard a commotion outside and walked to the store window. The blonde haired girl gasped when she saw a beastly monster threatening a running and screaming crowd. Serena reached for her communicator and froze when she saw the beast attacking people. She ran outside the store and went into an alcove with vending machines. The place was empty as she grabbed her broach and quickly flew through her transformation.

The beast stopped in its tracks when Sailor Moon stood before it. Many people all around the scene were cowering in the corners as they watched the two beings stand off with each other. Sailor Moon dodged an unexpected lunge by the monster and was surprised at her speed. 'Where did that come from?' she thought as the beast went in for another attack. The crowd gasped as the monster revealed its claws and lunged for Sailor Moon. The mini-skirt clad warrior had seen such an attack before and did as Goku had done to her, with a little bit of her own touch. She spun a kick at the monster, which sent it flying to the ground. She quickly called upon her Moon Crystal Power Kiss and the monster was disintegrated.

She stood there shocked looking at the nothingness where the beast had once been. The blonde-haired wonder gazed at her gloved hands and her eyes shined as no bruises or scratches were found on her arms or her body. The crowd was slowly coming from the corners as they looked at Sailor Moon in silence. One by one they all started cheering and shouting compliments to the beautiful heroine. She blushed as someone revealed a video camera in which she looked into the lens. She gave the camera man a peace sign as she quickly bounded out of the mall and out of sight with a cheering crowd at her back.

* * *

Goku heard a commotion from the living room as Trunks and Goten were watching the television. Goten smiled when he saw his father enter the room and pointed at the screen. "It looks like Sailor Moon can beat the monsters on her own Dad." Goku's eyes were filled with happiness as he watched Sailor Moon expertly be rid of the beast plaguing the mall. He grinned as the heroine turned to the camera giving it a peace sign with a smile and laughed in celebration. 

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed as he leapt into the air with a fist held high. Goten and Trunks laughed and shook their heads as they left the room leaving Goku alone to sit on the couch.

His celebration was short lived as he thought about what cost this victory had come. All week long she hadn't been the same girl. Her smile was lost in her anger with him, and her eyes held nothing but annoyance and confusion as Goku struggled to keep up his regime. He sighed looking down at his hands. "As long as she can defend herself, that's why I'm here right?" Goku seemed to be asking to no one in particular. He lifted his head when he heard the knob of the front door open. He walked to the front area of the mansion and watched Bra walk in the entrance with several bags in her hands. He froze completely when he saw who stood in the entrance behind her…

_Read and Review! _

_-Kochou-hime_


	7. Angels Shouldn't Fight Alone

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Angels Shouldn't Fight Alone

* * *

Serena walked through the front doorway with the sunset at her back. Her eyes were shining at him again; like deep pools of water catching the last of the sun's rays. Goku was still frozen in shock and his eyes widened when he saw a smile appear on her face; a smile that seemed to have been dormant for years. The last time they had met she had been cold to him; filled with anger and distaste at his sudden change of training her to be a better fighter. It was different now as she slowly approached. "Hey there Goku!" the girl barely taller than Vegeta's young daughter finally breathed. Bra looked from Serena to Goku and with a noticeable smirk she headed upstairs with her bags. Goku gulped as Serena stood only a foot away from him.

"Hey Serena…" Goku finally managed to muster out as Serena continued smiling and tilted her eyes to the ground.

"I'd like to apologize for the way I've been acting lately," her eyes then again met with Goku's as they filled with surprise, "I guess I didn't realize how much you were just trying to help me, until today." She finished as Goku slightly nodded to her. "I promise to be in better spirits the next time I have a lesson." Goku's confused expression quickly turned into a grin as the young girl smiled back.

"It's no problem at all Serena! You've been a great…" before Goku finished Serena fell into him with a giant hug, well, giant in proportion to her small frame. Goku held his mighty arms out unsure of what to do as he slowly wrapped them around the girl. He looked down at her in wonder. She was so small physically, but was such an immense person. Her loving warmth surrounded him; his eyes glazed as he felt such a deep caring that he could only remember feeling a few other times in his life.

"Thank you Goku," Serena finally said as Goku couldn't help but smile down at the girl. Before she parted she whispered one more almost inaudible thing, "you have no idea how much you've helped me." She had thought that he hadn't heard it but he did, and it rang like a soft melody in his ears as she bid him goodbye and turned to leave. He found himself again staring back at the closed door as he wondered about the feeling that had engulfed him into a nervous silence when he was around her. His dark eyes drank in the remainder of the sunset as he pensively walked up the stairs; how could she have such an effect on him? To make matters more confusing, he liked it, he liked it a lot.

* * *

A large stack of newspapers landed on the ground as a dozen greedy hands reached to grab one. The headlines rang loud and clear of top talk flying around Tokyo. An older man held up the news paper and laughed out loud. "Sailor Moon kills seven mysterious monsters in 10 minutes! Now I have seen everything." He was sitting in a booth of a diner as a female waitress walked by his table.

"Now," she began catching the man's attention, "I heard that she took out 10, and that she was moving so fast that there was no way to tell how many monsters there really were." They both laughed heartily and went back to their business.

* * *

Serena and Mina were walking down the bustling sidewalk and both could feel the buzz of the 'New Sailor Moon' flying throughout the air. Serena held her head up smugly as Mina glared at her in annoyance. "Geez Serena, don't let it get to your head or anything." Serena ignored Mina as they continued walking south from their apartment. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and no one was enjoying it more so than Serena. The monsters she and the other sailor soldiers had been fighting had become so easy to defeat ever since Goku had intensified Serena's lessons. "So why are we going over to the guy's place anyway?" Mina asked as Serena let her head fall from the clouds long enough to answer her.

"We're taking Bra to Crown Arcade," Serena began as Mina looked confused, "she wants to meet some guys her age and there's not a better place to go for that than Crown!" Mina grinned at Serena.

"Not to mention it was our favorite hangout place when we were teens! I wonder if Andrew is still there!" Mina exclaimed with her hands clasped and hearts in her eyes. Serena laughed as they walked up to the guy's mansion. Before they even had a chance to knock Bra excitedly opened the door as the two blondes walked inside.

"Hey girls! I'm all ready to go!" Bra exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and prepared to leave. There had been a noticeable uplift in Bra's attitude ever since she began spending time with Serena and her friends. She had a smile plastered on her face and they walked back over to the door when they heard someone approaching from the kitchen.

"Hey Serena! Hey Mina!" Goku exclaimed as he jogged up to the three girls at the doorway. Serena grinned at her beloved martial arts teacher as he stopped before them.

* * *

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were sitting and looking absolutely shocked at Goku's plate that was still piled with food. "Um, Goten," Trunks began as his bewildered friend looked over toward him, "Is your dad sick? I didn't think there was anything that could tear Goku away from a full plate of food." Goten shrugged and went back to staring in disbelief at the plate.

"I have no idea Trunks." Goten finally finished. Vegeta growled and went back to shoveling food back into his mouth.

"Kakorot has the disease of idiocy." Vegeta grumbled as he quickly began to finish his food as the other younger half-Saiya-jinns began doing as well.

* * *

"Hey Goku!" Serena happily exclaimed as she looked up at the taller man. "I've been trying to do that—meditating thing you tried to teach me on Friday; it's pretty tough!" Goku nodded.

"I was wondering about that," Goku started, "I was hoping you'd be up for a Saturday lesson next week; it's hard to meditate with distractions like at home or in the dojo. The best place to begin is in a nature. I know of a great place with no distractions at all! It's a bit far away but should be fine for a Saturday." Usagi nodded in affirmative.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed. A combined thought bubble formed between Bra and Mina as both envisioned a romantic tropical getaway with hot springs and love in the air. They both turned to each other and covering their mouths stifled giggles which went unnoticed by both Goku and Serena. The three girls turned to leave and Goku back to the kitchen when the door flew open.

"Mom?" Bra's eyes widened at the woman who stood in the doorway. Bulma Briefs stepped in the doorway wearing a fitted white pantsuit which looked so expensive that it practically had yen signs on it. She looked a lot younger than when Bra had last saw her; her aqua hair was as long as Bra's and her face had no indication of her age as she smiled at her daughter. "Wow Mom! You look great!" Bra exclaimed as she hugged her mother. Goku had turned around as well and three faces from the kitchen were staring wide eyed at the woman. Serena and Mina seemed confused but just stood there in wonder.

"You look so beautiful Bra! Now that's my daughter." Bulma smiled with pride as Goku approached her. "Goku!" Bulma happily exclaimed as she placed a hand on the large man's shoulder, "How are your s-" she was cutoff when and excited Trunks ran up and joined Bra's embrace.

"Hey Mom! It's great to see you!" he practically yelled as Goten was on his tail.

"Hey Bulma! Long time no see!" Goten said as Bulma laughed.

"You boys have gotten so big! Sorry it's been so long since my last visit; I've been working on a reverse aging serum and as you can see it works like magic!" Everyone nodded in agreement at the young and vibrant Bulma except Serena and Mina who were totally lost and Vegeta who didn't leave the kitchen. "Bra, where is your blasted father Ve-" Bra quickly covered her mother's mouth and laughed nervously.

"Just a second Mom!" Bra ran over to Serena and Mina leading them outside the door. "Sorry guys, I have to spend time with my mom now; I'll explain later!" Bra said very quickly and shut the door.

* * *

Serena and Mina exchanged confused looks as they shrugged and started walking in the direction of their apartment. Serena turned her head to look into the mansion's front window and felt a tiny pang of jealously when she saw Bulma embracing Goku with a tight hug. She felt beside herself as she couldn't explain what kind of feelings she had for the man. He had been a good friend but she wasn't sure if she felt romantic feelings for him like she had felt with Darien. Darien…now that was a sore subject; just as the girls were about to walk out of sight of the great window Goku looked up and over Bulma's head. He locked eyes with Serena and with a grin waved goodbye, which made her instantly feel better. "That was a little weird," Mina finally said as Serena nodded in thought. "You know," Mina began causing Serena to look at her, "Rei did mention that some weird stuff happened concerning Vegeta and Bra the other day."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked as Mina continued.

"Didn't it seem like Bra was trying to hide something from us? I just think that we should be a little more cautious around them." Serena laughed Mina's observation.

"Everyone has their own secrets! It doesn't mean that they want to hurt us; why would they be so nice if they were bad people?" Mina thought for a moment and stuck a finger into the air.

"You know what they say Serena: Keep your enemies close, but your friends closer!" Mina finally exclaimed as Serena looked confused.

"Are you sure that's how that saying goes Mina? What does that have to do with us being friends with Goku and the others?" Serena said nervously as she put a hand behind her head.

"Hmm." Mina pondered as the two finally reached their apartment.

* * *

In a very dark and desolate place nothingness was present among all the things that most fear and go bump in the night. A ghostly apparition approached the center of this place and bowed its frightening head to a black seat that seemingly represented a throne in the cave like dwelling. "Your Godliness," its voice of the nonliving filled the room, "Sailor Moon has defeated all of the decoy creatures that have been sent to distract her." Green eyes flew open although they could barely be seen through a fit of deep brown bangs.

"What do you mean?" the voice of the throne questioned, "Sailor Moon is not that brave or strong; everyone knows this." The apparition nodded his head sadly.

"Sailor Moon has become much physically stronger than she had been in the past; she's had some help." The apparition finished. Before the voice of the person on the throne could reply; he was interrupted.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." A dark voice came from the left side of the room. A ghastly figure approached with bat-like wings. It grinned showing its long and pointy fangs covered with saliva that seemed to drip in anticipation of flesh. Its red eyes created their own blood stained light in the darkness revealing the horn like projections that came from it's head. With clawed hands and feet it leapt and clung to the side of the throne. "Please Master, let me take care of Sailor Moon for you; once and for all."

"Chernabog, I'm not so sure that's the best idea-" the owner of the voice on the throne began only to be cut off by the dreaded creature.

"Please Master, for your own well being. You know what will happen to you if Sailor Moon lives…" The monster hissed as the green eyes of the listener shut tightly.

"You may go as you wish my friend, but do please be careful!" The voice warned as the demonic Chernabog cackled and let its great wings carry it away.

* * *

Light chatter was floating throughout the fancy restaurant as the peculiar Briefs family sat at a table covered with fine white linen. Trunks was chatting happily with his mother while Bra was text messaging back and forth with Pan attempting to be inconspicuous about it. Vegeta, who had announced that he wouldn't be going anywhere in proximity of Bulma was forced to be there at the will of his young daughter. He sat there annoyed all the while glaring at his glass of water.

"The food should be arriving any minute now, and Vegeta, I do hope you won't be embarrassing us by displaying your pig-like eating etiquette tonight." Bulma stated locking eyes with Vegeta. He responded by picking up his fork and snapping it in half but immediately put the broken utensil down when he noticed Bra glaring at him. Bra was definitely the peace keeper of the estranged Briefs family; Trunks could care less whether or not his parents screamed at each other since he had grown up around it. The environment Bra grew up in contained the same parents but much more calm. Bra excused herself to the ladies room as Bulma followed.

They stood in front of the vanity reapplying lipstick and makeup and little words were exchanged at first as they were primping in front the mirror. Bulma finally broke the silence.

"Bra, I've been meaning to ask you something." Bra looked thoughtfully from the mirror to her mother.

"What is it Mom?" Bulma turned to her daughter.

"I'm aware that Trunks won't be wanting to leave Tokyo because of his University but you," Bulma began as Bra looked confused, "I want you to come to the United States and live with me Bra." Utter shock filled Bra's face. Bulma continued to explain how wonderful Los Angeles was and how many girls just like her were there. She described how they all loved shopping and that she would immediately fit right in. Bra appeared to be sold but confusion had reset on her face.

"Mom, I think Dad would be crushed if I left." Bra pointed out as Bulma waved her hand.

"You can't let your father rule your life Bra, he's going to be a grumpy man whether you're here or not and should you deny your dreams because of him?" Bra was pensive for a moment. "I leave on the evening flight tonight Bra, I'd like to know your decision before I leave so I can make arrangements when I return." Bra nodded as the two left the ladies room.

* * *

Mina and Goten looked incredibly bored as they stared at the professor lecturing at the front of the room. Mina was about to fall asleep when Goten nudged her shoulder. Mina woke up quickly and looked at Goten. "Hey, did I tell you that Bra is moving to the United States at the end of this week?" Mina looked shocked.

"Are you serious? Why?" Mina asked in a hushed whisper. Goten shrugged.

"That's where her mom lives and I guess she asked Bra to come live with her." He explained.

"Wow, Serena will be really upset when she finds out." Mina replied. Goten shook his head.

'_If only she saw how Vegeta reacted when he found out, he almost blew up the whole house!' _Goten thought to himself. They were silent for a moment when Mina spoke up again.

"We should throw a surprise farewell party for Bra at my apartment tomorrow! It would take no time at all for the girls and I to throw something together!" Goten grinned at his friend.

"That's a great idea Mina!"

* * *

Bra had been thoroughly surprised by the party the girls had thrown for her at their apartment and was happily having a good time. Everyone was having such an excellent time that they had almost forgot that Bra would be leaving that very next day. The Saiya-jinn men were gobbling down Lita's prepared food at an amazing speed, but luckily for them Lita was used to cooking everything she made in bulk so there was plenty to go around. When Gohan and his small family arrived he barely said hello as he took a seat next to his father and joined in on the eating frenzy. After the males were full, Gohan turned and looked to the other side of the room. He spotted his daughter happily chatting with Bra, Rei, and Mina as he scanned the rest of the room. His eyes fell on a blonde haired girl with a peculiar hair style and the only person he had yet to meet. He made a bet with himself that the girl had to be Serena. Gohan looked back at his father and noticed that his father's gaze had fallen upon the blonde haired girl and stayed there. He had a content look on his face and Gohan couldn't help but smile.

"So that's her is it?" Gohan quietly asked causing his father's gaze to turn to him. "That's Serena; Sailor Moon." Gohan whispered as Goku slowly nodded. "I guess I didn't think the female heroine would be so small." Gohan laughed as he looked very Goku-like by placing a hand behind his head. Goku laughed as Gohan stood up and walked over to Serena. He watched as his son and his wife introduced themselves as 'friends of the family' to Serena and grinned at the interaction. After a couple minutes of chatting Serena approached Goku who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey there Goku, what do you think of Lita's cooking?" she asked excitedly.

"It was wonderful." Goku sighed contently causing Serena to giggle. She began to ask another question when she frowned and looked down at a beeping and vibrating object going off in her pocket. Her face fell and Goku frowned in concern.

"I'll be right back Goku," Serena said softly as she calmy walked into another room. Goku may have normally thought it inappropriate to eavesdrop but he felt that this situation was an exception. He fine tuned his Saiya-jinn hearing to follow Serena's footsteps. He couldn't help but notice that two small cats followed Serena into the other room.

* * *

"Serena!" Luna exclaimed as Serena took her communicator out of her pocket, "what is going on?" Artemis sat beside Luna on Serena's bed while Serena pressed a few buttons on the machine.

"I don't know Luna; I think I'm getting a call over the communicator." Serena stared into the small window of the communicator and sat down on the bed so both of her feline advisors could see.

Shock filled Goku's face as he heard one of the cats speak to her; he quickly refocused and continued to listen.

"Well hello there Sailor Moon!" A hideous black monster appeared on the screen causing her and the cats to gasp. "Prepare to meet your doom, meet me in Tokyo park in 10 minutes because if you don't you'll regret it," the monster cackled as Serena growled. "I suggest you come alone; because if you don't I'll finish off your little friends." The communicator window showed Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn tied to a light pole with strange energy as they screamed at the communicator.

"Don't come!" Sailor Neptune screamed.

"You must protect yourself Princess!" Sailor Uranus added as the window returned to the demented monster. He cackled as Serena gritted her teeth. He disappeared and Serena got up to run to the door.

"Hold on Serena! This has major trap written all over it." Artemis yelled at the girl as she stood at the door.

"I really don't have a choice Artemis; I won't just stand here and let my friends die because of me!" Serena hissed at the white cat.

"Serena, it is our duty to protect you, our princess, please do not be rash!" Serena ignored Luna and walked through the doorway and quickly out of the apartment.

* * *

Goku turned his head as Serena unnoticed by anyone but Goku quickly flew from the apartment. The cats attempted to follow her but were quickly shut into Serena's room as the door swiftly closed. Shock filled his face as he replayed what he had heard in his head. First he discovers that Serena is Sailor Moon, and now, a princess? He scanned the other girls in the room.

'_If they're trying to protect her, why does Sailor Moon fight?'_ Goku thought to himself as he looked down at his crossed arms on the table. He quickly turned his thoughts to what the unidentified voice had said. She was going out to fight him, alone. Goku hadn't really been that concerned, she had taken care of all the other strange creatures with ease as of lately…but for some reason he felt funny. Vegeta sat down at the table across from Goku and looked at him strangely.

"What's your problem?" Vegeta snarled commenting on Goku's down expression.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" The hideous gargoyle-like Chernabog turned around to face just the person he was looking for. He grinned as the image of Sailor Moon filled his eyes.

"It's funny," Chernabog chuckled as Sailor Moon seemed confused, "I would have thought you'd be a little bit taller." Chernabog quickly lunged at Sailor Moon with claws drawn and fangs bared, but was quickly hit away with a strong roundhouse kick to the side of his face. He hit the ground on his back and slowly got up as a small trail of blood dribbled from his mouth.

"I may be small, but I can still beat you!" Sailor Moon announced haughtily as she launched her tiara attack at the monster in which he barely dodged.

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus screamed as loud as her weakened condition allowed her to, "get out of here, now!" Chernabog quickly lunged at Sailor Moon giving her little time and she barely escaped being mauled.

"Not a chance Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Moon announced mid jump, "This guy is going down!" she landed on the ground and stood a few yards away from Chernabog as he glared at her.

"You may think you're strong Sailor Moon, but I haven't even begun to show you my power." Sailor Moon gasped as the strange black monster started glowing with a pulsing yellow aura…

* * *

Both Goku's and Vegeta's eyes flew open wide as they stared at each other. Goku quickly broke the shock by taking a glance around the room and noticed that the other Saiya-jinn males hadn't noticed it. After all, it was only a tiny tinge compared to his own massive power and others he and the others had encountered before, regardless; there was definitely a distinct ki signature close. Goku looked back to Vegeta and his face fell, the main concern on his mind was Serena. Vegeta nodded to the balcony as the two Saiya-jinns stealthily slipped through the glass doors. "Whatever that ki is, I have a gut feeling that Serena is out there fighting it." Goku announced solemnly as he looked confusingly over the city, "she has improved a lot but she's no where near the art of mastering ki!" Goku held his head as Vegeta laughed.

"That would make for a very interesting fight then," Vegeta chuckled as Goku snarled at him. Goku looked as if he was about to lunge at Vegeta when the shorter man interrupted him. "If you're so worried about her, why don't you go and intervene?" Vegeta asked causing Goku to look puzzled.

"But…she doesn't know about me or what I am," Goku rubbed his head in confusion, "if I jumped in and started fighting she would definitely find out…" Goku seemed answerless.

"Well, she either finds out or dies; I guess that's up to you," Goku frowned and was about to take off to flight when Vegeta said one more thing to him. "I'm sure you of all people could take whatever that thing is down without being seen…" Goku smirked at his friend and brought two fingers to his forehead…

* * *

Sailor Moon stood in awe as the yellow aura around the monster grew and pulsed more rapidly. She gasped when he finished concentrating and his blood red eyes flew open and looking at her. An evil smirk grew upon the creature's face. "Say goodbye Sailor Moon!" Suddenly a ball of light and pulsing energy came flying at Sailor Moon. It was coming so fast that she was unsure what to do; she braced her arms and closed her eyes tightly for impact when suddenly the light was gone. Her eyes flew open and she noticed that the bright light was flying into the sky and if almost like magic the ki blast disappeared and a new and different looking blast came crashing back down from the skies and toward the monster. "What's this?" Chernabog screeched as the ki blast crashed into his body and smashed him into the pavement. Sailor Moon screeched and fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw the horrible monster engulfed in the cement, her eyes filled with wonder as the creature's body suddenly turned into ash and disappeared.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Neptune called out to her as the outers, who had been released from the strange energy around the pole, ran over to her.

"What happened?" Sailor Uranus asked as she put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder. Sailor Saturn was also concerned as Sailor Moon knelt on the broken pavement and was shivering.

"I wouldn't have been able to beat him if it wasn't for that strange light from the sky." Sailor Moon said shakily as she looked up and gazed into the stars. Uranus pulled Moon up and into an embrace as she too looked confusingly into the sky.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon, we'll figure this out."

* * *

Serena quietly walked back into her apartment and sighed with relief when she looked at all her friends who were still having a good time. She felt cold all over, that strange creature had struck fear into the depths of her heart and for the first time in awhile she felt like she could have lost it all. She was shivering as she timidly entered the room where everyone was still laughing and eating. The young blonde scanned the room and stopped when she caught another pair of eyes looking into hers. She flushed a bit but couldn't help but smile at Goku who was standing against a wall gave her a thumbs up and a grin. Serena couldn't explain it well, but for some reason she felt incredibly safe around that man.

The moment was quickly over when she felt four pairs of claws latch onto her pant legs. She looked down at Artemis and Luna who had very annoyed expressions on their faces. "You are in big trouble Serena," Luna told Serena very cleverly making it sound like she was only meowing. Serena nodded and knelt down to Luna's and Artemis's level.

"You guys, the girls, and I, definitely need to talk tonight, there's something strange going on." Serena whispered as she stood up and walked back into the party.

* * *

Goku and his housemates arrived home; the majority of the strange family had gone to bed while the large man remained on the couch. He looked at television that had been left on and smiled when Sailor Moon graced the screen. A reporter was suddenly shown in the scene as he watched Sailor Moon finish off the monsters that were attacking and quickly disappear. "There you have it folks, she is the soldier Sailor Moon, wait, excuse me, the _beautiful_, soldier Sailor Moon." The reporter breathed in wonder as Goku frowned. His eyebrows knitted as he looked at the man who continued to talk. He seemed dumbfounded at himself as he couldn't explain the strange feeling that had washed over him at what the man had said.

"It's called jealousy," a feminine voice came from behind the couch as Goku craned his neck toward the voice. There Bra stood smirking at him from behind the couch as Goku looked confused. "You didn't like what the reporter said about Serena because you're the one that cares about her." Goku mouth dropped open.

"How-how did you know?" Goku asked and when Bra smirked he quickly corrected himself, "I mean, how did you know Serena was Sailor Moon?" Bra shrugged as she sat beside Goku on the sofa.

"It isn't that difficult to accept when I've seen her transform myself!" Goku looked at Bra in complete curiosity. "It was so beautiful," Bra mused as Goku's eyes widened, "there were feathers everywhere I don't know how to describe it." Goku blinked as Bra continued.

* * *

_Bra walked out of the dressing room and saw Serena staring a monster tearing up the mall through the glass panel. Strangely, Serena ran out of the store leaving Bra to stand in shock. Instantly worried about the girl, she took after her just in time to see her duck into a small vending machine alley in the mall. Bra took one last look at the people scurrying around the mall and poked her head into the vending area. She heard Serena say something strange out loud, and suddenly everything changed. _

_It all happened in a blink of an eye, which made it difficult for Bra to actually see what was happening. From Serena she saw a pair of great white feathered wings emerge and at an incredible speed the feathers dispersed and there stood, instead of Serena, was Eternal Sailor Moon.

* * *

_

Goku looked dumbfounded as Bra smiled. "There's something special about Serena, she's not like the rest of the people in Tokyo, or in the world for that matter." Goku nodded; he strangely felt he nothing to say about the matter as he sat in silence. "You know," Bra said breaking short silence, "I think that Serena might be an angel."

"Huh?" Goku asked as Bra continued.

"Well, she had wings, angels have wings right?" Goku nodded in affirmative, "It's strange that an angel would have to fight, I guess whatever is going on must be pretty important." Goku seemed to ponder a moment as Bra stood up to leave. "Well I better get back to packing a few things…but Goku?" Goku looked up to Bra.

"What is it Bra?" Goku asked.

"If Serena really is something like an angel…angels shouldn't have to fight alone."

* * *

_Make sure to review if you liked it! Sorry this wasn't as long…I wanted to get it out because it's been so long since I've been able to update! It may be moving a bit slow, but I promise that excitement is building up… :-) _

_Kochou-hime_


	8. The Truth Revealed

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Truth Revealed

* * *

Amara paced back and forth nearly wearing a groove into the plush carpet of her and Michelle's grand chateau on the outskirts of east Tokyo. Ami and Rei were nearly sitting on top of Serena as if terrified that giving her an inch of space would put her at risk of being kidnapped.

"Maybe if we took Serena out of Tokyo we could hide her out for awhile…" Lita finally suggested breaking the deafening silence in the room. It was nearly 2 in the early morning and the girls making up the Sailor Soldiers were jolted in an almost caffeine frenzy with bloodshot eyes.

"I cannot _believe _you went out there alone Serena, after all we've done to protect you!" Rei nearly shouted as she gripped onto Serena's wrist.

"I couldn't just let them be murdered by that…thing" Serena silently countered as she glanced toward Amara pacing and Michelle on a reclining chair with Hotaru asleep on her shoulder. "And besides, it turned out alright; someone or something is out there to help us fight!" Serena exclaimed as she bolted upright from the couch.

"Serena!" Shouted Mina warningly, "We have no idea what's going on, for all we know that blast could have been intended for you!" The others nodded in agreement and started to argue loudly, but suddenly all voices fell quiet when Amara forcefully spoke.

"From now on Serena is to go _no where_ alone, we've been much too risky with this threat but we'll be taking full precaution from now on" Amara stated matter of factly.

"But…" Serena started.

"And that's final." Amara said unforgiving. "Why don't you all sleep here tonight, we'll figure out more in the morning."

"Come on Serena," Ami suggested softly with a hand on Serena's shoulder as the inner circle filed toward the guest bedrooms.

'Great,' thought Serena as Amara's command sunk deep into her thoughts. She obediently followed the others toward the guest hall but not before gazing longingly outside the great mansion's window toward the moon.

* * *

The week had flown by and Serena was already becoming Closter phobic from constantly being escorted everywhere by her friends. The girls had worked out a schedule where on their own respective breaks from classes they would accompany Serena to hers and almost literally, everywhere she went there was bound to be at least one of the Sailor Soldiers nearby.

When Serena arrived at the dojo for her weekly lesson with Goku she found herself relieved to finally be spending time with another person although knowing the others would be in the room next door. Her training had seemed really light today. Goku wasn't being as rigorous with her as he had in the past few weeks, almost as if he was preoccupied by something.

Goku's deep seeded thoughts about Bra's commentary before her departure weighed heavy and was very distracting whilst trying to train with the inexperienced Serena. All this 'angel' business made him wonder if he should be playing a bigger role in fighting the monsters after the young girl. He had considered telling her he knew her secret, and immediately after divulging his own and offering any help he could give to her, but thought better of it as the lesson ended.

The two silently exited into the main entrance of the dojo where the other girls were waiting. It was uncommon for them to be so non talkative but each seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Goku finally broke the silence before reaching earshot of the other girls.

"Hey Serena," Goku started causing her big blue eyes to lock onto his. "I was wondering if we could reschedule our meditation trip on Saturday." At first Serena appeared disappointed before taking a glance at her chatting friends and remembering she was to be babysat at all times.

'Hmph, I wouldn't be able to go alone anyway' she thought before responding. "Oh, sure Goku, I understand." Just as Serena turned to walk and join the girls a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned back to Goku who had his other hand behind his head nervously.

"Well, I wondering instead if…" Goku began and then paused. Serena looked up at him thoughtfully and obliviously.

"What is it Goku?" She asked. Goku internally sighed as he thought back to the other night.

* * *

"_Serena? An angel?" Goku said the words out loud in disbelief recalling the strange chatter he had heard from her two cats about her being a princess. Bra put her hand on her forehead._

"_Look Goku," she began, "all I'm saying is that she could definitely use some help and you, Dad, Trunks, and Goten are experts at saving the world!"_

_Goku appeared puzzled as Bra again sighed._

"_But, Serena doesn't know I know her secret," Goku stated dumbly with a goofy look plastered across his face causing Bra further mental anguish._

"_Well, maybe if you gain her trust, she'll tell you!" Bra invented, "It's not like you haven't been hiding things as well." Bra crossed her arms and looked at Goku expectantly causing Goku to appear guilty._

"_How do I do that?" Bra pondered for a moment before a slightly Vegeta-like smirk formed on her face._

"_How about you cancel that lame 'meditation trip' on Saturday and take her to somewhere, oh I don't know…FUN!" Bra twirled her finger around her right temple signaling a 'duh'._

* * *

"Um…" Goku laughed nervously, "maybe we could do something around here, you know something…"

"Fun!?!" Serena over excitedly chirped in nearly jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" Goku finished with a more comfortable laugh, "We've been working all the time, and I'm new to the city so I could use someone show me what else there is to do!"

"That sounds great! I know what exactly what we'll do…" Serena continued babbling on about her favorite things to do in Tokyo which left Goku in a nervous daze.

"So, I'll just stop by your apartment around 6 on Saturday?" Goku interrupted.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Serena excitedly as she ran off to her friends.

* * *

Saturday approached quickly and Serena was trying on outfits like a mad woman. Clothes were flying across the apartment as Rei rolled her eyes while reading a book. Mina was also in the bathroom getting ready for one of the usual weekend dates she had that night, and inevitably fighting over the mirror.

"Hey! I was going to wear those earrings!" Serena whined pitifully as Mina was placing crescent mood shaped earrings in her ears.

"You know what they say! You lose; you snooze!" Mina piped while sticking out her tongue. Serena pulled her own pigtails before tackling the other blonde.

"Hey!" Rei bellowed, "Keep it down in there, some of us actually need to hear ourselves think!" Serena huffed out of the bathroom defeated into her room. While she stood in the mirror applying a sheer lip gloss her eyes guiltily fell upon the small frame containing a picture of her and Darien. She felt a pang in her chest as she looked at her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing skinny dark jeans with a cute fitted black top and black boots she had 'borrowed' from Mina. She was certainly dressed to impress for her 'date' that evening and couldn't feel worse about it.

She and Darien hadn't spoken but a few words to each other in months and she couldn't help but admit to herself that she was having some sort of strong feelings toward her sensei. But not tonight, she couldn't worry about anything; it was supposed to be fun occasion, right?

Serena's eyes squinted and she pursed her lips as she looked suspiciously left and right before slowly turning the photo of she and Darien face down on her vanity.

"Serena!" came an accusing voice from her bed. Serena nearly fell over in shock. She looked sheepishly at Luna before exiting her bedroom.

"That's not good." Artemis commented at the occurrence both he and Luna had witnessed.

"I can't really blame her, to be honest; I would have left the fool a long time ago!" Luna commented earning a stunned look from Artemis. His face softened as he recalled Luna speaking to him about Serena crying herself to sleep many of the nights she wouldn't hear from her prince to be. "But the die is cast, and there's nothing more to be said about that." Luna finished as she curled up onto the bed accompanied by her companion.

"So where are you guys going?" Rei questioned sounding very motherly.

"Well," Mina started in a reporting tone.

"Not you! Miss-dates-a lot" Rei blurted. Earning a glare from Mina.

"Oh, I was thinking we'd go to the annual festival, there's lots of cool stuff to see and tons of junk food" Serena stated nearly salivating, "I think Goku will love it!" Rei didn't take her eyes off her book as Serena started to the door. "Thanks a lot for letting me go out alone, I promise not to tell Amara!"

"Yeah, yeah" Rei said with a waving hand gesture.

"You better not tell!" Mina said while looking into her compact, "Or we're in big trouble!"

Serena grinned as she walked out the door. Seconds after she closed the door behind her Mina ran up to it and locked it. Lita and Amy walked in the apartment from the balcony.

"Think she bought it?" Lita asked with a small laugh. Mina laughed triumphantly.

"She definitely did, she thinks that I'm actually going on a date!"

Rei sighed as she put down her book. "This is so lame, we should have just told her we would be discretely following her."

"I agree," said Ami, "this just isn't right." Lita shook her head.

"C'mon guys! Why should we ruin a perfectly good date by telling Serena we're protecting her when we can just do it secretly?" Lita defended. "Although, I guess its not really a date, with Darien at all" Lita trailed off with no commentary from the others.

Rei glanced over at Mina and slapped her forehead. "Mina, why are you wearing all black?"

"I'm stealth!" Mina said placing a pair of agent-like black sunglasses on.

* * *

Serena reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Goku approaching her apartment complex. She smiled at seeing Goku dressed nicely in a blue polo shirt and slacks.

"Hey there!" Goku said from the short distance with is patented goofy wave. Serena giggled and walked toward him.

"Hey Goku! I thought we would check out Tokyo's annual festival, its just a couple blocks from here." Serena said with a smile. Goku felt warm when he approached his petite student; perhaps it was partly because of the full moon that night. Luckily Goku was able to control his transforming into an Ozaru since he had regained his tail. Her silhouette nearly glistened in the moonlight and her beauty caused a spontaneous nervous gulp as she finally approached.

"That sounds great Serena!"

When they finally approached the festival, both immediately pounced on the nearest food stand. Serena paused for a moment in gobbling down her goodies to become self conscience of what Goku must think of her eating habits. She smiled.

'He's eating so fast and so much he doesn't have time to notice me. Perfect!' she thought as they finally began strolling around the festival. Before too long the two were engaged in all the sights the festival had to offer, such as watching the colorful parade floats traveling down the street and a sumo match going on nearby.

"That's an interesting way of fighting," Goku commented while raising an eyebrow causing laughter to escape from Serena. Unconsciously she had latched her arm onto Goku's who noticed immediately. He looked down to her as she cheerfully watched the parade and a blush crept across his face as she hung so close to him with the light dancing in her eyes. He cracked a smile and continued to watch the sumo match with great interest.

* * *

"Come in Fireball" Mina said into a walkie talkie hiding in a bush a distance away from Goku and Serena, "they're touching!" She added excitedly.

Rei was "cleverly" camouflaged in her jean jacket and skirt leaning against a nearby food stand. She looked at her walkie talkie incredulously and spoke back.

"I know Mina, I can see them." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Why couldn't we just have used our communicators?" Lita asked from a bench nearby.

"You guys are the worst spies ever!" Mina replied, "Bolt, change your position before Serena sees you, and Ice Cube, make sure you grab be some spicy tuna while you're by that sushi cart!"

Rei turned down the volume on the small walkie talkie and placed it in her jacket pocket. She crossed her arms and looked on toward Goku and Serena, a pang of jealousy pulled at her heart as she watched them. Serena's loveable nature attracted all sorts of nice men, for some reason or another all the guys Rei managed to meet were jerks.

"Do you always spy on that blonde imbecile?" Came a voice from her right. She spun around with her hand near her power tool only to lock eyes with one of her favorite people. 'Case and point' she thought.

"What business is of yours? What are you doing here anyway Vegeta?" She snapped turning away from him and rolling her eyes. Vegeta chuckled as he polished off the last morsel of food he had purchased at the stand Rei was leaning on. He lurked over toward Rei pointing a thumb over at a table where Trunks and Goten sat devouring a massive about of festival food. Rei glanced at Vegeta from the side and felt a tinge of nervousness as she noticed is tight fitting shirt over his well toned body as he slowly approached.

He smirked at her causing more discomfort. Defensively Rei hugged her body tighter and turned to face Vegeta.

"You know I'm on to you guys," Rei commented earning only a stone cold non reaction from Vegeta, "there's something different about you all and I'm on to it, so no funny business!" Vegeta laughed.

"Speak for yourself; you're quite the _fiery_ one of your group, no? I'd keep that attitude in check" he stated with a laugh as he strolled away from her back to Trunks and Goten. Rei paled instantly, wondering to herself just what exactly he meant by that.

Goku and Serena were on the move again and came to a park like area lined with benches. They were laughing at some of the street performers before taking a seat on the bench.

"Thanks for bringing me here Serena, this is amazing!" Goku laughed happily and whole heartedly.

"No problem!" Serena assured. Suddenly the pair fell silent, they had managed to spend the entire evening without having a serious or real conversation, and at this moment at a point where the entertainment had waned, silence prevailed. Finally Goku spoke.

"Serena, I've noticed you've been different lately, it seems like something is bothering you."

Serena felt warmth flow over her body and felt the sudden urge to tell Goku everything, it all felt so safe and so right that she could tell him everything and that he could protect her.

"Goku," Serena said touching his arm, "there's something I need to…" before she could finish a loud ruckus came from behind them. They both stood up and spun around to their amazement to see demon-like purplish man-sized creatures creating havoc…and there were hundreds of them.

"Oh my God." Serena muttered as they watched the beings attack people and cause general destruction. Two demons were heading toward Goku and Serena when Goku's instinctive protectiveness kicked in.

"Serena! Get back!" Goku stepped in front of her and with two swift punches sent the demons flying backward. Serena's mouth was agape upon witnessing this.

'How did he…' Serena thought when she noticed more demons were heading their way as she glanced at her transforming tool. 'I guess its now or never' she thought as she yelled out the incantation. Goku turned and noticed as he watched Serena transform into Sailor Moon, he gasped forgetting a moment about the demons, because when he saw her he thought that she had never looked more beautiful… Just as she finished transforming he was caught off guard by a few of the demons.

"Moon tiara action!" Sailor Moon used her attack to vaporize two of the demons. Goku smiled.

"Thanks!" he said. Sailor Moon appeared shocked that he didn't seem to be put off at all by her transformation. "Now lets take care of these guys!" Sailor Moon nodded as the two leapt toward a gaggle of demons. Sailors Mars, Venus, and Jupiter had joined in to the fight as well as Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Working together they were quickly defeating the monsters who could not outdo them in strength but only in their sheer massive numbers.

The demons were making it clear that their target was Sailor Moon as the others worked together to help her fight them off. Sailor Moon had just vaporized two more of them when one leapt from behind onto her back and stabbed her in the shoulder with a bolt of dark energy. Sailor Moon fell to the ground in pain.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled as she leapt toward Moon. Goku had just watched her fall and felt a huge anger flow through his veins.

"Uh oh," Goten commented standing next to Sailor Mars.

"What…?" Mars began but before she could finish she saw a flickering golden aura surrounding Goku and watched it explode causing his hair to turn blonde and defy gravity even more than it had previously. The other Saiya-jinns followed suit and Trunks grabbed Jupiter away from Moon where she had been trying to fight off the demons coming after her.

"What are you doing?" She yelped putting her elbow in to Super Saiya-jinn Trunks only to feel like she had struck steel.

"Trust me," he said and just as they moved out of the way a huge ki blast came from Goku vaporizing the remainder of the demons with Sailor Moon still passed out on the ground. She had semi lost her transformation and was covered in ribbons when Goku approached her.

Super Saiya-jinn had always interfered with his normal actions. So without any regard to the others he scooped her up and flew off into the sky. A concerned look fell over Vegeta's face as he followed. Trunks and Goten powered down and were left with the other girls.

"Where is he taking her!?!" Sailor Mars bellowed toward them. Goten nearly fell over as Trunks backed away shocked.

"What are you!?!" Sailor Venus shouted accusingly causing Trunks to put up his hands.

"Everyone chill out, they're probably going back to the house. Come on, we'll take you guys back there." Trunks said. Without giving the girls time to answer Trunks scooped up Jupiter and Mercury while Goten grabbed Mars and Venus and they all took to the sky.

* * *

Goku arrived back to his home and placed Serena on the sofa. Upon doing so the ribbons around her body immediately were replaced by her normal clothes. He was breathing heavily as he slowly powered down and knelt beside the small girl breathing softly in his home. Although he felt a pang of guilt without permission, he touched her hand and proceeded to see the story behind this mysterious warrior.

It hit him like a whirlwind of colors, he saw how Luna had introduced the young girl to being Sailor Moon and told her of her duty of finding and protecting the princess, and discovering the other Sailors on her journey, only to find out she was the princess. He saw her many other adventures, how she had grown from a whiny school girl to a warrior who hadn't quite lost all of her whiny spark. He felt a tinge in his heart when he saw her with Darien, her boyfriend, and was finally hit with a ton of bricks when he saw what she had learned to be her final destiny; to be queen of the world with Darien, the prince of Earth by her side with a young pink haired child she had met previously much like they had all met Future Trunks.

He released his hand and stared at the girl incredulously feeling a bit heart broken, for this young warrior he had been harboring unrealized feelings for had been promised to someone else as a matter of destiny!

Suddenly her eyes flickered open and she stared at Goku.

"Serena" Goku began softly, "I've seen who you are." Serena smiled.

"That's funny, because I saw who you were too, I guess I could have guessed Goten was your son." She whispered. Goku appeared shocked when suddenly the door flew open.

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten stood in the doorway with four very angry Sailor Soldiers.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jupiter bellowed.

Serena looked at Goku and then to the Sailors with a saddened smile. "Well guys, I guess from what I've seen its kind of a long story…"


	9. Feelings On Edge

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Feelings On Edge

* * *

"Blasted women…" Vegeta began darkly with his eyes closed whilst rubbing his temples, "Shut the hell up! You two are louder than this brat's mother" he finished motioning toward Trunks who was heatedly arguing with both Amara and Rei. Rei fumed thrusting her balled fists down her side as she now berated Vegeta who had now folded his arms and turned away from her.

The group had been up all night discussing and arguing the tales Serena and Goku had shared with them about each respective party. At some point the outer sailor soldiers had been alerted of the news in which they immediately arrived and the commotion had broken out again. Accusations of the Saiya-jinn men secretly working for the enemy had been thrown out which sparked an argument from Trunks being the only one who cared to defend himself and his fellows from some of the sharper tongued girls.

Serena sat on the sofa quietly where she had originally been brought into the mansion by Goku. Her eyes were a puffy red; glazed with moisture from the tears she bravely held back. She clutched her knees nervously to her chest as she watched her dearest friends argue and stand around the living room. Michelle sat by her side watching them bicker with Trunks and each other. Goten sat in the recliner saying nothing and Goku stood silently out of sight from the group leaning against the back living room wall.

Serena carefully hadn't looked at Goku for quite sometime during the night. Even as she looked toward the other side of the room she couldn't shake the feeling that his gaze was fixed upon her. She shivered at the thought of what his face would hold. It had to have been an angry one.

She had lived quite a large portion of her life in a clever disguise from the truth and although it had felt unpleasant to keep it from her Earthly parents it had never made her feel as horribly as it did when the truth had been revealed to Goku. Although he too had a very massive secret she somehow felt as hers was worse.

Lifting what was left of any kind of bravery in her body she quickly turned her head toward the back of the room causing her pigtailed hair to surround her as she met her gaze to Goku. He appeared rather frightening with his arms folded across his large chest and an intense stare toward the bickering people at the living room's center. He noticed Serena's movement and shifted his gaze to her in which his eyes immediately softened upon meeting her damaged ocean blues. He lifted his head motioning Serena toward the door leading to the yard behind the mansion and quietly began walking that way. Serena wiped her eyes and without any complaint from Michelle she followed Goku into the backyard.

* * *

Goku stood with his hands thrust into his pockets staring toward the city lights with his back to the mansion. Serena cautiously approached standing beside him looking up toward the tall man. She opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped; she shut it quickly and fought the tears threatening to well in her eyes.

Goku smiled toward the poor girl, "Serena, I'm not mad at you," he began causing Serena to let out a small sigh of relief. "I see now that you had a pretty good reason for keeping such a big secret," he finished as he took a large breath. "I'm sorry Serena, I should have never have gone along with Goten," Goku laughed at the thought of them being brothers.

"Goku, I understand. Really, I do. I can't even imagine what even half of this city would think about super powerful aliens living amongst them." Serena ended with a giggle as Goku cracked a smile.

"Or the future queen of the world," he added causing Serena to frown slightly. Goku looked at her incredulously and understood as her mind fluttered to Darien. "Everything is going to work out fine for you, I know it," he smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I should have at least mentioned Darien, huh." Serena said sheepishly as she thought back to her 'date' with Goku earlier that evening.

"Well," Goku shrugged, "I'm an alien, I've been dead several times, been married, have two sons, and a granddaughter, I'm over 100 years old… I think I can let it slide" Goku winked causing a loud burst of laughter out of Serena. Goku looked upon her seriously as Serena's blue eyes opened wide with wonder.

"Serena, with your friends' blessings or not, I'm your friend, and I promise to be there to protect you against whatever is after you." Serena smiled and fell into his chest embracing the man. He wrapped his arms around her as Serena relished in the safe feeling she always had around him.

Goku looked toward the sky, his gaze confused as he finally accepted that his feelings for Serena didn't fall within the paternal realm as he placed most of the people he had protected and loved in the past.

'I really hope I don't do anything stupid,' Goku pleaded in his head as he fought the fantasy impaling his thoughts of a simple kiss with the beautiful girl.

* * *

Serena stood at a store shop window with her hands plastered on the glass as both Mina and Rei on her other sides followed suit.

"Those boots are so beautiful!" Serena nearly yelled with hearts in her eyes. After a few moments Rei grabbed the two blonde girls by the shoulders and moved them back from the window.

"Well we can't afford them so let's move along! Oh, and red isn't exactly your color Mina so a definite negative for you." Rei added snidely

"Hey!" Mina protested as the girls continued walking down the sidewalk.

It had been a few months since their mysterious friends had revealed their true identity and acceptance had finally befallen the group. The occasional monster that plagued the city were easily dispatched by the sailor soldiers with the aid of Trunks, Goten, and Goku, and occasionally Vegeta if he happened to be around, and the girls became closer to the guys than they had ever been.

"Lita, Ami, and I took Trunks to Crown Arcade yesterday, I think he really liked it, it was so weird, everything was still the same, you know that Andrew still works there?" Rei asked.

"Oh! I took Goten there after class last Friday, he liked it too, maybe we can all start hanging out there again, like old times!" Mina said happily. Serena smiled at her two friends; speaking of the Saiya-jinns sent her mind drifting toward Goku. She had been spending more time with him than ever and always found an excuse to drop what she was doing to see him. Her heart felt giddy again, like it felt when she and Darien had begun dating. She continued walking with her head in the clouds when she noticed the huge "Vegeta and Kakarot's Dojo" sign as they passed. Serena paused causing Rei and Mina to turn and look at her.

"Hey guys, I um…" Serena began, "need to ask Goku something, I'll catch up with you guys later!" and without a moments more hesitation Serena bolted into the building leaving a surprised Mina and Rei rolling her eyes.

"I'm a little worried about Serena, do you think she and Goku could be; you know…secretly dating, and therefore well, _you know_." Mina slyly alluded. Rei shook her head.

"Yeah right, Serena would never betray Darien" Rei began and sighed sadly, "and to be honest sometimes I wish she just would, she's got a 1000 years to marry Darien, and he's being a huge jerk now!"

"Serena mentioned yesterday she hadn't heard from him in two weeks!" Mina said shaking her head as the girls continued on toward their apartment.

* * *

A raven perched upon the branch of a dying tree took flight cawing ominously as a hooded woman walking past disturbed its rest. She approached a tall and dark castle guarded by two beasts, nearly 8 foot tall with green skin and steel armor. Together they nodded and bowed before opening the portcullis allowing her entry. Immediately entering a great room embellished with nothing but dark adorations she stopped at a throne near the back of the room, where sat a small boy dressed in green his eyes remained hidden beneath dark and heavy brown bangs.

The woman revealed herself as she took down her hood revealing brilliant brunette hair and shining amber eyes. She stood tall and her skin nearly glowed as a gold aura hugged her body. Many and various beasts in the great room bowed, as the small boy sat upon the throne smiling.

"Hera!" the boy yelled as he leapt off the throne and into her arms. She laughed as she hugged the boy and knelt down to him.

"It is good to see you Chaos, my, I think you have grown!" Hera exclaimed as the regal echo in her voice hung in the castle air. Chaos smiled at the woman.

"Now you can meet all my friends!" Chaos tried to lead Hera toward the various beasts surrounding the room only to find that she would not follow.

"Wait, wait Chaos" Hera mustered sweetly, "Serenity is still alive and Hades is still trapped in Tartarus, why is that?" Hera asked the young boy. Chaos sighed.

"Well, when you told me that Serenity wanted to lock me up away forever, my friends suggested that I shouldn't leave the castle to free Hades until they killed her." Chaos explained simply. Hera sighed deeply and anger filled her eyes as she looked toward the beasts surrounding them.

"Why haven't you destroyed Serenity?" Hera bellowed unable to keep up her pleasant appearance. The beasts cowered as Chaos moved in front of her.

"They've been trying!" Chaos quickly interjected, "but Serenity has a lot of people protecting her." He explained as Hera's face softened turning to him.

"I would hate to have to tell Zeus where you've been hiding," she softly stated while dramatically lifted her hand to her forehead. "He is my husband after all," she added earning a grunt from one of the beasts.

"Unless I've been reading the all the wrong gossip pages," a male red horned beast with a feminine toned voice proclaimed, "You and Zeus have been over, for like, a thousand years right?"

Hera fumed her eyes glowing pure white. She lifted up a hand toward the beast causing the rest of the room to scream only to stop at a firm grip grabbing her other hand.

"You will _not _hurt my friends!" Chaos warned dangerously causing Hera to quickly calm and pull away her hand. She shuttered at the boys anger before regaining her cool and pulling the boy into her embrace.

"I'm sorry Chaos, I'm just so upset that Hades is trapped in Tartarus." She began as Chaos listened, "if we could free him he can help us trap Zeus in Tartarus forever, and you'll never have to go back!"

The young boy smiled and hugged Hera tighter. She smirked as she continued to the hug the boy before bringing him in front of her.

"And after that, we both can _love you_, just like if you had a Mom and Dad." She stated. Chaos' eyes lit up in wonder at the prospect of love. He had seen many people act in this way of 'love,' he had yet to understand, but was thrilled by the fact that whatever it was, it would be shared with him.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" both Chaos and Hera turned to see a strange goat-like creature approach. He stood up right like a man yet walked upon hooves with a hairy gray body and large horns on his head resembling that of the mountain variety. His eyes shone pure black as he approached the pair.

"Pan, my dearest and oldest friend" Chaos said as he approached him, "what do you suggest? I cannot bare the thought of anymore of my friends dying." Pan nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I will go find Serenity and her comrades and send them to another time, where they will not be interfere with your plans my liege" Pan stated as he bowed slightly to chaos while thoughtfully stroking his beard with his humanoid hand. Chaos then looked toward Hera who sighed ungratefully.

"I'd much prefer it if Serenity is dead, but that will work, for now." Hera then turned and stormed out of the castle in haste.

* * *

Serena smiled kindly as she walked past the receptionist who greeted her with a smile and a wink. She blushed at the thought of what she must think of her; always arriving in the dojo to see its part owner. She walked into the private training room and to her surprise, Goku was no where to be found, which sent her further exploring throughout the dojo. She heard a commotion to her right and curiously walked to the end of the hall. To her surprise there was a strange metal door to her left. Approaching it she noticed that it had a window, but because of her short stature she had to stand on the tip of her toes to peer in. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside the strange room was Goku with bright blonde hair, his Super Saiya-jinn form, she assumed, wildly kicking and punching the air. She blinked in wonder as she had never seen him like this before, she had seen that he was a powerful man from his memories but seeing it for herself was a wonder to behold. After a few moments of shameless staring, Goku finally noticed the small girl in the window and walked to the center of the room pressing a red button. His hair returned to its normal black lazy spikes and he walked over to the door.

"Hey Serena!" Goku exclaimed as he opened the door. Serena blushed at the sight of the glistening shirtless man. "What's up?" Goku lazily through on a loose fitting sleeved Gi top as he spoke.

"Oh, not much, I was just thinking of that meditation stuff you talked about awhile back, and was wondering if you wanted to drive out to that area you like to go this weekend?" Serena asked.

"Let's go right now!" Goku happily exclaimed as he put a hand on Serena's shoulder leading her outside the dojo's back door.

"Ok, is it a very far drive?" She inquired. Goku laughed as he scooped Serena into his arms as a small yelp escaped from her.

"Drive? Yeah right!" Goku took to the air and Serena was held onto his neck for dear life.

"Eeyah! Don't drop me!" She screeched as she squeezed her eyes shut. She cracked one a little to see Goku's laughing eyes looking down upon her.

"Serena, I'd never drop you," Goku smiled softly causing a slight blush to spread across her cheeks.

As they finally landed and became acclimated, they arrived to a clearing literally in the middle of nowhere and sat down to meditate. Goku expertly instructed Serena but she was having a hard time concentrating.

Serena cracked one eye open slightly expecting Goku to be meditating as well only to see him looking back at her frustratingly.

"Serena…" Goku began scolding, "You need to concentrate!" Serena nodded quickly before squinting her eyes closed. After a few moments of silence and control she could finally feel herself drifting into a meditative state. She felt peaceful and calm surrounded by white. Her mind felt free when suddenly a disturbance appeared. Curiously, Serena wrapped her mind around it and visualized herself in a strange room standing in front of Goku.

_Serena grabbed onto Goku's hands looking up to him helplessly as he tried his best to look away from her. She stood before him in a simple pink dress with a neckline brushing the top of her breasts as the sunlight faded through the window giving the entire room a strange golden glow. Goku gave up trying to look away as his dark eyes fell upon the girl._

"_Goku…" she began softly looking hopefully to him. Goku fidgeted locking eyes with the small girl._

"_But Serena…you, I…can't" he began weakly and before he could muster out a proper sentence she pulled his arms around her._

"_I don't care!" Serena exclaimed. That just about did it for Goku who could resist no more as he eagerly lifted the small girl off the ground to his chest meeting her lips in a passionate kiss…_

Serena's eyes flew open as she saw Goku stretching. Her face turned beet red as the man gave her a strange look.

"That was good Serena! But are you ok?" he asked concerned. Serena's blush faded and her eyes filled with wonder. The sun surrounded Goku strangely; it almost appeared as if a gold halo surrounded his body as his concerned face turned into a smile.

"Maybe we should just go home, I'm really hungry!" He observed standing up and offering his hand to the small girl. She stood up slowly and nervously laughed.

"Thanks Goku, um, one question though, do you ever see things when you meditate?" She asked.

"Did you see something? That's strange. Piccolo used to have premonitions when he meditated, too bad he isn't here; we could have asked him about it!" Goku explained as Serena gaped. Goku laughed and scooped Serena off the ground.

"No worries, you'll get the hang of it!"

* * *

"Hey Bra! Killer outfit" A tall blonde from Bra's new high school exclaimed as she walked in along the sidewalk with four other girls. Bra loved Los Angeles and her new friends were fun loving girls with a love for clothes and boys.

"Oh Bra, I have a gift for you!" Daisy, a short pink haired girl exclaimed, "Devin made you a fake!" She handed Bra a perfect replica of a California driver's license clearly stating she was 22. Bra looked shocked at the girl. "His mom works for the DMV, no big deal!"

"We're going to a bar…but we're 15!" Bra stated incredulously causing a laugh to escape from another friend, Sara.

"Yeah, but they don't know that!" She yelled with zest causing a mischievous smirk to spread across her face as they walked right in to one of the city's premier clubs.

Immediately upon approaching the bar an attractive man motioned for the bartender to make the young girls some drinks. A red drink with an umbrella was thrust into Bra's hands as she looked at it skeptically.

"What's this called?" Bra inquired as her friend Sara laughed.

"Duh! It's a sex on the beach!" Bra shrugged as she sipped the drink finally deciding that it wasn't too bad. She smiled at her new girl gang as they were babbling on about a concert they wanted to see next week. Suddenly something strange caught her eye. She observed a tall dark haired man with a trashy looking woman under his arm, and for some reason was mesmerized.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Bra said getting the nod from one of her friends as she approached the man drunkenly laughing while standing amongst a group of people.

'How do I know this person?' Bra thought to herself as she stealthily approached the man. He was laughing wildly as the strange woman rubbed her hands up and down his side.

"You know, back in Tokyo, you'd never see girls dressed like that!" the man laughed motioning to a group of scantily clad women standing on the bar pouring liquor into people's mouths.

Tokyo flashed into Bra's mind as the memory of Serena showing her a picture of her boyfriend, Darien, surfaced. Bra gasped and stormed over to the man.

"Darien!?" she nearly screamed over the bar noise causing Darien, the girl, and the people surrounding them to look at her.

"Who's that?" the girl under his arm asked as Darien took a sip of his beer.

"I have no clue," Darien began squinting at the girl, "Do I know you, how old are you anyway?" he asked raising an eyebrow causing the others to laughed.

Bra frowned dangerously as her mind drifted to what her father would do to these people for their disrespect. She shook out the thought and took a look around her. She saw the people dancing and guzzling down their drinks. Her eyes shifted to her friends, possibly the first she had ever had, laughing and chatting. She truly did fit in here; her human counterpart loved the superficial lifestyle that filled the very souls of the people who thrived here. As her thoughts drifted to her father, the Saiya-jinn Prince, she finally realized that she would never be a normal human, living a life void of her heritage and adventure. She looked back to Darien who still had his eyebrow raised expectantly as the rest of the group continued to snicker. She smoothly hopped into the bar stool next to the standing Darien and set her drink softly onto the bar. Darien looked confused as she rested her chin into her hand.

"You know," she began attracting the attention of many people surrounding her, "I was just trying to figure out what an amazing person like Serena is doing with a jerk like you!" She accused. Darien nearly spit out his beer as he looked at Bra in shock. The girl under his arm huffed and walked away from him as the chatter broke out among the group.

"What…how?" he began. Before he could gain his bearings Bra had hopped off the barstool and was heading toward the exit.

"Bra, where are you going?" Daisy yelled out to her as she passed.

Darien was trying to pursue Bra through the crowds of people to no avail.

"I'm outta here." She stated waving her hand in the air before exiting. By the time Darien had made it out the exit Bra had been long gone, little to his knowledge she had taken to the sky.


	10. To Hell and Back

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

To Hell and Back

* * *

Bra's three inch heels quietly touched the stone ground that lined the balcony outside her room of her mother's beach front mansion. She crept through the sliding doors silently looking both left and right as she finally entered her room. She sighed with relief and plopped down on the bed only to hear a noise coming from the hall.

"You're home awful late," came a familiar voice from the door. Bra sat up to see her mother, Bulma, standing with her arms crossed in the doorway. Bra smiled sheepishly placing her hand behind her head.

"Hey mom! Um, yeah, I'm home late. Sorry" Bra said without even attempting to invent an excuse to why she'd arrive home at such an hour. "Hey mom, since you're up, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Bulma approached the bed and sat next to her daughter.

"What is it honey?" Bulma asked as Bra let loose a sigh. She fidgeted as she looked down at her hands.

"Mom, I know I haven't even met Jerry yet but…" Bra began as Bulma silenced her by holding up her hand.

"You want to move back with your father and Trunks." Bulma finished as Bra weakly nodded. Bulma sighed. "I thought that you really fit in well here, but I should have known better than to try to guilt you into moving here." Bra shook her head.

"Mom, things have been great, I love it here, its just that tonight," Bra sighed, "I realized that I'm never going to be _completely_ a normal girl, I guess I just will always yearn for something more than just being human." Bra explained causing a smile to escape from Bulma.

"Yes, I've raised two beautiful children and have given them anything and everything they could ever want, but I understand that you two need more than just a lot of money." Bulma said almost sadly with tears welling in her eyes. Bra shifted guiltily and was about to tell her mother to forget it and that she'd stay with her when Bulma spoke again. "Bra, I haven't been completely honest with you." Bra's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Mom?" she asked.

"Well, Jerry hasn't been away on business…" Bulma trailed off as her eyes locked with her daughter's.

* * *

The sound of explosions ricocheted inside the dark cavernous mountain followed by agonizing screams. Crashing water tainted by blood and tinged pink fell over a cliff in a strange waterfall formation. Behind this unusual feat of nature levitated one of Earth's greatest fallen warriors. His white cape hung still as no sort of breeze could be present in such a place. His green skin showed clean and undamaged, a rarity for when the warrior was alive he was engaged almost constantly in battle. Suddenly his calm meditation was interrupted when a fang filled smirk flew across his face after the sound of a painful scream and a large explosion.

'I love this job,' Piccolo thought to himself as he opened his eyes. He slowly touched his feet to the ground and walked away from behind the waterfall. For several years now he had been the head honcho in dealing with the evil souls trapped in Hell. Almost immediately when he arrived, Ares, the surrogate ruler of the underworld since Zeus had locked Hades away in Tartarus forever, had seen how well he dealt with the evil souls and left for a 'vacation' of sorts. Piccolo stopped walking when he arrived at an ominous gate that slowly opened.

Through the open passage strolled a tall and large muscle bound man with wild red hair. He wore black armor with a bundle of spears strapped to his back. Many of Hell's demons were gathering around him as he continued to walk nearly begging to attend to his needs. He stopped before a grinning Piccolo and put up his hand signaling for the demons to leave him. As they turned to leave he grinned.

"Piccolo!" He exclaimed earning a chuckle from the tall green alien.

"How was, 'vacation'?" Piccolo asked. Ares laughed as a throne like chair appeared behind him as he sat down.

"Wonderful; participated in some superb bloodshed, you know, the usual." Ares explained and pointed his finger beyond Piccolo and laughed hysterically. "I knew you would keep things in order here." Piccolo turned his head to see both Freeza and Cell dressed in pink tutus lying miserably on the ground beat to a bloody pulp.

"Yeah," Piccolo began with a laugh, "those two were especially mouthy today; I think the ballet attire did the trick." Piccolo finished evilly as Ares chuckled.

"You know Piccolo," Ares began holding out his hand as a small blue demon polished the rings on his fingers, "while I was on the plane of the living I noticed that your friend Goku, you've spoken so highly of has returned to Earth." Piccolo's eyes widened in shock and before he could speak Ares continued. "And to top that off he seems to be in cahoots with my newest half sister." He finished raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister? You're going to have to elaborate." Piccolo commented dryly on the fact that Zeus had fathered many children, Ares being the only one from his once legitimate wife, Hera. Ares laughed.

"You know Selenity, the woman Zeus denounced Hera for?" Ares asked refusing to refer to his parents with parental names.

"Yes," Piccolo nodded, "everyone is shocked because he supposedly hasn't even looked at another woman for 1000 years after she came to Olympus." Ares nodded at his statement.

"It's true, well, he fathered a daughter, Serenity, with her a long time ago who was apparently reborn into the present day." Ares vaguely explained waving his hand opening a strange portal showing a picture of Goku and a blonde haired girl with strange pigtails laughing as they sat at an outside picnic table. Piccolo looked on in wonder as the window disappeared and he looked to Ares.

"That's a strange coincidence and all but why are you telling me this?" Piccolo asked crossing his arms knowing full and well that Ares didn't engage in small talk. Ares nodded as his expression became more grave.

"Hera, not so fond of being cast out as queen of the Gods did not take too kindly to Selenity or anything that has to do with her," he trailed off alluding to Serenity. "Rumor has it she's conned Chaos somehow into trying to kill Serenity and release Hera's not so secret lover and brother, Hades, from Tartarus." Ares finished letting out a quiet yawn. Piccolo pinched above his nose and closed his eyes in confusion.

"You know, its really hard to follow all the gossip and love affairs with your kin." Piccolo almost laughed when suddenly his mouth flew open wide and fear appeared in his eyes. "Do you think Chaos is out to kill Goku as well?" Piccolo asked in shock. Ares shrugged.

"Most likely; he's been protecting her." Piccolo shook with his mouth still open. Ares appeared confused.

"I…I have to warn Goku and the others!" Piccolo announced, "He can fight almost anyone in battle, but he cannot survive the wrath of an immortal!" he finished as Ares tapped his fingers in thought.

"Go warn him then," with a wave of Ares' hand the halo above Piccolo's head mysteriously disappeared as Piccolo felt the life flow back into his body. Piccolo appeared in shock.

"You can just…give me life?" he asked in wonder.

"I can do whatever I want!" Ares announced haughtily, "except go against Zeus," he muttered quietly. Piccolo smirked. He turned to leave when he suddenly heard Ares stop him.

"Piccolo, beware," Ares warned as Piccolo looked toward him, "Chaos is not a force to be reckoned with, not even Zeus can fully control him." Ares said as Piccolo nodded. "And Hera, she may not be as powerful, but an immortal and her wrathfulness matched by no other."

"Thank you friend," Piccolo nodded, "you are aware that in warning Goku I am going against your mother." He reminded as Ares grinned.

"You know my feelings toward her." Ares commented bitterly on the fact that his wrathful mother was never even kind to him. Piccolo quickly waved goodbye as he walked through the gates of hell quickly taking flight to the plane of the living.

Ares stood and heard a chuckling come from behind him.

"Yes," came a slithering voice from Freeza, "that god damned Namek is finally gone!"

"Thank God," Cell commented ironically as both suddenly shifted their eyes to two black boots that appeared before them.

"What about me?" Ares asked evilly. Both Freeza and Cell fell over as tears flew from their eyes.

"Damn it," Cell muttered as he took a hard kick to the face.

* * *

Goku laughed along with Serena as they handed a flier to a student who had stopped to talk with them.

"This was a great idea Serena! I bet we'll gain a lot more dojo participants through handing out these fliers!" Goku happily told Serena as she smiled.

"I have good ideas, sometimes!" She giggled. Another person approached them and as both of them reached for a flier on the table where they sat, Goku's hand fell upon hers. A blush crept across both of their faces as Goku retracted his hand and the flier was finally handed out to the Tokyo University student. After he walked away Serena looked to Goku with a shy smile that was returned genuinely by Goku. The moment was interrupted by a "hmph" that came from the other end of the table.

"Why must _I _remain here with you imbeciles at this stupid table at this idiotic University?!" Vegeta demanded as he sat on the other side of Serena with his arms crossed and a vein pulsing erratically in his forehead.

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed nervously placing a hand behind his head, "Its good for PR, they should meet both owners of the dojo!" Vegeta snorted in response as a student approached him.

"Hey dude! You look pretty tough do you teach any classes?" the young scrawny student asked. Vegeta looked darkly upon the young man.

"Get away from me." Vegeta stated lowly and quietly.

"Wait, excuse me?" the student asked nervously.

"NOW!" Vegeta yelled as the guy quickly bolted away.

"On second thought," Serena commented as she leaned in toward Goku, "maybe he should go home." She whispered earning a second snort from Vegeta who stood up and began walking away.

As he strolled he noticed the dark haired friend of Serena approaching talking to a tall man with shaggy brown hair.

'What's her name again?' Vegeta thought to himself as the girl approached, 'Rachel…Red…Rei! That's right' Vegeta smirked, 'always entertaining.' Rei was happily chatting with Chad not paying much attention to her surroundings as she suddenly crashed into what felt like a brick wall and fell directly down onto her bottom. Rei growled and quickly stood up to see Vegeta standing before her smirking.

"What are you doing here? And who the hell stands in the middle of a sidewalk!" Rei screeched. Vegeta laughed lowly as he looked at the girl. Chad stepped between them looking indignant.

"Hey buddy, you better apologize to my girl!" Chad demanded looking down at Vegeta who was short by male standards but still stood about four inches taller than Rei. Vegeta smirked and with the flick of his finger sent Chad flying about 3 feet down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Rei screeched indignantly as she put her face an inch away from Vegeta's. "You can't treat my friends like that!" Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"Your mate doesn't seem too concerned with protecting you." Rei turned to see Chad shaking and hiding nervously behind a bench. Her mouth fell open when she realized what Vegeta had said.

"Mate!? He's not even my boyfriend!" Rei fumed as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Besides," she commented looking at Vegeta, "I don't require protection from anyone!" she shouted.

"Oh?" Vegeta commented dangerously causing Rei to look away with a blush. Before Rei had a chance to retort she looked past Vegeta's back and her mouth fell open.

"Oh no, this isn't good." She commented as Vegeta curiously looked behind him and back to Rei.

"Is that…?" Rei nodded slowly as Vegeta began laughing hysterically.

* * *

Bra unlocked the front door of her father's great mansion and stepped inside. She immediately used her Saiya-jinn senses to confirm that to her disappointment, her father, brother, and friends weren't home for her to surprise. She smiled happily though at the comforting feeling of being back to live with her Saiya-jinn family. Suddenly her thoughts drifted back to a conversation she had had with her mother just a few hours before.

"_Wow," Bra commented as her mother looked nervously down at her hands as she sat upon Bra's bed. "Mom, to tell you the truth I'm relieved." Bulma looked confusingly toward her daughter as Bra leaned in and hugged her mother. "It didn't make sense why you left Dad, now its as almost all the pieces finally fit." Bulma wiped her eyes and smiled sitting back to look at Bra._

"_I'm just glad you don't think any less of me…" Bulma drifted off. As Bra vehemently shook her head._

"_Mom, you know out of anyone in this world, you and dad are the ones I respect the most!" Bulma smiled and stood up from Bra's bed. "But you've gotta come home." Bra added, "There's no reason to hide anymore!" Bulma nodded._

"_I'll make the arrangements and return back to Capsule Corporation in a few days." Bulma concluded. "But as for you, I can book you a flight in the private jet tomorrow morning." Bra shook her head and jumped off the bed giving her mom a hug._

"_No thanks mom, I prefer a different type of transportation!" With a wink Bra levitated off of the ground and took off into the sky._

Bra smiled at the thought of finally having her mother come back to Japan and to have her family all together in one place once again.

'I wonder if anyone else knows her secret,' Bra thought to herself as she looked at herself in the full length mirror returning to her abandoned room.

"Oh well," she said out loud to herself. She stuck her finger into the air as she had come up with an idea. "I'll go to the mall and get a new outfit! So I look good when I see the others;" she grinned at herself in the mirror, "especially Goten!"

* * *

Goten and Trunks walked down the sidewalk with Lita between them. They were both grinning contently as a blush flew across Lita's face.

"Dang Lita, you're the best cook ever!" Goten exclaimed as he gave Lita a thumbs up and a wink.

"Yes, thank you very much for lunch." Trunks added also winking. Lita grinned happily.

'Am I dreaming? Or did I really just make lunch for two gorgeous guys!' Lita smiled at both.

"No problem guys! You two sure do eat a lot. I'm glad I keep a lot of food around the house!" Lita exclaimed as both of the guys fell over nervously. Suddenly Lita frowned as she heard her Sailor communicator going off in her purse. She quickly grabbed it as Goten and Trunks gathered around her to see what was up. Ami's face appeared on the screen.

"Lita! I'm so glad you answered the call!" Ami whispered excitedly. Lita looked confused.

"Of course I would answer this, why are you whispering?" Lita asked as Ami appeared to look nervous. Suddenly Mina's face butted against Ami's in the screen.

"Lita!" Mina said not so quietly, "we need your backup right now! Its really important! Oh, hey Trunks and Goten!" she added as Ami pushed Mina out of the screen.

"Ami, what's going on? Is there a monster attacking?" concerned looks fell over Goten and Trunks' faces and Ami only sighed.

"No, I can't really explain right now just come to Tokyo University's memorial mall immediately! We may need some backup." Ami explained as the screen went blank. Lita looked confusingly to the two guys.

"Well I guess we should head over there, to see whatever is going on!" Lita announced prompting Trunks to smoothly scoop her up.

"Alright let's go Miss Cooks-a-lot!" Trunks said in a sexy tone causing Lita to blush as they all took toward the sky.

* * *

Serena and Goku were having a good time talking to new prospective students of the dojo. Goku looked away from Serena and noticed Mina and Ami nervously approaching.

"Hey look Serena, Mina and Ami are here!" Goku said happily as he motioned toward them, "looks like they have a friend with them too!" Goku looked back toward the three and suddenly face faulted when he realized that he recognized the third party. Serena looked toward them as well and her mouth fell open.

"Darien!?!?!?!?"


	11. Confrontations Linger

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Confrontations Linger

* * *

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed as he placed a bundle of flowers on the table before her. Both Goku and Serena had matching dumbfounded faces as they looked up toward the man.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! We were going to check the Rose building because Mina said she thought you had class there, I guess its lucky I saw you here!" Serena looked to Mina.

"But Mina, you knew I was…" Serena began before she was cut off by Mina.

"Whoops! I guess I forgot you'd be out here!" She said loudly and expressively, "Gee Serena, think you could answer your cell phone once in awhile?" Mina finished with an annoyed tone in her voice. Serena picked up her cell phone to see nearly 50 missed calls and a text in all caps gracing her screen. It read:

"DARIEN…HERE NOW…WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Serena laughed nervously, and stood up as Darien nearly tackled her with a hug.

"Oh Serena I missed you so much! I love you." Serena froze as Darien hugged her quickly tossing a nervous look to Goku.

* * *

Vegeta started amusingly walking back toward the group gathered at the picnic table quickly followed by Rei.

"Rei!" Chad shouted as he stood up from behind the bench, "Where are you going with that guy?" Rei ignored Chad as she was much more distracted by the scene before her in the distance. She noticed that Vegeta was still laughing as she walked up beside him.

"What's so funny? This is awful; Darien has been such a jerk to Serena lately." Rei asked exasperated. Vegeta looked toward Rei with a smirk.

"I'm amused because I want to see Kakarot's reaction toward this puny human; Saiya-jinns are very possessive over their property." Vegeta stated simply. Rei's face lit up red.

"Excuse me! But Serena is not _property_, she's a person! And why do you call him that anyway, his name is Goku!" She corrected with balled fists. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Saiya-jinns are protective over the ones and the things that they care for, such as their family, planet, and in other cases prospective mates," Vegeta said the last category with a smirk, "and Kakarot is his proper Saiya-jinn name…no more questions!" Vegeta barked.

"Prospective WHAT?!" Rei bellowed, "Whatever, you're crazy." Vegeta ignored her as they approached the group.

"Hey you two!" Ami exclaimed nervously waving as Vegeta and Rei approached.

As Serena looked toward Goku she had somewhat expected to find a disappointed look on his face only to find in shock an angry one. Goku's face appeared stone-like as he looked toward Darien, when he had leaned in to hug Serena he promptly snapped the pencil in his hand in half; a very uncharacteristic display of aggression from him. As Serena's eyes opened in wonder at this display, she could hear snickering in the background.

Vegeta could hardly contain his delight at Goku's current inability to control his anger as he openly laughed. Just before he could toss a 'told you so' comment toward Rei his son, Lita, and Goten had landed before them.

"Who's that?" Goten asked motioning toward Darien as Trunks set Lita down.

"That's Darien," Lita said darkly as she was pushing up her sleeves, "and I've got a bone to pick with him!" Rei stood in front of Lita shaking her head vehemently as Serena and Darien finally parted from their hug. Darien looked upon Serena incredulously.

"What's wrong Serena? Have you not missed me?" Darien asked as emotion flew through his eyes. Serena paused as a guilty feeling washed over her. Serena looked directly into his eyes searching for the words when suddenly she felt a hot flush rising through her face as she took a step back and thrust her tiny fists down to her side.

"Darien!" She nearly shouted causing everyone observing to be taken aback in shock. "I haven't even spoken to you for 2 months. How can you just show up like this and ask _me_ if I've missed _you_?" Serena emphasized accusingly as Darien took a step back.

"Huh?" Darien asked seemingly confused as Serena red faced leaned in toward him. Darien put his hand behind his head nervously as he looked sheepishly at Serena. "Gee, I had no idea you were so mad at me, maybe we should go somewhere and talk about this…" Darien trailed off with his eyes scanning the audience around him.

"Hey Darien," Darien turned toward the voice that had spoken his name only to see Rei with her arms crossed suspiciously. "You don't seem to be too observant, haven't you noticed we've made some new friends?" Darien raised an eyebrow as he scanned the men standing near Rei and glanced back toward the table where Serena had been sitting by another angry looking man.

"Oh," Darien commented as he leaned toward Goku with an outstretched hand, "I guess I was so excited to see Serena I wasn't paying much attention. I'm Darien." He stated toward Goku only to be greeted with no response as he locked eyes with the significantly larger man. Goten looked to Trunks nervously as both of them stepped up to Darien.

"Hey, I'm Goten!" Goten said as he came between Goku and Darien to shake his hand.

"I'm Trunks, its nice to meet you," Trunks added as he too shook Darien's hand. An awkward silence fell over the group as tension had inevitably befallen everyone, while Darien tucked his hands in his pockets looking confused. He finally opened his mouth to speak to Serena when a gasp escaped instead.

Piccolo's feet slowly touched the ground as he landed beside Darien and in front of Goku. Goku's eyes shifted from Serena and Darien toward Piccolo as they went wide in wonder.

"Piccolo!" Goku laughed as he stood up from his seat and walked in front of the table. He leaned in excitedly toward the tall green alien with his eyes wide. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in dead? How was hell? I bet you were having lots of fun beating the crap out of Freeza!" Goku babbled as Piccolo smirked at the man.

"Its good to see you too, Goku." Piccolo said gruffly as his eyes shifted to see some very shocked faces. His eyes finally fell upon Serena as they widened in shock. A sound left his throat as the short girl's shocked eyes met with his.

'This must be her! But she looks so normal,' Piccolo thought to himself as he continued to stare, 'she hides her identity well.' Piccolo finally looked back to Goku

"Goku, we need to talk, there's something you need to know." Piccolo said as Goku's face became serious. Piccolo's shocked expression toward Serena hadn't gone unnoticed to him.

"Yeah, looks like we have some things to fill you in on as well." Goku said as Piccolo stepped toward him in urgency.

"No Goku, you don't understand. You have no idea what your association with Serenity is attracting!" Piccolo exclaimed as he motioned toward Serena. Serena took a step back as the use of the name 'Serenity' didn't go unnoticed by incognito Sailor Soldiers. Rei stepped in front of Serena followed by Lita.

"Wait just a second, who are you?" Rei asked as she extended her arm protectively in front of Serena.

"Yeah, what's your business here?" Lita asked also. Piccolo looked shocked at the girls as Vegeta too stepped up beside Goku and Piccolo.

"Namek, what in the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded. Argument broke out amongst the strange group until finally silenced by a suggestive voice.

"Hey guys, maybe we should go somewhere else…" Mina said popping up in the middle of everyone, "I don't think the students of Tokyo University are taking too well to this big green guy!" Mina laughed nervously as she pointed to a crowd gawking in wonder. Goku laughed nervously as he put his hand behind his head. Piccolo narrowed his eyes toward Mina because of how she had referred to him.

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the mansion and work all this out." He suggested. Lita shook her head and put her hand up.

"I think we need some time to cool off, let's meet at your guys' place for dinner, I'll cook! And we can figure out what the hell is going on." She suggested as the Saiya-jinns of the group seemed pleased with this. They all agreed as Darien reached down to take a hold of Serena's hand.

"Come on Serena, this is way too weird, let's head back for now." Serena nodded as she started walking away with Darien. She turned back and saw an extremely disappointed Goku watching them leave.

Rei watched Darien and Serena leave as she put her hand to her temple as she felt a slight pain.

"Hey guys, there's something not right with Darien." Rei commented. The group looked to Rei.

"What do you mean, he seems fine to me, a jerk, but fine." Lita commented as she too looked at them walk away.

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling." Rei finished. Mina put her finger in the air.

"Well, that's my cue!" and with that remark she went running towards Serena and Darien grabbing Darien's arm at his other side and walking along with them. Sweat drops formed on the girls' heads as they observed this.

"Mina; the professional third wheel." Lita commented shaking her head. She turned to see that the one Goku referred to as Piccolo, Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta had all disappeared leaving the three other girls standing there bewildered. "Geez, what's with the disappearing act?" Rei waved her hand dismissively.

"Whatever, let's just head back."

* * *

Goku walked into the door of his Tokyo mansion with the others close behind him. Confusion etched across his face as he thought back to his actions earlier. He had almost lost it when Darien had hugged Serena and he didn't understand why. Goku many times had lost control of his emotions during and with the prospect of battle which was one source of his great power, but never in a situation like this. He sat down at the kitchen table placing his head into his hands followed by a sigh. The other three Saiya-jinns and Piccolo filed into the kitchen after Goku. Goten looked toward Goku with a puzzled expression.

"Dad," Goten stated prompting Goku to look at him. "What's wrong with you? I thought you were going to pummel Serena's boyfriend and now you're all depressed?" he asked dumbly. Trunks smacked his forehead.

"Are you serious Goten?" Trunks asked incredulously, "Are you really that blind?" Goten scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as a grunt came from the other side of the room.

"Kakarot," Vegeta began as he stood against the walls with his eyes closed, "I'll gladly take care of that puny human mate of hers for you, and then we can all get on with our lives." He finished with a smirk as Goku fell out of the chair in shock.

"Vegeta! What are you talking about? That's really not appropriate, why would Dad want to kill Darien?" Goten asked with his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"What in the hell is going on?" Piccolo barked from the kitchen entryway causing all the eyes of the Saiya-jinns' to fall upon him. Vegeta grunted.

"Kakarot wishes to mate with the Moon Woman." He said flatly as Trunks nodded. Goku again fell out of his chair as Goten too fell over.

"What? Mate? What in the heck is going on Dad?" Goten asked as Goku only sighed.

'Moon Woman…' Piccolo thought as he recalled his conversation with Ares, 'Serenity's mother was once queen of a kingdom on the moon; he must be talking about Serenity!'

"Goku!" Piccolo said his eyes opened wide, "you must not associate with Serenity anymore, its too dangerous!"

"Actually, her name is Serena." Trunks corrected as Piccolo looked at him strangely.

"Whatever you call her, she's the daughter of the immortal God Zeus, and some of his adversaries are after her and you all are right in the crosshairs!" Piccolo explained as the Saiya-jinns' eyes opened wide in disbelief. Trunks scoffed.

"Hold on," Trunks said placing his hands on his hips, "I'm already finding it hard to believe that Serena is the future queen of the world, now you're telling me she's the daughter of the mythical 'Lord of the Skies'?" Piccolo gritted his fanged teeth and fists.

"Its no myth! I know for certain." Piccolo explained as Trunks appeared surprised, "the immortals are not a group to mess with, and even the greatest fighters in the universe cannot outlive their wrath!" Piccolo warned as Goku stood up.

"But Piccolo, I saw her memories, there was nothing in them about being the daughter of an immortal." Goku stated looking for an explanation.

"What?!" Piccolo asked. He looked down at the floor and pondered for a few moments before looking back up, "Its possible she does not know," he finally stated calmly, "but I know absolutely that she is his daughter." He then went on to explain his experience with Ares while he helped him maintain the underworld in place of the banished Hades.

"The Saiya-jinn race once worshipped Ares," Vegeta commented incredulously toward Piccolo, "I too believed it to be just a myth." Piccolo shook his head as silence had befallen the room.

"Well either way," Goku finally said breaking the silence, "I promised Serena that I would protect her, so I'm not going anywhere." Piccolo fell over as the Saiya-jinns seemed stunned as well.

"Hmm," Vegeta sounded, "taking on the immortal Gods now are we? I'm interested." He finished, like Goku, never turning down the prospect of a challenge.

"Look, the girls will be here any minute," Goten interrupted, "let's finish this conversation when they arrive." Piccolo turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Trunks asked.

"To find Gohan." He muttered gruffly as Goten interrupted yet again.

"I called him a bit earlier, he's going to stop by later; he's said he had a big meeting at the university where he teaches right now." Goten explained as Piccolo huffed and sat down in a corner of the living room.

"Fine." He breathed as Trunks and Goten filed out of the kitchen in suit. Vegeta turned to follow when stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Kakarot?" he asked annoyed as Goku sighed.

"Vegeta, what's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?" Goku asked. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked toward him.

"Its just like anything else it is for you, isn't it?" Vegeta asked as Goku appeared confused. "The challenge of winning her over is just as appealing to you as any challenging competitor in battle. You no longer have a mate and now you desire one. Do not be fooled into thinking that this is different than fighting; many wars of the universe have been waged over women." Vegeta finished as he too, finally exited the kitchen.

Goku stood bewildered as he thought about what Vegeta had said.

'Is it true?' he thought, 'Are these feelings I have for Serena all for the thrill of the challenge?'

* * *

AN: So this chapter was going to go on longer but I wanted to post...so 12 will be coming shortly!

I appreciate comments, reviews, and critques! :)

Also...I've been spending some time on fan art for my stories (this, and Alone on Earth) so check them out on my deviant art page!

(Its my homepage) Name: Kochou-hime

I'd love to know what you think!

~Always,

Kochou-hime


	12. Over it in Time

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Over it in Time

The girls with Darien in tow had arrived to the mansion as inevitable awkwardness still hung in the air from the incident on Tokyo University's campus earlier that day. Lita immediately headed to the kitchen with her supplies to begin cooking as she believed food would calm everyone's nerves; Ami agreed and went to the kitchen also to assist with the massive amount of cooking. Serena took a seat on the sofa next to Darien followed quickly by Rei sitting at Serena's other side. Serena thought that Rei had been acting quite strange, she had stuck near herself and Darien all day, which frankly she was thankful for, since she found the whole situation with his sudden appearance to be awkward, considering what had occurred in the past few months. Mina seemed to be the only one of the Sailor Soldiers not to feel awkward as she happily chatted with Trunks and Goten about a movie coming out that week.

"That smells good!" Goten exclaimed as he looked toward the kitchen. Trunks nodded as he heard his stomach growl.

"Maybe if you two are nice to Lita she'll make you guys an appetizer!" Mina laughed as the two immediately zoomed into the kitchen. Her face became one of concern upon glancing to her left and noticing Piccolo seated with his eyes closed in the corner of the living room. She frowned slightly as she remembered the true reason they had come to the mansion for dinner. Mina, like Serena, had a knack for seeing the good in people as a smile returned to her face and she walked toward Piccolo.

"Hi! I'm Mina," she said extending her hand toward him. Piccolo's eyes slowly opened as he stood. Mina internally gulped as the huge green alien, who was nearly 7 feet tall towered above her.

"Piccolo," he said as his huge green hand surrounded her small one. She stared in awe for a few moments before her smile returned.

"So you're definitely not from around here right?" Mina asked with a laugh causing Piccolo to fall over at such a question.

Serena continued to sit uncomfortably between Rei and Darien and glanced toward the kitchen where she noticed Goku seated at the table. He was looking down at his hands and he almost appeared sad or perhaps deep in thought as she watched him. She needed to talk to him about the meaning behind what Piccolo had said, but she felt incredibly uncomfortable in front of Darien. She smiled when she saw Lita bring to him a couple of egg rolls to which his forlorn expression quickly faded as he ate them. She turned to Darien and frowned as she looked into his eyes glazed with confusion.

"Serena, I'd really like to talk with you," Darien said, "in private outside; we haven't been alone all day." He finished shooting a look toward Rei. Rei huffed and crossed her arms.

Goku gritted his teeth as the joy from his before dinner snack had faded after hearing Darien speak to Serena. He was shamelessly eavesdropping from the kitchen mainly because he couldn't help himself. Even with what Vegeta had told him, he still had his doubts as he felt incredibly different about Serena than he did when in battle. He looked into the living room when he noticed Vegeta quickly bolt to the front door from upstairs. Vegeta swung the door open and grinned at what he saw.

"Hi Daddy!" Bra exclaimed as Vegeta embraced his daughter. Bra face faulted as over her shoulder as she saw the girls were present and heard what she had said. Rei noticed this and waved her hand in the air.

"Don't worry, we already know." She said as Bra sighed with relief. Bra waved to the group happily until her eyes fell upon Darien.

"What in the hell is **he **doing here!?" she shouted pointing a finger toward Darien. Everyone had entered the living room from the kitchen now and was looking toward the group on the sofa. Darien looked confused as Serena stood up defensively.

"Bra, this is Darien, my boyfriend, remember?" Serena asked as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. Bra folded her arms and stepped up toward Serena and Darien.

"Yeah I know," she glared toward Darien, "you don't remember being rude to me a few nights ago when I was in LA, you big jerk!" she shouted accusingly as Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"He did WHAT?" Vegeta demanded with clenched fists.

"Not only that!" Bra continued, "I caught him cheating on Serena!" the room gasped as Rei lunged at Darien from the sofa.

"How dare you big jerk!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face. Darien growled pushing Rei off of him and jumped off the sofa. He grabbed Serena's wrist and dragged her to the door.

"Serena, like I said we need to talk in private right now!" he demanded as Serena winced at the grip he had on her wrist. Within the blink of an eye Goku suddenly appeared in front of Darien and leaned in threateningly.

"Let go of her now." He stated dangerously. Darien remained motionless until a smirk appeared on his face. Goku raised an eyebrow and shielded his eyes as a bright light surrounded Darien. Serena let out a scream when in the place Darien once was there now was a strange goat-human like creature gripping onto her wrist. With a swift maneuver he trapped Serena with his arm against his body as she struggled in vain for her broach.

"I tried to tell you we needed to speak alone." The creature whispered in her ear, "Now all your little friends will suffer your fate!"

Goku went to lunge at the creature and paused as the creature brought a ball of energy toward Serena's throat.

"Tsk, tsk, not so fast! Come any closer and I'll kill her." He threatened and face faulted when he noticed Goku smirk. Before the creature could even flinch Goku had quickly knocked the blast from his hand and liberated Serena where she now sat safely in his arms. Serena grabbed onto Goku's shirt in fear but was reassured by Goku who gave her a small smile before setting her down behind him. The moment was quickly interrupted by snickering coming from the strange creature.

"Why do you laugh?" Trunks asked as he stepped up with his fists clenched, "you're no match for any of us." He finished with a smirk.

"Perhaps so," the creature said as he closed is eyes in laughter, "but now I have you EXACTLY WHERE I WANT YOU!" he held up his hand and suddenly a blue light surrounded the group.

"Ut posterus vos vadum vado!" the creature shouted and before the fighters could react they were engulfed by the blue light and disappeared.

* * *

In a place surrounded by darkness and demons; Pan appeared and kneeled before a great throne.

"My lord, it has been done." He said as he turned is eyes to look up.

"Thank you my friend," Chaos said with a grin. His eyes remained hidden beneath his bangs but his expression exerted one of pure mischief. "Alert one of the couriers to bring a message to Tartarus." He requested.

"My lord?" Pan said with a confused expression.

"Tell them that Chaos will finally be turning himself in."

* * *

A blue light appeared and blindingly flashed before quickly disappearing. In its place stood the entire group from the mansion, as they were all engulfed by the strange creature's attack. They were outside somewhere on a sunny day. It appeared normal, green grass at their feet and a blue sky. Everyone scrambled taking a look at their surroundings with confusion firmly etched on their faces. Goku looked down at his hands and to Serena quickly placing two hands on her shoulders concerned.

"Serena, are you ok?" he asked worriedly as she nodded.

"I think so, but, what happened?" She asked confused. Goku looked toward Piccolo who appeared dumbfounded.

"Well its too late now." Piccolo remarked toward Goku, "We're all involved in this feud now."

"Feud?" Lita asked as she walked close to Piccolo. 'You know,' she thought, 'he kind of looks like my old boyfriend!' Piccolo flushed as he heard what she had said in his mind. He brushed it off and quickly explained to the group what he had been told by Ares.

"Zeus' relationship with Selenity has acquired him many foes," Piccolo finished as he looked seriously toward Serena, "and because of this his enemies are targeting you; the only child from he and Selenity." The sailor soldiers seemed dumbfounded as Serena unconsciously hugged her body.

"My father?" she asked quietly to herself. Goku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Serena, nothing is going to happen to you, not while I'm around." Goku said as Serena felt a little more relieved.

"First things first, where the heck are we?" Rei asked as she looked around. The group took in their surroundings confusingly as Mina finally stopped with her eyes fixed to the east.

"What is it Mina?" Ami asked as she walked up beside her. Mina pointed her finger in front of her as her mouth fell agape in awe.

"You guys, I think we're in the future." Mina said as the group walked up beside her. Their mouths fell open as in the distance they could all see a large, crystal tower.

* * *

_Thank you to _**_Cosmic-lover _**_and **drake202 **for reviewing the last two chapters. I appreaciate it and I'm glad you enjoy the story!_

_Read and Review!_

_Kochou-hime  
_


	13. A Dark Future

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A Dark Future

Silence befell the group of heroes as they looked toward where Mina had indicated in the distance. The large crystal tower stood unmistakably as it sparkled back at the sunbeams peering down upon it through the clouds. Emotion swept through Serena's face as she lifted her closed hand protectively over her heart. The wind slowly picked up; teasing her eyes as they threatened tears for the sight of destiny had plunged deep into her heart.

"So that's where the Queen lives?" Goten asked softly in wonderment, not once taking his eyes off the faraway sparkling tower.

"Yeah." Lita answered as she too remained in a daze. Goku slowly shifted his eyes to look upon Serena. Confusion etched across his face as Serena looked as if she were about to burst into tears. He softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Serena?" He asked. Serena turned her gaze toward his.

"Yeah, its just so…" she trailed off as she looked back toward the palace. It took him a few moments to remember that the thought and sight of being queen of the world could potentially be pretty frightening to a girl of only 23 years of age. Rei noticing Serena's state coughed in interruption.

"Alright, so how are we going to get back to the past?" She demanded awakening the group from their daze.

"Perhaps we should see Neo Queen Serenity." Ami suggested. "She could help us find Sailor Pluto who could send us back."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Mina exclaimed only to be interrupted by a grunt from Piccolo.

"Look, I don't know what you all think about future time traveling but if there's one thing we learned from Future Trunks," Piccolo commented as he glanced toward the present time Trunks, "You shouldn't see certain aspects of your future because your knowing may change some things." Vegeta grunted at the thought that his comrades had kept the secret of Trunks being his future son from him until after the present day Trunks was born to he and Bulma.

"But," Lita interrupted, "we've already met our future selves before, does that mean we could have affected our future?" Piccolo nodded as Serena looked back to the castle in wonderment.

'Has knowing the future changed things? Am I still destined to be the Queen? And Rini…does she exist?' She thought as she looked to Goku with her peripheral vision as he focused on Piccolo. A small blush crept across her face. '…Will I marry Darien?'

"Well, ok wise guy." Rei stated annoyed, "What do you suggest we do then? _Magically_ transport ourselves back?" She finished expressively waving her fingers in the air. She heard a snicker from her left side as she shifted her eyes to see Vegeta smirking amusingly toward her. Piccolo snarled toward Rei.

"Well if you'd let me finish!" he shouted toward the group with a balled fist. "I sense Dende's presence." He finished much more calmly.

"Oh!" Bra exclaimed. "Maybe in the future he made another set of dragon balls that we can use to get back home!" Piccolo nodded toward Bra as he suddenly took toward the sky in direction of Kami's lookout. Vegeta, Bra, Goten and Trunks took off after him in suit as the bewildered Sailor Soldiers were left with Goku who was still heavily focused on a glossy eyed Serena.

Fire went aflame in Rei's eyes as she watched the others take off.

"Bastards!" she yelled, "Way to leave us here alone!" she grumbled as she heard a small laugh from Goku.

"Don't worry." He said with a wink. "We'll beat em' there." Rei blushed as she watched Goku lift his fingers to his forehead and suddenly the small group appeared in a very strange looking place. It appeared as if they had suddenly landed on a flat, paved mountain in the middle of the sky surrounded by clouds. Before them stood a grand Arabian style palace.

"Where are we?" Serena asked in wonder as Goku smiled down toward the short girl.

"This is Kami's lookout, Dende, Earth's guardian lives here; hopefully he can help us get back to the past." Goku reassured as Serena still uncertain of her surroundings stood cautiously behind him as he stood between her and the palace. Goku looked toward the palace and threw his hand up in the air waving at what he saw.

"Hey there Mr. Popo! Long time no see!" Goku yelled toward a short strange looking man-like creature with deep black skin. The man was treating plants with a small watering can as he looked toward Goku. He promptly dropped the can to rub his eyes in disbelief.

"G-G-Goku? Is that really you? Am I dreaming?" he asked as Goku and the group approached.

"Its really me!" Goku laughed as Mr. Popo promptly ran inside the palace. Goku rubbed the back of his head confusingly when suddenly a tall green man came running from the palace alongside Mr. Popo. Dende had matured growing taller and more masculine over the years more so resembling Piccolo than he had his younger self.

"Goku!" Dende exclaimed as he grabbed Goku's hand. "Its really you…I can't believe it! It's a miracle!" Goku grinned as Dende looked at the group around him. "And…what? How is this possible?" Goku tilted his head as Dende took a step back. Mr. Popo gaped in wonder.

"The guardian princesses of our universe… you've brought them here with you?" Goku shifted his eyes to the girls who's mouths had fallen open in disbelief.

"Princesses of the universe?" Mina asked in wonder. Dende grinned as his face slowly fell as he noticed blonde hair and blue eyes peering at him from behind Goku.

"G-G-Goku, who is behind you?" Dende asked in wonder as Goku confusingly stepped away from Serena revealing the small girl holding her closed hands protectively to her chest as she suddenly felt exposed. A large gasp escaped from Dende and Mr. Popo as both immediately fell to their knees. Serena gasped as she saw hot tears fly from Dende's eyes.

"The Queen…" Dende whispered. Bright sunlight shone down from the sky upon the lookout as Serena felt hair tickle her face. The wind had begun to blow; wrapping her sunlit and sparkling long pigtails across her body. Her mouth fell agape toward Dende. He reached out and took one of her hands as he looked into her brilliant blue eyes. "The hope of our universe has returned." He said a genuine smile appearing on his face. "Just as the oracle predicted."

Piccolo with the others in tow had arrived just in time to see the display between the guardian and Serena.

"Whoa…" Trunks commented as he looked at Dende and Serena. The others appeared shocked as well as they approached. Dende and Mr. Popo finally stood as Serena turned her eyes toward Goku. His mouth was agape as his eyes shone upon her in complete utter marvel. He had known she was to be queen, but never had he seen Dende act like this toward another individual. Dende laughed in joy as he approached the new comers.

"All of you!" he exclaimed happily. "It truly is a miracle!" No one spoke a word before Rei, the one truly unafraid of being outspoken broke the silence.

"What do you mean returned? Did Serena and the rest of us go somewhere?" Rei asked Dende as he looked toward her confused. Piccolo quickly stepped up.

"You should probably hear the situation." Piccolo explained to Dende as the group stood while Piccolo explained what had happened. Dende shook his head sadly as Piccolo finished.

"That sounds like Pan," Dende commented, "he's a demon with the ability to shape shift into the form of any creature; he also has a spell to send things forward and back in time." Piccolo nodded apparently feeling much more informed.

"Can you help us find Sailor Pluto?" Ami asked Dende hopefully, "she can help us get back to the past." She finished as Dende folded his arms and looked sadly to his feet.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Sailor Pluto is dead." Dende remarked sadly as a gasp escaped from the Sailor Soldiers. "All of you, are dead." He said as he tearfully looked toward Serena. "Even her majesty, the Queen." He finished all eyes focused on the horrified Serena.

"What about Rini? And Darien?" Serena asked tearfully as Dende looked at her.

"They live, but…" Piccolo held up his hand.

"Dende, we shouldn't find out too much about our future. Tell us what we need to know." He warned as Dende nodded.

"Right." Dende agreed, "Perhaps we should go inside to discuss this." Goku nodded as he heard his stomach grumble.

"You've got any food Dende? I'm starving!" Goku announced as the others nodded. Dende smiled.

"Of course Goku," just as the group followed Dende into the palace; everyone but the Sailor Soldier suddenly turned as an enormous power had landed on the lookout.

"Aw great." Trunks grumbled as he crossed his arms, "not this again." Serena turned in wonder as her eyes fell upon a man who appeared strangely similar to Trunks with long hair. He looked pretty beat up as his skin was bruised and his clothing was tattered. He approached the group in wonder.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Hearts appeared in the eyes of Rei, Mina, and Lita.

"Another Trunks!?!" Mina exclaimed.

"And just look at that beautiful hair!" Rei commented as Lita practically drooled in silence. Trunks tossed them an annoyed look.

"Just great…" he sighed.

* * *

"Well," Future Trunks commented as they were all seated at a grand dining table. He had cleaned himself up; changing into fresh clothes before he ate his fill of the feast Mr. Popo had prepared for them.

"After my mom had died in the future, I had this strange dream where this feminine voice had told me to travel deeper into this alternate future telling me to seek out this oracle called the 'Oracle of Delphi'." He explained as the group intently listened. "I was really lost without Mom, so I guess I just did it on a whim. When I arrived Dende told me that you all had been killed." His face appeared very grim as he slammed a fist onto the table. "I just couldn't stand the thought of my friends and family being killed again. So I told him about the voice telling me to see the Oracle…"

* * *

_Future Trunks pushed back a veil-like bunch of foliage revealing a grand temple in the midst of the steaming hot jungle. He wiped the glistening sweat from his forehead as he grinned toward Dende and Mr. Popo who approached behind him. The three figures appeared much older than their past younger counterparts. Dende and Mr. Popo revealed deep wrinkles on their faces while Trunks, still appearing young was nearing the age of 60._

"_I think this is it guys!" he announced happily. Dende and Mr. Popo sighed in relief as they approached the temple. "Who knew it'd be so hard to find!" he exclaimed as he whipped his long purple hair away from his sticky skin._

"_The temple moves from place to place with each full moon," Mr. Popo explained as he tapped into his knowledge of Earth's mystic history, "Its supposed to only be found by the persistent." Trunks nodded as they entered the thankfully cool temple._

_The group approached a statue of a beautiful woman with a hairstyle similar to that of the late Neo Queen Serenity. The three kneeled before the statue as Trunks lifted his eyes to meet the eyes of the statue._

"_Oracle of Delphi, we have come to seek your knowledge." As soon as the words left Trunks' lips the statue was engulfed in a bright light. The eyes of the statue seemed to come alive as they shone a bright white._

"_Trunks, Prince of Vegeta," a feminine voice surrounded the room as the three were taken aback. "You have persistently sought the oracle as requested, now I shall reward you with my knowledge."_

"_It was you." Trunks stated as he looked into the eyes of the oracle. "Why did you call me here?" he asked._

"_The universe has fallen into the hands of the great Titan Chaos." The oracle boomed toward the group. "He has imprisoned the other God's in an ancient prison, without their guidance terror has befallen the mortals." Trunks seemed confused as Mr. Popo and Dende gasped. Trunks balled his hands into fists._

"_How can we stop this?" He asked._

"_You cannot." The oracle stated as Trunks looked toward the statue in horror. "Only her majesty, the light of hope can forever seal Chaos away from terrorizing the universe."_

"_The light of hope?" Trunks asked as Dende stood beside Trunks._

"_But," Dende said looking at the statue. "Neo Queen Serenity has been murdered." He said with tears in his eyes._

_The eyes of the statue lit up brightly causing the group to shield their eyes. Wind blew through the temple as the voice of the oracle filled up the room._

"_You must forge the dragon balls once again." The oracle boomed as Dende's mouth fell agape, "If you do this, Serenity will return to defeat Chaos once and for all." Dende nodded. "The three of you must protect this world to the best of your ability before her return." Suddenly the three were engulfed in light and where they once stood they felt themselves within younger bodies. Trunks put his hands to his chest as he hadn't felt as much strength and energy since he had been in his mid twenties._

_The light in the eyes of the oracle started to disappear as the group noticed the temple starting to fade._

"_Wait!" Trunks called out as the wind picked up around him. "I don't understand, how will she return? How can we defend the universe against an immortal Titan?" The oracle said nothing more as the building disappeared leaving the bewildered group in the midst of the sticky hot jungle._

* * *

"The oracle is notorious for only giving partial information." Dende explained as Trunks finished his story. "We assumed we were supposed to wish you all back with the dragon balls." Dende sighed. "But, it was a taxing process, it took me nearly two years, and here you all appeared, right as I had finished forging them."

"So isn't that called "They'll come if you build it?" Mina asked sheepishly as the group sighed at Mina's constant butchering of famous phrasings.

"Trunks," Goku asked as both 'Trunks' looked toward him. "Um, I mean Future Trunks" Goku laughed sheepishly as present day Trunks fumed. "You said the oracle mentioned terror on the universe…" Goku reminded. Trunks looked down at his hands as his hair covered his eyes.

"Yes Goku," Trunks affirmed darkly, "demons have plagued all the planets of this universe and terrorized the people." Goku's mouth fell agape. "I've tried my best to fight them, but there's so many, Chaos is behind this." Goku slammed his fist on the table in anger at the thought of the people of Earth suffering.

"All the planets?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, after the 1,000 year slumber, the Earth had become severely over populated." Mr. Popo explained, "Serenity made a wish upon the silver imperium crystal that the other planets of this universe would become habitable to all the humans. Because it was selfless; it came true."

"So, I guess that explains why you referred to us as the guardian princesses?" Rei asked as Dende nodded.

"Yes, Princess Mars." Rei's face fell as Vegeta looked toward her mouth agape.

"You a princess?" He said with a laugh. Rei shot him a perturbed look. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Serena held her head in confusion as she looked at the table. Dende looked toward her worriedly.

"Is something wrong Your Majesty?" Dende asked. Serena sighed.

"You can call me Serena ya know!" She announced haughtily as he appeared shocked. "I guess I just don't get it…how did I die?" Dende sighed.

"It was some sort of poison, upon testing by Bulma and Princess Mercury, they confirmed it could have only been forged by a God, because…" Dende paused, "Only an immortal poison would be able to kill Goku too." Both Goku and Serena fell out of their chairs. Dende sighed again.

"Goku, you were the primary protector of the Queen and the Earth." He explained, "One evening you met Her Majesty for dinner and you were both poisoned then." Goku groaned.

"That's so lame!" he whined, "I didn't even die in battle."

"The rest of you fell shortly after, without the great power of Goku or Her Majesty with the crystal." Dende explained.

"Alright, alright." Present day Trunks finally interrupted. "I think we know enough, now where are the dragon balls? We need to get back so we can prevent all of this from happening!" Dende looked toward him bewildered.

"They're scattered amongst our universe." Dende explained as Goten and present Trunks fell out of their chairs.

"You mean you haven't collected them yet!?!" Goten exclaimed. Future Trunks sighed as he reached into his pocket and revealed the one star dragon ball as he placed it on the table.

"This is all I have, the world is a lot different than you all may remember it." Future Trunks explained, "Its hard to get around with just strength alone, there are so many demons who wield magical powers that can stand in your way." Vegeta snorted.

"I don't buy it." He said as Future Trunks shook his head.

"I'm speaking the truth." Future Trunks explained, "But with the Sailor Soldiers who have magic abilities and all of you here; I'm sure we'll be able to get it done!"

"Let's do it!" Lita exclaimed determinedly earning a smile from Future Trunks. Present day Trunks glared over toward Future Trunks.

"So, how old are you now?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Future Trunks rubbed the back of his head.

"After the oracle gave us back our youths I estimate in my twenties, I guess that makes us almost like twins!" Future Trunks said with a smile as Present day Trunks grumbled.

"You know, we can't _both _go by Trunks." Present day Trunks said as Future Trunks blushed putting his fingers together.

"I know!" Mina said with her finger in the air. "We can call you H.T." Future Trunks looked toward Mina in question. "You know, for 'Hot Trunks'." Mina said shamelessly as Future Trunks face turned bright red. Present day Trunks fell out of his chair in disbelief standing up again to face Mina blue in the face.

"How about we call you Mirai? Its another word for future." Ami suggested as Future Trunks nodded still blushing.

"Yes, that would be fine." Mirai nodded to Ami gratefully. A small sound came from the corner of the room where the group saw Serena fast asleep with her head on top of her arms on the table. Dende smiled.

"All of this information was surely taxing for her, perhaps we should all turn to bed and figure out the details for the dragon ball hunt in the morning." Dende suggested as the group seemed to agree since it was now late into the night. Goku approached Serena and gently lifted her into his arms.

"There are several guest rooms in the left corridor." Dende explained Goku carrying Serena followed by the group followed Dende through the palace. As they walked Goku looked down into the sleeping face of Serena carefully walking as if not to wake her. He felt his heart beat faster as continued to gaze upon her as the information from the day soaked into his mind.

'I'm not surprised at all that I chose to protect you here.' Goku thought to himself. He suddenly turned his face away to face in front of him as he followed the group. His heart sunk as his mind drifted to the fact that she was promised to another. He stole another glance toward her as he slowly placed her upon a bed in one of the guest rooms. As he turned to leave he took one last look.

"This time I promise," he said silently to her sleeping form to the door. He clenched a fist and closed his eyes. "I'll do a better job protecting you than my future self had." He finished as he shut the door and took his leave.

* * *

As Mirai approached his room he was stopped by Dende in the hallway.

"What's up Dende?" he asked. Dende looked upon Mirai seriously.

"When they travel to find the dragon balls, we need to be very careful." Dende warned. Mirai nodded in agreement.

"There are some definite things about the future we need to keep from them." Mirai agreed, "Especially, well, _you know_." Dende nodded in agreement as he himself turned to his quarters.

* * *

Special thanks to **Cosmic-lover**, **drake202**, and **Rayne StarDust** for the reviews! ^^

And for the questions that some of you asked; they'll be answered in the story, promise! 3

Always,

Kochou-hime


	14. Journey for a Change

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Journey for a Change

Serena groaned as she rolled over doing her best to shield her eyes from the morning sunlight slowly pouring into the room. Her struggle ended when finally her eyes sleepily fluttered open to behold a great window; like a chasm open to the sky. She sat up and observed that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday with her skirt now rumpled from her tumultuous sleep. Inwardly she wondered if the past day's events were merely a dream, as she remembered not coming to sleep, but she quickly realized that to be false as the room was foreign to her. Standing, she walked towards the window and in her reflection saw that her hair had almost completely fallen from her meatball like pigtails. She quickly fixed them and continued to gaze through the window with a sigh.

A gasp escaped her lips when suddenly she saw something zip by the window. She leaned in for a closer look when a peculiar yellow shaded cloud paused before the window. Squeaking, she took a leap back from the strange and startling sight. The strange cloud zipped around the window almost indicating as if it wanted to come inside.

"Well, what could a cloud hurt?" She asked herself aloud and with a shrug she opened the window and the small cloud bolted inside of the room. It flew quickly around her almost in a sort of giddy happiness and stopped before her face. Serena giggled at the cloud's antics and her mouth fell agape as she watched it lower just above her feet.

"Huh?" she wondered as she cautiously placed a foot onto the cloud. It was surprisingly sturdy as she curiously stood upon it with both feet and before she knew it, with one jolt the cloud had knocked her down to a sitting position upon it and flew out the window. She screamed in utter fear; the cloud was flying quickly as she looked down upon the lookout. Grabbing on to the cloud for dear life she shut her eyes tight as she felt herself rapidly moving through the sky.

"I'm gonna die!!" She wailed as she finally opened her eyes. To her amazement she wasn't plummeting to her death but instead her eyes were filled with the beautiful pink tinged sky. She smiled and laughed as the cloud swirling and quickly traveling took her for a ride of a lifetime. After several minutes the strange cloud carrying Serena began its descent to the lookout. As she got closer she saw Goku quietly sitting with closed eyes on the lookout.

Goku's eyes flew open as Serena seated upon Nimbus arrived in front of him. He laughed as he stood up eye level to Serena who remained hovering on the cloud.

"Nimbus!" He touched the cloud with a laugh and then lifted his eyes to Serena. "I see you've met my friend! I didn't even know he was here." Goku laughed as he looked into Serena's confused but sparkling eyes. She put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

"Well, he just showed up at my window!" Serena said as Goku helped her down where once again the tall man towered above her. Goku was grinning at her. She met with his gaze and watched the rising sun dance in his eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked with a laugh. Goku laughed also as he looked down at the petite princess.

"Nothing really," he said with a smile, "its just that Nimbus can only be ridden by one who has a pure heart, and I guess I knew that you had one already." He finished as a small blush crept across Serena's face.

"Hey, Goku; Serena!"

Both Goku and Serena turned to see Bra approaching the pair.

"Breakfast is ready!" she said happily and without another second's notice Goku bolted back to the palace. Serena leaned to do the same when suddenly she stopped and looked to Bra.

"Hey Bra, I've been meaning to ask you…" Serena trailed off as Bra tilted her head to the side. "Do you think the Darien you caught cheating on me in Los Angeles, was real? Or the Pan guy that Dende was talking about?" She asked as Bra crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well," Bra began, "I told Dende about it and he said that he couldn't be sure." She finished as Serena appeared exasperated. "However, he did say that Pan is only able to mimic another person for a few hours, and the girl and people who were with him, well, seemed to know him pretty well…" Bra said with what resembled a sad smile.

"I see," Serena said sadly as she looked down to her feet. Bra put a hand on her friend's shoulder and met Serena's gaze.

"Don't worry about it Serena, you know," Bra smirked, "Goku would never cheat on anybody!" Bra announced as Serena's face turned a colorful shade of red. She started jogging toward the palace.

"I better get some food before it's all gone!" She said with a nervous laugh as she and Bra bolted into the palace.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast the group of soon to be dragon ball hunters were finishing up preparations for the journey. Taking heed to Mirai's warnings they carefully gathered supplies as part of the search would require going into space to travel amongst the planets of the South Galaxy. Luckily, Dende had acquired two moderately sized spaceships a long time ago to which, Trunks, Mirai, and Ami were tweaking and making final repairs.

Ami tapped the side of her temple causing the blue visor to disappear from in front of her eyes. She typed a few more things into her handheld computer with Mercury's planetary symbol emblazed into it before putting it away.

"The central control unit is functioning properly at 100%" Ami said with a happy sigh. Trunks hopped down from the ceiling with a tool in hand as he grinned at Ami.

"Nice work! You sure are a whiz with the computer element. You'd really get along with my mom." He said with a laugh as Ami blushed.

Mirai was making outside repairs on the two ships expertly and meticulously. He crawled out of the hull of one of them covered in grease as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He glanced behind him as a small blush crept across his face. Mina had grabbed a hold of one of the dragon ball radars and was studying it curiously.

"How does this thing work anyway?" She asked Serena and Goten as she shook it in front of her.

"Don't break it!" Goten exclaimed as he took the radar from her. A suspicious look appeared on Serena's face as she had noticed that during breakfast and while Mirai had been working on the ship that he kept tossing blushing glances toward Mina. She stealthily moved and suddenly popped up beside him. Mirai was taken aback a bit at her sudden appearance.

"So Mirai," Serena began with a silly look on her face that had attracted the attention from the others surrounding them. "Why do you keep looking at Mina, huh?" Serena finished with hearts appearing in her eyes as Mirai promptly fell over. He stood up completely red in the face as Mina upon hearing had opened her eyes and mouth wide. Mirai put his hand behind his head nervously.

"Well," he began with a gulp as he knew Mina and some of the others were now listening. Trunks and Ami had walked outside of the ship and approached the group as well. "Some of the people I've met around here told me that the late Queen of Venus was considered to be the most beautiful woman in the universe, so" he paused, "I guess I just wanted to see for myself!" he finished sheepishly as the entire group except Mina fell over. Rei ran up to Mirai and ferociously grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she hissed as Mirai looked confused. Immediately after, a triumphant laugh came from Mina who now stood proudly with a hand on one hip and the "V" sign in the other. Sweat drops formed on the heads of the observers.

"Did ya hear that guys!?" She asked as her ego blew through the proverbial roof, "I, Princess Mina of Venus, am the most **beautiful **woman in the universe!" She announced as everyone once again fell over. Piccolo who was floating near one of the ships fell out of his meditation onto his bottom. He slapped his forehead at what he heard.

'Females…' he thought to himself in utter amazement.

The group quieted as Dende followed by Goku and Vegeta approached them. Dende smiled as he observed the preparations to be complete.

"It looks as if you guys are ready to go," Dende exclaimed happily. "According to the dragon ball radar there are four of them on Earth including the one Trunks has already retrieved leaving three somewhere in space, now, you all will be able to find the dragon balls more quickly if you split up." Dende suggested earning a nod from everyone but the Sailor Soldiers. Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina quickly gathered around Serena.

"Split up?" Rei asked in amazement. Lita put a hand on her hip and shook her head at Dende.

"Yes, our primary purpose is to protect Serena, we can't split up." She explained as a sweat drop appeared on Dende's head.

"I'm afraid you all will have to." Mirai said stepping up to the girls. "I've seen the world out there, we'll need both the powers of the Sailor Soldiers and the strength of the others to retrieve the dragon balls; it isn't going to be easy." He explained as Serena sighed, disheartened. After a few moments Mina straightened proudly placing a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Well, as the leader and the most powerful of the Sailor Soldiers," she said with pride earning a glare from Rei. "Serena will be in my group!" She announced. Rei put her face directly into Mina's.

"Since when do you get to make all the decisions?" Rei yelled wildly waving her arms in the air. Mina glared back and stuck out her tongue.

"Um, leader, remember?" Mina reminded as Rei turned blue in the face finally backing off.

"I think it's a wise idea," Ami commented earning a glare from Rei, "Sailor Venus' attacks are the most powerful." She reminded as Rei finally conceded. Goku walked over to the group and stood by Serena.

"If its alright with you guys, I'd like to accompany Serena as well." He said nervously as the other Sailors except for Serena blushed with a slight nod. His face became serious as he looked toward them. "I promise to protect her." He announced and with a small smile he placed his hand on Serena's shoulder as it was now her turn to blush. Dende nodded indicating that Goku's accompaniment was a wise decision. Trunks turned toward Goten and gave him a high five.

"We're definitely in the same group." Goten laughed as Trunks nodded. Argument ensued as Rei and Mina began bickering again about the subject of Mina's authoritative decision.

* * *

Serena waved into the air as the two spaceships simultaneously took off into space. Her group had been assigned to gather the dragon balls on Earth as Mirai and Trunks were the only ones who knew how to make repairs to the ship in the case of it was damaged, and it so happened neither of them ended up in her group. She turned to see Dende speaking seriously toward Mina, Piccolo, and Goku who were intently listening. She stepped up to them placing her hand nervously behind her head.

"That was a bit of an ordeal." She commented as a groan escaped from Piccolo.

"Tell me about it." He said sarcastically as he rubbed his ears that currently ached from the screeching between Rei and Mina. Mina shot Piccolo a look and crossed her arms.

"Rei was just looking out for Serena, but this is the best decision." She said finally as she glanced toward Serena who's spirits fell at the thought of Rei, the person she was closest to out of the other Sailors, not with her for this journey. "Cheer up Serena!" Mina smiled at the girl, "We'll find these dragon ball things before you know it and we'll all be back together!" Serena nodded and hugged her friend. Piccolo was analyzing the dragon radar and showed it to Goku.

"It appears the closest dragon ball is near Old East City Japan." Piccolo said flatly as Goku nodded.

"Ok, I should be able to teleport us near there." Goku and Piccolo stepped to fetch the girls to leave when Dende stopped Goku by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Goku; Piccolo." Dende addressed them as he looked from one to the other. "While gathering the dragon balls is important, your primary concern must be to protect Queen Serenity." He said to them as Piccolo crossed his arms. Dende cast his eyes to the ground and made a fist. "I don't know how to illustrate to you how important she is to this world; this universe." He explained as both Goku and Piccolo glanced toward Serena and Mina.

"Its kind of ironic." Piccolo commented, "Since she's the reason we're in this mess in the first place." Dende sighed.

"Its no matter who's at fault; I really don't think any of you can defeat Chaos without her." Dende explained. Goku looked back to Dende.

"Well, regardless," he said, "She'll be protected; I'll make sure of it." Goku finished earning a smile from Dende. The two departed from Dende toward the girls and in an instant the small group disappeared.

* * *

With a brief flash of light, the group of four suddenly appeared from thin air. Goku put his hands on his hips and looked to the group.

"Well, here we are in East…" Goku trailed off as he took in his surroundings. The grand city he had once remembered had been reduced to what appeared to be a slum-like wasteland. The buildings appeared dirty and unkempt; some of them appearing as if they could collapse at any moment. Piccolo flinched and shook slightly as he viewed city for himself.

"Mirai…he wasn't kidding." Piccolo muttered lowly as the other three stared in silence and awe. Cautiously the group left the alley from which they appeared and walked into the bustling city. Vendors lined the streets; peddling various things as the city's population quickly hustled by. An eerie silence hung in the air of a place that with so many people should be deafeningly loud. Serena slowly stepped in front her two taller companions to get a better look at what was before them. Tears threatened her eyes as she saw their faces. The faces of a people who hustled in terror and in fear with eyes that seemed to reflect countless horrors of which she could only imagine. She looked down as her hands writhed together; almost in knowing that all of this was the cause of her future self's absence.

Unnoticed to anyone but her she watched as a young boy tripped and fell on the cracked side walk before him. A strange looking, horned, slightly yellow, skinned beast walked into him as the boy's presumed mother moved to fetch him.

"Wretched child!" The beast scorned as he lifted his hand to strike him when instead he hit the arm of Serena who was now kneeling protectively before the boy. The mother quickly scooped up the child and ran away as Serena slowly stood up to watch them leave. Goku, Mina, and Piccolo approached curiously as the beast growled toward Serena.

"How dare you!" he demanded causing Serena to look at him. "A lowly human; to interfere with the affairs of a superior!" Serena narrowed her eyes and straightened bravely toward the strange creature.

"You should never strike a child as you were about to!" she yelled in protest when suddenly the long fingered hand of the creature flew from it and grabbed onto her arm tightly. She yelped in pain and tried to move only to be thwarted by the being's great strength. In a flash, a second, much larger hand appeared over the wrist of the monstrosity and squeezed down hard. Goku glared into the beast's beaming red eyes as he quickly let go of Serena's arm bringing his hand toward his body in shock. Serena fell down in pain as Mina quickly came and knelt beside her.

"You're quite strong," the beast bared a fanged grin as he shook out his hand, "for a human, but no matter." People were gathering in the streets around the group and the strange beast as they looked on in wonder. The beast let out a mighty howl as it formed its right hand into a fist and launched it with great speed and strength into Goku's chest. The crowd gasped as the sound of the fist striking released a sickening thud, but to their surprise, Goku didn't so much as flinch as the creature yelled in absolute pain falling to its knees in an attempt to cradle its now crushed hand.

"What are you?!" The creature yelled in damnation as Goku took a step menacingly toward it. He looked down hard as a smirk flew across his face.

"Not, human." He stated simply and dangerously. Fear consumed the pupil-less red eyes of the creature as it painfully stood to its feet and ran away from Goku. After a few moments, the crowd began to cheer as the foursome looked in amazement around them. Serena and Mina now stood as Goku turned to them.

"Serena, are you alright?" he asked concerned as he touched her bruised arm. Serena nodded as Goku still appeared concerned. Mina looked to Goku in sheer marvel.

"You…" she began in wonder, "crushed his hand, without even moving." She said in amazement as Piccolo walked up beside her.

"Yes, I don't understand Mirai's concern." Piccolo commented. "The adversary was very weak." Mina looked toward Piccolo in shock.

"Weak?! Look what it did to Serena's arm!" Mina protested as Piccolo responded with silence. Quite suddenly there was stir amongst the crowd of cheering people as a man came running past them.

"The _Everto Castrensis_; they approach!" he yelled in fear as screams overtook the once happy cheers. The mouths of Serena and Mina fell agape as the entire city's population had quickly disappeared into the city's dwellings leaving the streets and sidewalks as empty as a ghost town. Both Goku and Piccolo looked with stern faces toward the North as they seemed to know something was approaching. The wind howled around the city buildings blowing newspapers and trash as all that could be heard was the sound of Piccolo's cape fluttering in the wind.

"Everto Castrensis?" Serena asked herself aloud. Mina shrugged.

"Its Latin," Piccolo said quietly, "for, _The Demon Militia_." He translated expertly causing a gasp to escape from the two females of the group. They could now hear the faint steps of marching as they saw a group of at least 100 beings approach. Upon coming closer they observed both creatures similar to the one they had encountered before, as well as presumed humans.

"I sense ki's similar to that of the weak creature before," Piccolo said as Goku shifted his eyes toward him. "But there is one amongst them with a much more substantial ki." He finished as Goku nodded and smirked.

"Still not a match for us." Goku estimated as Piccolo gave no response. Goku quickly turned toward Mina and Serena. "Serena, Mina," he said calmly but seriously, "Go back to the alley, this shouldn't be a problem but for the sake of your safety, you two should stay back." They both nodded as they jogged quickly toward the alley where they had once appeared.

Serena and Mina plastered themselves against a wall in the shadows of the alley as they saw the strange army finally approach Goku and Piccolo.

"You think they'll be ok?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Did you see what Goku did to that guy's hand? Come on Serena, have faith." Mina reassured as Serena turned her eyes back toward their comrades.

A low chuckle escaped from the creature standing at the very front of demonic army. His skin shone a pale scaled blue as four twisting horns came up and out of his forehead. He wore black fitted armor and his bright green pupil-less eyes laughed at Goku and Piccolo causing a low snarl to escape from them both.

"So, Lamentor was correct," the blue creature chuckled, "You're no human at all." He mused as neither Goku nor Piccolo flinched. "A Saiya-jinn." He let the words roll off his tongue as he pointed toward the brown tail wrapped around Goku's waist. Small whispers could be heard from the mixed army as the creature continued. "And a Namekian to boot, what grand presence you both grace my great city with." He continued with a faux grand bravado. Goku snarled.

"This city belongs to the creatures of Earth," Goku accused, "not to the likes of you!" he announced as the being chuckled.

"And what makes you think I'm not a creature of this Earth?" he asked amusingly as both Goku and Piccolo was taken aback. "First wave, attack now!" the creature indicated as at least 20 men and creatures ran toward the two firing weapons expelling pure dark energy. Both Piccolo and Goku stood as the attacks bounced off of them harmlessly. The faces of the attackers were covered with horror when suddenly Piccolo extended his arm and with one swipe the first wave were sent hurdling and yelling into the surrounding buildings. The army's leader chuckled. Goku smirked toward him.

"You seem to find this funny," Goku claimed as the creature raised an eyebrow, "I know you're the one with the highest power; I want to fight with you." Goku announced as the Saiya-jinn within couldn't resist the prospect of a battle. The creature chuckled as a small blue ball of energy began to form in his hand.

"Very Well," the beast hissed lowly as the ball became larger. Goku and Piccolo watched in confusion as they felt no ki rise from the creature.

'It doesn't make sense." Piccolo thought to himself, 'This attack has no ki power, what is he planning?' Piccolo's eyes narrowed as the creature lifted his arm.

"_Bachu Freeze_!" The creature called his attack as he let the ball fly toward Goku and Piccolo. Both lifted their arms to shield their faces from the attack as it hit head on. To their horror they were suddenly encased with blue light and unable to move their bodies. Both Piccolo and Goku grunted as they struggled in vain to move their limbs.

"What is this!? This is no ki, I can't move!" Piccolo bellowed as Goku in anger raised his voice and began powering up. His voice and power shook the city as he blasted into Super Saiya-jinn and as far as into the 3rd Super level before he stopped. The blue creature cackled maniacally as he watched them struggle.

"Power up as much as you'd like!" he yelled as he sauntered toward them, "you won't be able to move, you're mine now!" He finished as the two remained struggling.

* * *

Serena gasped from the alley in horror as Mina followed suit. They plastered themselves further against the wall as if afraid of being seen.

"Mina, they're trapped!" Serena whispered as Mina gritted her teeth. "We have to do something!" Mina said nothing as she looked toward the ground. While she knew she should probably take Serena and get her away as far as possible she knew deep within her heart that she needed to help their comrades who she was sure would return the favor, and she needed the power of Sailor Moon.

"Alright Serena, quickly transform, I've got a plan." Serena nodded as she held up her broach and Mina her power tool.

* * *

The creature walked up to Goku, with his now long blond hair and crackling power and got right up into his face.

"Not so powerful now." He sneered as Goku yelled struggling to escape. The creature lifted his hand and with great force smacked Goku across the face. Goku's eyes lit up with rage as the creature smirked. "I am no weakling like Lamentor." He said quietly when suddenly he heard a strange sound from his right. Sailor Venus leapt from the roof of a building and pointed her finger downward toward the blue beast.

"_Venus Love Me Chain_!" she shouted as a spiraling chain of orange hearts wrapped around the creature. Venus landed gracefully on the ground and pulled the chain tight as blasts of dark energy came flying at her from the army to which she expertly bounded and avoided while still holding onto the chain.

"What is this!?" the creature shrieked as he struggled to move his arms.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Venus yelled as Eternal Sailor Moon leapt from the shadowed alley quickly jumping around the blasts of negative energy.

"_Moon Spiral Heart_!" Sailor Moon called her attack which hit the creature head on causing him to shrill in pain. The chain around the creature dissipated and to Sailor Moon's horror the creature still stood very much alive.

"Foolish," he said as he went to attack Sailor Moon and Venus himself when he suddenly paused and glanced to his left and horror overtook his eyes. Piccolo and Goku had disappeared and in the blink of an eye a fist went crashing into his abdomen causing blood to expel from his mouth. Super Saiya-jinn 3 Goku attacked the creature in a rage of flying fists to which the creature was increasingly becoming more destroyed.

The army continued its assault toward Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon when suddenly Piccolo appeared before them.

"_Destructive Wave_!" He called out his attack which released a giant blast blowing the crude army off of its feet and into buildings. Goku still angered and crackling with power picked up the bloodied and beaten creature by the neck of his armor and thrust him into the concrete of a building.

"Who are you!? Why do you hurt these Earthlings?" Goku nearly screamed in anger as stared down the now defenseless creature. The creature let out a pained groan as it opened its mouth to speak.

"Debonaire," the creature breathed heavily, "the lower general of the eastern hemisphere." He stated his title as Goku pushed him further into the concrete. "The Everto Castrensis merely carries out the wishes of its master, as we, both human and demon, are Earthlings as well." He choked in pain as Goku finally released him and tossed him lazily toward the ground.

"Take your army," Goku commanded scathingly, "and go tell your master that if he insists on hurting the people of this Earth, he can answer to me!" Goku bellowed as two members of Debonaire's infantry ran up beside the blue demon. One threw a capsule to the ground forming a flying vessel to which Debonaire and the two others entered and flew away. The remainder of the army had begun its descent from the city as well.

Now that the threat had past people started flowing curiously into the streets as Goku, who had begun calming down, powered down to the first level of Super Saiya-jinn as he breathed heavily. He shifted his gaze toward Sailor Moon, Venus, and Piccolo who stood at the other end of the street. Walking toward them he stopped putting his hands on both Moon's and Venus' shoulder.

"Thanks a lot you guys, if you hadn't attacked him, Piccolo and I might have been goners!" Goku exclaimed in wonder as the two girls appeared shocked at his sudden change in attitude.

"This is what Mirai meant, we'll have to be more careful about some of these 'magical' attacks." Piccolo mused aloud, "what I can't understand is how two little girls could interrupt his attack and with all our power we could do nothing!" Piccolo exclaimed as he shifted his gaze to the perturbed Venus.

"Little girls! We are Sailor Soldiers, and our powers showed that guy what was up!" she argued making a fist toward Piccolo as he growled back at her. Choosing not to argue, he reached into his cloak revealing the dragon ball radar. He clicked it a few times.

"It seems from Kami's lookout the reading was off, the dragon ball is actually on the coast of China." Piccolo announced as Goku nodded.

"We'll fly this time, and get a more accurate location." Goku then whistled to the sky and Nimbus came flying from the sky to stop before them. With a small eep escaping from her, he picked up Venus and placed her on the cloud. He then looked to Sailor Moon and smiled. "Thanks again, Sailor Moon." Goku said with a grin as he lifted her by her waist sitting her beside Venus.

"What in the heck is this thing?" Venus demanded when suddenly Nimbus took off flying with its passengers next to Goku and Piccolo who flew beside. She screamed and held onto Sailor Moon tightly who was already accustomed to the experience. Sailor Moon turned her gaze to Goku. His hair had returned to black as she viewed the smile on his face. He shifted his gaze towards hers and winked as he did a barrel role around them. Moon and Venus giggled as Piccolo flew seriously alongside.

'I wonder how the others are doing.' Sailor Moon thought as she looked up into the sky.

* * *

Thank you to **Sesshy's Mistress**, **Cosmic-lover**, and **drake202 **for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! ^^

Always,

Kochou-hime


	15. The Fire Within

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Fire Within

Rei sighed as she leaned back into a reclining chair near the back of the spaceship. She had finally decided to join the main area where the others were after she was thoroughly done pouting in the bed chamber of the ship. The soldier of fire raised an eyebrow as she watched Mirai and Bra happily chatting; catching up on their strange sibling relation although they had never before met. She smiled briefly at them as her eyes fell upon Vegeta standing against the wall with closed eyes and her smile suddenly faded. A small sound escaped her throat as she crossed her arms.

'This is almost like being picked last for the dodge ball team in high school gym.' Rei thought bitterly as she glared toward Vegeta, 'Being stuck in the same group as him; what an outrage!' she screamed within her head. Vegeta's eyes flew open toward Rei's direction and met with her glaring gaze. He smirked and made a 'hmph' like sound before closing them again as the smirk remained. Bra and Mirai both turned to see Rei at the back of the ship.

"Hey Rei!" Bra called out to her waving, "glad to see you finally decided to come out." She giggled as Rei fumed a little before standing and walking over toward the small group. Mirai looked closely at her expression and smiled slightly.

"Are you alright Rei?" Mirai asked as a small blush crept across Rei's face at the sound of Mirai addressing her.

'Oh he's so cute!' she thought shamelessly to herself as she looked toward him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered now appearing in a better mood. "I was just so steamed at Mina; I'm the secondary leader of the Sailor Soldiers ya know!" Rei announced as sweat drops formed on both Bra and Mirai's heads. A snicker came from Vegeta.

"Secondary leader, so, what's that like?" he asked earning a glare from Rei, "Third string?" he finished scathingly as Rei began to fume, but instead of retaliating she ignored him turning her attention back to Mirai. A vein in Vegeta's forehead protruded and pulsed in irritation at Rei's non reaction.

"So Mirai," Rei asked leaning in close peering toward the dragon ball radar. "How are we supposed to find the dragon balls in space?" she finished sweetly as Mirai gulped and tried to move away from her uncomfortably. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the display as Mirai placed his hand behind his head nervously.

"Well, we're just going to fly around the inner solar system since the others are taking the outer side." Mirai explained as Rei listened intently. "And when we're close to a planet that has one, the radar will beep and we can check it out." He finished as Rei nodded.

"Wow, you're so smart Mirai!" Rei mused as Mirai again looked uncomfortable. Like clockwork the radar began beeping as Mirai peered into the screen.

"Well, we're near Mercury's orbit; it looks like a dragon ball is there." Mirai said as he pushed a few buttons on the ship's control board. "I've set it on autopilot to take us there, we should get some sleep so we're rested up for the hunt tomorrow!" he announced as the group seemed to concur. Rei was the first to enter the bed chamber as Bra, Mirai, and Vegeta lagged behind.

"Rei seems to have it bad for you Mirai," Bra giggled as Mirai blushed, "you should ask her out when we're done finding the dragon balls." She said as Mirai's eyes went open in horror.

"No way Bra, get that out of your head right now!" Mirai commanded as Bra giggled. Vegeta made a low sound as he crossed his arms.

"You can do better than that blasted woman anyway, Brat." Vegeta commented as Mirai looked toward him incredulously before they stepped into the bed chamber. Rei had already lie down in her bunk and sighed dreamily as Mirai quickly walked past. Her content was suddenly interrupted when Vegeta stopped before her lying figure and leaned in close.

"Sweet dreams." He hissed quiet and sarcastically as he hopped into the bunk above her. Rei shivered as she stared up toward the imprint his body made in the mattress.

"Great" she muttered as she rolled over and tried her best to drift to sleep.

* * *

Twilight dusted the spherical roofs of the simple dwellings that filled the small yet bustling coastal city of Quian, China. The last of its population hustled indoors as darkness finally enclosed upon the city that while much more quaint than East City, Japan, still appeared somewhat modernized. Upon the highest rising point to the east stood four of Earth's greatest warriors peering down upon the now silent small city. Piccolo clicked the dragon ball radar a few times and nodded slightly as he turned his gaze back to the city.

"The dragon ball is somewhere within this town." He stated simply. Mina raised an eyebrow as she strained her eyes toward the city below.

"Well, that place sure isn't one for the night life, huh?" she asked jokingly nudging Serena with her elbow. Serena's stomach made a quiet rumbling sound as an unconscious sigh followed. Goku chuckled when suddenly his stomach began rumbling as well.

"Hey guys! Let's look for the dragon ball in the morning when there are people around, I'm super hungry!" Goku announced earning thankful nods from both Serena and Mina.

"Dende told me that he packed us supplies in these capsule things! I bet he included food!" Mina announced happily as she took out a box and opened it revealing several capsules. "Hmm, instructions say to push the button and toss." She said aloud to herself as she picked a random capsule and activated it tossing it far ahead of her. To her surprise a moderately sized capsule dwelling appeared.

"That's not food!" Serena whined as her stomach grumbled again. Piccolo quickly took the capsule box from Mina annoyed.

"If you'd pay more attention you'd see that there's a key for what each capsule contains!" He barked toward Mina. Mina squinted toward Piccolo placing her hands on her hips.

"Its not my fault I don't know how to use these capsule things!" Mina complained. Piccolo activated another capsule revealing various preserved food items. Serena and Mina quickly began sifting through them.

"Weird! This must be like astronaut food." Mina commented as Serena began chowing down on some potato chip like snacks. Goku approached and picked up a package that contained a type of jerky. He raised an eyebrow and took a glance behind him.

"Hey guys! I'll be right back!" He announced as he bolted into the nearby forest.

* * *

Goku leaned back against a rock contently as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"Now that's what I call a meal!" he announced happily as he glanced toward the small fire with the now picked-clean bones of a giant fish roasting above it. Serena and Mina nodded contently.

"So Piccolo, why didn't you eat, are you not hungry?" Serena asked Piccolo curiously as he meditated near the fire.

"Namekians do not require any nourishment besides water; I only eat to consume protein beneficial for training purposes." Piccolo expertly answered leaving a bewildered Serena. "Besides, after living around Goku for a few years, I never want to eat fish again!" Piccolo finished as Goku smiled sheepishly. Mina stood and brushed off her hands.

"I checked out the capsule and it has a bathroom with a bath and everything! There's enough beds for all of us too!" She announced. "I'll bathe first if that's ok with you Serena?" she asked as Serena returned a nod. Mina walked in the capsule as Piccolo stood and walked in a direction opposite of the capsule into the forest.

"Where's he going?" Serena wondered aloud. Goku shrugged.

"For some reason he likes to spend the night outside, I don't think he sleeps to be honest." Goku commented as he glanced toward Serena who was twirling a stick in the fire before her. She turned her laughing eyes glowing from the fire toward Goku.

"I can't believe that, he doesn't eat or sleep? I love both of those things!" Serena announced laughing as Goku chuckled in return.

"Me too, I can't believe it!" Goku returned when an awkward silence befell them finally realizing that they were now alone. Serena gazed toward the fire twirling her stick nervously as she finally shifted her eyes back to Goku who still was fixated upon looking at her. Upon realizing her attention he shifted his eyes quickly fighting the blush barely gracing his face.

"Goku?" Serena asked as Goku looked back to her. "Even though Dende said you're going to be my guardian and all that." Serena stated as she shifted her body anxiously. "Do you think you could still be my sensei?" She asked referring to their training sessions that had seemed to be put a permanent hold.

"Of course!" Goku said with a smile earning a smile back from Serena.

"Serena! I'm all done!" Mina yelled poking her head outside the door with her long blonde hair now wrapped in a towel. Serena stood and looked toward Goku.

"I think I'll sleep outside tonight, bathing in the river is a lot more fun anyway!" Goku said toward her as Serena giggled.

"Goodnight Goku." Serena said sweetly as she walked into the capsule. Goku let out a sigh as he fell back onto the grass.

"Goodnight, Serena." He whispered to the sky as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Rei awoke with a start as she sat up quickly in her bunk. She observed that the spaceship was no longer moving as she stood up from the bed; brushing off her skirt.

'I guess we're here.' She thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes walking into the main cabin of the ship. To her surprise the spaceship's door was wide open with daylight pouring in and the others were no where in sight. She curiously walked toward the door and through it to the outside.

"Please," A woman with a long gray dress and matching cloak pleaded toward Mirai, "The demon in the mountain has already taken four children from our village; we can't stop him on our own." The woman finished as she buried her tear stained face into the shoulder of an older man standing next to her.

"Where is the cave?" Mirai asked concerned and heroically toward the small group of presumed locals gathered in a village with buildings in igloo like shapes which appeared strange to Rei.

"Just 10 miles west of here." An attractive young man with dark blue hair answered stepping forward from the crowd. "I can lead you all if you would like."

"That's not necessary." Vegeta said coldly from where he stood with his arms crossed against the spaceship. "And you're sure you saw him with a dragon ball?" Vegeta looked toward the young man who gave him a nod in affirmation. Bra stood next to Vegeta clicking the dragon ball radar a few times.

"It looks like the dragon ball is near the location where he said, I bet he does have it!" Bra exclaimed. Vegeta nodded.

"Then consider your demon problem history." Vegeta said with a smirk as grateful sighs came from the villagers.

"What's going on here?" Rei asked now finally approaching the group. Bra laughed in her direction.

"Wow Rei! You're a really heavy sleeper; we've been on the ground for a few hours now!" Bra commented as Rei blushed.

"We were just getting ready to go get the dragon ball, and teach a demon who's been stealing children away from this village here a lesson!" Mirai explained as he levitated off the ground. Vegeta and Bra followed suit when a protest was heard from Rei.

"Hey guys wait!" Rei yelled toward them as the three of them turned toward her right before taking off. "Are you going to leave me here? I thought you said you guys will need assistance from the Sailor Soldiers, Mirai?" Rei demanded as Mirai blushed.

"You'll just get in the way!" Vegeta barked toward Rei, "Besides, you can use your _special powers _to guard the spaceship." Vegeta seethed as he blasted off toward the West as Bra followed. Mirai rubbed the back of his head dumbfounded.

"Um, Sorry Rei!" He said quickly as he took off after Vegeta and Bra. Rei shook her head in disbelief and crossed her arms.

'Why did I even come here?!" She thought bitterly with a sigh.

* * *

Amara yawned as she leaned back in the large executive style chair in front of the desk in her home office. She took a sip of her coffee as she logged on to her small laptop and was startled by a blinking icon far left on the screen.

'Why is Serena on Skype? She's never up this early.' Amara thought to herself as she clicked on the icon. "Well, good morning, Kitten." She said into the camera expecting to see Serena's beaming face. Her eyes went wide with shock. "Luna?!"

"Amara!" Luna yelped into the camera as Artemis jumped into view beside her. "Thank goodness you're finally on your computer; we've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" Luna finished exasperated as a sweat drop formed on Amara's head.

"Sorry Luna, I'm not on this thing much, why didn't you just have Serena call?" Amara asked.

"That's the problem, Serena and the other girls have been missing, for two days now!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Artemis and I have been trapped in this apartment so we couldn't look for them, have you seen them?" Luna asked hopefully as Amara's expression became grim.

"No I haven't, I'll be right over." Amara answered coldly as she shut her laptop and scooped up her keys; bolting out of the room.

* * *

"Ick, this place is creepy!" Bra scrunched her nose and folded her arms protectively around her as she, her father, and Mirai strolled into the cave.

"Strange," Mirai commented as he glanced around the cave, "there's ice in this cave but its way too warm for it." He observed causing the others to take in their surroundings. A thin layer of ice lined the inside of the cave with strange icicle-like stalactites hanging down from its ceiling. As they went deeper into the cave more ice "statues" began to appear.

"Whoa look at this." Mirai directed as he walked up to one of the ice statues, "these look like frozen birds on a tree." Vegeta glanced toward Mirai where, sure enough, it appeared as if real birds perched on the branch of tree had been frozen into an artistic statue. "There's a whole forest frozen in here!" Mirai exclaimed as Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Um," Bra started nervously earning the attention of her two family members. "I think I found where those missing children went." Before Bra stood icy-crystal statues of four young children with terrified expressions.

"I see you're enjoying my collection." A sinister voice came from the shadows deep in the cave. A short creature with light blue skin stepped into the light coming from the opening of the cave. His eyes were white and pupil-less with thick blue whiskers protruding from his snout like nose. An icy white turban covered his small head as he, cackling, approached the three heroes. Around his neck he wore a thick rope with the three star dragon ball dangling from it in front of him. Mirai glared toward him and gritted his teeth.

"You'll pay for what you've done to these children!" Mirai exclaimed angrily as his power level began to flare.

"Done what? I've given them eternal youth!" The demon waved his hand toward the ice statue children. "Now they'll never grow old and ugly, or do anything at all!" The demon laughed evilly as now both Vegeta and Bra began to power up.

"Try this on for size, Ice Boy!" Vegeta shouted as he launched a ki blast toward the blue demon. Yelping the demon quickly ducked as the ki blast flew to the end of the cave followed by a large explosion.

"Fool! You'll ruin my collection!" The demon shouted as he lifted up his hands. "_Ice Nightmare_!" The demon called out his spell as blue sparks flew at the three. Before they could dodge ice began to form around their feet stopping just above their necks. Vegeta and Trunks powered up to Ascended Saiya-jinn only to discover the ice couldn't be broken.

"Dad! I can't move!" Bra yelped as the three struggled in their icy prisons.

* * *

Rei sighed as she leaned back against the spaceship. She crossed her arms and blew the bangs that hung over her eyes away with an exasperated puff.

'I can't believe they left without me!' she thought to herself as she saw the young blue haired man from earlier approach. 'He's pretty cute though.' She thought with a blush as the he approached with a bag in hand. He reached into it and offered a wrapped sandwich to Rei.

"I figured you'd be pretty hungry." He said politely as Rei gratefully accepted it. The blue haired man sat beside Rei as she began to eat. "Are you really a Sailor Soldier?" he asked hopefully as Rei swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah," she said shyly, "I'm sorry, I never caught your name." She pointed out.

"Aren." He said as she nodded and took another bite from the sandwich.

"It's pretty warm here, since I thought Mercury was supposed to be an ice planet." She commented as Aren nodded.

"We're in our summer months right now; it gets pretty cold here in the winter." He explained. "The late Queen of Mercury was a Sailor Soldier too." He said with a sigh, "In fact, you kind of look like the Queen of Mars, maybe you two are related." Rei blushed.

"Maybe so." She said as she quickly took another bite out of her sandwich.

"You're beautiful, just like her!" Aren said with a slight blush as Rei went completely red. "Sorry, I hope that wasn't inappropriate." He said with a laugh as Rei shook her head.

"No, thank you very much." Rei said gratefully as her mind drifted back to her three comrades. "You know, as mad as I am at them for leaving without me, I'm kind of worried about them; they've been gone for quite awhile now." Aren nodded.

"Would you like me to take you to them?" he asked as Rei nodded.

"Yeah, but 10 miles sure would be a long walk." Rei said exasperated. Aren chuckled as he reached into his pocket and threw a capsule to the ground revealing a small flight craft. "Whoa." Rei commented as Aren again chuckled.

"We Mercurians pride ourselves on inventions and technology, I built this one myself!" he explained as both he and Rei entered the craft and took off to the west.

* * *

"When I get out of here, I will paint these walls with your blood!" Vegeta screeched in anger as the demon rubbed his chin.

"You know, I don't really like that facial expression, you'll have to try a different one before I can fully freeze you and your comrades." The demon snickered. Vegeta's yells echoed through the cave as he powered up and struggled in vain to free himself from the ice. "Ah yes, I like that expression much better." He lifted his hand and expelled his freezing attack toward the three when suddenly a burst of flames came from the opening of the cave and contacted with the icy blast causing it to fall harmlessly to the cave's floor as water. "What?!" The demon screeched as he and his captives turned to look toward the cave's opening.

At the cave's mouth appeared the silhouette of a woman with long hair blowing in the breeze from outside leaning against the cave wall. She lifted her hands to her mouth; clasped together with her index fingers shaped like a gun. With a small blow from her mouth smoke flew from her fingers as she turned and stepped into full view of the observers in the cave. Sailor Mars put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes toward the demon.

"It looks a little cold in here; let's warm it up." Mars said with a smirk as the demon's eyes went wide with fear. He launched a freezing attack toward her as Mars lazily lifted her finger as magical fire expelled from it causing, again, the ice to fall to the ground harmlessly as water. The demon fell to his knees with his hands clasped.

"Please don't ruin my collection!" He begged as Mars upturned her nose with a "hmph."

* * *

About 10 minutes had passed since Rei had entered the cave and Aren seemed concerned. He started to approach when suddenly birds and various forms of wild life began escaping from the cave. His eyes widened in wonder as Rei with the dragon ball in her hand walked out proudly followed by Vegeta, Bra, Mirai, and the four missing children from the village.

"It's a miracle!" Aren exclaimed as the four children rushed toward him and embraced him. "You all saved them!" he said happily.

"Actually," Bra said nudging Rei, "You can thank Rei here, she seemed to have that demon's number!" she explained as Rei blushed.

"Thank you so much!" Aren exclaimed again as he ushered the children in the ship. "I only have room for them; can you guys get back ok?" All nodded except for Rei as Aren took off in the flying craft with the children. Bra and Mirai took off to the sky as Rei turned toward them exasperated.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled but to no avail. Rei grumbled to herself when she heard a chuckle behind her. Stiffening, she turned as slight horror overtook her face.

"I guess it's a long walk for you," Vegeta said sauntering toward her, "A puny human all alone in a strange forest." He finished as Rei glanced behind her toward the bewildering forest with strange blue trees as darkness approached. She hid her terror as she looked coolly back to Vegeta.

"Well, are you offering a ride then?" She asked expectantly. Vegeta smirked and before the blink of an eye he had scooped up Rei, princess style and took off to the air. Rei unconsciously grabbed onto Vegeta in fear as she was carried. "Wh-wh-Why the change of heart?" She asked terrified from the flight in reference to his never carrying her while flying before.

"You've proven yourself to be much more useful than I previously thought." He said looking down toward her with a smirk. She shivered and looked away from him.

'What a sideways compliment.' She thought to herself as the two flew back to the ship.

* * *

Sorry this is a bit later! I took a bit of a vacation last week.

So, I have the most awesome reviewers ever! Thank you SO MUCH, to **Cosmic-lover, Rayne StarDust, drake202, Sesshy's Mistress, **and **xXAi EnmaXx **for reviewing the last chapter!

Hope you enjoyed this!

Always,

Kochou-hime


	16. A Cooking Catastrophe

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A Cooking Catastrophe

Serena's eyes glittered in wonder as the peculiar foursome traveled along the primitive dirt streets of Quian. Her attention was suddenly drawn away from the small bustling city as she noticed the strange looks she was receiving from the passerby's. She looked down at her crumpled outfit she had been unfortunately forced to wear for the past few days, bathing in the capsule home had helped her appearance but she internally longed for something else to wear. She turned to her comrades looking in similar fashion as the strange group couldn't help but stick out like a sore thumb. Piccolo pulled out the dragon radar from his cape and paused in the street.

"There!" He pointed to a plaza in the heart of the city. It almost appeared as if a large kitchen had been built outside in the midst of the small city. Mina rubbed her chin as she read a banner hanging above the plaza.

"The 3,000th Annual Quian Cooking Competition, wow!" Mina mused as Serena and Goku appeared to practically drool.

"Cooking!?! You mean they're going to make food here? I'm so hungry!!" Goku exclaimed as Serena readily agreed nodding. Piccolo grumbled and again pointed.

"Look, right there, the dragon ball!" In the center of the strange multi kitchen sat a large bronze trophy, at its center; adorned the three star dragon ball.

"Oh wow," Mina commented, "it looks like the dragon ball is part of the prize for winning the cooking contest!" Piccolo grumbled and folded his arms.

"Let's just take it now and we can get on finding the other two!" he demanded. Serena vehemently shook her head.

"We can't just take it! That's stealing!" Serena protested as Piccolo fumed. Goku walked up beside Serena and nodded.

"Serena's right, but…" Goku placed his hand behind his head nervously, "How can we talk them into giving it to us?" Goku wondered aloud. Serena sighed as Mina pondered.

"I know; we'll enter the cooking contest!" She announced as the rest of the group face faulted. "Trust me guys, I've cooked with Lita plenty of times!" She reassured. Piccolo sighed.

"Well, if we're not just going to take it, we really don't have much of a choice!" He reminded as the group seemed to agree. Serena stuck her finger up in disagreement for a moment as a blush crept across her face.

"Do you think we could find a change of clothes first? People have been giving us weird looks." Serena pointed out as the group glanced around them observing people gawking in the streets.

"Well, it's probably because we have a giant green guy with us; how are we supposed to hide that?" Mina reminded waving her arms wildly as the vein in Piccolo's head pulsed in annoyance.

"Follow me." Piccolo commanded as he stepped into a dark alley out of sight of the gawkers. The others followed and upon entering, Piccolo pointed his index finger emitting a bright light. After the light had dissipated the four were now dressed in Chinese style outfits similar to the ones the people in the town had been wearing.

"Whoa," Serena commented as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a pink wrap like skirt as small black shoes adorned her feet. Her top consisted of pink long flowing sleeves, covered by a long blue vest-like dress with Chinese symbols on its front lined in gold. Mina was dressed similarly only with yellow replacing the pink of Serena's clothing. Goku and Piccolo's outfits looked similar to Goku's traditional orange gi, with the colors replaced by black and a pale green. Piccolo also retained his turban, this time black as it sat wrapped upon his head.

"You…" Mina looked toward Piccolo with hearts in her eyes as he took a nervous step back, "You can make clothes, just like that!?" She grabbed onto his arm excitedly as Piccolo shook her away. "That makes you so much cooler now!" Mina exclaimed as Piccolo continued to huff.

"Namekians of the dragon-type." He explained referring to himself. "Are able to create simple forms of matter," he took a deep breath, "including clothing." Mina seemed satisfied with his answer as the group left the alley and traveled towards the cooking plaza.

"You know Piccolo, as soon as we get back my closet could use some serious revamping; you'll have to come over right away!" Mina announced with a finger held high as Piccolo, again exasperated, sighed.

The group approached an elderly Chinese man seated at a stand clearly marked as the contest's entry. He was intently reading a book before him when he looked up as a small sound escaped from Serena's throat. He looked toward the small girl unimpressively as his eyes grew wildly at the rest of the group, particularly containing a large green man.

"Excuse me; we would like to enter the cooking contest!" Mina announced as the old Chinese man chuckled.

"You can't just enter now, the deadline was last week!" The group face faulted as he continued. "Besides, no one enters this contest besides Sir Kong Rui." He motioned with his thumb behind him revealing a Chinese man barking orders to several assistants. "He's won this contest for the past 10 years; no one else even enters anymore." The older man explained. He gasped when suddenly he was lifted from the ground by the neck of his tunic by Piccolo.

"We _will _be entering this contest." Piccolo seethed dangerously as the man gulped.

"Yes of course sir," the man laughed nervously as Piccolo set him down, "follow me to your station; this way!"

* * *

Twisting a long brunette lock around her finger, Hera sighed contently as she sipped from her near empty glass of red wine. She appeared comfortable in her floor length black and silken dress as she leaned back upon the golden chaise in the commandeered throne room of Olympus; now solely lit by candles in the darkness. Gazing longingly through the opening through the palace's pillars to the outside starry sky, she again drank from her glass only to discover it empty. Her amber eyes narrowed as she lifted up her free hand and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a small and pink skinned demonic servant appeared and immediately filled up her glass with fresh red wine.

"Anything else…your lordship?" The servant asked in fear. Hera was wordless and after a few more moments the servant scurried from the room in haste.

"Any luck?" Hera asked in regal echo to the empty room when suddenly a tall figure walked out of the shadows. Red irises of the newcomer shown back at Hera as they stood out from his pale almost gray-tinged skin. His long black hair nearly matched his elegant robes seemingly made from the same material as Hera's dress. A golden throne appeared beside Hera and wordlessly the man took a seat resting his chin into right hand in annoyance.

"I guess not." Hera said begrudgingly as she took yet another sip from her wine.

"If only you would have collected the silver crystal _before _killing Serenity, perhaps we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we?" Hades hissed as Hera tossed her lover an indignant glance.

"If I had done that, the plan wouldn't have worked!" Hera growled. "Look, if we wait awhile longer, Zeus will surrender his power. He cannot stand to be locked up like that, he'll crack." She protested as Hades slammed a fist to the arm rest of throne.

"No he won't! Zeus will never surrender it," Hades nearly screeched now looking directly into Hera's eyes. "We _need _the crystal to strip it from him, it's the only way." Hades finished a little less angrily. Hera began to open her mouth to protest when she was interrupted by newcomers entering the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this, Rubeus?" Hera boomed as the red haired Rubeus followed by a blue skinned demon covered in bandages kneeled before the two Gods. Rubeus lifted his red eyes to meet her gaze revealing the dark moon insignia on his forehead.

"Your lordship, there has been a disturbance against your Demon Militia," Rubeus explained as he gestured toward the fellow being kneeling beside him. "Debonaire and his men were attacked in East City, Japan by what they believe to be a Saiya-jinn." After Rubeus had finished both Hera and Hades burst out into laughter.

"Fool," Hera commented as she glared at the two newcomers, "The last of the Saiya-jinn's are dead, everyone knows this." Hera defended as Debonaire slowly shook his head.

"Your lordship," Debonaire pleaded, "he was a tailed man that handled my entire unit with a single blow and was also traveling with a Namekian and two young girls." He finished as Hera raised an eyebrow.

"The way Debonaire has described him…" Rubeus trailed as he looked uncertain toward Hera. "He fit the description of Goku Son." Rubeus finished as Hera again looked unimpressed.

"Well," she stated finally, "there's only one way to find out." Hera swirled her glass of wine before her as the glass began to glow gold as the aura around her body pulsed. "Clearest glass; the truth I strive; show me Son Goku; if he's still _alive_." Hera enchanted as the wine within the glass began to cloud and then clear. In the liquid, an image of Goku appeared as he was stirring a spoon within a large bowl.

"What!" Hera screeched as she tossed her glass to the marble floor. "How can this be?" As the glass shattered against the floor the wine flowed across the marble showing now an even larger image. Beside Goku was a short female with unique pigtails balancing a few too many plates on her arms looking as though she may topple over at any minute.

"Serenity!" Hades shrieked as Hera screamed in disgust. Her widened eyes indicated her rage as she coursed her mind for an explanation.

"Pan!" She snarled into the room. A few moments later, Pan, the faun-like creature stepped from the shadows and kneeled beside Rubeus and Debonaire.

"Your lordships." He acknowledged as fire danced in Hera's eyes.

"When you sent Serenity and the others into another time, where exactly did you send them?" Hera hissed as Pan looked up placing a thoughtful finger to his temple. His black eyes shone with mischief as he began to speak.

"Hmmm, well I estimate, they should have been sent to, right about today's time." He estimated as Hera fumed.

"Why would you send them to the future, why not the past? Now they could provide troublesome!" She demanded lifting a menacing hand in Pan's direction when suddenly Hades' fist enclosed around her wrist.

"I'm sure Chaos would not appreciate if his 'mother' destroyed his most loyal friend." Hades warned. "Besides, this seems to provide an excellent opportunity for us to collect the silver crystal before it is lost with her death." Hades reminded as Hera became much more cool. She tossed a glance toward Rubeus.

"Do you think your army could handle Goku and collect the crystal?" Hera asked him coolly.

"Yes my liege, I know exactly what to do." Rubeus finished as all three kneelers now stood.

"You may all leave." Hades said hurriedly as Hera tossed another look toward Pan. The three underlings quickly vanished into the shadows as Hades snarled toward Hera. "We must not anger Chaos; without Zeus' power neither you or I could defend ourselves against him!" He warned as Hera crossed her arms.

"Well, as soon as we can take it from him, both Chaos and his 'friends' are ancient history." She said with a smirk as she stood and nestled herself upon Hade's lap.

"Yes my love, in time."

* * *

Serena walked carefully carrying four full plates of chicken and rice hors d'oeuvres as she longingly stared at the plates ignoring Mina who had been barking orders for the past two hours.

"I'm so hungry." Serena mumbled to herself as she took another step on an unfortunate can that had been dropped on the ground. Her feet flew from under her and the plates full of food launched into the air. She closed her eyes tight and braced herself for the fall when suddenly, she was standing again. When she opened her eyes before her stood Goku balancing the four plates of food on each arm with his brown furry tail wrapped securely around her waist.

"Whoa there Serena, that was a close one!" Goku announced as set the plates down on the countertop. Serena timidly touched her finger tips to Goku's tail in amazement and marveled at its soft texture.

"You caught me with your tail? Cool!" She exclaimed as she looked back to Goku who looked very content upon Serena's touch of the sensitive appendage.

"What are you guys doing?" Mina barked as Goku snapped his tail back and both stood up straight. "We only have one more hour! Get back to work!"

"Can I have a snack?" Goku whined as Serena nodded.

"No eating!!" Mina turned back to Piccolo who was cooking at the stove behind her. "Hey Jolly Green, you're burning the beef so be careful!" Piccolo growled as he shot Mina a death stare.

* * *

The front door to Serena's apartment flew open as Luna and Artemis ran excitedly toward it.

"Amara!" Luna exclaimed in delight, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Do you have any idea where Serena and the others may be?" Amara asked worriedly.

"They could be at Amy and Lita's place." Artemis offered as he pondered for a moment. "And we can check over at Goku's mansion." He suggested.

"Alright, we'll check those places first, Michelle and Hotaru are going to meet us in a little bit." The cats nodded in affirmation toward Amara as she swung open the door. She took a step back in shock as a tall black haired man carrying a dozen red roses stood before her.

"Darien? What are you doing here?" Amara asked.

* * *

The four warriors stood by the table containing the large amount of food they had spent the majority of the day preparing. Mina stood proudly by the feast along side Piccolo who seemed pretty pleased himself. Goku and Serena stared longingly at the table resisting all urges to sneak just one bite. Tossing a haughty glance toward Sir Kong Rui, she caught his eyes as he along with his staff stood near his prepared feast. He scoffed at Mina to which she responded by sticking out her tongue.

"The Judges have finally come to a decision!" A man announced to the crowd, "And the winner is…" Mina crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. "Sir Kong Rui for the 11th year!" The warriors face faulted as Kong ran triumphantly up to the large trophy embedded with the dragon ball; holding it above his head.

"Yes! I am still the best cook alive!" He announced followed by a haughty laughter. Mina growled as Piccolo covered his face with his hands. Serena and Goku leaned in seriously to Mina.

"Can we eat the food now?!" They asked simultaneously as Mina waived her hand dismissively as the two started grabbing plates.

"We just wasted five hours and didn't even win, next time you come up with a great idea, keep it to yourself!" Piccolo barked at Mina. Mina balled her hands into fists and looked up toward Piccolo.

"Its not my fault! I tried, I'm not a great chef!" The two continued bickering when they were interrupted by screams of terror erupting from the crowd. Both Goku and Serena paused momentarily from stuffing their faces and went to stand by Piccolo and Mina. The people started dispersing revealing an army similar to the one they had faced in East City. One of Quian's head townsfolk approached the demon army timidly.

"Sirs…" he paused as he shook in fright, "have we done something wrong? We're not out past curfew, it isn't even close to being dark yet." The man protested as the leader of the group, a tall man with black hair and black armor laughed.

"No, we're just here to eat all the food from your little contest here." He said with a laugh as he pointed the men to the tables of food.

"But…the feast is to be shared with the townspeople." The Quian town leader objected. The leader of the army snarled and backhanded the man sending him flying into a building.

"Not now!" He laughed. Suddenly, his laughter was stifled when four beings appeared in front of he and his army.

"This food is for the people of Quian, and for me too," Sailor Moon added with a giggle, "There's no way we're going to let you guys take it!" She finished as Sailor Venus nodded standing back to back with Sailor Moon.

"And your enforcing curfew on this town will no longer be tolerated; these people are not children and have a right to be outside at night!" Sailor Venus added. The demon militia's leader laughed.

"Just how do you plan to stop me?" he asked as he lifted his gun-like weapon. He looked beyond the two women at the sound of Piccolo cracking his knuckles. Goku stood behind Sailor Moon with his arms crossed as both of the male fighters appeared particularly menacing. "Fire!" the lower general ordered now afraid of the arrived fighters.

"Eek!" Sailor Moon shrieked as the shards of dark energy from the guns went flying toward them. Goku and Piccolo appeared quickly before the two girls blocking the attacks. They then launched into the army and with swift kicks and punches, the lot of fifty men were now lying unconscious on the ground leaving the leader standing alone. Piccolo knocked the gun from his hand and with a swift movement of his arm knocked him out as well.

"Some help Sailor Venus?" Piccolo asked as he motioned to the unconscious men.

"Oh, right!" Venus still shocked at the quick battle that occurred before her and before long, with the assistance of Sailor Moon, all the members of the antagonizing demon army were wrapped in steel-like Venus Love Me Chains. Sailor Moon and Venus quickly de-transformed as a few locals approached, including the head of the city now recovered from the blow dealt to him.

"That horrible group has been terrorizing our city for years." The head city man, introduced as Chen, told Goku and his comrades. "We owe you everything, please, anything you want its yours!" Piccolo glanced toward Mina raising an eye ridge as she nodded and looked back to Chen.

"Well, there is _one _thing." The heroes turned toward Sir Kong Rui who was clutching the trophy for dear life.

"No! Not my trophy!" He protested.

* * *

Many hours later, long after nightfall and the glorious feasting, Serena fell back onto a luxurious bed with the three star dragon ball in hand. Mina plopped down on the bed beside Serena and grabbed the orange ball.

"I can't believe these things turn into a dragon!" Mina exclaimed as Serena shrugged. Mina glanced around the room. "It was really nice of them to put us up for the night in such a nice hotel too!" Mina said happily, "Even Piccolo seemed excited to have a room!"

"Well, it sounds like that terrible demon militia has really done some awful things to the people here." Serena said solemnly as Mina nodded recalling the tales she had heard from some of the locals.

"Chen told me that the army used to only be demons, but eventually started gaining humans too because they were given the choice to join or be killed." Mina added softly as Serena sighed.

"We need to get back to the past, we have to make sure that none of this ever happens!" Serena exclaimed with tears in her eyes as Mina leaned in for a hug.

"We will Serena, sleep well ok, try not to worry." Mina assured and after a few moments she stood and left for her room. Serena dried her eyes and let her mind drift back to happier thoughts of the feast they had had that night, and they were enough to lull her to sleep.

However, late into the night, a terrible storm had brewed and lightning shone menacingly into the room. Serena awoke with a start at the sound of the loud thunder and whimpered as she hid under the comforter. Although she had faced many great adversaries and scary things as Sailor Moon, she couldn't quite tackle the fear she had of thunderstorms. A particularly large bolt of lightning struck near the hotel and a large clap of thunder shook the building. Serena yelped loudly as she fell to the floor tangled in blankets.

Quite suddenly, the door of her room flew open as a very concerned Goku entered the room. He wore only athletic shorts as he had jumped from his bed to her room upon her screams. His skin nearly glistened in the low of the lightening and he became frantic when he saw her bed was empty. A whimper came from the floor and he noticed the bundle of blankets. Cautiously, he lifted the blanket revealing the tear stricken face of Serena. Confused, he picked her up from the blanket bundle and wiped the tears from her face.

"Is everything alright Serena?" he asked sitting on the bed with her in his lap. Another clap of thunder came as Serena, again whimpering, clutched onto Goku and buried her face into his well muscled chest. "Whoa." Goku said in shock as he could feel her shake against his frame. Serena continued to make small noises as the storm raged on.

"Its ok Serena, I'm here." Goku said softly as Serena finally drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter!

**xXAi EnmaXx, Cosmic-Lover, Rayne StarDust, lizzie, **and** drake202 **for the PM

Hope you enjoyed this!

Kochou-hime


	17. The Bride to Be

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Bride to Be

Lita yawned and stretched her arms out wide as she stepped out of the spaceship Dende had lent their group. Ami followed close behind her as Goten and Trunks were already well ahead of them both onto the mysterious new land.

"Wow, that was a really long trip. Where are we again?" Lita inquired as Ami punched furiously the buttons on her small handheld computer.

"Neptune, Lita, weren't you paying attention at all during the trip?" Lita waved her hand dismissively as she caught up with the two male comrades. She vaguely recalled their conversations as she fantasized about her two gorgeous space exploration escorts. The dragon ball radar had indicated there was a dragon ball to be found on planet Neptune, and the journey there had taken a few days.

"Landing the ship was such a pain in the ass." Trunks whined as his head shifted from side to side, taking in his surroundings. "There's barely any land on this planet at all."

"Neptune is made up of approximately 90% water, I guess that makes sense." Ami explained as she briefly thought of Michelle, who very appropriately wielded water as her core weapon element while in her Sailor Neptune form.

"So, what do we do now?" Lita asked, crossing her arms as she looked expectantly toward Goten who was clicking the dragon ball radar in front of him.

"Looks like the dragon ball is just North from here, let's go!" Goten called excitedly as he scooped up Ami in his arms. She let out a surprised "Eep" as she was lifted and carried to the sky. Trunks followed suit with Lita; as the foursome flew off toward the North of the aquatic planet.

* * *

Serena and Mina walked into the breakfast lounge of the hotel to observe Goku wildly eating a grand breakfast that sat before him as Piccolo stood silently against the back wall; eyes closed. Both of the blondes looked refreshed as a night spent in comfy hotel beds, hot showers, and fresh clothes were a much needed cure for both. As Serena eyed the breakfast feast she nearly leapt toward the table before mentally stopping herself. A blush caressed her cheeks as she thought about the night before and her vague remembrance of Goku nearly knocking the door off its hinges as he burst into her room. She toyed with the notion that maybe it was all a strange dream; perhaps there was no thunderstorm and Goku had never come into her room to save her from what had caused her tormented cries. When she had awoken that morning, neither Goku or any trace that he had been there was present.

Goku momentarily stopped shoveling food into his mouth when he sensed the two enter the room. He nearly dropped his chopsticks and swallowed hard as he beheld the sight before him. While both of the young girls were beautiful in their own right, Goku's eyes fell directly upon Serena. She wore an elegant Chinese style dress that clung appropriately to her small but curvaceous figure. Its base color shone light blue with gold fabric forming intricate designs all along the bodice. Her eyes beamed toward him, seemingly pensive as she approached the table. Mina, dressed similarly in yellow hue, plopped down at the table across from him.

"Think there's enough to share, Goku?" She asked with a laugh as Goku once again swallowed hard and nodded.

"Sure is! Dig in!"

Serena sat between Mina and Goku and began to eat, though, with noticeably less gusto as her mind traveled back and forth between deciphering whether the occurrences the night before had actually happened.

"That was quite a storm last night!" Mina tossed in casually toward her two companions who never slowed down enough to converse while eating. "Were you scared Serena? Your mom told me once that you were a big baby when it came to thunderstorms!" Mina accused mischievously as Serena's face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"Cut it out Mina!" Serena demanded a little too loudly. She scrunched her nose and returned to eating her breakfast, much more quickly this time, only to be interrupted.

"Why are you afraid of thunderstorms?" The question came from Goku this time who curiously had paused yet again in eating. Serena slowly swallowed her mouthful and looked over to Goku who appeared to have a glint of knowing in his eyes. "You really shouldn't be; a great hero like Sailor Moon shouldn't fear such things." Serena seemed taken aback as Goku gave her a small smile and went back to finishing his food. She pondered his statement and narrowed her eyes in annoyance still looking at Goku.

"Well, you know Goku; I'm not super strong like you! Everyone has fears you know." She defended as she now regained his attention. "So, what am I allowed to be scared of?" She added cheekily as she folded her arms confident in her attempt to stump the 'all-knowing' Saiya-jinn. Goku shrugged as he thought for just a moment.

"Nothing, I suppose." He said finally as he seemed eager to finish off his food.

"That doesn't make any sense! How can I not be scared of _anything_? There are plenty of things to be scared of, like that Pan guy coming back and wanting to kill me!" Serena shuddered causing a small chuckle to escape from Goku.

"Because, I already told you Serena." Goku met his eyes directly with Serena's sparkling blues. "I'm here to protect you from all of those scary things, so, there's no reason to be scared of _anything_." He emphasized. Serena was seemingly lost in his eyes as she saw nothing but the truest intentions within them. He suddenly gave her a small wink causing the inevitable traveling blood to tinge the light skin of her face and she now knew for certain that Goku had, in fact, been in her room that night to protect her from her irrational fears. And although for now they were just words, Serena felt extremely protected by them as she usually did in the presence of the man with the continuous fuzzy and warm aura.

'I wonder if I'll ever be afraid of another storm again.' Serena wondered internally with an outward grin.

"Hello, Goku Son, correct?" The table of three shifted their eyes to the newcomer who had just arrived. A woman nearly as tall as Lita, athletic in appearance stood before them. Her braided long brown hair fell over her right shoulder as bright green eyes pierced toward Goku. She shifted in her black sleeveless Chinese style dress, revealing her toned arms and feminine yet muscled body. Both Serena and Mina's mouths hung open at the sight of her as she addressed their male companion.

"Yup! That's me!" Goku exclaimed dumbly seemingly unaffected by the beauty that stood before them. The woman's eyes lit up in excitement as she pulled a chair from another table and attempted to wedge it between Goku and Serena.

"Excuse me." She said looking toward Serena while raising her right eyebrow speculatively. Serena's eyes flew open wide as she scooted her chair closer to Mina. Mina looked as she was nearly about to explode as she glared daggers toward the rude woman. Serena followed suit as the woman aptly turned her back toward them, focusing her attention solely on Goku.

"You and your friends fought off the terrible demon militia; you must be a superb fighter." She said toward Goku starry eyed. "I'm a fighter myself you see, although, certainly not as excellent as you are." She said with a blush. Goku put his hand nervously, unsure of how to respond to the strange woman. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Jade." She held her hand out to Goku who timidly shook it.

"Are you three ever going to be finished eating?" Piccolo barked from the back of the lounge. "We need to start looking for the next dragon ball!" He quipped impatiently. Jade looked from Piccolo to Goku questioningly.

"What's a dragon ball?" She inquired sweetly as Mina promptly stood clearing her throat loudly and bumping the table.

"It's really none of your concern, you see, we were just leaving." Mina explained in a faux polite tone. Jade narrowed her eyes toward the blonde as a whine escaped from Goku.

"Just a few more minutes Mina, I haven't finished yet!" Goku delved quickly back into his food as Jade and Mina continued to stare the other down with Serena sitting silent and uncomfortably.

The vein atop Piccolo's head throbbed in annoyance as he gritted his teeth. A small and aged Chinese lady approached him with a glass in hand. She smiled kindly toward him causing him to shift his cold gaze toward her.

"Are you feeling alright child? You haven't eaten anything and you're looking a little…green." She commented as politely as possible. Piccolo grumbled lowly in his throat.

"I'm fine." He responded emotionlessly as she held up the glass with a clear liquid within.

"Here you go; this will make you feel better." She smiled toward him genuinely as her eyes twinkled slightly. Piccolo took the glass reluctantly noticing for the first time that he was in fact rather thirsty. He quickly gulped down its contents and felt much more refreshed as the water traveled down his throat.

"Alright, done!" Goku finally announced as he stood and stretched from the table. Jade averted her eyes toward him and quickly surveyed his muscular body before looking toward his face.

"Goku, I'm very familiar with the areas around here, I'd be glad to show you and your companions around." Jade offered as Goku again put his hand nervously behind his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but, we're kind of leaving town today. Probably pretty far away from here actually." Goku explained.

"And we're leaving right now!" Mina growled as she latched onto both Goku and Serena's hands and nearly drug them to the doorway leaving a stunned Jade seated alone at the table. She quickly paused and spun around toward the back of the room. "Ok Piccolo, let's leave!" She announced and gasped as she looked toward Piccolo who still remained standing against the wall. The other two also turned to look in light of Mina's reaction and gasped as well.

Piccolo studied their reactions and began walking toward them. He frowned at their shocked faces. As he walked he felt strange. His weighted clothing suddenly felt unusually heavy to him as he felt very uncomfortable in what he was normally accustomed to. He shifted his eyes from Goku's shocked expression to the ones on the two human females. When his eyes fixed upon them, a strange feeling washed over him. Almost as if he had seen them both for the very first time, they looked very much the same, yet, very different also. Piccolo felt the sudden urge to stand near them, as if they were magnets that had pulled and attracted his entire body. He looked toward Serena and focused upon the long golden locks that sat nestled in pigtails beside her speechless face.

'I wonder how soft her hair is.' Piccolo thought to himself as he quickly shook the thought out of his head. He felt very peculiar as he shifted his view to Mina, the girl that positively had a knack for annoying him to his very core. He gasped aloud as she nearly radiated in his line of vision. Her big, and brilliant blue eyes blinked twice at him as he marveled her well fitted dress across her buxom chest against the color of her skin.

"She is the most beautiful female in the universe." Piccolo mumbled to himself.

"Uh…Piccolo?" Goku finally asked breaking the silence. Piccolo came to stop beside Jade and looked down toward her.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed burying her face into her hands. "Not again." Piccolo tore his eyes from her and looked to his comrades.

"What? What is it?" He barked as Mina's lower lip trembled as she attempted to speak.

"Piccolo…you're…human!"

* * *

Both Trunks and Goten and their passengers paused mid air as they hovered above their searched target. Below them was a vast array of various buildings that floated on the water. Upon closer inspection, the buildings floated on top of white buoys connected to an unseen anchor keeping them from floating from place. Small speed boats and hover crafts zipped along the waters in the peculiar city.

Goten checked the dragon ball radar once more, and wordlessly flew closer to the buildings as Trunks followed. They finally landed at the strange city's western edge where a strip of small buildings was before them.

"Well according to the radar." Goten said as he checked once more. "The dragon ball should be in that building!" He lifted his finger to the building before him. It appeared to be a small pub-like bar, with neon signs in the window advertising various sorts of beverages. At the front of the building, above the windows was a flickering neon blue sign that read 'The Trident.'

Without a word more, the foursome casually entered the pub as the final remnants of the sun, which somehow miraculously was able to light the planet thanks to the Queen's wish, disappeared from the sky. The place was surprisingly crowded considering its dismal outward appearance. A band played unfamiliar music near the back of the pub as people were littered throughout laughing, and clanging mugs filled with alcoholic beverages. To the Far East wall, there was a group of men jeering as several of them arm wrestled other male opponents. Trunks nodded toward the bar as the others followed him, they all followed suit as Trunks took a seat upon a stool.

"Um, four house beers please!" Trunks asked the bartender who with a grunt filled four large mugs with a light blue, frothy substance. Trunks made a face of disgust.

"What is this?" he asked the bartender who chuckled from the depths of his large belly.

"Seafoam; the best homemade brew on the planet!" Trunks handed him Earth currency that Dende had provided him with. Exchanging looks, the four shrugged and took a sip from the large mugs, only to nearly turn green as the taste rolled over their tongues.

"Bleh!" Lita complained. Ami, a little more lady like silently endured the distaste as she spoke toward the bartender.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you know of anyone who has encountered a dragon ball here today?" Ami asked politely as the bartender shot her a weird look.

"What's a dragon ball?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's a shiny orange ball about this big." Goten explained gesturing with his hands. "And it has one or multiple red stars on it." He finished as the bartender shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you could ask the owner." The bartender explained gruffly as he pointed his finger to the area of the room where the men were arm wrestling. "He's the large man, with the white beard. Gotta warn you though, if you annoy him, he'll beat the tar outta' ya!" Both Goten and Trunks snickered at the comment as all four turned toward to where his finger indicated. Sure enough, at the far corner of the room stood a tall and muscle bound older man with a long white beard. He looked hard upon the men competing before them and took on the general appearance of a pretty tough guy.

Trunks hopped off the bar stool leaving his beer behind as he, followed by his companions, walked toward the competing men.

"Hmm." Lita wondered aloud. "He kind of looks like my old boyfriend!" She finished as hearts filled her eyes. Goten seemed taken aback.

"How old was your boyfriend!?" He clambered finally approaching the owner.

"Excuse me," Trunks asked as the white bearded man shifted his gaze toward him. "I was wondering if you could help us find…" the man sharply cut off Trunks by raising his hand.

"Listen boy, I don't chit chat, are you going to challenge me or not?" The man snapped as low pitched ooh's and ah's filled the surrounding room. Trunks raised an eyebrow followed by a smirk.

"Sure, I'll challenge you old man!" The room gasped as the bearded man chuckled. "What table?" The bearded man bellowed in laughter.

"Oh, we're not going to arm wrestle," he said with a glint in his eye, "we're going to fight!" Cheers erupted amongst the observers as they started clearing away the tables to make an open space surrounding Trunks and the bar's owner. Goten slapped his forehead.

"This can't be good." Lita observed. Trunks chuckled as the man took off his shirt and crouched into a fighting stance.

"Well if that's how you want it!" Trunks threw his shirt to Ami who blushed as she caught it. He too fell into a stance with a smirk still plastered across his face.

"Don't hurt him too bad Trunks!" Goten called to him.

"They're both a couple of hotties!" Lita nearly squealed as the bearded man lunged toward Trunks who quickly stepped out of the way. The crowd cheered wildly chanting "Fight, Fight!" Quick strokes of a fiddle could be heard in the background as the band tuned their music to appropriately excite the crowd for the fight.

"You're fast boy, dodge this!" The owner roared as he lifted an entire table into the air and slammed it into Trunks who blocked with his arm shattering the table against it, yet was still knocked to the ground. Trunks saw stars for a moment but quickly stood. His eyes were wide as he regained his composure. The cheers grew wilder as Trunks glanced back to Goten for a moment.

"This guy isn't a cake walk, he's actually really strong!" Trunks defended as Goten narrowed his eyes.

"Trunks, I swear to Dende, if you lose to this old geezer I'm going to tell…" Goten was cut off as the bearded man charged and head butted Trunks in the gut. Saliva flew from Trunks mouth as he fell to the ground. The owner backed off as Trunks slowly stood with fire in his eyes.

"That's IT!" he bellowed as he balled his fists at his side and his aura flashed around him. "My turn!" He announced as suddenly he appeared before the man delivering a hard punch to his gut. The bearded man doubled over in pain as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the ground. One by one the cheers slowly died out as the fiddle playing came to a screeching halt. Shock replaced the faces of the bar's patrons at what they had observed before them. The owner sat up and shook his head looking incredulously toward Trunks.

"How the hell did he even survive that?" Goten wondered aloud as a punch like that could have killed a normal human.

Trunks extended a hand to the owner who accepted it gratefully and stood with Trunk's assistance.

"You're impressively strong." Trunks commented, thinking 'for a human,' at the back of his mind. "How'd you become so?" The bearded man chuckled and re-extended his hand to shake his opponent's as Trunks obliged.

"The name's Major Gary O'Keele of the 5th Neptunian Space Squadron." He said proudly, "Used to be one of the best demon sharp shooters, back when the fight was worth fighting." He cracked his neck followed by his knuckles. "Are you a military man? That's quite some fighting skills you have there."

"Not exactly." Trunks commented. "The names Trunks, and I was wondering if…" the old man interrupted him again with his hand.

"Yes, yes, you'll be wanting your prize now I suppose." The Major interjected. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

"Prize?" Lita inquired as silence once again befell the chattering crowd.

"Attina, Alana, Arista, Ariel!" Gary called into the crowd. Suddenly the people began to shift as four lovely young women approached him. He turned to Trunks and patted him on the back. "My four daughters are the loveliest on this planet, but they're only allowed to marry a man who's stronger than me, congratulations! You're the first one. Choose one of my lovely daughters to be your bride." Trunks eyes nearly bulged from the sockets as he looked at the four gorgeous women before him. They all stood similar in height and dressed in elaborate and fitted silken robes. The women giggled before the handsome Trunks as he blushed, except for the shortest of the daughters who had light pink hair, much different from her siblings' pure white coifs. This young girl cast her eyes to the ground almost sadly.

"Huh." Trunks finally commented. "Alright!" He gave Goten a thumbs up as his best friend went to stand beside him.

"This is awesome! How are you going to choose, they're all pretty cute you know." Goten blushed with a laugh. Lita growled as she glared toward the males.

"This isn't funny, not one little bit!" She threatened as the two males blushed and laughed nervously.

"Well?" Gary asked impatiently as both Trunks and Goten face faulted.

'Wow, is this guy seriously trying to pawn off one of his daughters to a stranger.' Trunks thought as he gulped placing his hand nervously behind his head. Ami blinked toward the crowd as her eyes shifted over the four lovely young girls. Her eyes fell on the smallest, the sad girl who looked near tears. In the midst of her elegant robes she noticed an ornament tied delicately within them. Ami's eyes widened as she spotted the orange ball with two red stars. She quickly latched on to Trunks' arm and whispered under her breath.

"Trunks! Pick the small girl with the pink hair!" She advised as Trunks looked to her in horror.

"I can't believe you're encouraging this!" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Look at her robes Trunks, she has the dragon ball." Trunks glanced toward the robes looped just below her waist and saw the ornament with his own eyes and cleared his throat.

"Um, I choose the lovely lady with the pink hair." He said not sure of her name.

"Ah yes!" Gary said happily, "Ariel! My youngest daughter." The other three daughters crossed their arms and sighed unhappily as Gary placed the sad girl's hand into Trunks'.

The foursome with their new addition walked outside the bar with their new recruit. Lita put her arm around the young girl as tears flowed freely down her face.

"What's wrong Ariel? Trunks is a great guy!" She said happily as Trunks' eyes bugged at the thought of marriage. Goten nearly fell over laughing at his friend. Ariel sniffed back her tears and looked to Lita.

"I'm in love with someone else." She said bravely trying not to cry. "He tried to fight my father for my hand in marriage but he failed." The tears started flowing again as she looked hopelessly to Lita. "So now, we can never be together!" Trunks approached the two and smiled at the young girl.

"Well to tell you the truth Ariel, I'm nowhere near ready to be getting married!" He exclaimed. The young girl dried her tears and looked to Trunks hopefully. "So, how about we take you to this true love of yours and maybe you two could run away together." Happiness filled the young girl's eyes as she hugged Trunks.

"That would be wonderful, but he lives on another planet…"

"Well, we just happen to have a spaceship and would gladly take you to him!" Trunks said, "But, if you don't mind we came to this planet searching for something special that you seem to have." The girl raised an eyebrow as Trunks pointed to her clothing. "That orange ball you have wrapped in your robes, could we please have that?" The girl took the dragon ball from her robes and handed it to Trunks.

"Anything, thank you so much for doing this!" Ariel said with a smile.

* * *

Amara raced down the streets in her custom built red Ferrari as if she hadn't a second to lose. Artemis and Luna were being thrashed about in the backseat due to her wild driving.

"Oh Artemis, when are they going to make seat belts for cats!?" Luna complained.

"How could Serena just go missing like this, what the hell is going on?" Darien roared toward Amara as her eyes narrowed not once taking her eyes off the road.

"Well maybe if you hadn't run off to another country and ignore Kitten's phone calls, you might know!" She hissed as she screeched to a stop in front of Goku's mansion. Darien's cheeks puffed in frustration as he followed Amara and the lunar cats out of the car.

"Why would she be here? Who would she know that lives in a mansion besides you?" Darien asked, frustrated once again. Luna walked up beside him.

"A very nice young man and his friends live here, he befriended Serena, they're very close." Luna added with a quip as Darien's mouth fell open.

"So Serena is _cheating_ on me?" He demanded toward Luna, horrified. Within the blink of an eye Amara spun on her toes and gripped the collar of Darien's shirt tightly within her grasp. She practically lifted him from the ground as she snarled looking dangerously into his eyes.

"For you to even ask such a thing considering the way you've been treating her is inexcusable. If she didn't care for you so; I'd deck you here and now and leave you for the bums to find." Amara growled as she stuck her face closer to Darien's. "Do you think you can actually be helpful in this search or should I just ship you back to America?"

Darien nodded as Amara freed him and stomped up toward the mansion's door only to be surprised by three other persons already standing there. She regained her composure and cleared her throat achieving the attention of a blue haired woman who was banging on the door. Beside her stood a tall man with spiky dark hair and a young girl who looked as if she was related to him.

"Excuse me." Amara said politely as possible. "I am looking to speak with Goku."

"So are we." Bulma said as she turned to face the newcomers at last.

* * *

A quick update! I'm going to try to continue updating more quickly to continue this story rolling. I hoped you enjoyed reading this!

Thanks to **Failisse, xXAi EnmaXx, Cosmic-lover, sammykoru, and drake202** for reviewing chapter 16, I appreciate you all so much! It means a lot to me.

Always,

Kochou-hime


	18. Green with Envy

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Green with Envy

"I truly am sorry about this; she really had the best intentions." Jade explained exasperated.

Jade had aptly explained to the confused heroes (and irate Piccolo) that the old woman had spiked Piccolo's water with a special potion she had obtained from Esmeralda, the mysterious fortune teller of the wood. Apparently, she had sought out the strange woman for magic that could help the small city ward off the horrid Demon Militia and apparently, she had mistaken Piccolo for a demon. While humans still served in the terrible army; they were much weaker than the demons themselves. She further explained to them that only Esmeralda had the cure to the potion, so they immediately set off into the Chinese wilderness to seek her.

"I've stopped her so many times from using it. She could have been extremely punished for doing such a thing." Jade said again shaking her head. "I guess I was pretty distracted." She finished with a happy sigh as she looked dreamily toward Goku who walked toward her left side. Serena, traveling on Goku's other side narrowed her eyes and _hmphed_ sticking her nose up in the air. Goku put his hand behind his head nervously as he attempted and failed to drift away from Jade and closer toward Serena as he walked.

Mina and Piccolo brought up the rear as they followed their comrades and Jade. Mina was internally fuming at Jade's presence but realized that they had no other choice since she knew where the old fortune teller lived. She tossed a glance over to Piccolo who appeared to be very…uncomfortable. He wore only his purple gi now; his previously weighted clothing had been much too heavy for him to carry in his human state. Luckily, Piccolo was still rather strong, however, he had lost a considerable amount of strength since human bodies were not built to contain the kind of power he had previously. He seemed especially irritated by that discovery.

She let her eyes continue to linger on him as he stared straight ahead with beads of sweat traveling down his face. In this human form, Piccolo still retained his same height which was nearly seven feet tall. He had hair also; blonde and shaggy as it nearly covered his eyes. His dark eyes pierced ahead of him as he almost appeared nervous. She couldn't help but notice his well muscled arms twitched slightly as they walked.

'He must really be pissed about this.' Mina thought to herself. 'Actually…he's pretty cute, who would've thought?' A light blush crept across Mina's face when suddenly Piccolo's eyes looked toward her wide open, almost in shock. Mina giggled at him causing his mouth to fall open. He quickly turned his eyes to stare directly at Goku's back.

'Grrr…how is she doing this to me? Who knew that human female's had so much power over the males?' Piccolo berated himself internally. His mind drifted off suddenly, wondering about more personal things concerning Mina. Piccolo's eyes flew wide as he realized this and he could feel himself sweating more. 'Maybe I should just talk to her. Wait. Why would I want to talk to her? She's the most annoying girl I've ever met; maybe even more so than Goku's late wife!' He cringed at the last thought and cleared his throat.

"Uh…nice…weather today." He said catching Mina's attention.

"Hm, now that you mention it, it is pretty nice huh?" Mina agreed as she took a deep breath. "It's nice going on a walk through the forest, definitely a lot better than that scary flying thing." Mina shuddered. Piccolo looked at her in interest.

"You don't like flying? Why not? Walking is too slow." He grumbled. Mina shrugged.

"I just don't think that cloud thing Serena and I rode on is all that safe. It's a pretty reckless driver you know, I thought we were going to fall off like, ten times!"

"Oh. Well, I'll carry you next time!" Piccolo said a little too quickly catching Mina by surprise.

"Oh, ok! That'd be great Piccolo, thanks!" She announced happily as Piccolo looked quickly ahead of him; again staring at Goku's back.

'That wasn't so bad.' He thought when abruptly his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. 'What did I just promise her? Carry her? I think I'd have a heart attack.' Piccolo stole a quick glance at her once more before returning his eyes to the forward position. 'Damn it, I can't wait to be a Namekian again, I don't know how human males deal with these…feelings!'

Serena hummed to herself as she did her best to block out the mindless banter Jade was aiming toward Goku. She would occasionally narrow her eyes in her direction, but the brown haired beauty didn't seem to take notice. At one point she tossed Goku a quick look and was rather surprised that he had been already looking down at her. He gave her a small smile and a wink causing her to quickly look ahead to hide her blush. Jade reached over grabbing Goku's arm.

"Goku? Goku are you listening?" Jade asked a bit perturbed. Goku snapped his view away from Serena and laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry, I was looking at a beautiful…" he paused with a blush, "Uh, flower! Yeah. It was really beautiful." He told her seemingly dazed. Jade shrugged and followed up on his comment by discussing the natural wildlife of the forest.

Serena was blushing intensely now as she stared straight ahead. She had caught the beautiful remark and although she was usually oblivious to those sorts of things, deep down she knew he was talking about her. Serena looked again toward Jade who still hung onto Goku's arm and for probably the thousandth time while near the man she felt beside herself; still unable to sort out her conflicted feelings. Momentarily her mind drifted back to her estranged husband to be, the thought of his infidelity, and his uncaring attitude while he was away nearly burned toward the edges of her heart.

As each day went by that she spent with Goku, she had felt the burn slowly fading. It was almost as if it was being replaced; replaced with something warm and full that filled up her chest and tingled from the inside out. The feeling was like nothing she could ever remember experiencing, it almost seemed similar to that tingling sensation that surrounded Goku's body, his 'ki' as so it was named. It amazed her to think that she had never felt the feeling around Darien. Even in their happier times, when he'd make her smile and laugh, that feeling from before nearly seemed to simply be overpowered by the one that flowed within her now.

As Serena daydreamed she failed to notice the flat but protruding rock before her. She stepped on it with the side of her foot, twisting her small ankle, and in a moment's time she was airborne and flying toward the ground.

"Ahhh!" She yelped as gravity pulled her body to the nearing dirt. Strong arms looped around her waist and stopped right before she made a typical Serena-like face plant. She gasped as Goku turned her toward him lightly setting her feet back on the ground.

"Whoa there Serena, you have to watch out for those rocks!" He said goofily. Serena's face was red with embarrassment but she managed to crack a smile. As soon as he let go of her and her weight was evenly distributed a searing pain shot through her twisted ankle and she plummeted toward her bottom. Goku caught her again, lightly setting her on the ground. She felt humiliated now, this was more than the typical clumsy Serena, this time, she had actually managed to injure herself.

'So much for the mighty Sailor Moon, ugh! Defeated by a rock!' She yelled at herself internally. She looked up slightly and caught a glance from Jade. The woman frowned at her deeply with her arms crossed, she certainly didn't seem to approve of Serena all that much, or perhaps she was just jealous of Goku's attention toward her.

"Oh Serena," Mina said giggling toward the girl, "I guess some things never change." Serena growled and crossed her arms.

"Cut it out Mina!" She barked causing Mina to laugh and a chuckle to even escape from Piccolo. Serena's fumes were immediately squelched as Goku's hand wrapped around her tiny ankle. She looked toward him as he studied her ankle intensely; he seemed very concerned as his giant hand surrounded her small appendage. His touch upon the delicate skin sent waves of the fuzzy warm feeling throughout her body that she had been pondering before her blunder. He traced the outline of bone with his fingers gently as he finally lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Looks like you sprained it; you should probably stay off of it for a few hours or so. Should be ok though!" He said happily as he looked into her eyes. Her face filled in wonder as she looked into the depths of his brown eyes. The goofy grin fell off his face as he studied her, not once taking his hand off her swollen injury. A blush tingled her cheeks as she felt her heart racing against the ribs in her chest. She felt as if it may have exploded and was sure he could hear its beating as it seemed to ring in her ears.

"Great, so we're going to have to wait for her?" Jade asked annoyed. Goku just laughed as he scooped Serena up in his arms and started walking ahead.

"Nope this will work just fine." He turned back to look at Jade. "Lead the way!" He said happily. Serena looked up to the strong man's face and he seemed to be as happy as usual. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. Jade mumbled under her breath, something referring to how they could have waited. Serena didn't care though, she sighed happily since the warm feeling was now there to stay as they made their way through the forest.

* * *

Rei sighed as she stood, covered, behind the bushes watching the blazing bonfire that roared in the clearing. The townsfolk were celebrating, because in just the few days that she and her comrades had been on the planet Mercury, they had been able to rescue the missing children the old ice demon had kidnapped, as well as purge other troublesome and oppressive demons in the nearby radius of the other towns. They had planned on traveling back into space to search for the other two dragon balls out there, but that plan changed when some of the townspeople had explained to Mirai about other demons that plagued the area. Some combination between Mirai's compassionate heart and Vegeta's bitterness about his inability to defeat the old ice demon himself had kept the group of four on the planet a few days longer than planned.

The two had taken it upon themselves to remedy the problem, leaving Rei and Bra to hang around the town while the two were out 'blasting demons to hell' as Vegeta had affectionately put it.

Rei's eyes narrowed as she thought back to Vegeta's attitude each time he had returned to the small town. Whether it had been for lunch or for the night, it was always the same. He would approach her first and foremost to gloat about how he easily exterminated the demons without any stupid 'Sailor Magic.' She smirked when she thought of her retort to him each time; she expertly had pointed out that if she hadn't used her 'Sailor Magic' to save him from the first one, he may not be alive today to eliminate the ones he was able to now. He would snort and be on his way, and even though she would win the match, she still found herself to be extremely jealous.

The power Vegeta and the other Saiya-jinn's had was grossly unfair. Even the tiny Bra, had more strength in her pinky finger than Rei had in her entire body! She took some solace in the fact that the powers bestowed upon her as Sailor Mars had at least been useful to the group, in that they were able to penetrate other magical attacks; but she fumed because her power still seemed to be non respectable compared to theirs, and Vegeta's gloating was leaving more of an effect on her than perhaps he even realized.

She sighed and looked down upon the outfit that she had been given. She tried in vain to pull down the short shirt that exposed her midsection. It was a rather beautiful ensemble, disregarding the fact she would have preferred it not reveal so much. The skirt was black and of decent length as it swept the ground. Her top of the same color scooped just above her chest and tiny gold ornaments hung just above her bare stomach and back. She eyed Bra as she flitted amongst the townspeople, the men in awe of her beauty. She wore red a floor length dress, where the fabric at the back was twisted leaving most of it bare.

"So, are you planning on hiding in the bushes forever?" she turned to see Aren, the Mercurian boy that had assisted her in finding the demon and her comrades, standing just behind her. She blushed and shrugged causing Aren to laugh.

"Come on, let's dance!" He grabbed her hand and led her out toward the bonfire where the people cheered upon her appearance. Mirai had informed the people of the small town that they would be leaving the next day, which prompted the Mercurian's to throw a festival in their honor.

Aren spun Rei around as they danced to the soft live music in the background in front of the giant flames. She couldn't help but smile at the kind boy and the unusual comfort she felt in being near the roaring fire. Rei swung her eyes to her left as she danced and noticed Bra dancing with another Mercurian as she tossed Rei a thumbs up. She also spotted Mirai, as he attempted and failed to keep the young Mercurian girls from following him wherever he walked. Laughing at this, her eyes then drifted a little farther into the distance and low and behold, brooding as he stood alone against a tree, was Vegeta looking hard toward his daughter's direction.

He appeared concerned as she danced happily with the grateful Mercurian boy. Without warning, Vegeta suddenly shifted his eyes toward Rei. Although a bit shocked, she steadied her stare toward him, unafraid. Vegeta was glaring daggers at her as he visibly clenched his teeth. She toyed with the idea of storming over toward him to give her a piece of her mind when suddenly she heard a beeping and vibrating coming from her wrist.

"My communicator!" Rei exclaimed aloud earning a weird look from Aren. She excused herself and traveled back to the bushes, glancing once more at Vegeta who appeared stern, but shifted his eyes to look back toward his daughter. In the cover of the brush she knelt and revealed a window on the device. She smiled as she saw the faces of Lita and Ami.

"Hi Rei! How's it going?" Lita asked cheerfully as Rei smiled.

"Alright, I guess, what's up?"

"That's good Rei; we just thought we would check up on how you and the others were doing. Did you retrieve any of the dragon balls yet?" Ami asked. Before Rei could respond another window suddenly appeared.

"Oh hey guys! What's up!?" Mina asked as her cheerful face appeared.

"Geez Mina, think you could have waited any longer to respond to the communicator call?" Rei asked in annoyance as Mina's eyes narrowed.

"Wow Rei, you seem to be in just as good of a mood as ever." She commented sarcastically. Rei couldn't help but laugh at this at the others followed suit.

"Sorry Mina, I really do miss you guys." Rei said almost nostalgically. "Where's Serena?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, well she's actually passed out right now, so she probably won't be answering this call." Mina said as the girls' shook their heads. Rei slapped her forehead and groaned.

"Well Ami, we did find a dragon ball, the five star one." Rei finally answered. Ami then informed that her group had found the two star ball and Mina indicated that they had come across the three star.

"That's great! We only have three more to go, since Mirai had already found the one star ball." Lita said happily. "We actually wanted to talk to you about that Rei." Rei's interest was piqued as Lita spoke. "It's kind of a long story, but we have to make a pit stop on the planet Venus, so we were wondering if your group would be able to find the last dragon ball here in space?" Lita asked. Rei shrugged.

"Venus?" Mina asked happily, "You guys will have to tell me all about it!"

"That should be fine Lita; we were planning on leaving Mercury tomorrow." She said as she now focused on Ami. "Mercury, well, it sure is a lot different from Earth!" She told her as Ami nodded.

"Yes, Neptune was quite different from Earth as well." She agreed. "Quite sad actually, it sounds as if these demons have really made it difficult for everyone." They all nodded solemnly when Mina broke the silence.

"Hey, um Rei, I kind of have a strange request. Piccolo wants to speak with Vegeta." Rei groaned as she heard the name. She twitched slightly, now having lost all her nerve to approach the eternally grumpy man. In her mind, she visualized her approach of him; his laughing in her face and crushing the precious communicator between his mighty fingers.

"Uh, I don't think that's-" she was cut off as a grumble came from behind her. She shifted on her knelt feet to see Vegeta standing behind her with his arms crossed. He extended his hand expectantly as Rei narrowed her eyes toward him.

"You were _eavesdropping _on me?" She demanded as a snarl ripped from the depths of his throat. Rei's eyes widened in surprise as he gritted his teeth.

"Perhaps if you didn't speak so loud I wouldn't have, your shrill voice is hard to ignore." He grumbled as Rei fumed. "Now hand it over." Rei, still shocked, unbuckled the communicator from her wrist and gingerly handed it to him. She had forgotten how sensitive Saiya-jinn hearing is and grumbled internally at this. Surprisingly gentle, he took the communicator as Rei now stood.

As soon as his face replaced hers in the window, Lita's and Ami's eyes bulged at the sight of the grumpy man causing them to promptly disconnect from the conversation. Vegeta looked into the window and raised an eyebrow as a stranger appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta demanded. Rei's eyes widened in interest as she peaked over Vegeta's shoulder in attempt to listen to the conversation. The blonde haired man on the screen sighed.

"It's Piccolo, and it's a long story; one soon to be remedied." Piccolo grumbled. Vegeta burst out into laughter and before he could comment Piccolo very quietly as for no one else to hear, spoke again. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about some concerns I've been having about Goku." Vegeta wiped the smirk from his face at those words.

"The Moon Woman?" Vegeta asked as Piccolo's face nodded on the screen. He growled. "Kakarot is an eternal idiot, and besides that fact he was never trained to control his Saiya-jinn primal instinct. Having his tail back only makes it worse." Vegeta explained. Rei became more interested at the mention of what she believed to be, Serena. "Look Namek, or whatever the hell you are now, just stay out of his way. As long as no one is threatening toward what he wants you won't have a problem."

"Alright." Piccolo said.

"Namek, I'm serious about this, although the Kakarot you all know in love" Vegeta said with a hint of sarcasm, "wouldn't normally hurt a fly, he'll most likely rip to shreds anything he views as a potential rival." Vegeta warned as a laugh escaped from Piccolo.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Vegeta." Piccolo finished amusingly.

"Shut up." Vegeta growled as he snapped the lid on the communicator shut. He turned toward Rei and thrust it into her hands. He began to stalk off and was halted by the sound of Rei's voice.

"Wait, should I be worrying about Serena?" Rei asked fearfully as Vegeta looked back to her over his shoulder.

"No, she's in no danger, not as the object of his affection. However, heaven help anyone that tries to stand in between a Saiya-jinn and what he wants." He smirked as he again turned to leave.

"How about you? You don't experience any of these 'Saiya-jinn instincts'?" She paused for a moment, completely unsure of why she would have asked him such a question. Vegeta visibly stiffened and stormed up to her putting his face inches before hers.

"Woman, I am no low class idiot, I am a Saiya-jinn prince, _the _Saiya-jinn elite for all you're concerned." Vegeta said lowly as Rei heard another snarl come from him, this time lower and deeper from the depths of this chest. "Questioning my ability to control the primal mind in nothing more than insult!" He chastised as Rei bravely lifted an eyebrow.

"What's with all this snarling then? Sounds pretty primal to me." Rei commented as Vegeta clenched his fists. The vein on his forehead pulsed wildly as his mind coursed.

He hadn't really noticed that, as far as he was concerned he was nearly always in control of such emotions. Vegeta studied her determined and observant face for a moment as he clenched his teeth shut with an audible 'click.' His anger suddenly evaporated as an arrogant smirk took its place. He turned to leave and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about your little friend; I'd be much more worried about yourself." He said dangerously, "Because you are most certainly not an object of _my_ affection."

Fire burned within Rei's vasculature as she watched the unbelievable man leave. Of course she wasn't a love interest to him. She hated that man with all her being, how dare he insinuate such an unbelievable motive behind a question. Why had she asked him that? She was just curious. Right? Her temper flared as she thought back to his comment.

'He thinks that I _want him_?' She thought in horror. 'That's absolutely absurd, that man, well, I'll show him!' Rei stormed from the brush back toward the bonfire. She spotted Aren chatting with some of the other townsfolk. He put his arm around her shoulder to greet her.

"Sorry about that," Rei said apologetically as she stared into his dark blue eyes. "Think I could have one more dance?" She asked sweetly as Aren obliged. He led her back as the two danced near the still roaring fire. He spun her around expertly as she fell in close to him.

"Rei, I know that you and your friends have a really important mission," he began. Rei shifted her eyes and quickly spotted Vegeta in the same place he had been earlier. She caught a short glimpse of his glaring eyes in her direction before giving Aren her full attention. "But, I'm really going to miss having you around." Rei smiled and pulled herself toward similarly aged boy in a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and as quietly as she could, sure to muffle Vegeta's superior hearing, she whispered into his ear.

"Then kiss me."

A flush filled Aren's face as Rei moved away from him so that she could see his face. He smiled warmly at her and ever so slowly dipped his head closer to her. She felt her body go warm in the heat of the dancing fire at her back as her eyes fluttered closed. The energy between their still untouched lips buzzed between them when suddenly Rei's eyes fluttered open. Time seemed to slow down as Rei whipped her head away from Aren's and looked toward her left. She saw Vegeta flying toward them at top speed and instinctively shoved Aren far away from her causing him to fall into the bushes.

"Father!" Mirai yelled as time seemed to regain its normal speed.

Rei crushed her eyes shut and braced herself with her arms for impact when she suddenly heard a loud roar from her right. She felt a strong arm go around her waist and move her out of the way as a loud crunching sound followed. Her eyes flew open and she saw the back of Vegeta throwing deadly punches into a demonic creature. The creature screamed in agony as its aggressor moved to snap its neck. Rei tried to run but felt her stiffened legs unable to move as she watched the onslaught before her. She watched as the creature lifted a finger that sent a blast barreling toward her. Her mouth fell open as if to scream but to her horror, not a sound escaped. Mirai had quickly jumped in and dislocated the creature's neck as Vegeta's face turned back toward the direction of the blast.

In the blink of an eye, Rei suddenly felt her back slam against the ground as her eyes squeezed shut. She heard the blast slam into its target but failed to hear any screams escape from her lungs. Her eyes flew open wide as she looked up into equally wide darkened eyes. A small and terrified moan escaped her throat as she took in Vegeta's shocked face. He held himself above her with his arms as he stared directly into her fearful eyes. She had never seen him with an expression like this; his usual glaring face was filled with one of wonderment as he breathed in heavy and steadying breaths. It seemed as forever had past as she watched him look at her as he settled himself above her like this. She collected her dizzying thoughts as one forced itself into her conscious.

"_However, heaven help anyone that tries to stand in between a Saiya-jinn and what he wants."_

Rei remembered the conversation from minutes earlier as that one line rolled around in her confused head. Why did he care about saving her life? She had noticed Vegeta first; the demon had never even caught her attention. How could have sensed it before she did? Or…did he?

Vegeta's expression then returned to his normal glare as he was back on his feet and walking away from her.

* * *

Serena's eyes fluttered open as she felt herself be gently set down. She yawned and stretched her arms as she looked up to the person standing above her. Goku grinned as he patted the top of her head.

"Sleep well?" He asked genuinely as Serena nodded. She looked around her and it appeared as if the group were now in the very depths of the forest. Listening, she heard strange noises of wild birds and animals all around her, and a little farther to the West was a tiny cottage partially hidden beneath the trees. The sun peaked its way through the tree tops and she smiled as it felt warm against her skin.

"Esmeralda lives in that cottage right over there. She won't help you unless she thinks you're a good person." Jade informed as all eyes fell on the cottage.

"I better go in with you then Piccolo!" Mina winked toward him, "Sounds like you've had some bumps in the road during your life, huh?" Piccolo chuckled and with a nod the two headed toward the cottage's entrance.

With the two of them gone Serena felt a little awkward being left alone in the woods with both Goku and Jade. Jade looked seriously to Goku now.

"Goku, I heard some weird noises in the brush over there. Go with me to check it out?" Her face seemed genuine with concern as Goku nodded.

"Hey Serena, I'll be right back ok? Don't walk around. You shouldn't put any weight on your ankle yet." Goku advised as he began following Jade into the brush.

"Oh alright." Serena grumbled as he watched them walk off. She felt very stiff, being carried by Goku had been comfortable but she would have really preferred to be able to stretch out her legs. Studying her ankle, she concluded that it must not have been as bad as Goku assessed. She heard a strange noise behind her and twisted herself around to observe.

The bush continued to shift and shake as Serena's eyes widened in terror. She quickly jumped down to hide behind the rock she had been sitting on and peaked slightly around the corner. From the bushes leapt a very strange looking creature. She raised an eyebrow at it in wonder. The creature nearly resembled some sort of rabbit except that it trudged around on its hind legs and used its tiny, stumpy arms to pick berries happily from the bush. It had a peculiar blue jewel on its forehead that reflected the sunlight.

"Oh it's so cute!" Serena exclaimed as she leapt up to get a better look. "Such a cute little bunny, I want to hold it!" She said to herself aloud as the rabbit creature turned to look at her. His tiny eyes appeared as slits on its face as its mouth opened wide.

"Puu!!!!" It yelled toward her as it leapt back into the bushes.

"Hey! Wait, come back!" Serena protested it as she quickly followed it into the brush. She saw something move to her right as she followed the movement. After a couple of minutes of stumbling around in the thick wood she sighed. "I lost him, darn!" She turned to go back when she heard the soft voice of Jade not far from her.

'I wonder what they're doing. She's probably trying to trick him into romance!' Serena thought bitterly as she quietly crept closer to the voices.

* * *

Piccolo and Mina timidly entered the cottage and saw an old woman sitting alone at a kitchen table. She sipped a cup of tea in front of her with her eyes covered by dark sunglasses. She swung her gray haired head toward the door.

"Hello? Who's there?" the lady asked not focusing on anything in particular. Both the newcomers concluded that the woman must be blind.

"Hello Miss Esmeralda." Mina said politely. "We've come from the city of Quian, my friend here was mistakenly changed into a human, he's not a demon though, and would like to be changed back to his natural form." She explained. The old woman laughed.

"Oh that crazy Sai, I told her it wasn't a wise idea to be slipping people potions. Have a seat you two." The woman gestured to two empty seats at the table and both Piccolo and Mina sat down. "What are your names?"

"My name is Mina" Mina said happily.

"Piccolo." Piccolo said a bit gruffly in his natural tone. The old woman nodded and shifted her head toward Piccolo's male voice.

"If you're not a demon, and not a human, then what are you child?"

"I'm Namekian; Nameks are an alien race from a peaceful planet." He explained. The woman nodded as if she knew what he was speaking of.

"Well, I would love to help you, but first I have to make sure the both of you are good people." She extended her hand toward Piccolo who looked unsure at first, but gently placed his hand on to hers. The woman's head jolted back, which startled the two, but she didn't appear to be uncomfortable. Occasionally, the woman would make "oohs" and "ahs" as she supposedly analyzed Piccolo. She gently retracted her hand.

"I'm honored to be before such a great warrior." She said as Piccolo cracked a smile. "Piccolo, your life has been one of great earnest. You began it with very evil intentions of wishing hurt upon your enemies and your desire to control the world. But miraculously, the pure love of a child changed something within you forever. Through great sacrifice, you learned that even the greatest power is nothing without love." The woman smiled at him as Piccolo seemed shocked at her revelations. "But Piccolo, with all this great love within you, you suffer because of your pride to show it. Reach to love and it will reach gently back." The woman advised as she now held her hand out to Mina who lightly touched it. Piccolo's mouth fell wide open, still in shock.

Esmeralda's head seemed to be dizzying again as she analyzed Mina through only the touch of her skin. She grinned wildly as she looked to Mina.

"Two great warriors sit before me today!" The woman exclaimed as Mina blushed. "You've fought against evil with the power of love since you were still a young child. Bravely facing things that normal children your age could never dare to. You've dedicated your life to protecting someone of the most extreme of importance, and you have sacrificed much for this. You're very beautiful, stunningly so, almost as beautiful as you are inside. Mina, you've spent you're life loving all those around you, your friends and the everyday person on the street. You're friends love you dearly but Mina…" The woman dropped off darkly as she shook her head. "You've hampered yourself, because with all this powerful love within you, you have failed to love yourself." Mina felt rather sheepish at the woman's evaluation of the true self image she had hidden from the world. Piccolo looked toward Mina in complete wonderment.

"Yes, you two are of the very best people in this world." Esmeralda nodded as she reached into her robes and pulled out a small vile. "Drink this Piccolo, and you will return to your form." Piccolo gingerly took the vile as he looked to Mina. Tears welled in her eyes as she pondered the woman's words. He thought back to her assessment of himself and his ability to love. Looking toward the vile unsure, he thought of Mina. The woman's words had been very revealing of her nature. While playful, and sometimes annoying, the girl contained the ultimate flaw within her that she expertly hid from the outside world.

He internally wondered what had caused her to become this way. She was absolutely lovely inside and out, although he had never realized this as an asexual alien. His eyes shifted to meet with hers.

He could love her. Just like the fortune teller had said; if he reached out to her…he could mend whatever had stopped her from being truly happy with herself. Looking back at the vile he fought internally on what to do. If he drank its contents, it was very likely the asexual Namekian could never feel for her as he did in this moment. He sighed.

'I can't do it. I can't be a human, its just not who I am.' He thought as he looked to her once more. Her eyes glazed over with tears, they beamed beautifully toward him as if they were somehow beckoning him not to drink it. 'I'm sorry.' He said to her through his mind as he unscrewed the vile and drank its contents.

* * *

Serena covered her mouth to stifle her giggles as she found hilarity in her sneaking up on them in the woods.

'I bet if I'm quiet enough, I can scare them!' She thought amusingly as her eyes peeked through the bushes staring at her targets.

"I'm sorry Goku; I thought for sure I heard something rustling around in here." Jade said as Goku seemed to still be looking around. He seemed very alert; his tail was freed from his waist and twitching as he was trying his best to sense any danger nearby. Jade eyed his tail and without much thought grabbed onto it.

Goku froze completely upon the touch of the sensitive appendage and stared toward her with wide open eyes.

"Goku…" she said seductively as she closed in toward his body. Goku's mouth fell open as he couldn't speak as she gripped onto his tail. "I couldn't help but notice, that we're now all alone in the woods." She purred as he struggled in vain to move.

"Wait." He mustered as placed his hand on hers to attempt to free it from his tail. Jade seemed to take this message the wrong way as she stood up on her toes to capture his lips with her own.

"Oh Goku!" She exclaimed.

Serena couldn't watch anymore.

She bolted from her spy position and ran away as fast as she possibly could. Hot tears flew down her face as she made no effort to control them. It almost seemed like her heart was breaking, it thumped quickly and painfully against her chest. She pulled in a sharp breath when abruptly the pain in her ankle returned. It overwhelmed her as she crumpled to the ground. Her head smacked down onto the forest's floor below and with a short cry escaping her lips, everything went black.

* * *

Thank you SO much for the reviews: **Failisse, Sammykoru, drake202, **and **Cosmic-lover**! As always, I appreciate it so SO much!!

You may have noticed I've mentioned another character from a different anime, the "black bunny" is a character from CLAMP! ^^

Thanks again!

Always,

Kochou-hime


	19. The Third Trial

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Third Trial

Amara rubbed her temples as she listened to the frantic woman before her. The woman who called herself Bulma had nearly lost it upon discovering Goku's mansion empty, and completely void of any sign that its occupants had prepared to leave.

"I just don't get it." Bulma cracked as tears rolled down her face. "Goku and Vegeta are the strongest people on the planet, the universe! Who could have managed to get through them and to my children?" She sobbed. Amara leaned against the kitchen counter of the mansion, to which, Gohan had helped them break into, unsure how to comfort the woman. Michelle, who had arrived with Hotaru just in time for introductions and explanations, put a comforting arm around the fellow aqua haired woman.

Darien surprisingly had nothing to say, he had made quite a display in the car and had chosen to keep his mouth shut, now sitting quietly with his head in his hands. All heads from the solemn kitchen turned when Gohan and his young daughter Pan came through the door.

"There's no sign of them anywhere, neither of us could feel any of their power levels, and Pan and had to have at least circled the Earth three times." Gohan sighed distraught. Bulma started crying once again as Michelle, again, tried to comfort her.

"So basically," Darien finally spoke, "these super aliens Serena and the others befriended, kidnapped them and took them off to space?" He barked. Amara shot him an angered look as Gohan visibly fumed.

"Listen here, I don't know where you get off with these accusations, but my father did everything in his power to protect Serena and help her defend herself. He's a good person and has put others over himself for his entire life. So, unless you have something helpful to say, I suggest you shut the hell up!" Gohan growled toward a very surprised Darien.

"He's right Darien," Luna interjected, "Goku and his friends have been very fond of Serena and the others; doing whatever they could to help them fight!"

Silence befell the room but was quickly interrupted when a flash of light appeared before the distraught group. A tall woman with dark green hair appeared before them. Her eyes were a piercing red, and her skin deep olive. She waived her staff before them changing her appearance from a peculiar sailor-like outfit to one where she wore a sleek skirted business suit.

"Trista!" Amara exclaimed. Bulma's tears momentarily halted as she blinked her reddened blue eyes at the newcomer. Trista's red eyes softened as she looked upon Bulma and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I haven't been present until now, there is much to discuss." Trista said quietly.

* * *

Serena searched through the forest in desperation. She panicked as she looked left and right unsure of where she was.

"Hello? Goku? Mina? Piccolo?" She cried out into the darkened forest. The noises of the forest terrified her as she slowly sat wrapping her arms around her legs. Confused tears streamed down her face. From the darkness something approached, upon its nearing she saw the orange clothing and gratefully jumped toward the newcomer.

"Oh Goku!" She threw her arms around the man as he looked down at her. "What's going on? Why am I here?" She begged as the man failed to return her hug.

"Sorry Serena." Goku said quietly as he scratched his head. Serena watched in horror as Jade pried her way into Goku's arms, pushing her to the wayside. "I was too busy with Jade to notice you had gone." Jade smirked as Goku leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Serena's eyes flew open as she violently sat up in bed. She was breathing heavily as a cold sweat covered her skin. It was just a dream, thank goodness. Serena fell back onto her pillow and winced, the back of her head ached, most probably from the tumble she had taken in the woods. She sighed focusing her eyes on her surroundings as she remembered not how she had come to be in bed. A red woven quilt with gold stitching covered her body atop the small bunk. The room itself was small, and looked nothing like the convenient capsule house she had stayed in previously, the walls were made of unpainted wood, similar looking to the inside of a log cabin. Adorning the walls were pictures of men, appearing warrior like through their size and dress. Serena's eyes opened wide when she spied a golden bow and arrow that was mounted on the wall farthest from her. Without any warning, the screen across the room's lone window flew up and the glass opened letting the light from the rising sun fly in.

"Puu!" The black rabbit creature from forest cried as it hopped from the window onto Serena's bed.

"Ahh!" Serena yelped in surprise as she covered her head with the quilt. She stayed there for a moment before peaking through the blanket. The small creature raised one of its normally flattened ears and narrowed its eyes in annoyance. She slowly came from out of the blanket when the door of the small room opened. In the doorway stood an elderly Chinese man, his white mustache reached far beyond his face as he squinted and walked with a cane into the small room. He wore traditional Chinese style red robes as he slowly swayed toward Serena.

"Ah, I see our guest is awake!" He crowed happily. "It's a good thing Larg found you in the woods out there," he said motioning to the small black rabbit on the bed, "how is your head?" He finished as Serena rubbed the back of her skull.

"Its ok, a little sore…" she said as she blinked toward the man, "You found me in the forest? My friends are probably out looking for me." The old Chinese man shrugged.

"Pardon my rudeness, my name is Pi-Li Huo, Larg found you in the forest alone, you've been sleeping for three whole days, please, come down for breakfast and we will discuss this more." He said politely as he shifted his vision to Larg. "Larg, please give Serenity something suitable to wear." He left the room and shut the door as Serena's mouth fell open at the use of the name 'Serenity.' Larg squealed in her direction and the blue jewel on his forehead began to glow, upon the light fading, a stack of red robes appeared on the foot of the bed.

"Puu!"

* * *

Serena strolled into the kitchen and slowly sat at the table where Pi-Li already was seated. Larg hopped into the seat beside her and began digging in to the food happily, in which Serena followed suit.

"You're probably wondering how I know your name." Pi-Li said suddenly as Serena slurped a noodle into her mouth. "However, that's an answer I cannot give you." He said with a smirk, "You'll just have to trust that I'm wise beyond your imagination." His black eyes glinted mischievously as he looked at her.

"While I thank you for your kindness," Serena said suddenly, "I really need to be getting back to my friends, we're on a very important mission!" The old man chuckled as he slowly stood from the table and walked into the next room motioning for Serena to follow. Upon entering the room Serena's eyes widened, more pictures lined the wall of different warrior-like men with various types of weapons filling the room.

"Along time ago," the man said as stroked one of the pictures, "I trained the greatest of fighters." He looked longingly into the picture, "Warriors from all over the universe would travel to be trained by me." He grinned as his eyes glinted toward Serena. "But never, has someone with such great power as yours fallen on my doorstep."

"Me?!" Serena asked in shock. Although she knew she contained great magic within the silver crystal, she had never considered herself containing great power, at least, not when she compared herself to Goku and the others.

"Because of this, I must insist that you train with me under my regime." Pi-Li chuckled.

"I'm sorry; I really can't; I have to find my friends!" Serena protested. Pi-Li nodded sadly as he opened the door to the outside of the cabin.

"If you find your way out of the forest, you may leave, but I must warn you, my cabin has never been found by anyone who didn't know already where it is." He smiled as Serena looked worriedly into the forest.

"How long will this training take?" Serena squeaked.

"There are just three tasks; you should be able to complete them in two days."

* * *

"The first skill any great warrior must possess is balance." Pi-Li said as Serena stood next to Larg in the forest outside of the small cabin. Suddenly he threw his cane aside and nodded as Larg threw twenty ceramic bowls into the air. With a spin, Pi-Li caught five of the bowls on his head, his hands, and the last five on his knee.

"Whoa." Serena muttered as she gawked at the man. "How did you do that? You walk with a cane!?" Pi-Li chuckled and winked one of his black eyes in her direction.

"Not all things are as they seem." With another spin the twenty bowls landed delicately stacked in the dirt as Pi-Li reached for his cane. "Balance the bowls, and the first trial will be complete." Serena watched as he disappeared into the cabin. Larg grinned at her as he pointed to the bowls.

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm the biggest klutz on the planet!" Serena fell wailing to her knees when one of the ceramic bowls hit her in the face. She peeled the bowl from her face and glared at Larg who stood with his hands on his hips.

"Puu, Puu!"

After several hours of failed balancing, and Larg's successful retrieval of fallen bowls, Serena finally stood on one foot, a bit wobbly, as Larg carefully placed the last bowl upon her head against the setting sun.

"I did it!" Serena cried; she felt the skill of balance unravel from her body as she stood sturdily balancing the bowls. Pi-Li, now observing, nodded happily and waived to the house.

"You have passed the first trial, please, come inside for dinner." He declared as Larg cheered gleefully following Pi-Li into the house.

"Hey wait guys! How am I supposed to put these bowls down!?" Serena cried.

At dinner, Serena hungrily devoured her food more quickly than usual, as she had been deprived from it all day. Pi-Li's eyes were full of glint once more, as he slowly sipped his tea.

"Serenity," he began.

"Call me Serena!" She insisted as she stuffed a dumpling into her mouth.

"Serena," Pi-Li corrected as he looked at her, "before you were queen, where did you see yourself going in your life?" He asked curiously as Serena swallowed her food. She looked down at her hands and shrugged.

"I guess I never really had those sorts of dreams; I knew about my future so young, I guess I never really had a choice…" she trailed as Pi-Li angrily slammed his fists into the table. Serena's eyes widened in surprise at the display.

"There is always a choice!" He announced as he stood from the table and stalked toward his room. "Be prepared for tomorrow, the second and third trials are more difficult than today's." He said quietly shutting the door.

That night had been a tumultuous one, for every time Serena closed her eyes she saw Goku's face. The same nightmare that rolled around in her head continued, as she watched herself fall out of his attention as he paid it toward Jade. She stared at the ceiling, pained, because even though it was a nightmare, it was one come true. When she had been spying she had observed them about to kiss, and even though Pi-Li's cabin was supposedly difficult to find, she refused to believe that Goku would not have been able to find it. Perhaps Jade had distracted him from her disappearance.

Tears streamed down her delicate skin as she sighed in guilt. She should be happy for Goku, he had lost his wife and he deserved to be loved; and because of her destiny as Queen Serenity, the wife of King Endymion, she could not love him as he deserved. Her heart ached at the thought of him being with another, but inside she promised herself to be happy for him when she finally saw him again.

The next morning had been equally as difficult, Serena yawned and blinked her eyes as she listened to Pi-Li explain the next task. He picked up a crude bow with an arrow that had a rubber sticker replaced at its end in the place of a spear.

"A true warrior can use any weapon with great aim." He said and nodded to Larg. Larg laughed and began wildly running around the trees; so quickly that Serena could barely see him. She watched as Pi-Li hummed and slowly closed his wrinkled eye lids. After a few moments he let the arrow fly, and low and behold, there stood a very annoyed Larg with an arrow sticking to the jewel on his forehead. Pi-Li handed the bow to Serena and gave her a pack of rubber tipped arrows.

"Strike Larg with the arrow and you will have passed the second trial." Pi-Li instructed as he took his leave. Larg approached Serena and plucked the rubber arrow from his forehead and handed it to Serena. She quickly looked left and then right mischievously and leaned down to whisper into Larg's ear.

"Hey Larg, why don't you help me out and let me stick this arrow to your forehead so I can skip to the third trial." She suggested slyly as Larg narrowed his eyes.

"Puu!" He yelped causing her to fall over as he took off running around the trees.

"Great." Serena grumbled as she started shooting the faux arrows toward the strange rabbit.

After hours of failure and frustration, Pi-Li came to Serena who sat discouraged upon the dirt. She looked sadly toward her adopted sensei as he smiled down toward her.

"I'm sorry Master Pi-Li, I don't think I can do this." She sighed. He chuckled and pulled her to her feet.

"That's because you're not doing it right." He explained as Serena cocked her head to one side. "You are trying to aim the arrow with your eyes, when you must aim it with your feelings."

"My feelings?" she asked confused as Pi-Li nodded.

"Close your eyes." He instructed as Serena did as she was told. "Now focus on the senses all around you, what you hear, smell, taste, and feel. If you concentrate you should be able to feel Larg's life force even though he is moving quickly." He explained. Serena cracked her eyes open and looked at him.

"Like, his ki?" Serena recalled from Goku's teachings. Pi-Li nodded as Serena picked up her weapon and shut her eyes. Her heart swelled as she remembered the feeling of Goku's ki, the warm tingling that traveled over her skin and into her heart when he was very near to her. She pushed back the pain of its absence, and focused only on the good feeling it had left with her, she gasped when within her closed eyes she saw a small ball of golden light form as it zipped around the trees. Slowly, the ball of light began to look like Larg as she clearly saw his laughing face in slow motion. Internally, she smiled as she aimed the arrow and with a deep breath she let it fly.

After a few quick breaths she opened her eyes; her mouth fell open as a happy Larg with an arrow stuck to the jewel on his forehead grinned toward her.

"I did it!" She celebrated as Larg removed the arrow and happily bounded away. Pi-Li nodded toward her and reached behind the house to grab something.

"Serena, you have passed the second trial, you have now come to the third task, which is by far the most important and the most difficult." Serena gulped as Pi-Li placed a slender stick into her hands. She looked down upon it and observed that a real arrow, one fitted with a sharp spear lie there.

"What do I do with this?" Serena asked confused.

"The third trial is one of obedience, a true warrior always trusts in the orders of his master." Pi-Li prefaced. "I have grown very tired of Larg, he does nothing but eat all of my food and make a mess of my house." Serena glanced in the direction of the small creature that was happily playing in a pile of fallen leaves. "The third and final trial, upon its completion I will take you back to your friends, is to kill Larg with this arrow." Serena gasped in horror as tears filled her eyes. She looked toward Larg once more as he played; blissfully ignorant of his fate. Looking down at the arrow, she gulped as she dropped her weapons to the ground. She hid her eyes behind her bangs as tears streamed down her face.

"I want to see my friends again more than anything, but I cannot and will not hurt Larg, he is innocent and has done nothing wrong. It's wrong to murder!" She cried as Pi-Li looked upon her emotionlessly.

"I must have been wrong about you." Pi-Li said disdainfully as Serena hung her head. "You successfully passed the first trial, and completed the second; but the third trial," he began darkly, "by far the most important trial of all…" he trailed, "you have passed with flying colors." Serena lifted her eyes toward Pi-Li in complete surprise as he smiled down at her.

"I…passed?" She muttered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Serena, of all the great powers and skills a great warrior possesses, there is no strength of greater skill or importance than the strength of his heart." Pi-Li explained as tears welled in his eyes. "And that's why you, Serena, have a power like none other I've ever seen." She grinned happily as Larg jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"As a reward for not harming him, Larg will accompany you on the rest of your journey. He contains many skills and powers that may be useful to you."

"Puu!" Larg affirmed as he nuzzled Serena's neck.

"However, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to know the secret of my cabin's location." Before Serena could protest Pi-Li lifted his cane and with a quick whap to Serena's head, everything went black.

* * *

"Are you alright?" A foreign voice asked. Serena groggily opened her eyes as she stared into a strangely familiar face. He looked similar to Darien, although his hair was dark blue rather than Darien's jet black.

"Darien?" Serena asked confused as the stranger gave her a strange look. After she further regained her senses she realized she was in the arms of the stranger.

"Serena, Serena! Where are you?" She heard Mina's voice approach and the gasp that followed. "Venus Crystal Power!" Serena craned her neck to see Sailor Venus standing aggressively with her finger pointed toward her and the stranger. Stepping out of the brush, the now restored Namekian Piccolo, Goku, and Jade were also present. "Put her down right now, Sapphire!" Venus demanded. Serena looked to the man holding her and gasped as she finally noticed the inverted black moon upon his forehead. Goku growled as he started walking menacingly toward the pair.

"What's going on here." He barked as Sapphire's eyes went wide.

"Look, chill out, I was tracking demons through this forest and after I took care of them." He threw his thumb back indicating behind him. "I noticed, none other than her majesty passed out in the dirt." Venus looked shocked as she noticed the dispatched demons, clearly part of the terrible militia as indicated by their armor.

"Wait, so you're not a bad guy? You know, the same one wanting to take over the Earth?" Venus asked confused.

"Not anymore." He said as another growl escaped from Goku as he stood eye to eye with Sapphire.

"Give her to me." Goku snarled. Sapphire nearly complied when a sound escaped from Serena.

"I can stand." She said simply as Sapphire lowered her to the ground. Serena looked down at herself, noticing that she was no longer in the red robes given to her by Pi-Li but instead in the dress she had obtained from Quian. From the shaking bushes leapt the familiar Larg as he jumped into her arms. "Hey there Larg!" She said happily as confusion etched across everyone's faces. She slowly lifted her eyes to Goku as he sternly focused on Sapphire who gave him an equally strong stare. Goku slowly shifted his vision to Serena as their eyes met. He smiled at her as tears welled in her confused eyes.

It had seemed like forever that she had been separated from him, although it had truly only been five days, with only two of them with her conscious. She could barely contain her battered feelings as she stood before the man that had lingered in her mind and haunted her dreams.

"Goku, it's so good to see you again." She said breathlessly as Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Are you ok Serena? I was only away from where I left you for ten minutes, and when I came back you were gone." He stated confused. "Although, it's nice to see you too." He added with a smile.

"But, I was gone for five days, training with Pi-Li in the forest!" She said as everyone's face fell.

"Pi-Li?" Sapphire asked, "He was a great trainer of Earth's fighters nearly 5,000 years ago, at least that's what the history books say, how could you have trained with him?" Serena blinked as she looked down at Larg who smiled at her.

She knew that she had trained with Pi-Li, why else would Larg willingly jump into her arms as if he hadn't known her? Had it really all been a dream?

"All crazy hallucinations aside," Venus added annoyed, "I still need to be convinced why Sapphire here isn't going to try to kill Serena!"

"Kill Serena?" Goku growled lowly as he stepped in front of Serena and looked ready to lunge at any moment. Piccolo's eyes widened in shock at the man who was normally very trusting of everyone, his extreme protection of Serena seemed to override that natural instinct. Sapphire held up his hands in fear.

"Look, I promise I don't want to harm Serenity, I mean, she's the one who healed me."

"Healed you?" Piccolo asked. Serena sighed as she made a sound in her throat.

"Maybe we should all talk about this, I mean, I thought I was gone for five days and apparently was not, and Sapphire did find me first out here…" she trailed as a guilty look fell over Goku's face.

"I'm sorry Serena, I shouldn't have left you alone." Goku said guiltily as Serena shook her head. Jade suddenly pried herself between Goku and Serena.

"Goku, its not your fault, she's the one who wandered off." Jade interjected as a low snarl came from Goku.

"Jade, I think its time for you to leave." Goku glared down at the woman menacingly as Piccolo, remembering Vegeta's words quickly plucked Jade away and took off with her into the air.

"I'll be right back." He said as he took off into the air with the screaming Jade. After a few minutes Piccolo had returned sans Jade much to Venus' delight.

"Goku, why did you want her to leave, I thought you…well…you…" Serena began as Goku looked confused.

"I don't know, I guess, I just really didn't like how she stood in front of you like that," Goku said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Besides, she's kinda creepy, she grabbed my tail and tried to kiss me, it's a good think Piccolo showed up or she might have got me!"

"We're going to work on training that tail of yours tonight, Goku." Piccolo grinned as Goku nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." Goku said. Serena's eyes were wide open as she stared at Goku.

"You mean, you didn't want to kiss her?" Goku looked at her incredulously and before he could speak Venus nearly erupted.

"Alright Sapphire, what's going on!?" Sapphire sighed.

"Well, after meeting Sailor Moon in the past." He said as his glittering eyes fell upon Serena, "when we returned to the future, Neo Queen Serenity revived the black moon family and we agreed to be healed after seeing her past self's truly good intentions." He sighed as his eyes shifted to the ground. "Ever since the queen has passed, I've done my best to try to defeat the awful demon armies, and now, I find she's alive, it's a miracle!" He announced. "I think these demons were trailing you all into the forest, you should really be careful, they are very crafty."

Goku nodded, his trusting feelings returned now that Sapphire was significantly distanced from Serena. Venus and Piccolo still appeared suspicious as Serena now seemed accepting of Sapphire.

"Well Sapphire, welcome to the good side!" Goku said happily as Sapphire smiled.

* * *

Hey all, this wasn't my favorite chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it, its important to the overall story!

Thanks to **Failisse, drake202, Sesshy's Mistress, Cosmic-lover, **and** xXAi EnmaXx** for reviewing the last chapter!!! ^^


	20. Calypso

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Calypso

Serena poked at the fire with the branch she held as Goku, Mina, Piccolo, and Sapphire stared at her unbelievably with wide eyes. Larg giggled as the blue jewel on his forehead began to glow, with a flash of blue light 10 large marshmallows appeared, speared on Serena's branch and she flashed him a smile.

"Thanks Larg!" She announced as she roasted the white confections.

"Serena, you can't be serious, you know it was all just a dream right?" Mina asked as Serena popped a marshmallow into her mouth.

"No way!" She said with her mouth full as she quickly gulped down her food, "how else would Larg be here? I must have trained with him in some weird dimension or something." Serena finished popping the remainder of the toasted confections into her mouth.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool Serena! I wish I could train in my dreams." Goku said aloud thoughtfully as his mind began to wander. "Hey Larg! Think you could whip us up some grub with that jewel of yours? I'm starved!" Larg happily nodded as his forehead began to glow, a large hog appeared on a wooden roaster above the fire along with several baskets of bread and vegetables near the roaring flame.

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed as he grabbed a loaf of bread and began munching as Serena followed suit, both seemed to be impatient for the pork to cook. Piccolo grumbled under his breath as he pulled out the dragon radar from his new cloak he had created upon being retransformed to a Namekian.

"Ridiculous," he muttered to himself as looked to the radar, but before activating it he took a small side glance toward Mina who sat protectively between Serena and Sapphire. He blinked as he looked toward her hard and pensive eyes; they peered directly into Sapphire as he stared wordlessly and motionlessly into the flames. Although they stared intensely and suspiciously, they were still unremarkably beautiful as the orange flames flickered wildly within her blue irises. Her hair seemed to sparkle mysteriously; almost as if it were the fire itself as it reflected the burning light. His eyes softened upon her as his mouth fell open a small bit revealing the glint off of his purely white fangs.

'She looks so angry but is still breathtaking; I wonder if there is ever a time where she isn't beautiful.' He thought to himself when suddenly his eyes went wide.

"What!?" He said loudly startling the rest of the group. He began to hyperventilate as he quickly looked away from Mina.

'Why am I still having these feelings? I'm supposed to be rid of this, my kind are asexual!' he screamed in his head as he quickly excused himself; storming away from the group.

"What's up with him?" Serena asked as she gobbled down a huge bite of pork.

"I dunno," Goku said as he swallowed hard, "Maybe I should go check." He grabbed another chunk of pork before quickly jogging after Piccolo.

"It sounds like things have been pretty rough for you here," Serena said as he sat silently, "I'm glad you survived, everyone else wasn't so lucky, I guess." She said solemnly as both Mina and Sapphire focused their attention on her.

"Yes it has." He said, "I've been hunting down these demons one by one but nothing seems to be enough, but with you back." He said looking into her bright blue eyes. "I know that this can all be stopped." He said as a small smile spread across his lips. Serena blinked at the man as Mina made a coughing sound loudly.

"Serena, could you please pass me some of that bread?"

* * *

Goku approached Piccolo as he stood with his back to him.

"Piccolo, is everything alright?" He asked gobbling down his last morsel of food. Piccolo turned toward him with shock stricken eyes as he cleared his throat.

"It seems I've retained a certain human body part, one that shouldn't be present on a Namekian..." Piccolo trailed as Goku scratched his head.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" A sweat drop formed on Piccolo's head as Goku seemed to finally understand. "Oh…" he trailed, "Weird, is it green?"

"Goku!" Piccolo shouted as Goku laughed nervously.

"Alright, alright, but, how is that possible?"

"Its natural ability for all Namekians to permanently fuse with others of our kind, and we retain certain physical and mental characteristics from the ones we fuse with. I suppose my body chose to fuse and keep certain parts of the human body I had earlier." Piccolo sighed.

"Is this…a problem?" Goku asked still confused.

"Yes it's a problem!" Piccolo shouted with the vein on his forehead pulsing wildly, "There are no female Nameks! We are asexual and I have no place having these…ugh, these human feelings!" He finished.

"Whoa, whoa, well maybe we cold ask Shenlong to fix this for you? I guess you'll just have to deal with it for now." Goku said as Piccolo nodded but still appeared flustered.

"Goku…how do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" Goku put his hand behind his head, dumbfounded. Piccolo sighed.

"These feelings; I can't control them! Every time I even glance at Mina I…" Piccolo abruptly stopped upon realizing he revealed too much. Goku's eyes went wide and a smile flew across his face.

"Mina, huh?" Piccolo turned a colorful shade of purple and moved to lunge and Goku.

"Chill out, I was just teasing!" Goku reassured. "Well, I guess it's just like anything else. With a lot of self control and discipline you have to be able to control your actions no matter how much you're attracted to the person." Goku rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "As far as controlling your feelings and thoughts though, well, I can't help you there."

"I guess your right, we should probably get back to the others, and Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say _anything_ about this to _anyone_."

* * *

Rei stood timidly by the spaceship careful to keep away from Vegeta as she was still incredibly confused by the night before. She had gone over the events in her head over and over again, yet none of it made any sense.

"Why would he have done that?" She mumbled quietly to herself as she stared at her feet. It was the same question that had lingered in her mind and in the dreams she had the night before. She groaned. Her back ached terribly from being knocked down to safety by the mighty Prince of Saiya-jinns. Wincing, she leaned against the spaceship and gritted her teeth.

"How is your back? That was quite a… fall." Rei lifted her eyes and felt a pang of guilt as she looked into the eyes of Aren, the boy she had cleverly used to demonstrate her non attraction to Vegeta.

"It's been a lot better." Rei answered guardedly. Aren gave her a small smile and motioned for her to follow him. Rei lifted an eyebrow but was secretly glad for an opportunity to escape her thoughts.

She followed him into one of the village buildings; his home she presumed. Quickly, she followed him down the steps into the basement of the small dwelling and observed a complex looking machine surrounded by computers.

"This is a special machine my father and I have designed for healing. It's able to heal all previous wounds and ailments such as, broken bones, scars, muscle and organ damage, disease and even missing limbs! If you allow me, I can use it to heal your back." Aren explained. Rei looked skeptical, but stepped onto the platform.

"This is completely safe, right?" She asked worriedly as Aren gave her an affirmative nod. He typed furiously on his computer and after a few moments a soft pink light came from the machine and slowly scanned her body from head to toe. After a few minutes; the light disappeared.

Rei blinked and pressed her right hand to the small of her back and gasped. The pain was gone. She quickly kneeled and lifted her floor length skirt to observe the scar on her right ankle she had had since a small child was gone!

"Whoa that's so cool!" Came a voice from the doorway. Bra flew down the stairs and hopped up on the platform beside Rei.

"Aren! I have lots of scars from getting into things when growing up. Can you heal me too?" Bra asked excitedly. Aren shrugged and Rei stepped down from the platform to watch over Aren's shoulder. She watched as he used his computer causing the pink light to now scan over Bra's body. The scan soon completed and both Rei and Aren's mouths fell open at what they saw. Bra scanned over her arms and smiled.

"Scars are all gone!" She said happily but quickly made a funny face when she felt something strange at the end of her back. Her eyes went wide and she promptly screamed.

* * *

"It's so hideous!" Bra wailed as she sat outside of the spaceship.

"Bra, don't you think you're overacting a little bit? Having a tail is, after all, natural to a Saiya-jinn." Mirai explained exasperated. Vegeta was still in shock as he stared at his upset daughter. Rei stood uncomfortably beside the crying girl when Bra leaned over and pulled on her skirt.

"Rei, you'll tell me the truth. Will this look awful with my favorite red top and skirt?" she asked her drying her eyes. Rei hesitated as she looked at the small girl.

"Well, I think having a tail is part of who you are and I think you know that you're pretty enough that no one will even notice it. Who knows? Maybe it'll be a new fashion trend!" Rei answered as she mustered up a smile. Bra seemed to contemplate this for a moment and quickly stood to tightly hug her friend.

"Can't…breathe…" Rei barely breathed as Bra let go. Rei drew in a large breath as she momentarily caught eyes with Vegeta and quickly looked away.

"Now that that's over with…" Mirai began, "I've been talking with some of the villagers and I think we can take care of a few more of these demon creatures before we head off to find the last dragon ball. The Mercurian's offered to give us another ship for helping them, so, I think you and Rei should get a head start out into space and we'll be right behind you as soon as we take care of this." Mirai explained to Bra.

"Dad, are you ok with this?" Bra asked suspiciously. Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You _do _know how to fly a spaceship don't you?" He asked pointedly.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" Rei said quickly as she snatched the dragon ball radar from Mirai's hand and grabbed Bra's hand nearly dragging her into the spaceship. She breathed a mental sigh of relief at the opportunity to further avoid Vegeta, at least until the memory of the night before was buried. Bra shrugged and with a few punches to the control panel the two females were airborne.

Not long after leaving the planet's atmosphere, Rei activated the dragon ball radar and noticed quickly that another ball was near their current location.

"What's it say?" Bra asked curiously as she leaned in to look at the screen. "Hmmm, looks like the dragon ball is on planet Mars!" Without a moment's hesitation, Bra directed the spaceship's course toward the fourth planet from the sun.

'Mars…' Rei thought as she looked out the spaceship's window, 'I'll finally see the place where I truly come from!'

* * *

The next morning came quickly as Serena and her comrades were preparing to search for the next dragon ball. Piccolo seemed frustrated as he looked upon the dragon ball radar as Serena went to speak to Sapphire.

"Where will you go next?" Serena asked the tall man worriedly. He shrugged.

"I plan to keep tracking them. Every demon I can eliminate will help stop the oppression of the good people of Earth." Sapphire replied. His eyes appeared stern and determined as Serena's own glossed over with tears at the man's heroism. She suddenly reached forward and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"This world needs more people like you. I'm really glad you're here to help it." Serena said as Sapphire's eyes went wide with shock. He slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and returned the hug.

"Hey guys." Goku said in a strange tone as he stood before the pair. "We should probably get going." He said simply as he looked hard upon Sapphire. Sapphire released Serena as she turned to nod toward Goku.

"Damn it!" Piccolo bellowed as he nearly crushed the dragon ball radar between his hands. "I can't get a good reading where the dragon ball is located, according to this; it's in the middle of the ocean!" Goku jogged up next to him and looked into the screen as well.

"Well, maybe it is at the bottom of the ocean!" Goku said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"May I?" Sapphire asked as he extended his hand toward Piccolo. Piccolo looked hard upon the man as he shared Mina's sentiments in not fully trusting him. He, however, slowly handed the radar to the tall navy haired male.

"Ah, very interesting" Sapphire said mysteriously.

"What is it?" Both Mina and Serena piped in curiously, stretching their necks to see the radar.

"The dragon ball that you seek is in the ocean, but in a very special place."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked with his eyes wide with curiosity.

"At the exact coordinates here on this screen, lie a very special underwater city called, Calypso." Sapphire explained. Serena and Mina's eyes went wide.

"You mean…like Atlantis!?" Serena asked excitedly. Sapphire nodded.

"Sort of like Atlantis, except the city is not a lost city. It was purposely built to be underwater. It is in fact a very grand city known for its great music and nearly devoid of demons, since the entry way to the city is a secret."

"And I assume _you _know how to enter the city?" Mina asked suspiciously. Sapphire closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"As it just so happens; I do." Serena tugged on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Will you please show us? We really need to find the dragon ball!" She asked sweetly. Sapphire opened his eyes and gazed into hers. His mouth fell open as he stared into her deep blues reflecting the sunlight.

"Of course…your majesty." He replied drawing in a breath.

"Call me Serena!" She said putting her hands on her hips earning a nod from Sapphire.

"Well I guess we better get going." Goku said putting a hand on Serena's shoulder. "I better call some transportation. Nimbus!" He called, followed by a whistle. The magical cloud soon appeared as Mina scrunched her nose at it. Upon seeing the cloud, Piccolo glanced over to Mina who looked at it distastefully. Without pressing the issue he walked over to Mina and scooped her up into his arms as a small 'eep' escaped her.

"Are you kidding, Goku? Have you seen that cloud fly lately? Its lucky these two didn't fall off last time!" Piccolo argued as Goku grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't notice that…woops." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought it was fine!" Serena beamed as she happily stroked the cloud with her hand. Larg hopped into her arms; happily snuggling up against her.

"Thanks." Mina said quietly looking up to Piccolo who still held her in his arms.

"No problem, kid." Piccolo replied with a fanged smile. The group glanced over toward Sapphire as he smirked and levitated off the ground.

"I am able to fly; hopefully you all are able to keep up!" Sapphire challenged as he took off into the air.

"Ugh, that guy! Let's show him what you got Piccolo!" Mina said as Piccolo grinned once more, quickly taking off into the sky. Serena blinked as she watched them all fly away. She turned toward Goku who was looking inquisitively upon Nimbus.

"Really, Nimbus is fine Goku." Serena reassured as he turned to smile at her. "We better get going though if we're going to catch up to them!" She said slightly worried. Goku chuckled and lifted Serena gently in his arms.

"Hey, don't worry. Not to brag or anything…but I seriously doubt any of those guys are faster than me!" Goku smirked as he blasted off into the air with Serena safely nestled against him.

"Puu!" Larg squealed, frightened, as he clasped onto Serena for dear life.

Goku caught up with the other three in the matter of an instant, which both amazed Serena and proved to them all that he was indeed the fastest.

"Show off." Piccolo grumbled toward Goku earning a laugh from the Saiya-jinn.

"Don't be such a sore loser Piccolo!" Goku laughed. Before long, the group was led by Sapphire to a small island that would have nearly been invisible to someone who didn't already know of its existence. They landed finally as excitement filled the eyes of Serena and Mina.

"Woo hoo! Look at that beach!" Mina exclaimed as she ran toward the water the minute Piccolo had set her down.

"Alright!" Serena shared her sentiment as she and Larg, who hopped behind her, went after Mina.

Goku grinned as the girls removed their shoes and walked in the water, complaining about how cold it was. Serena happily dipped her hands into the water enjoying the cool feeling it left on her skin. She looked absolutely radiant in the sunlight as her hair shined brilliantly, complementing the golden sands of the beach. Goku's eyes lingered happily on her as she continued to enjoy the tiny island.

"Larg! Stop splashing me you little twerp!" Mina roared as she chased after the small black rabbit creature in the water. Goku focused his attention and noticed Sapphire staring longingly toward what he assumed to be Serena as Piccolo quietly meditated on the beach.

"It's amazing." Sapphire finally spoke.

"What?" Goku asked with no effort to conceal his distaste upon him looking at the young girl.

"Ever since she passed on from this world. It was never the same. It is truly a miracle that she's returned." He finished his eyes still fixed toward the future queen as she flitted around in the water. Goku said nothing as Sapphire finally focused his attention upon Goku. "Anyway, the passage way to the island is just beyond those palm trees over there." Sapphire indicated now attracting Piccolo's attention as well. "The way is only open under the cover of night to help conceal its identity, so, at midnight tonight we will be able to use it to travel to the city." He explained.

"Well, it looks like we have some time to kill. Maybe those two have the best idea after all!" Goku said excitedly as he ran toward the water.

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled after him. "Just make sure to keep at least some of your clothes on!" Piccolo warned knowing that the man was notorious for stripping down to the nude every time he swam, no matter who was around.

After several hours of playing on the beach and in the sand. Everyone sans Sapphire and Piccolo were pretty exhausted. Serena, Mina, and Larg sat on a fallen tree long looking annoyed.

"That's quite a splash attack you've got there, Goku." Mina stated sarcastically while wringing out her drenched hair; Serena doing the same.

"You think so? That's what I call my, Kamehame-splash attack!" He said with a laugh as both females and Larg narrowed their eyes toward him. The sun was setting now and the temperature on the island was starting to cool down. "Geez guys don't be so mad! I'll go get some firewood so you all can dry off!" Goku announced as he jogged into the small island's forestry. Serena smiled after the man as she looked toward the setting sun.

"Hey Mina, I'm going to take a quick walk and check this place out." Serena said standing up.

"Suit yourself." Mina said irritably as she continued to wring the water from her hair.

Serena strolled into the beach style forestry of the island that was uninhabited by humans. She breathed in deep taking in all the lush smells of the palm trees and smiled when she saw small coconuts lying on the sand.

"This place is like a dream!" She commented aloud.

"It truly is beautiful, isn't it?" Serena looked to her left and saw Sapphire sitting on a log surrounded by the shade of the palm trees.

"Oh, hey there Sapphire! I didn't know you were back here." Serena said as she sat down beside the man. He smiled at her and looked directly into her eyes.

"Queen Serenity, I know I cannot stop saying this, but I can't stop expressing my thrill to see you…alive." Sapphire said dreamily still gazing into her deep blue orbs.

"Oh come on Sapphire, call me Serena! I'm not the Queen yet, well, not technically I guess." Serena said with a smile. Sapphire smiled warmly as he reached to brush Serena's bangs from her eyes.

* * *

Goku whistled happily as he quickly chopped an adequate amount of fire wood when he heard with his keen Saiya-jinn hearing, some voices coming to his right. He promptly set down the wood and stealthily moved through the forestry, suspicious that members of the demon militia had followed them. He peaked through the brush and his eyes narrowed at what he saw. Goku angrily gritted his teeth as he watched Sapphire brush his hand across the top of Serena's forehead. The rage slowly crept up inside of him, like fire coursing through his vasculature. He promptly snapped an unfortunate tree within his hands as both Sapphire and Serena jumped at the sound.

"What was that?" Serena asked scooting away from Sapphire's hand. Sapphire shrugged and returned his attention to the young girl.

"I always wondered about my eldest brother's infatuation with you, and I think I finally understand." Sapphire smiled toward her as Serena fidgeted uncomfortably.

"That's not a pleasant memory for me." Serena reminded as her mind drifted back to being kidnapped by Prince Diamond, the brother Sapphire spoke of.

"You're just so incredible in every way. Far more than what people see from the surface, while you're beauty is incredible, the light and love you have inside and give to the world is the greatest gift." Sapphire said as he unconsciously leaned in toward the girl. Serena stiffened in fear at the man's descent.

Goku was finding it hard to control himself as it took everything he had to keep his body exactly in the spot he stood.

'Argh! Think about this Goku, this isn't any of your business what they're doing. She doesn't belong to you!' Goku screamed in his head as did his best to control the instinct telling him to tear Sapphire to shreds before he interfered with Goku's interest.

Serena turned her head; a universal indication that she didn't wish to be kissed by the beautiful man and was shocked when he reached out with his hands and captured her face. He slowly pushed his lips against hers as Serena's eyes went wide.

Goku crouched to spring out the bushes right then in a purely passionate rage when he was suddenly stopped by the sound of a loud _whap_! Goku's eyes flew open when he saw Serena's hand fly across Sapphire's face. Sapphire stood and jumped back looking at the girl incredulously. Serena breathed heavily and also stood.

"Never without my permission!" She cried out as she took off running out of the small island's forest.

"Serena!" Sapphire called after her but to no avail.

Murderous thoughts clouded Goku's mind as he stood hidden in the brush from the helpless man watching Serena run away. He could easily dispatch him; slowly and painfully for making her cry. It was well within his ability to tear the man, limb from limb and dispose of the remnants before anyone had any inkling of what had happened to him. She would never have to know about it. They would all just assume he disappeared or abandoned them and they would find their own way to the dragon ball…

'Wait, Serena's crying?' Goku thought as his hearing picked up the soft sobs of the girl who had now stopped. Suddenly, his raging and violent thoughts were overpowered by his concern as he quickly moved toward the sound of the small girl. He found her sitting directly upon the sand at the ocean's edge, desperately wiping her lips with her hands. Sadness overcame him as approached the girl.

"Serena, is everything alright?" Goku asked playing dumb to what had happened. Serena quickly dried her eyes and put on a smile as she stood brushing the sand from her. Her tear glazed eyes met with his as she mustered a smile.

"Yes Goku, I'm fine." She lied. Goku looked concerned as he wiped a tear away from her face.

"But you're crying." He observed. Serena sighed.

"Nothing gets past you Goku. Sapphire…" She began searching for the words. "Had a fight." She finished. Goku decided not to push the subject further, especially since he had already known what had happened. His main concern at this point was to make the sad girl smile again.

"Well, I know what will cheer you up! Let's get some ice cream!" Goku thought of something that would make him feel better and had a feeling Serena would share his sentiment.

"That would be great!" Serena mused but with a frown. "Too bad there's no ice cream on desert islands." She pointed out. Goku grinned and picked up the blonde haired beauty.

"I guess it's a good thing I can fly then, huh?" He said as Serena laughed happily. Without another moment to spare, Goku quickly took off into the sky.

The two had arrived in a city in the United States region of the world and found ice cream immediately. Serena happily ate both of her triple decker ice cream cones at warp speed with Goku following suit. The two leaned back on a park bench, much happier than they had been earlier.

"I guess ice cream really does fix everything!" Serena mused as Goku grinned at her.

"You know Serena; in my travels with Shenlong I visited lots of different places all over the universe. Places you couldn't even imagine!" Goku said to the girl as she listened, intrigued. "Almost all of those places had some sort of version or something like ice cream! It was so great to try all the different kinds and flavors." Goku said happily as he recalled the memory.

"That sounds amazing Goku!" Serena exclaimed. "Hey! Do you think after we find all of these dragon balls and get back to the past, you could take me to some of those places and so I can try the ice cream too!?" Serena asked hopefully. Goku smiled at the beautiful girl.

"Definitely, I'll take you to all of them!" Goku said thoughtfully, "Hm, hopefully I can remember where all the places were!" He said aloud as he mentally tried to think of all of them earning a giggle from Serena. "Hey, we better get back before the others get worried." Goku reminded. Serena nodded as the two made their way back to the island.

Goku set Serena down onto the sand and noticed that Mina had released the capsule home that had come in handy during the trip.

"Thanks so much for cheering me up!" Serena exclaimed hugging the man. "You're the best." Goku smiled warmly as he returned the embrace.

"Serena!" Serena looked up to see Sapphire in the distance running toward them. Her heart skipped a few beats as she struggled to take a breath.

"I guess I should talk to him." She finally said as she moved to walk toward him. She was surprised when Goku stopped her.

"Hey, why don't you go inside and take a nap. It sounds like tonight is going to be a late night and you'll need your rest. I'll tell Sapphire to talk to you later." Goku suggested. Serena nodded thankfully and entered the capsule home.

"Thanks again, Goku." She said once more as she shut the door. He smiled at her departure but his brow quickly furrowed as he heard Sapphire's footsteps come to a stop behind him.

"Goku! I need to speak with Serena, its very important." Sapphire stressed, out of breath. Goku didn't turn to face him as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his thoughts.

"She's resting; you should probably just talk to her later." He said trying to control the anger from escaping his voice.

"No, I need to talk to her now." Sapphire said abruptly as went to walk past Goku toward the capsule home. In a flash Sapphire hit the ground as Goku stood menacingly above him with a sneer on his face. He lifted the navy haired man by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to his.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once." Goku said darkly but calmly as fear etched across Sapphire's face. "If you even so much as touch Serena, God forbid kiss her _again_, without her permission, I will personally break every single bone in your body. Is anything about that not clear?" Goku snarled as Sapphire slowly shook his head no. "Good." Goku finished as he tossed the man back into the sand and walked away.

He approached the water's edge and looked out toward the ocean when a voice came from behind him.

"What was that all about?" Piccolo asked; shock written across his face.

"Something that will no longer be a problem." Goku said gravely. Piccolo's mouth fell open as he for the first time he saw a side of Goku he had no idea existed.

* * *

Special thanks to **drake 202, Hiding From My Lies, Sesshy's Mistress, Moon Mage Goddess, Cosmic-lover, Failisse, **and **xXAi EnmaXx **for reviewing the last chapter! You all are awesome and I appreciate it...a TON! ^^. Also, Failisse asked if Pi-Li is a real character or if I just made him up. I found the name online, but as far as his character, I just made him up!

Sorry this chapter took so long...I started a new story! Yugioh/SM crossover...check it out if you're into that! Hope you enjoyed this, and as always, I appreciate feedback!

~Kochou-hime


	21. Forbidden Love

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Lyrics and Rights to "Forbidden Love" belong to Madonna**

Forbidden Love

Serena yawned sleepily as she and the others followed Sapphire into the small island's forestry beneath the midnight moon. Silence had befallen the group out of tiredness or perhaps in wonderment of where their new comrade was leading them. Larg found himself nestled into Serena's arms as they walked. They finally reached a clearing surrounded by palm trees and brush where a luminous pool of water appeared to nearly glow in the moon's reflection. Sapphire nodded to the peculiar sight.

"Well, we've reached the passage way. This portal is only present at midnight, so we must enter quickly if we're going to make our way to Calypso." He explained.

"After you" Piccolo insisted with a grumble. Sapphire sighed and with a few steps he entered the mysterious water and promptly disappeared.

"He just…vanished!" Serena commented as her mouth fell agape. Piccolo nodded to Goku as they picked up Mina and Serena into their arms respectively.

"Just to be safe." Goku reassured as both he and the Namekian stepped into the illusion. With a bright flash of light, the four heroes and Larg appeared in a different place than before. Sapphire was there waiting for them, as he leaned against a large glass wall, with the depths of the ocean beckoning at its other side. Once the two Sailor Soldiers were set on their feet, Serena carefully approached the glass putting a single hand against its cold surface.

She watched with widened eyes as various sorts of sea creatures swam by the glass window. Taking a quick look around her she noticed that they seemed to be within a long and transparent tube running through the middle of the ocean.

"This passage way will lead us into the main atrium of the city; follow me." Sapphire instructed as the group silently began to follow the man. Serena cast a look toward Goku who seemed to be filled with wonder himself as he turned his gaze toward the dark sea that surrounded them. The tall man eventually turned his eyes to the young blonde and smiled upon doing so.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked smiling. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, the nap definitely helped. This place is unbelievable; I wonder how it was even built!" She mused in amazement.

"I definitely haven't seen anything like it, and I've seen quite a lot of things in my time!" Goku laughed. The group soon approached the end of the passageway before a large door that began to slowly slide open upon their arrival.

Faintly at first, sound and a colorful light began to fill the dark and silent passage beneath the ocean. Serena gazed down at her feet where brilliant illumination spilled from the cracked doorway and traveled along the floor to her and the others. The sound and light grew louder and louder; voices and laughter traveled through the opening door accented with the soft sound of stringed instruments that beautifully hung in the nearly empty hall.

"Wow." Mina muttered aloud as the group of dragon ball hunters beheld the sight of the impossible, a true city under the ocean deep. Colorful neon lights flashed from tall buildings before them, contained within a transparent dome that seemed to span on for eternity. Various sorts of people walked the streets, arm in arm with their companions wearing the finest of clothing. Music rang undeniably amongst the city, the sound of sweet singing voices and instruments floated along the city as if it were part of the air.

"State your purpose in Calypso." A before unnoticed man beside several guards stood in front of the small group, blocking the city's entry. The stern man who spoke moved his hard brown eyes over the newcomers as he seemed to study each one with interest. He passed his gaze over Piccolo with no apparent shock but his eyes widened as they stopped upon Serena. He quickly grasped a piece of paper from a man who stood at his left and looked upon it incredulously. "You there!" He said pointing toward Serena, "What is your name?" The man asked in a stern voice. Serena froze for a moment as Mina moved closer to her. Both Goku and Piccolo appeared to shift uncomfortably; ready to defend the girl when the young blonde's mouth flew open.

"Serena Tsukino." She said automatically, uncertain of where she had drawn the courage to state her name. The man nodded with the guards around him appearing to relax.

"Yes, just as I thought. The Golden Diva has been expecting you, please, allow us to escort you and your party to the performance." He bowed. Serena blinked in surprise, but the group complied as they followed the man leading them into the city.

"What's going on here?" Piccolo growled toward Sapphire as they cautiously followed the mysterious man. Sapphire appeared to be puzzled himself.

"I'm not sure. The Golden Diva is the most famous singer of this city, probably the Universe. If she is expecting you she may have the dragon ball you seek. Go with him to the concert, I'll stay in the city and see if I can't find out something more myself." Sapphire explained. Piccolo raised an eyebrow but nodded as the man turned to leave. The navy haired man turned to Serena once more with a sad smile on his face.

"I am very sorry for earlier Serena. I hope you can forgive me." He said softly causing Goku to unconsciously stiffen. Serena smiled warmly.

"Its alright Sapphire, of course I do. We'll see you later, stay safe!" She encouraged. With one last smile, their mysterious guide took his leave.

"What is he talking about Serena? What happened?" Mina questioned. Serena chose not to answer as the man led them into a large circular shaped building. Larg squirmed in the young girl's arms as he groggily awakened.

"Puu!" he mumbled but received no response as the small group of heroes stared in amazement at the grand concert hall before them. While massive in its size, the most astounding feature of place was its incredible splendor. Royal purple curtains covered the stage that was decorated with golden intricacies. People dressed in excellent faire flooded throughout the violet and velvety seats, preparing for the awaited performance of the Golden Diva that aired at such a peculiar hour, or so at least Serena thought.

Their guide continued to lead them to the front of the hall, closer to the stage. He paused before a private box, which contained six plush seats made from the same soft material only a wine red rather than violet.

"These are your seats, please enjoy the show." He urged leaving the peculiar group alone. Mina happily plopped down into one of the seats behind the first row of three chairs.

"This is so incredible!" She squealed rubbing her hands along the lush fabric. "I bet this is what it feels like to be a Princess!" Stars filled her eyes as her mind rolled back into its imagination. Piccolo grumbled as he pulled out the dragon ball radar and clicked it a few times.

"The dragon ball is in this building, why are we here? We should be retrieving it and getting on to finding the third!" He snapped. Mina pouted as Serena took a seat in front of her. Goku stood next to Piccolo and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it is kind of strange that this Diva person knows who we are. She may be the one to have the dragon ball and we're going to have to wait until after her performance to get it from her anyway, if that's the case." Goku assessed. He tossed a glance toward where Serena sat. Larg had effectively hopped into the seat next to her and he then elected to sit on his other side.

"This could be a trap." Piccolo warned wearily as he cautiously eyed the exit.

"I'm sure you guys could get us out of any sort of trouble." Mina persuaded. Piccolo tossed a glance toward her and couldn't help but smirk at the smiling girl. "Have a seat and enjoy the show. C'mon! I want to see it!" Before Piccolo could protest she had grabbed a hold of his hand and yanked him down into the seat beside her. While he could have easily resisted her force, a part of him chose not to as he momentarily relished on the feeling her touch hand left with him. He grit his teeth, however, looking straight ahead toward the stage as he did his best to ignore the instincts that had once been foreign to him when he was an asexual being.

Larg squirmed in his large chair making small noises as he pointed to the stage. Serena smiled at him and patted him on the head. The room began to darken as whispers and coughs came from the thousands of people who filled the room. Serena felt the excitement of the upcoming performance pulsing throughout the air as the room came completely dark. She steadied her ragged breaths as darkness had always made her uncomfortable as long as she could remember. Suddenly, a comforting hand fell upon her arm as her eyes adjusted in the darkness to make out Goku's eyes looking into hers.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Serena merely smiled when suddenly the stage lit up and the long purple curtains opened. Returning his hand, Goku focused on the stage as a figure hidden beneath a shining golden cloak stepped into view. The whispers within the hall were completely silenced upon the newcomer's arrival. The music began to play, surprisingly not classical as Serena would have expected from such a venue, but electronic and mysterious beats filled the entire hall. Several male and female dancers entered the stage, dressed in completely black and fitted clothing as they flitted amongst the one hidden beneath the golden cloak in fluid like movements. Suddenly, the cloaked figure lifted their head as a sweet and feminine voice escaped.

_Just one kiss…on my lips_

_Was all it took to seal the future_

_Just one look…from your eyes_

_Was like a certain kind of torture_

_Once upon a time_

_There was a boy_

_There was a girl_

_Just one touch from your hands_

_Was all it took to make me falter_

_Forbidden love…_

Suddenly the room flashed black for just an instant, and when the lights returned back again, the golden cloaked figure was gone. It its place stood a tall woman, dressed in a well fitted and sparkling gold dress. Her hair flowed long, gracing the floor as it faded from a pure golden hue to a deep red at the very end of its lengths. The Golden Diva's deep crimson eyes stared directly toward Serena as a smile played upon her face.

"Galaxia!" Serena and Mina nearly yelled in unison as the music from the chorus drew to its end and the Diva known to the Sailor Soldiers as Galaxia sang once more.

_Just one smile… on your face_

_Was all it took to change my fortune_

_Just one word…from your mouth_

_Was all I needed to be certain_

_Once upon a time_

_There was a boy_

_There was a girl_

_Hearts that intertwine_

_They lived in a different kind of world_

_Forbidden love…_

_Are we supposed to be together?_

Serena tore her eyes away from Galaxia and settled them upon Goku who was looking at her in complete concern of her outburst. Her mind once swarming with memories of the golden woman suddenly blanched as she stared in awe upon the man. Time nearly seemed to pause as she stared into the eyes of the powerful yet kind hearted Saiya-jinn. The Diva's music played in her mind like some sort of spell that had been speaking only to her. Goku's mouth fell agape slightly as he watched the young woman's eyes glaze with silver tears. The great power of his ki reached out to her then; Serena felt bathed in his warmth as if she were held in his arms and not sitting a seat away.

_Forbidden love…_

_We seal the destiny forever_

_Forbidden love…_

_Forbidden love…_

Serena leaned over the seat as she continued to stare at the man who looked upon her in awe. Is this what he was to her? The Diva's words sang sweetly into her ears as Serena focused on every feature of his face. Her insides warred with her, as every memory of Darien flashed before her subconscious eye and faded to ash. She placed a hand over the left of her chest, the heart she had promised to another, and yet with each beat; with each level or excited thump, it longed for another, it longed for _him_.

His brown eyes studied hers in confusion as he felt himself too, drawn toward the young girl as he leaned his muscular form over the seat between them. Her heart swelled as she looked upon him like she had never allowed herself to do before. It was always him. From the first day she had touched his hand to every moment he had been there to save her, teach her to save herself, and to lift her from despair; never once asking for anything in return.

Her hand fell upon his as the man's eyes widened in wonder. Her eyes beckoned to him, begging him for what she wasn't allowed to have. It was all in every sense of the word forbidden, this incredible torch she held for the warrior pure in heart and soul. Goku tilted his head downward and descended toward her, as if a magnetic pull was guiding his mouth toward hers. Serena's eyes fluttered shut as she could feel the warmth of his body approach.

_Just one kiss_

_Just one touch_

_Just one look…_

_Just one love_

The song ended as cheers erupted in the room. Larg happily jumped from his seat clapping his tiny paws together and effectively sabotaging the almost intimate encounter between the two that sat on either side of him. Both Serena and Goku jumped in surprise and fell firmly to the back of their seats looking wide eyed and nervous toward the stage. The cheering settled as Galaxia moved into her next song. Serena sat straight against the seat; her heart thumping wildly from her encounter and she dared not look over toward Goku. Mina leaned over the seat and whispered to Serena.

"What's Galaxia doing here? This is way too weird." She whispered to her.

"I don't know." Serena squeaked as her mind gathered. There were much more pressing matters to deal with than the revelation she had just had.

After the performance ended, a well dressed gentleman approached their private box and indicated to them that he would take them to see the Diva. They were led into an exquisite room filled with plush furniture, yet they all chose to stand at the center of the room.

"I'm assuming you know this person?" Piccolo asked casting a glance toward Mina and Serena who still appeared to be stunned. Larg hopped into Mina's arms, who comfortingly petted the small rabbit like creature.

"You could say that, she's the most powerful Sailor Soldier of the entire Universe! She was once our adversary as she was possessed by Chaos, but Sailor Moon was able to heal her somehow." Mina explained as she continued to run her hand along Larg's soft fur.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to wield that title anymore." A voice came from the front of the room. Galaxia stepped into view almost glittering in her golden attire. A man was at her side, dressed completely in white; tall, with silvery white hair surrounding his face, and a very noticeable upturned black crescent moon on his forehead. "After all, I was once defeated by the great Sailor Moon, even at my strongest."

"Prince Diamond!?" Serena and Mina gasped. They reached for their transformation tools only to be interrupted by Diamond's voice.

"There's no need for battle, we are here only to give you this." He held up his hand revealing the seven star dragon ball.

"What-" Serena began as she suddenly remembered what Sapphire had told them, about the Black Moon Family allowing themselves to be healed by her future self. Galaxia walked up to Serena and took her hands into hers.

"You are a woman by many names, Sailor Moon." She said with a genuine smile. "Long ago, after your tragic passing, a voice came to me. It told me that I must go to Earth for you would soon return. When a merchant offered me this trinket, I somehow knew it was something you'd be looking for." Diamond stepped forward and handed Goku the dragon ball, to which he placed in a bag he carried containing the other they had collected. "Perhaps you don't need reminding, but you are the key to saving this Universe from the evil that beholds it." She said softly and released her hands. Prince Diamond stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Galaxia's waist.

"We both owe a great deal to you, Serenity." He said looking down toward her. "If you hadn't healed Galaxia so long ago, she would have never been able to heal the darkness within me, and give me her love." He smiled placing a small kiss on the Golden Soldier's cheek.

"The great Goku Son." Galaxia said with a smile. "I had great hope that you would return as well." She said as the man placed a hand behind his head with a goofy grin. "If it is alright with your party, I would like to have a few words with you alone." Goku looked toward Serena who appeared dazed as she gave a quick nod.

"We'll just…wait outside!" She said as she, Mina with Larg, and Piccolo headed to the door. She turned once more to look at Goku who gave her a reassuring smile before they exited.

* * *

Rei's eyes fluttered open from where she sat sleepily in her chair at the rumbling that occurred below her. She turned her sleepy gaze toward Bra who sat in the captain's chair at the main control panel of the ship.

"What's going on?" The Soldier of Fire asked groggily. Bra pressed a few buttons on the panel and with a toss of aqua blue hair, turned toward the young woman.

"We're here!" She exclaimed happily, "but, it looks like we have a welcoming party." Bra tapped a button and on the screen that showed several strange looking vehicles and men wearing armor toting weapons.

"We can speak with them." Rei said absentmindedly. 'Maybe they'll recognize me.' She thought hopefully when suddenly the image on the screen changed. A strong handsome face surrounded by long lavender hair filled the screen.

"Hello Bra, Rei. What's your location? We've finally left Mercury." Mirai asked pleasantly.

"Geez, you guys are slow," Bra commented. "We've just landed on the planet Mars, near where the dragon ball is located." She said. Mirai's eyes nearly bugged from their sockets at the young girl's statement.

"You're on MARS!?" He yelled into the screen. Both girls jumped in surprise at his outburst. "Listen to me, take the ship back out into space. It is absolutely imperative that neither of you step onto that planet!" He warned, still yelling. Bra narrowed her eyes and promptly clicked a button that turned off the screen.

"Bra?" Rei asked questioningly of the girl who stood up and walked towards the ship's door.

"I'm so sick of being ordered around. We did what he told us to and now he's changing his mind? Yeah right. You and I are getting that dragon ball no matter what!" The Saiya-jinn Princess announced. Rei nodded and followed her toward the exit. With a press of a button, the door slowly slid open revealing the Martian guards that surrounded the space ship. Gasps escaped from the crowds of men that surrounded the ship as the two girls stepped out onto the red sand outside. They fell to their knees, cradling their weapons as they went.

"The Queen! She has returned!" A voice echoed toward the two bewildered women.

* * *

Before long, the guards that had swarmed their arrival had escorted Bra and Rei across the red desert to a grand Palace that sat amongst a large city, with little explanation. The girls looked on in wonder as the grand building nearly seemed to reflect red from the sands as the sun shone down upon it. Upon their arrival, they exited the vehicle and were escorted to the Palace's entry by several men.

"Welcome to Phobos-Deimos Castle, your majesties." The man said with a bow. They entered the grand entry way looking in awe at its marble beauty.

"Hey, nice place Rei." Bra laughed, elbowing the girl who stood beside her, completely stunned.

Their eyes caught the attention of a man who stood at the top of a tall stairway. He audibly gasped and went flying down the stairs. He was dressed in a butler's attire, with the symbol of Mars affixed upon his sleeves. His hair was jet black, and he stood tall with round glasses upon his eyes.

"I didn't believe them when they sent the word!" He announced breathlessly as he fell to his knees before the two women. "Her majesty, Queen of Mars, and Princess Bra! I-How can this be possible?" He breathed as he finally stood before the two women.

"Finally," Bra breathed. "It's good to get some recognition!" The man blinked at her and turned his eyes to Rei.

"Hey, listen." Rei began as she fumbled her hands before her. "This may all seem pretty crazy, but I'm not _exactly _the Queen of Mars. I mean-I am, but-its complicated." She half explained as the man again, blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean? I would recognize you anywhere, Rei Hino, Sailor Soldier of Fire, sworn protector of Queen Serenity, and Queen of our great planet, Mars." He stated her full and official title expertly.

"Well, you see-" Rei was cut off as another weapon clad man ran breathing heavily into the Palace atrium.

"Aetos!" The man yelled urgently. "You're not going to believe this, but the King and the Prince have also arrived!" He breathed. The one named Aetos turned his eyes to Rei in question. Both Rei and Bra's mouths fell agape at the mention of a King and Prince.

"Are your men escorting them here?" Aetos asked in shock as he regarded the man. The man lowered his head and sighed.

"Of course not." He said matter of factly.

"Yes, of course the King would not accept escort." Aetos sighed as he smiled upon Rei. "Some things never change, do they?" He asked playfully.

"What are you talking about? What King? I'm married?!" She screeched as both the messenger and Aetos exchanged looks.

"Of course, have you suffered amnesia?" He asked, concerned, and placed a hand to Rei's forehead. Rei batted the hand away and looked desperately into Aeto's eyes.

"Who am I married to?" Rei demanded with fire building in her eyes. Aeto opened his mouth just as the Palace doors were flung open. A very perturbed Vegeta followed by Mirai stormed into the building.

"Father!" Mirai protested as Vegeta stopped just past the entry way, glaring in the direction of Rei and his daughter.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Vegeta demanded loudly. Rei turned her eyes back to Aeto who nearly yelped.

"Ah yes, here he is now. You remember your husband, Vegeta of Vegeta and the King of Mars?" Aeto reminded. Bra covered her mouth in shock as Rei's face drained of all color. She whipped her head backward and looked toward Vegeta whose eyes were wide and filled with shock at the man's words. Mirai dramatically slapped his forehead as Rei felt herself fall dizzy just before her entire world went black.

* * *

Serena sighed as she and her comrades waited for Goku outside the room. She dipped her head into her hands as her mind seemed to be swimming with so much information she thought it might explode. Piccolo stood aloof to his own as Mina approached her companion. Larg squealed in her direction causing Serena to momentarily lift her head.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, Galaxia and Diamond? Wow." Mina commented as she slid to the floor to sit by Serena.

"At least someone came through with some sort of happy ending." Serena commented dryly. Mina nodded and sighed herself.

"Don't worry Serena, I know there are a lot of bad things that have happened in this world, but not all is lost. Just look at them, look at this place. There's still hope, and if we can get back to our time, I know we can stop all this terrible stuff from happening." Mina reassured.

"There's something I just don't understand though." Serena commented earning an inquisitive look from the Soldier of Love. "Diamond told us that Galaxia healed him, didn't Sapphire say that my future self healed the Black Moon Family?" she asked. Mina lowered her eyes to think when their thoughts were abruptly interrupted by screams in the distance. Piccolo's ears perked up as he turned his head to the sound.

"What's going on?" Mina questioned aloud as the two girls stood.

"It sounds like there's people in trouble!" Serena said worriedly as she suddenly burst into a run away from the room.

"Serena, wait!" Mina called out as both she and Piccolo followed her.

* * *

Galaxia settled her eyes upon Goku as he stood before her and Diamond in the ornate room. Goku shifted uncomfortably, feeling as if he was being scrutinized beneath her gaze.

"Goku," Galaxia began as she smiled upon the man, "I'm sure you have no trouble accepting that of all the beings in this Universe, you are the one who has been bestowed with the greatest power and strength." She said confidently as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That...is debatable. I've encountered a lot of others in my time who were a lot stronger than me." He explained. Galaxia shook her head.

"And yet it was _you_ who found the strength from within to defeat even the most powerful of enemy, time after time again." The woman reminded as Goku's mouth fell open slightly. "While this gift is important, it seems that fate has chosen to give you something far more…precious." Galaxia placed a hand on the man's shoulder as she carefully studied the depths of his deep dark eyes. "I have no doubt in my mind you have protected her with all your being, the only one who can save our world." Galaxia said quietly as Goku knew exactly of who she spoke.

"I have, and I will. Always." Goku said firmly. Galaxia nodded solemnly.

"It seems almost absurd doesn't it? The Universe placing its only bright and shining hope in one so breakable, and yes Goku, she's possibly even more delicate than you realize." Goku raised an eyebrow in question as the woman's eyes glazed over with moisture. "Perhaps, fate has asked too much of you Goku, because while it has given you the power to protect her body, I wonder if it has also given you the will to protect that which is most fragile, her heart." The woman said softly. Goku made a sound as his mouth fell open in shock as the woman smiled.

"I-" he began, unsure of what to say to the woman.

"I have faith in you Goku, there's no need to explain, but there is one more thing I must implore of you." Galaxia prefaced. "The day will come where Serenity will obtain all the power she needs to defend and save this Universe, but until that day something very grave threatens her life while she is vulnerable." Goku's eyes narrowed.

"What is it? Chaos?" He sneered.

"Goku, if you are to fully protect Serenity from this danger, you must destroy them." She said darkly. Goku appeared confused at her statement, begging her to elaborate. "Destroy the Demon Militia, Goku, for if they survive, she cannot." Galaxia finished. Goku's eyes went wide as he looked incredulously upon the woman.

"No." He said simply earning a glare from the woman. "I promise to protect her with all that I have, but destroying lives is not something I'm willing to do. No matter what horrible things a person has done, they always deserve another chance to be better. But I promise you, I will protect her."

"Goku-" Galaxia began to protest when the sound of screams filled the room from outside the doorway. Goku didn't take another moment to hesitate before he burst through the door in direction of the danger with Galaxia and Diamond quickly following behind.

* * *

Serena swiftly launched herself into Sailor Moon as Venus did her transformation also, placing Larg on the ground. They gasped at the sight of the Demon Militia, both demon and human militants terrorizing the people of the underwater city. Sailor Moon leapt toward a group of three enemies attacking a small family.

"Back off you creeps! Twilight Flash!" The crescent moon on her forehead began to glow brightly and launched its attack; knocking the group of human militants away from their weapons and across the room.

Soon Venus had several of the enemies locked in love me chains and Piccolo was showing no mercy to their adversaries as he easily dispatched them, rarely using a ki blast. The situation was seemingly under control when the tables suddenly turned. Piccolo gasped as several spears of dark energy went flying toward him, and knocked him into a wall. They pinned him there as he tried in vain to move. He roared in agony as the dark energy spikes sent pain throughout his body.

"Piccolo!" Venus screeched as she leapt to help him. Piccolo painfully lifted his eyes to look for the source of the attack when he caught sight of Venus running toward him. His eyes went wide in rage as he spied the attacker and struggled violently to free himself.

"Mina! Watch out!" He bellowed. But it was too late; several spears of dark energy launched themselves within Venus' side causing her to fall in shear pain to the ground.

Sailor Moon turned her head and saw her fallen comrades, she moved to help them when suddenly a hand flung itself around her arm. She whipped her head to see none other than Sapphire with his grip on her.

"Sapphire! I have to help them!" She begged. He shook his head and led her away.

"Its too dangerous, I have to get you out of here!" He protested as he was practically dragging the girl.

"Let me go back!" She demanded. They rounded around a corner in the street and Sailor Moon stopped dead at what she saw. Several demon militia men stood guarding a swirling purple and black portal. She turned her fearful eyes toward Sapphire who looked upon her with a frown embedded deep within his face.

"I'm so sorry for this, Serenity." He said as he tightened his grip on the young warrior and forced their bodies within the portal.

* * *

Goku with Galaxia and Diamond following behind him appeared on the scene. He quickly scanned the demolished streets and spied Piccolo being held to a building with glowing dark energy. He ran to him and, wincing, pulled out the negative energy spikes letting the Namekian fall to the ground. Mina slowly sprang up as she looked around in panic.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" She nearly screamed. Larg hopped up beside her as he too moved around, looking worried. Goku desperately concentrated, trying his best to find her energy and slowly began to panic when he felt nothing.

"I can't feel her ki anywhere!" Goku yelled. A cough came from Piccolo as he slowly stood from the ground.

"It was Sapphire!" He bellowed. Goku looked toward Piccolo in absolute rage. "He's the one, who attacked me and Mina, I'm sure he's taken her. Goddamn traitor!" He shrieked, sending his fist into a building.

"Where?" Goku demanded stepping closer to Piccolo, "Where did he take her?" He nearly begged. Piccolo opened his mouth but was interrupted by the sound of another voice.

"You all were with _Sapphire_?" Prince Diamond hissed as he looked toward them. "Sapphire is my brother, and he's also the head general of the Demon Militia!" He said darkly. Goku felt as if ice ran through his vasculature as his angry eyes fell upon Prince Diamond. "My family was resurrected to become pawns of the Demon Militia's master, the evil Goddess Hera who created it to carry out her wicked deeds. Galaxia was able to salvage the good in my heart but my brother and the rest of my family weren't so lucky." He alluded dimly.

"Where could they have gone? I have to save her!" Goku asked urgently.

"Goku." Galaxia spoke. Goku turned his wild eyes toward the woman who looked upon him with a hard gaze. "Look into your heart; you know where he has taken her." Goku searched all around him for powerful energy when suddenly he narrowed his mind onto a particular spot heavy in fighting power. It was not the fighting power of one person, but rather, the collective gathering of many.

"The Militia's headquarters." He said darkly as he narrowed his eyes at the golden dressed woman. He brought his fingers his forehead in order to transmission himself to the source of the power when he was stopped by Galaxia's voice.

"Goku, you must now ask yourself." She said as she stared directly into him. "Are you really prepared to do what is necessary to protect her? Or aren't you?"

Goku said nothing as he suddenly disappeared.

* * *

I would like to thank **Cosmic-lover**, **Sesshy's Mistress, Failisse, XxAi EnmaXx, drake202, Arisyne, twilightserius, demoncreator202, **and **Kakarot112 **for reviewing the last chapter!

Sorry this update took so long...^^' So, if you all think this story has had some crazy twists and plot turns...get ready, because the plot is gonna explode from here on out!!! Thanks again to all who read!

~Kochou-hime


	22. The Unthinkable

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

The Unthinkable

Bulma grasped onto the controls of the capsule craft and sighed audibly as her mind reeled back to its newest acquired knowledge. Trista, or Sailor Pluto more appropriately, had previously explained what she knew of the disappearance of their group's missing persons. After briefly summarizing her responsibility of overseeing the time gate's integrity, she described observing a particular disturbance involving her sovereign, a select amount of her guardians, as well as Bulma's own loved ones. However, upon attempting to investigate, she found herself blocked from retrieving Serena and her company that had been mysteriously transported to a different time. From how the time guardian had described, it seemed as if another power was effectively preventing her interference.

When it came to discussing powers of the magical sort; only one thing, naturally, came to Bulma's mind. Upon her suggestion, Gohan, Pan and her newly acquired group of familiars were now embarked on a journey to collect the dragon balls whose home resided on Planet Namek in hopes of retrieving their friends in a different manner. Luckily, Sailor Pluto had a special ability to transport them all to the faraway planet without use of a spaceship, which would have taken weeks to prepare. Bulma groaned as she thought back to her last visit to the first planet Namek and mentally cursed the fact that the dragon balls of Earth no longer existed. She bit back the nightmarish memories of the planet filled with strange creatures and haunted by the dreaded Freeza. The blue haired genius was determined to rescue her children, estranged husband, as well as her best friend and godson.

As she zipped through the Namek skies she tossed a glance toward the beautiful time guardian herself who sat calmly in the passenger side seat and looking straight ahead. Hotaru, the young and quiet girl practically sat in the woman's lap as she clung to her arm in worry.

"Trista, are Amara and Michelle safe without us?" Hotaru asked anxiously.

"Don't worry," Bulma plastered on a smile as she winked at the young girl. "There's no way Gohan would let anything happen to them. That Darien guy better watch it if he keeps badmouthing Goku, though." She bit near the end earning a surprisingly light hearted laugh from both the girl and Trista. Bulma couldn't help but scowl straight ahead at the thought of the man's accusations toward the most pure hearted person she had ever met. She looked over to her companions in surprise when she felt a warm and comforting hand fall to her arm. Her blue eyes met with the garnet colored orbs of the time guardian as a slight flush graced her cheeks.

"I assure you Bulma, Darien is harmless." Trista reassured. Suddenly, the screen flashed on the vehicle's center console.

"Pan here!" The face of the young girl similar to Hotaru's age flashed on the screen. "I think I've got one!" She announced excitedly.

"Alright Pan, we'll be right down!" Bulma said as she moved to steer the spaceship toward the demi Saiya-jinn's location.

* * *

With a ragged breath, Rei's violent eyes snapped open as a simultaneous wave of panic coursed through her being. Complete darkness filled her vision as she sat up from her resting position and blinked her eyelids in an attempt to focus on the room devoid of light. Her tactile sense perceived silken bedding at her fingertips and covering, now, only the lower half of her body. As her eyes adjusted she observed herself to be upon a positively gigantic bed at the center of the grandiose sleeping quarters. The fuzzy memory of the last events she recalled before her untimely sleep suddenly hit her mind full force as she dropped her head into her hands upon assessing her probable location.

"Why can't this just be a nightmare?" She grumbled to herself. A snort from across the room resounded in response causing the Queen of Mars to nearly jump from her skin. Rei shot her eyes in direction of the sound and stiffened upon the form of its source appearing in her line of sight. Vegeta stood in the entryway of the room's balcony where the pale light of Mars' two moons glowed dimly onto the floor. She stifled a yelp through exhaling deeply with her nose but couldn't do anything about her erratic and nervously beating heart that she _knew_ he could hear.

"We wouldn't be lucky enough for that to be the case." He commented bitterly and tossed a hard glance upon the girl who sat up in the bed. Other than the movement of his head, the Saiya-jinn held perfectly stoic as his spandex muscled form reflected the tiny amount of light that graced into the room's entry. Rei glared toward him and fisted a handful of sheets into her grasp.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded harshly earning a smirk from the alien royal. He turned toward her completely now and folded his arms across his solid chest.

"Have you already forgotten? This is _my _room as well." He reminded amusingly. "Your memory is terrible, perhaps I should have just let you hit your head." Rei scoffed.

"_You _caught me?" She asked unbelievably earning a scowl from her powerful betrothed. He haughtily turned away from her to face the sky at the balcony's edge once more.

"Don't expect any more favors. I have better things to do than care for weaklings as yourself." He snapped not paying her with even a glance. Her mouth fell open as she stared into the back of the man who boiled her blood.

"Well, go ahead and save your energy for continuing to hate everything and everyone!" She snapped ripping the covers from her body. "Thank God I saw this little glimpse of my future, because as soon we get back to the past, I can assure you; that _this _is not happening!" The soldier of fire planted her feet from the bed when suddenly a sickeningly thick weight seemed to drop on top of her. She gasped for breath and felt her knees weaken before they promptly forfeit their ability to support her. Rei fell into strong arms that lifted her easily. Gaping, she stared into the angry gaze of the once hailed Saiya-jinn Prince. He deposited her roughly back onto the bed and raised an eyebrow at her confused expression.

"The gravity of this planet is five times greater than that of Earth's." He explained surprisingly calmly. "You weak humans would find it difficult to stand in such conditions." Rei grit her teeth and clawed at the covers to lift her body into a seated position. The atmosphere weighed heavily down upon her as hot tears flew down her cheeks in response to the pain.

"I am not weak!" She screeched making no effort to wipe away the offending moisture. His eyes opened wide upon her outburst and he quickly shifted his gaze away from her to stare at the wall.

"After becoming acclimated a human could learn to live in these conditions. The inhabitants of this planet must contain the strongest of the Earthlings." He explained shifting his gaze back toward the girl. "Its shocking that you didn't collapse immediately after exiting the spaceship."

Rei's tears halted as she assessed Vegeta's roundabout compliment concerning her strength. She bit her lip as she felt objectified beneath his gaze that seemed to never hold anything but a leer.

"Do we have the dragon ball?" She muttered; begging for a subject change.

"Bra has it." He said hoarsely. Rei nodded as an awkward silence had finally wedged itself between the two monarchs. Suddenly, Vegeta turned on heel and began walking back toward the balcony of the room.

"Wh-where are you going?" Rei stuttered in shock at his abrupt departure. She mentally cursed herself at her sudden care of his doings.

"I'm done talking to you. Go back to sleep so we can get off this blasted planet tomorrow." He growled.

"Vegeta," Rei spoke groggily. He halted at the edge of the balcony but kept his back to her as he stared straight ahead. She pulled in a quick breath and moistened her lips to speak once more. "Back on Mercury, at the celebration, did you see the demon?" She asked.

Vegeta remained silent for a moment as Rei stared into the back of his form. Silence lingered in the room as she for the first time noticed the thick hot air that rolled into the balcony from the red desert. Suddenly, a soft and dark chuckle escaped the enigmatic royal and before another moment could pass, he took off toward the sky.

* * *

Sailor Moon fought against her captor's grip valiantly and suddenly fell to her knees when she pulled away from him upon his final release of her arm. She gasped in a deep breath out of exhaustion while kneeling on the cold metallic floor. Her gaze clouded over when her ears slowly began to fill with taunting laughter and cheers. Gritting her teeth she lifted her head to turn toward her captor. Sapphire stood rigid with a blank expression as he looked straight ahead with his hands balled into fists at his sides. The Sailor Soldier squinted back her angry tears as she recognized the armor worn by the soldiers of the dreaded Demon Militia. Many of the mercenaries were gathered around them in the peculiar military-like hangar.

The pretty warrior balled her hands into fists as she leapt from the ground to attack the traitor. A bright purple light came from flying from the back of the room and launched itself into Sailor Moon's center; effectively knocking her back onto the ground. She doubled over in pain and heard a dark laugh come from the source of the dark energy attack.

"Serenity!" Sapphire said as he took a step back and looked down upon her. She spared him no glance as two feet stopped upon the ground before her kneeling form. She slowly lifted her eyes to the man's face and gasped.

"Rubeus!" She said in shock as she kept her arms wrapped around her midsection. The red haired and eyed man grinned wickedly toward her before lifting his gaze to his commander.

"Well done General Sapphire. I suppose where no one else can get the job done; the best have to step in." Rubeus cackled. The General remained silent as cheers erupted from the soldiers in response. Sailor Moon turned her eyes in disbelief up toward Sapphire.

"_General _Sapphire?" She choked as he turned his distraught blue eyes upon her. "So everything you told me about protecting this world from terror; was just a lie!?" She nearly screamed earning a pained look from the navy haired man and wild laughter from the other.

"Or try an elaborate ploy!" Rubeus taunted. "Everyone knows that the little Queen Serenity is a sucker for trusting those she shouldn't. All he had to do was feed you a little bull shit, and here you are; putty in his hands!" Rubeus burst out into raucous laughter once more. Her tears fell freely now as she bore her sad eyes into the betrayer. The fire haired man's laughter subsided into a chuckle as he wiped the gleeful tears away from his eyes. "Now, to business." He said darkly looking down upon the female soldier who still looked toward her once trusted ally in pain. "Her majesty Hera's orders are clear. Take the crystal, and then its lights out for the Queen, or should I say, Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon gasped at the mention of her great source of power and held a hand protectively over her brooch.

"You can never have the crystal!" She screeched. Rubeus sighed and quickly reached down to pry the girl's hands away from her chest. Sailor Moon struggled in vain against the man who held both of her wrists away in one hand and reached for her precious item with the other.

"Like taking candy from a baby." He chuckled, but the minute his fingertips grazed the top of the jewelry a bright light flashed and sent him flying away. "What the hell was that?" He bellowed in question right after falling unceremoniously onto his bottom. "Fine, we'll kill her first and then take the crystal. But we have to act quickly; we don't want it to do its little disappearing act like last time."

Sailor Moon jerked up to her feet and took a step back. Sapphire kept his eyes settled on the ground as the young warrior scanned the room for a possible escape. It was no use, the soldiers littered the room and mercilessly blocked all the exits; she would have to fight. Thrusting her hand into the air, she began to call upon the Eternal Tier for her attack when another flash of dark energy spiraled into her vulnerable center. The immense pain overwhelmed her body as the defeated girl crumpled to the ground.

"Oh give it up." Rubeus grumbled and shot a look to the General. "Well, she's your catch. So, feel free to do the honors." He shrugged and crossed his arms. Horror spread across Sapphire's face as he turned his head toward the damaged Sailor Soldier. The General growled and quickly shook the expression from his face as a long purple spike of negative energy formed in his fist. Rubeus smirked manically as his fellow soldier slowly approached his kneeling victim and stopped just before her.

Crystal tears dropped silently from the girl's face and spilled onto the ground. She lifted her moisture laden eyes up toward her attacker. Focusing on his face he seemed hesitant as he looked upon her wide eyed and gripping tightly onto his magical weapon. Slowly removing her hands from her pained middle she brought them up to rest upon her chest and over her heart.

"You don't have to do this Sapphire." She said softly as she gazed up toward him.

"Serenity…" He nearly whispered toward her as he looked into her eyes.

"I know that there's still good in your heart." She smiled sadly. "Fight it Sapphire! You don't want this!" She pleaded. His hands began to shake and hesitated to move even an inch toward his duty. Rubeus rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sapphire! Let's get this over and done with!" He bellowed.

After Rubeus' voice had rung, an eerie silence had mysteriously filled the large room. The air in the head quarter's main atrium tasted dead after Sailor Moon sucked in a breath through her parted mouth. Powerful vibes seemed to wash over her skin in waves and tingled almost like a rolling electrical pulse. The mercenaries gathered around the perimeter of the room shifted their eyes as the hangar ever so slowly began to quiver. Sounds of metallic creaks filled the room and grew louder and louder at each approaching moment. Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed in confusion as she stared to the wall at Rubeus' back. The hangar started to shake more violently now as her gaze settled on a single bolt that slowly worked itself from the steel wall before finally falling to the floor with an audible clang. The quaking momentarily stopped and the young warrior's mouth fell open at the surge of invisible energy that flung itself into her body.

A loud crash and the screeching of twisting metal murdered the deadened silence once held in the room. Many of the soldiers fell to the ground at the power that gushed like an incredible wind through the opening made into the West wall at Sailor Moon's right. The Sailor Soldier looked on in wonder as a cloud of dust bathed in a bright pale yellow light entered the room. Goku stepped into the military hangar crackling with visible power that surrounded him from his feet to his Super Saiya-jinn blonde hair. Sailor Moon was awestruck by the man who entered the enemy base filled with adversaries fearlessly. With rippling muscles and a sheer strength that drenched his body; he appeared God-like in her big blue eyes, the hero of heroes.

"What the-" before Rubeus could finish his sentence the Super Saiya-jinn had appeared kneeling by Sailor Moon's side. He looked toward her momentarily before casting his furious green eyes upon the still weapon clad Sapphire who took an intelligent step backwards. Goku guided his arm around the stunned girl and slowly brought her to her feet to stand beside him. She fell into his chest and against his supporting arm while looking up toward in him in utter awe. He glanced at her quickly; making a brief but thorough assessment of her lack of serious injury before shifting his swift eyes back to Sapphire. "Who the hell are you?" Rubeus bellowed toward Goku and shuddered when the enraged Saiya-jinn flashed his eyes upon him.

"The end of you." He responded coldly. "And this little operation of terror you run around here." Goku finished shifting his gaze back to Sapphire and grit his teeth in furor. The General of the Demon Militia narrowed his eyes toward the dangerous man and gripped onto his spike of negative energy; ready to defend himself.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon announced pleadingly. For a moment no one moved, leaving the soldier to think she had not been heard. After a few more moments the livid hero shifted his cold green eyes upon her without so much as turning his head to regard her. "Please, don't hurt any of them. There is still good in their hearts. I know it!" She said grasping onto his shirt and staring toward his eyes. Her statement obliterated his warrior-like concentration as he fully turned his head toward her now; his eyes softening as they met with hers. "Sapphire couldn't hurt me. They wanted him to, but he wouldn't do it. Please, let's just get out of here." She suggested. Goku appeared completely engrossed with the pleading girl as her words conflicted with what the angry Saiya-jinn inside was enticing him to do.

Sapphire's eyes were open in surprise when suddenly he heard a soft chuckle from behind him. He turned his head to see Rubeus wink at him as he walked up beside him.

"Queen Serenity." Rubeus said with a bow. "The great power of coming in contact with your Silver Crystal has healed the evil in my heart. And as you can see, Sapphire too has been affected by the power." Sapphire's eyes narrowed in a side glance to his fellow Black Moon family member. "How can I express my condolences for this misunderstanding? I'm just so grateful to be healed by the woman of legend." He smirked silently to himself. Goku snarled as further confusion seemed to settle in his brain as he looked from Rubeus back to Sailor Moon who wore a similarly stunned expression.

Sapphire closed his eyes as he pondered upon his ally's plan. Rubeus must have recognized Goku to be too formidable for either of them, or for the entire army for that matter. The scheme was brilliant. He cracked his eyes open to study Sailor Moon's face. Of course she would buy it; the ever trusting monarch was known to always believe in the good in people and that had been the original fact he himself had targeted as her fatal flaw. He looked again to Rubeus; the wicked smirk that played across his lips made his stomach churn. The Demon Militia would live to see another day filled with terrorizing the people of the planets as well as concocting another plan to see they collected the Silver Crystal from the woman their deity had ordered to die.

To have an epiphany of truth in the face of death was not something unheard of to Sapphire, but to will his own demise for the safety of his enemy seemed to border madness. A knowing smirk played across his lips as he looked once more into her heartfelt blue eyes that stared back to him in confusion.

'I wasn't lying when I said you were a miracle to this universe, Serenity.' He thought to himself. 'This has to end. It cannot go on.' He finished his thoughts resolutely. Suddenly, his hand emblazed once more with negative power and he sent it hurling toward the two enemies of the Demon Militia. Goku quickly batted the blast away with ease; his inner wrathfulness returning with a snarl.

"What are you doing?!" Rubeus bellowed in horror. Sapphire smirked looking directly into the angry Saiya-jinn's eyes.

"Just carrying out the mission, Rubeus." He said arrogantly loading his hand with another spike of dark energy. "To _kill_ Queen Serenity." A very audible growl escaped from the Super Saiya-jinn when suddenly the back doors of the hangar went flying open.

Piccolo and Sailor Venus burst into the room; both appearing unscathed from bursting through the heavily populated military base. The Namekian panted in rage as Sailor Venus worriedly stepped up to Sailor Moon and Goku.

"Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as Larg hopped behind her.

"Piccolo!" Goku roared frustratingly. The Namekian turned his gaze toward his companion and his mouth fell open as he assessed the look in his eyes. "Get them out of here now!" He bellowed. Sailor Venus jumped at Goku's harsh tone and sent Sapphire and Rubeus a hard glance as she stepped up to Sailor Moon.

"Come on Serena." Venus said quietly latching onto her arm as the Saiya-jinn retracted his from the girl. Sailor Moon kept her eyes set on her rescuer in disbelief.

"Goku." She said with a sob slightly cracking in her voice. He said nothing as he kept his infuriated attention focused onto Sapphire. "Goku!" She cried out again as Sailor Venus forcibly yanked her away. Larg latched onto her leg worriedly as she was drug away.

"Goku?" Piccolo asked in disbelief. Goku snarled and ripped his gaze back toward the Namek.

"I said, _now_!" He thundered. In a flash, Piccolo quickly gathered up the two women along with Larg and was fleeing the base with incredible speed. The Saiya-jinn began to crackle with energy again as Sapphire stood before him; unafraid as he formed a second spike of dark energy in his other hand. Rubeus visibly paled as he slowly eyed the room's closest exit. He sent Sapphire a hard look and lunged to escape. Before he had even made his second step, Goku was there to stop him with nearly invisible movement. The man shrieked in pain from his quickly administered injuries as the sneering Super Saiya-jinn tossed his crumpled body to Sapphire's feet. The man continued to howl in torment as Sapphire neither flinched or removed his gaze from the Saiya-jinn's. The militia-men in the room began to slowly level their weapons upon the intruder.

"She loves you, you know." Sapphire said darkly as he continued to narrow his eyes at the man who had no response. "It would only be gentlemanly to love her back. That is, if monkey-heathens have such feelings." He gritted his teeth as his adversary contorted his stone-like face into a smirk and chuckled darkly.

"That's funny." Goku said darkly. "Since because of you, I'll never deserve her." He sneered. Sapphire released his reflexes as his poised muscles sent him lunging toward the Saiya-jinn with his deadly weapons drawn.

* * *

Piccolo flew at top speed through the air and away from the Demon Militia headquarters with a Sailor Solider tucked under each arm and Larg settled with the arms of Sailor Venus. He kept his face stoic and focused straight ahead as he ignored Sailor Moon's cries.

"Piccolo!" She sobbed as she writhed within his strong arm that kept her firmly pressed against his side. "We have to go back! We have to go back!" She yelped and gasped for breaths.

"Serena! What's wrong with you? Goku's going to be fine!" Sailor Venus finally interjected. Her companion merely convulsed with sobbing breaths as she struggled in vain against Piccolo. After flying far enough away from the base he finally landed on a high cliff and released the girls to their feet. Sailor Moon immediately turned and stood in defeat at its edge knowing full and well it was impossible to return to the base alone. Sailor Venus put a hand on her shoulder and before she could even utter a word, the shorter girl wrapped her in an embrace. She held her tightly as her princess' sobs racked against her body violently. The Soldier of Love looked to Piccolo in worry. "What's going on? Goku better get back here quickly if we want to ditch that stupid army without them being able to follow us again." She said. Piccolo said nothing as he stood with his eyes closed and his back toward them. The wind gently blew his cape as he stood upright and still.

"They won't be following us anymore." He said quietly and as if on cue a large explosion roared in the distance; its sound seemingly loud enough to shatter the blue sky. Sailor Moon's tears halted as both she and Venus looked into the distance to observe a large white mushroom cloud fly up with a low retrograde whistle that pierced into the air. The Princess nearly choked as she fell to her knees.

"No!" She wailed into the skies as the surrounding planet fell into an unearthly silence.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long to update! Special thanks to: **xXAi EnmaXx, Arisyne, Failisse, drake202, Requiem of Fire, Sesshy's Mistress, Casper543, Kakarot112, **and **TsukinoGoddess**

I appreciate you're reviews and support; they really help to motivate me to get these chapters put out so thank you!!!!!!

~Kochou-hime


	23. Second is the Best

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Second is the Best

The morning light burned across the fire-like sands of the fourth planet from the sun casting a red glow onto the white walls of Phobos-Deimos Castle. Peculiarly, a night spent on the hot planet rejuvenated its someday-to-be queen as Rei found herself able to stand and walk with ease although she still felt weighed down from the excess gravity. She thanked her late yet future self gratuitously as she found a suitable outfit, fitted black pants and a comfortable red tank, to travel back to Earth in. Gathering the little belongings she had previously had on her person, she found her way to the castle's atrium with ease where her party along with the Martian named Aetos stood. Her eyes only briefly lingered on Vegeta, who made no movement to pay her notice, before staring down at the floor in a flare of anger and embarrassment from the previous day's events.

"Oh hey, Rei," Bra announced, failing to veil the awkwardness in her voice. "How are you feeling? We were just about to come and…"

"I'm fine." Rei said sharply, cutting off any further and unnecessary niceties.

"I'm in shock that you're leaving." Aetos announced, looking to the floor as if he was trying to conceal tears. Suddenly, he looked up and turned on heel to approach his newly arrived sovereign. "This world," he began capturing Rei's distraught violet eyes. "has suffered much since you perished. Prince Trunks has explained the situation, yet, I cannot help but feel despair to see you leave us once more, your majesty" He finished with a bow. Rei chewed on her lip, effectively biting back tears as she looked to the man that pleaded before her.

As a Sailor Soldier, she had sworn to protect both Serena and the people of Earth, yet, abandoning this planet stirred a feeling deep within. Deserting the people of this warrior race in a time of ultimate need almost seemed to her as the highest form of treason. She scanned her eyes across the room, ignoring the Saiya-jinns but studying the eyes and faces of the Palace's personnel and the soldiers of Mars who had and continue to fight bravely since her future self's demise. Her gaze settled back onto Aetos as a surge of passion traveled up her spine and into her mouth.

"I promise you, no matter what happens, _I_ will find some way to return and do everything I can to right the wrongs these demons have done to the people of this planet." Rei annunciated her "I" as she expressively made no promise on behalf of her Saiya-jinn companions. Vegeta resisted the urge to snort as Aetos merely blinked. "But you have to understand," Rei's eyes softened as they filled with moisture. "Along time ago I vowed to protect my best friend and even though my future self may have failed to do so, if something happens to her now it's going to be over my dead body!" She finished with passion. A chill swept through the room as murmurs flooded around the surrounding Martians. Aetos nearly doubled over in shock. Tears streamed down his face as he trembled before his Queen. Rei sent a confused glance to Mirai who mirrored her expression.

"Are you saying," Aetos swallowed dryly, "that her majesty, Queen Serenity…_lives_?" Rei's eyes widened, understanding at once that Mirai had left out some important details in his explanation. She responded with a curt nod that sent the room erupting into cheers. A wry smile played across her face as she saw a sliver of hope spread amongst the oppressed. Aetos rushed toward the far wall of the room and with both hands he carefully removed a long slender object from its mount on the wall. He returned briskly, carrying a sword upon closer inspection. With a brief metallic cling, he removed the object from its sheath revealing a shining gold blade.

"This sword was gifted to you in a fireball that came from the very sky above this planet a long time ago." Aetos explained as he gripped the ruby-jeweled handle. With a flick of his wrist he flipped the blade on its right side to reveal an engraving. Rei squinted, but failed to read the strange text as it was foreign to her; she only recognized the distinct symbol of Mars engraved at the blade's handle.

"It is written in Ancient Greek." Aetos explained as he looked toward the message. "Fierce and untamed, whose mighty power can make the strongest walls from their foundations shake.1" Rei found herself at a loss of words as Aetos returned the sword to its case. "Many believe it to be a gift from Ares himself, as he is the patron God to our planet." He handed the item attached to a silken red strap for easy handling to the Queen who accepted it, dumbfounded. "I understand now that you must go; protect Queen Serenity, for everyone's sake." Aetos finished.

"I will." Rei said solemnly as she swung the beautiful sword across her back. She turned to face her companions, all three in which appeared incredibly shocked by the morning's events. "Okay," she said steadily knocking Vegeta out of his stupor as he narrowed his eyes into his usual sharp stare. "Let's get back to Earth!"

* * *

Nightfall flooded into the throne room of Olympus quickly, as if a bottle of ink had toppled over in the sky. The Goddess Hera usually paid the time of day no mind as she giddily drank from her glass that was quickly becoming less full with a dark red wine. Her happiness, however, was slowly fading as she patiently waited for her messenger who had promised to visit her before nightfall. Time to a God, who had been born naturally immortal, was usually of no importance. However, she had received a message via demon transport in which Rubeus had indicated to her that General Sapphire's brilliant plan had been successful and he promised delivery of the Imperium Silver Crystal before the sunset. She had full intentions of surprising Hades, who was gone wreaking havoc on the mortals as he enjoyed, because he had put little faith in her demon army that Hera had cleverly put together using some of the demi-God Serenity's ancestral enemies. The Goddess looked into her empty tall stemmed glass and snarled.

"Slave!" Hera roared into the night. A short demon with pink skin scuttled from the shadows with a bottle of wine in hand. "It's about time." Hera grumbled as the demon, trembling, filled the glass. "What on Earth is taking Rubeus so long? I received his message hours ago!" She screamed and tore the glass from the servant bringing it to her lips. The demon swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Your Godliness…" He began. Hera's eyes lit up in furor.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" She snapped. The demon fell to his knees, clumsily spilling the bottle of wine across the floor. Hera grit her teeth and rose from her seat. "You fool! Tell me what you were going to say!"

"I heard a rumor, that the Demon Militia's base was destroyed along with well over half of its members!" He cried out while covering his eyes. Hera chuckled and settled back into her seat.

"Foolish," she purred as the demon carefully uncovered his eyes. "And who would be powerful enough to accomplish such a feat?"

"The Saiya-jinn?" The fearful demon suggested nervously. Hera laughed again and pointed to the wine spill on the floor.

"Show me the Demon Headquarters!" She demanded as the wine spill filled with that of a fuzzy image. Hera's arrogant smile slowly faded as the image filled with dust that slowly settled to reveal nothing but an enormous, circular crater bore into the ground. Silence reigned among the two individuals in the room as the demon dared not to breathe as he stared at the spill. Suddenly the ill-intentioned Goddess stood and an Earth shattering scream escaped her tormented mouth. In a rage she lifted her hand and knocked the poor servant to the other side of the room.

"How _dare_ that monkey? This is all because of that dreaded Halfling of Zeus!" She screeched into the night as the damaged demon shuttered in fear. Her rage seemingly subsided as a dark chuckle escaped the base of her throat. "Well, I suppose the old saying is right." The demon said nothing as he quickly ran for his life into the shadows. "If you want something done, you have better do it yourself."

* * *

"Larg! What are you up to?" Mina demanded. The little black rabbit creature was nosily poking amongst Serena's discarded day clothing. He shrugged sheepishly and hopped into the bottom bunk bed to snuggle against the sleeping pig-tailed Princess. Mina shook her head but sighed in relief as she shifted her gaze to Serena.

"Finally asleep," she affirmed softly and turned to exit the capsule house into the night. She eyed Piccolo immediately as he stood in silence, almost in a meditative state with his eyes were closed. He popped an eye open when he saw her approaching and rubbing the tops of her arms as the wind blew cold. Quite suddenly, he produced a long yellow cloak with his matter producing ability and held it out for her.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled the garment around her shoulders. Silence befell them momentarily as they both stared into the distance where the explosion had occurred. "I know it seems weird that she would get so upset over something like this." Mina broke the silence wearily. "But, Serena loves everyone so wholly that even an enemy's destruction causes her great pain." Piccolo said nothing as he turned to look down upon the girl.

"Goku isn't one to take such rash action." Piccolo explained. "We've run into trouble before with him attempting to save those who have come to destroy the Earth rather than be rid of them." Mina listened intently as a sigh escaped the tall green alien. "I can tell you with certainty that this wasn't a rash decision; Goku must have realized he had no other choice and I fully respect his opinion."

"Yeah, I do too." Mina said with a small smile. Just as Piccolo returned with one of his own a small flash of light passed by his eye and he spotted Goku land just a few feet away from them. "Goku!" Mina called out in concern as a green hand fell onto her shoulder. Goku looked briefly to the capsule house, confirming Serena's safety and turned to stalk into the surrounding forest.

"It'll be best to leave him be." Piccolo suggested earning a slow nod from the Venetian Princess as she watched the Saiya-jinn fade into the darkness.

Serena slept tumultuously. She tossed and turned so much that Larg had opted to hop into the top bunk with Mina. Finally, after a long fought battle against her sleeplessness, she sat up in bed with a feeling that urged her to leave the portable home. She quickly dressed and walked out into the night.

Rubbing her swollen and red tinged eyes she adjusted to the darkness while she wandered. The young woman briefly reprimanded herself for potentially putting herself into danger, but she found herself no longer caring as she recalled her bitterness of the afternoon's events. A damp wind chilled her skin and she considered returning to her warm bed when the sound of running water caught her ears. Pushing further she reached a clearing where a small waterfall poured from a rock structure into a stream below. She fell dead in her tracks upon spotting the unmistakable silhouette of the world's most powerful mortal. He stood on the descending bank of the river watching the running water as it crashed below. Although she was sure he had sensed her presence, he made no movement to acknowledge her.

With a deep breath, Serena picked up her stride and approached the rocky ledge that peered just a few feet higher over the river's edge. Goku turned his head ever so slightly as he heard her approach, but once again returned his gaze to the rhythmic falling water. Serena kneeled upon the rock and the silence of nature covered the presence of the two visitors that invaded it. The wind carried the cool spray from the falls to her causing the small girl to bring her arms around herself for warmth.

"Goku," she whispered silently and breaking the silence for the first time. "Can I ask you a question?" Serena's question was greeted with nothing but the sound of the water. Serena wiped her eyes.

"Why?" She asked choking back a sob. "Why am I so important?" She demanded in a passionate fury. Goku's eyes widened and he turned to look at her incredulously. Her seat allowed the Princess to make direct eye contact with the much taller man.

"Don't they get it?" She demanded bringing a fist to her heart. "Don't _you _get it?" She flung her eyes away from his as he merely stared. "_I _already died here, _I_ already failed this world." She gritted her teeth to stop the tears. "And all anyone can say is how important I am, and how only I can save everyone and it's just not true! So tell me, why is all this war, hate, and pain worth saving _me_?" She turned once more to look at him and her face fell when she saw him turn his head and chuckle quietly.

"You know it's funny." He spoke, finally. "For the first time as long as I can remember I wasn't thinking about the well being of the Earth." He finished quietly. Serena wrinkled her nose in confusion as Goku approached closer to her seat.

"Serena," he began with a sad smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "the thought of losing you, well," Goku struggled as he was never a man of eloquent words. "When I think about you hurting in any way it takes the taste right out of food, and it steals the thrill of a fight with even the most worthy of opponent." Goku rested his large hands against the stone face and looked into Serena's eyes now streaming with tears.

"The love I feel for you touches all that's important to me, and," he sighed, "even though I know we can never be together, I'll always spend the rest of my days loving you because I know for certain that there will never be another." Goku plastered a grin on his face as Serena speechlessly held back her emotion. "Don't worry," he said softly, "even though I doubt its possible, this world needs you more than me. Everything is going to be ok." With one last smile, he turned to leave only to feel a light resistance clutch the front of his shirt. When he turned back to her she gripped the cloth between both of her small hands and pulled her mouth to his. Goku's eyes went wide and a blush crept across his face as the girl pressed her lips against the surprised warrior. When she pulled away a sob escaped her chest as she took in his astonished expression.

"I'm so sorry Goku!" She blurted and quickly rose to her feet. Turning, she briskly headed back toward where the others were camped when a flash interrupted her vision and she crashed into a solid body.

"Now Serena, that wasn't much of a kiss," he scolded teasingly while looking down at her tear stricken face. "You deserve much better." Before Serena had another moment to register her thoughts she felt her body lifted into the air and his soft lips brush against hers. The girl urgently wrapped her body around his and returned the deepened kiss under the stars and the faint light of the moon shining down on them. Eternity seemed to pass like this, in only the company of one and the other's tried and undying devotion.

The night ended, as every one eventually must, with the sun banishing the darkness away that had once befallen the land. Mina exited the capsule house frantically upon noticing Serena's absence, but before she could launch into full panic, a smile flew across her face. At the edge of the clearing stood Serena and Goku hand in hand as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"Well, well." Mina whispered to herself as she silently crept back into the capsule house.

There was no possible way the two could ever be together, if destiny and a dark future had anything to say about it, but right now what the future held didn't seem to matter.

"I guess we have one more dragonball to find." Serena said as she gripped more tightly onto Goku's hand. "I'm really not sure how I'm going to stop Chaos, but I have to try." She said resolutely. Goku smiled down to her.

"And I'll be by your side along the way." As he bent down to kiss her a loud cry alerted his senses. Serena gasped as an injured Piccolo crashed into the ground with a cough of blood.

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted as an evil cackling filled the air. Mina burst out of the capsule house with Larg alongside her.

"Goku!" Piccolo groaned. "Get them out of here!" He choked as a figure materialized before the onlookers. A laughing woman with long brown curls and amber eyes filled their line of sight. The tall woman wore a long black dress and her eyes pierced with pure hatred into Serenity.

"At last, I have the great displeasure of coming face to face with Zeus' illegitimate daughter." She sneered.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded as Mina approached Serena's side protectively. The woman nearly laughed as Piccolo's pained eyes strained toward his party.

"She's the God Hera, Goku, run! You can't defeat an immortal!" Piccolo gasped as the woman's heeled foot crushed into his midsection.

"The proper term is _Goddess_." Hera hissed. She flicked her wrist and suddenly Serena went flying back and was trapped into a prison that formed around her with strange, electromagnetic bars. "Oh you'll fight me Son Goku." Hera growled. "Or leave the girl; your choice." She grinned maniacally. The mighty warrior balled his hands into fists as his eyes lit up with rage.

"Immortal or not! If it's a fight you want; then it's a fight you'll get" He roared.

* * *

Sooo...after almost a YEAR of updating (I'm sorryyyy I'm going to finish this! and soon!) I have to THANK with the utmost of THANKS to: **Sesshy's Mistress, Kakarot, Failisse, xXAi EnmaXx, Moonlit Memories, drake202, minnieshon, Solaric Crystalice Sasaki, kitsune-miko-witch, Century Fighter, Lunalab, Cosmic-lover, Guardofliberty, Irish-kitten88**, **LindseyXz, Celebrien, **and **IceQueenBarbarien!**

I'm so sorry this took so long! Life has been so busy for me!

A lot of people have asked me about the Kai's from DBZ and honestly...I didn't have a plan for them...I'll try to work them in but with every crossover I guess you miss somethings with the amount of characters you have to include...but its an important thought and I'll try to address it!

Thanks for reading and your comments/reviews!

~Kochou-hime


	24. The Immortal Truth

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

The Immortal Truth

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

"Goku!" Serena cried out as she wrapped her fingers around the peculiar prison's bars that lit up and pulsed with a strange light. Keeping his eyes on the powerful Goddess, Goku carefully lifted the wounded Piccolo from the ground and carried him to where the Earth's future queen was trapped. Mina and Larg quickly followed behind as Hera chuckled darkly upon the small group. Setting the wounded Namekian on the grass, the Saiya-jinn immediately gripped onto the restraints of Serena's cell with both of his mighty fists and pulled hard. Goku grit his teeth in fury when the magical bars refused to budge under his incredible strength.

"Don't even bother trying to get her out!" Hera announced with a dark smirk, "No amount of strength or magic can break _my_ power!" Forlornly releasing his grip, Goku dared not look into Serena's teary gaze as he crouched down by Piccolo and looked to their small and black furred companion.

"Larg, do you have anything to heal Piccolo?" He asked. The strange rabbit-like creature gave a vigorous nod and upon the blue jewel of his forehead lighting up two small white beans appeared in the man's palm. "Senzu beans!" Goku exclaimed in wonder.

"Keep them both for yourself, Goku," Piccolo's labored voice ordered, suddenly. "If you're planning on doing what I think you're going to do you're going to need all the energy you can get. I would only slow you down." The green alien finished softly. Shaking his head, the spiky haired man shoved the bean into the otherworldly creature's mouth and he reluctantly chewed.

"I'm going to need you, friend," The well-trained fighter responded as the healed Piccolo sat up with a grunt. "Mina," he said as he looked toward the girl who had immediately transformed into Sailor Venus just moments before. "You and Piccolo should do everything you can to free Serena; I'll do my best to hold this woman off." Goku instructed as he came to his feet. Piccolo immediately sprang to a stand and let his hand fall heavily on the shorter man's turned shoulder.

"Goku, this is suicide! You can battle her with every attack you know, but eventually she'll prevail! Hera is a true immortal, she _cannot _die!" He protested and Goku responded with narrowed and determined eyes.

"Just because she's immortal doesn't mean she can't be stopped. I'll do everything I can; promise me you'll do the same!" Piccolo ground his teeth and pulled his hands into fists at his sides.

"I promise," he relented while sending his angry gaze to the ground.

"Are you finally ready? I was wondering how long you would prolong the inevitable!" The beautiful yet sinister Goddess taunted. "So what's it going to be? Abandon the half-breed or face your doom? I'll admit I could use someone like you if you were willing to devote your worship to me as your deity. You've bested all my other loyal servants, so you can take over their responsibilities." Hera grinned as she twirled a finger around one of her flowing brown locks of hair. Goku formed his hands into fists and let loose a furious growl.

"Serena is a person! And a much better and important one than you'll ever be!" The Saiya-jinn roared. Hera's mouth dropped open wide upon the insult. "I would never swear loyalty to someone like _you_. You enjoy hurting others even when they've done nothing wrong which makes you about as worthy of worshiping as the dirt on the ground!" Hera's eyes lit up in pure anger as she snarled toward the man.

"You are done for you filthy monkey!" The goddess roared and in an impossibly quick flash she landed a punch in Goku's gut that sent him hurling towards the sky.

"Goku!" Serena cried helplessly as she pulled against the bars containing her in vain. With a bellow escaping from his chest Piccolo gripped onto the bars and pulled with all of his might.

"If we can get Serena out of here we may be able to run and manage to hide from her. It's our only chance; none of us are even close to being a contender to a God!" Piccolo growled as he grit his teeth in frustration. Calling on her Love Chain, Sailor Venus wrapped the magical metallic substance around a bar of energy and whipped it toward her with a strong heave.

"Serena! Transform into Eternal Sailor Moon and maybe between the three of us our powers can help you escape!" Venus yelled with labored breathing as she continued to try and tear down the mystical cage. The heir to the Earth's throne squeezed her eyes shut as a few defeated tears escaped her eyes.

"I've already tried, at least ten times now. My broach and the crystal aren't responding! I don't know why; I don't understand!" Serena shouted, feeling utterly helpless. Sailor Venus' eyes briefly widened but she quickly focused them determinedly, there was no way she was giving up on the one who was both her Princess and her friend.

The Earth trembled as Goku's body plummeted into the ground, leaving a huge crater of dirt and rock from the impact of the Goddess's wicked elbow strike she brought down on him from the sky. The brunette immortal released a dark and impending chuckle as she hovered above her opponent, her back against the blue sky. The powerful but currently outmatched Saiya-jinn slowly came to his feet. His black gi was tattered in several places from being pounded into the Earth by the woman who had more incredible strength than he had expected. Although his face and arms were covered in dirt and a single trickle of blood escaped his mouth he still managed to brandish her a remarkable smirk.

"You look quite pleased for a man who's about to die," Hera taunted wickedly, "I'm quite disappointed in you so far. I thought you'd at least present a little bit of a challenge!" Her eyes suddenly widened and she hurriedly dodged a ki blast that had been flung up toward her.

"You're fast too!" Goku's voice rang deeply as he moved to wipe the red away from his mouth with his forearm, "almost as much as you are strong!" He grinned.

"Of course I am, you fool! I'm an immortal Goddess! The Queen of the Universe!" Hera's God-like voice echoed as the Earth seemed to fall quiet in her proclamation.

"Good for you," Goku replied scathingly, earning the woman's disbelieving eyes. "I think I've learned all I need to. The time for playing nice is over!" He thundered and fell deep into a fighting stance. Locking his fists out beside him he unleashed a throaty spirit yell as his hair flashed from black to bright gold. The thrill of an approaching battle blazed in his now green eyes when he released an even more forceful yell that seemed to shake the ground from the sound alone. Waves of raw energy zoomed into the airspace as the stalwart man's muscles visibly became larger and more swollen in bulk.

"Interesting," Hera commented to herself as she looked upon the man who was powering up with crossed arms.

Goku further changed his appearance as his bright blonde hair extended in spikes toward the ground. He grew taller and his muscularity continued to expand almost to the point where he stopped looking like a man at all. With angry fists grit tightly the Saiya-jinn commanded his last transformation with an ear shattering scream; his great power willing the rocks surrounding him to float from where they sat and spin wildly around him.

When the sound of his voice finally halted a cloud of dust billowed around his shadowed form. As the obscuring particles finally settled a man appearing completely different from the original Goku stood in his place. His familiar black spikes of hair had grown longer, the bottom locks trailing over his now bare shoulders. Goku's shirt, that had been unable to contain his incredibly larger upper body, lie in shreds of fabric on the ground where his skin was lined with a short and bright red fur that matched his equally crimson colored tail that swished proudly behind him. Excited and confident amber eyes met with the Goddess' own of similar hue. Hera looked in awe upon her opponent who had dramatically and overwhelming increased his power in a matter of seconds.

"Come on Hera," Goku's new and deeper voice rang invitingly, "Let's play." In a flurried flash Goku vanished from the Earth's floor and with ki blazing fists he launched them into once flying woman sending her crashing toward the ground. Stopping herself just before she hit the surface she looked up to him with eyes blazing in fury. Goku merely smirked down at her, letting loose a low chuckle. Growling, Hera lunged toward him, the two exchanging thunderous and injurious punches as they battled in the air.

And they carried on like this, battling furiously sharing equally powerful and damaging blows. Although Goku's physical and ki based attacks seemed to injure Hera, he was beginning to feel frustration when she quickly recovered from each barrage coming back to him with limitless energy. It was almost as if she could truly continue this fight forever. Even though Goku had unparalleled fighting stamina, he felt his energy waning as he landed on the ground panting heavily. Letting loose a surprised grunt, he suddenly found his arms grabbed by several branches of some trees behind him that were bending under Hera's God-like powers.

"You may be the only mortal who has ever fought a God like this," Hera's sultry voice rang as she landed on the ground several feet in front of him. "When Gods and Goddesses fight the battle can rage on for centuries, eons even because both are immortal in life and will always recover from their injuries." She taunted. "But _you, _even in your spectacular power are still only a mere mortal. You can't fight forever like I can Goku. So why don't you just give up now?" The Saiya-jinn's eyes flickered angrily and with a mighty thrust he splintered the wood that had attempted to contain him.

"Never," he hissed lowly and under his breath. But, unfortunately the dreadful woman was right. His body was aching in injuries and in severe need of more energy. Glancing briefly to where his companions were his heart fell when he saw they still weren't even close to being able to free the girl from the evil Goddess' trap. He really needed to consume the other senzu bean to keep up with Hera, but it was his last resort and he could not afford to lose. Pulling the energy reviving and healing bean from his pocket he put it into his mouth and crunched down hard.

"Ooh," Hera cooed as she gripped her fists, "it looks like we're going to have a second and final round from you. How entertaining." Goku glared toward her as he forcefully swallowed.

'I'm just going to have to do better this time,' The Saiya-jinn thought to himself as he looked once more toward the others. 'I won't let her get her hands on you, Serena...' As his head was turned, the Goddess launched toward him attacking so viciously that his body went hurling backward shattering trees as it moved.

"Serena! Move back as far as you can and duck down right now!" Piccolo bellowed. Immediately doing as instructed, the planted her body on the ground at the sight of several ki blasts barraging toward her. Covering her hands over her head, she finally lifted her eyes when the noisiness stopped and released a forlorn sigh when she saw the prison _still _hadn't budged. Sitting up and folding her arms around her knees she fought back tears while watching Sailor Venus scold Piccolo for endangering her with his attack and she felt her stomach lurch when she viewed the cackling Hera send Goku into the ground with a powerful punch. She was completely helpless to assist with anything as she was trapped and couldn't transform into Sailor Moon.

"Puu," Larg sounded sadly. Looking to her side she was shocked to see that the little black furred creature had crawled through the prison's bars to stand beside her seated form.

"Larg," Serena whispered, "Do you have anything that can help me get out of this cage?" She asked hopelessly. With a small sigh, the rabbit-like animal shook his head no. Banging her fists angrily against the prison's floor she failed to hold back a choked sob. "I wish more than anything I could help Goku!" At this statement, Larg began scurrying around her.

"Puu, PuuPuu, Puu!" He announced excitedly as he jumped up and down before her. Serena's eyes widened.

"Larg! Do you have something that can help Goku?" She asked in amazement. Nodding his head rapidly, he took a step back and the jewel on his forehead began to glow. Suddenly, a metallic and shining bow and arrow, gold in hue appeared gently on the ground beside her. Looking at it in wonder, Serena ran her fingers along the item that seemed to pulse in energy. Looking from the weapon, and past the bickering companions her eyes focused squarely on the beautiful yet horrible woman who loomed over the man she loved. Goku was slow to get up from the ground from Hera's last attack, but stood before the grinning woman in determination.

"Larg," Serena whispered as she grabbed a hold of the items. "Should I shoot Hera with the arrow?" The creature responded with a nod and a soft sound. "What if I miss? Do I only get one try?" Pausing for a moment to think, Larg answered again with a solemn nod. Taking in a deep breath, Serena stood and gingerly held the pointed arrow of gold against the slim bow.

The whole premise behind doing this seemed ridiculous. Goku was the most powerful person she had ever encountered, and he still hadn't been able to even slow her down. How was this tiny arrow at her fingers going to do anything? Letting out a slow and steadying breath Serena remembered Pi Li's lessons on shooting arrows and gently she let her eyelids flutter closed.

"What is that?" Piccolo asked gruffly as his mouth dropped open upon focusing his gaze on Serena. "Where did you get _that_?"

Clearing her mind of all other voices or sounds, the yellow haired girl focused on feeling all of the life energy around her. Within her mind's eye she saw everything: Larg sat looking up at her feet and Piccolo and Sailor Venus stared toward her as if she had gone mad. Further beyond them she clearly made out Goku in a transformed state she had never before seen, who appeared more than weathered from his battle with the heinous woman who stood grinning malevolently before him. Narrowing her attention upon the hell-bringing Goddess, she let the arrow fly praying that it could possibly do something, anything, miraculous to save her and her beloved friends.

"Isn't it time to give up yet monkey? If you beg perhaps I'll be merciful." Hera spoke snidely with a smirk. Just as Goku released snarl despite his injuries waning on his energy fast, a zipping sound caught his ears and he watched a flash of gold attack the woman's back. The Goddess flinched, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably as she tried in vain to reach behind to the center of her back.

"What was that? Did I just get stung?" Hera grumbled. The mighty Saiya-jinn narrowed his eyes upon noticing something different about his opponent. Her voice had changed, almost as if the majestic echo that followed her words had just mysteriously disappeared. The tormenting immortal seemed to change in appearance also, although the difference was only slightly noticeable as she had once been surrounded by a pale golden aura that had now disappeared.

"Goku!" Piccolo howled from where he stood away from him. "Hit her with all you have, _right now_!" Although the alien's words briefly confounded him, the level four Super Saiya-jinn began charging one of his most effective finishing maneuvers.

"Oh, what a-" Hera began to comment but her words fell dead when Goku launched forward and powered his Super Dragon Fist through the woman's middle. The energy of the golden dragon exploded around his arm, which exited through his adversary's back in a blinding light. The glimmer of life fled from Hera's eyes and as her mouth fell open in utter horror a tiny speck of gold fluttered forward from it and made Goku blink furiously when it came in contact with and irritated one of his eyes.

The Goddess probably older than time itself crumpled to the Earth's surface with a large and gaping hole through the middle of her. Timidly moving her fingers to the great injury she brought the blood soaked appendages to her face and studied them with subdued alarm.

"Blood?" was all she said before all remnants that was once her body disappeared into a pile of ashy colored dust. The strange and magical bars entrapping Serena abruptly vanished along with the Goddess leaving a bewildered group of heroes to look on in silence. Goku wasn't sure how he still held the strength to stand but he did so as he stared toward the ashes that ever so slightly began to blow away in the breeze. Serena was the first to approach him as she moved in a hurried run to the exhausted man.

"Goku," she spoke quietly, yet hopefully as she quickly assessed that although he looked different he didn't appear to have any life threatening injuries. He towered over her more than he did usually in this form, rivaling Piccolo's staggering height. Though she felt a bit of hesitance as he revealed a small smile while looking down at her with different colored eyes, she immediately launched into his red furred chest and embraced him. He returned the hug gently, but not before sneaking his soft tail around her waist in a possessive manner. Content in enjoying the other's emotional company, neither barely registered their other three companions approach.

"Is she really dead?" Mina asked in wonder as she too looked down to the heap of dust. "How is that even possible?"

"Serena," Piccolo said firmly enough to earn a perturbed glare from the Saiya-jinn. "_Where _did you get that arrow?" The Namekian finished gruffly.

"Larg gave it to me," The golden haired woman spoke wistfully, wanting nothing more than to stay lost in the other man's embrace. The tall green skinned man turned his eyes with a growl upon the small furry creature.

"Well?" He asked with piqued eye ridges, which sent Larg whimpering and clinging to Serena's leg for dear life. Pulling away from Goku, Serena looked to Piccolo.

"What role did that arrow play in Goku being able to defeat Hera? Do you know?" Serena inquired.

"It was almost as if she went through some sort of weird change when the arrow struck her. You saw it too, which is why you told me to attack hard, right?" The Saiya-jinn inquired just after he finally reverted to his non-powered up state. The Namekian sighed.

"Ares had told me a story a long time ago about an incident where the Cyclops was terrorizing the Earth: tearing down cities and eating people along the way." Piccolo began explaining, "Zeus had ordered him to stop but since the Cyclops was immortal he claimed he wasn't afraid of the God King and went on doing as he pleased. So to punish him, Zeus sacrificed a part of his own power to craft two arrows with the ability to take away immortality…" Serena's eyes widened as she listened to the alien's story. "He then gave them to Athena allowing her two chances to strike the creature, but because she was such an excellent marksmen she didn't need the second and the Cyclops was then able to be destroyed. What happened to the other arrow was unknown, which is why I can't help but be curious to how Larg here received it." Larg responded by shrugging his tiny shoulders which earned a furious growl from Piccolo.

"Well, to be honest I'm not so sure what to make of all this. But I think it may be time for us to go chat with Dende." Goku pointed out earning a nod from all parties.

"I agree," Piccolo said.

* * *

THANKS to: **Sesshy's Mistress, IceQueenBarbarien, drake202, LindseyXZ, Failisse, Moonlit Memories, Irish-kitten88, sleepy26, , GuardofLiberty, Venus914, ScarletEyezInfinit, LauraMicha, duo s luvergurl, devafiend, Cosmic-lover, Sakura Waldorf, Ground Spirit Minerva, **and **GSP224 **for reviewing last time.

First off…I gotta apologize I DID NOT intend to wait this long to update this...(I wouldn't be surprised if you've all given up on this!) But I will say I've made it my goal to FINISH this before this summer is up! Which is a pretty hefty goal, but I'm gonna try because it is well beyond time!

So Hera is dead, O.o, and it seems pretty convenient Serena learned to shoot arrows huh? All these kinds of coincidences are stacking up and may very well blow up at the end!

Til next time, I'd love to know what you thought!


	25. A Palace Made of Crystal

_My Place among the Gods_

Kochou-hime

A Palace Made of Crystal

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

After an incredibly tiresome journey of searching and braving the dangers of the Namekian wilderness, Bulma and her companions had finally achieved the goal of their mission. The blue haired genius couldn't help but don a relieved smile as she watched Pan settle the final magical orb next to its companions. Scanning her eyes over the small group that had reunited for the first time in a few days Bulma couldn't help but notice that one of the members seemed to be missing.

"Hey, uh, has anyone seen Darien around lately?" She inquired. Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes just prior to settling her attention on Sailor Pluto who released a nervous cough in response.

"Due to unforeseen complications it was necessary that I transport him back to Earth." The garnet-eyed woman explained softly.

"Damn that guy," Gohan grumbled with his mighty arms crossed before him. "He couldn't keep his cruel and ridiculous words about my dad to himself. I was close to losing it and just beating him to a pulp!"

"Well that's just fine with me!" Bulma spoke up without skipping a beat. "We've got everyone we need- now Zither." She turned with a smile to look down upon the young Namekian they had befriended on their journey. "I think we're ready to make our wish. If all goes well we'll only need to make just one so you can have the other two for helping us out!" Zither blushed furiously and knit his hands together before him.

"T-that won't be necessary Miss Bulma!" He spoke up urgently. Releasing his fingers, he raised his arms above the dragonballs that began to glow a lighter shade of orange upon the gesture.

"Arise, Porunga!" The small Namekian called. Upon the dragonballs glowing evermore furiously, the sky suddenly became several shades darker as a colossal green dragon materialized from the mystical objects and hovered within the air above.

"I am Porunga," The reptilian beast boomed to the amazement of the four Sailor Soldiers witnessing such an event for the first time. "I shall grant you three wishes. Make them _now_." Upon the command, Zither immediately sputtered forth the wish Bulma had asked him to make in his own native tongue: to bring back all of their friends who had been forced into the future by the demon Pan's magic. The mighty dragon's huge red eyes glowed brightly for a moment, but suddenly dulled.

"That wish cannot be granted." Porunga's voice growled through the atmosphere.

"Why?" Bulma demanded hysterically, the others appearing shocked as well as they looked hopelessly toward the beast above them.

"That wish is beyond my power."

* * *

For the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, Serena was finally reunited with Rei, Ami, and Lita upon their return to Dende's sky-built residence. After the girls greeted each other with tearful hugs and a brief account of their adventures in the time spent looking for the dragonballs, the entire group had reconvened at the large table within the palace where they had all met to plan their mission once before. Though Dende suggested they partake in Mr. Popo's prepared meal before discussing anything to do with their current situation, Vegeta was quick to demand answers with a bristled vehemence.

"Let me get this straight Kakarot," The Prince of the Saiya-jinn's growled. "You claim you were able to exterminate one of these immortal Gods and you expect me to _believe_ this?" He finished with clenched fists grinding into the table's surface.

"It's true," Piccolo spoke up from across the room, "Serena, Mina and I witnessed her defeat with our own eyes." Sitting back in his seat, Vegeta ground his teeth together in annoyance.

"How?" He demanded gutturally.

"With my dragon fist at ascension level four," Goku explained as he reached to intertwine his fingers with that of Serena's beneath the table. "But it wouldn't have been a finishing blow without Serena's help." He said with a soft smile and tossing his dark eyed gaze upon the blushing woman beside him. The two were seated close, legs almost touching and neither seemed to care or notice what anyone else thought about it.

"You're out of luck if you think you'll be destroying anymore Gods, Vegeta," Piccolo spoke up stiffly. "We were fortunate to have access to the last known tool to make a God mortal. Unless you're hiding more legendary arrows in that jewel of yours, Larg?" He questioned almost accusingly sending his coal eyes upon the black furry creature seated upon Serena's lap.

"Puu!" He protested with a violent shake of his head. Mirai sighed heavily from where he sat between Bra and Rei.

"Well, that will be a problem then. Hades is still free to attack and Chaos is out there also. I doubt either of them will take too kindly to Hera's destruction." Mirai said.

"Or," Trunks spoke expressively, clearly still perturbed at the presence of the other 'him', "we could just stick to the original plan and use the dragonballs to go back to the past and make sure none of us get killed in the first place!"

"That is what I believe to be the best course of action, in my opinion." Dende spoke up with earnest. Silence befell the group as all cast their eyes to the center of the table where the magical orbs sat peacefully with the exception of a noticeable absence. The four-star ball had still not been collected from its hidden location on the Earth.

"Though we hurried back here to inform Dende what had happened, I still haven't been getting a good reading on the last dragonball's location." Piccolo explained as he knit his eye ridges together while looking at the device's screen.

"Mind if I take a look?" Mirai requested and nodded when the Namekian tossed the object his way. Looking pensively upon the blinking lights the demi Saiya-jinn finally nodded after few moments.

"The dragonball isn't showing up on the screen along with the others because it's directly in the center crosshairs."

"Meaning?" Rei asked with an arched brow.

"Meaning that it is at the very center of our location." He continued to explain.

"What? You mean the last dragonball is actually somewhere within Dende's palace?" Lita spoke up sounding surprised.

"Not exactly. Dende's lookout is many, many miles above the ground. The dragonball is still on the Earth just directly below us."

"Dende," Mr. Popo interjected gently. "Perhaps I'm just imagining things but if I remember correctly hadn't you mentioned that there was a very important place directly beneath the lookout?" The Earth's guardian said nothing at first. He held his lips tightly together while staring toward his interlaced fingers resting on the table before him.

"Dende?" Serena questioned softly as her blue eyes settled worriedly on the Namekian.

"You are correct, Mr. Popo." Dende uttered suddenly, but failed to greet the man with his attention. Instead he focused his troubled black irises upon the Earth's future queen as a nervous bead of sweat traveled down the side of his face.

"Directly below this place is what is known to be the center of this planet's most protected land: the Crystal Palace- the home of the King and the late Queen and of course…" The guardian of the Earth trailed. "The young Princess as well."

Serena's face went pale as she stared toward the alien man seated across from her. Since she was a young teenager she had accepted the destiny that had been laid out before her and not once questioned that Darien would always be the knight in shining armor at her side. Never in a thousand years could she have fathomed that they could fall out of love with one another, or that a man like Goku could so magnificently change what was once her prophesized and utopian world. A chill traveled up her spine upon feeling the Saiya-jinn beside her firm his grip along her fingers. Since she had shared her feelings with Goku she hadn't had much time to consider what she would do upon having to face her estranged fiancé once more. Though she decided she'd be able to stand without regret if she should be forced to meet with the Earthly king; it was encountering the true contingent product of her foretold fate that made her insides wrench.

'_Rini...'_

* * *

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called outside on the Palace's terrace. Seated alone by one of the pillars appearing to be in an almost meditative state he grumbled audibly when the taller man came jogging toward him.

"What is it you low-class imbecile?" He snarled, snapping his brown eyes open to regard the other.

"I couldn't help but notice that you, Bra and Mirai all have your tails back. How'd that happen?" Goku asked whilst scratching the back of his head.

"That's not important," The Prince spoke curtly, not bothering to share any unnecessary details concerning his trip to Mercury. "What _is _important is that I can now again ascend to Super Saiya-jinn four, which will be quite useful for kicking your ass at my leisure _and _battling with any other Gods that may come looking for a fight."

"Good." Goku couldn't help but smirk at the prospect of fighting, but as quickly as it came it faded into a look of concern. "We're going to need you at the peak of your ability. I have a feeling in my gut that we haven't seen the last of the wrath of the Gods."

"Whatever," Vegeta responded dismissively with a wave of his hand. Turning his attention away from him, the Prince's dark gaze fell upon his supposed future wife strolling toward where Serena sat looking just over the edge of the lookout.

Rei's violet orbs flooded with concern as she approached the one she considered to be her closest friend as well as the person she had sworn to forever protect. Though she appeared more comfortable in a fresh change of clothes the Princess had her arms wrapped around her legs as she focused her blue eyes depressively toward the afternoon sky. She somehow knew without discussing it with her that guilt and fear was a plague attacking the young girl's heart. Assuming she had finally recognized her feelings for Goku, it was easy to deduct that Serena was distraught over the state of Rini's existence that'd had been previously in danger by the threat of Darien's untimely demise in the past.

"Hey," The dark haired girl spoke casually as she took a seat beside her. Serena paid her a forlorn smile just before turning her attention to the tiled ground. "Mina told me you've been having some trouble transforming. Did you get it figured out?" Serena shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's just the stress." The blonde answered. The two sat for several moments in silence. Rei searched for the words within to comfort her, but truly she hadn't any advice on how to deal with this situation. It just seemed so- wrong to encourage her friend to betray the true feelings of her heart for the sake of fulfilling what was to be her destiny, but it was far more complicated than that. They had all met and come to love the pink-haired Princess who, unfortunately, would never be born if Darien wasn't involved.

"Serena," Rei spoke her name softly and caught her saddened stare. "You don't have to go to retrieve the last dragonball. I'd be more than happy to go in your place." She offered genuinely. Serena smiled and leaned in to bring her dear friend into a hug.

"It's alright, Rei. I think this is something I have to do."

* * *

"So there's a princess in there, huh?" Trunks asked in wonder as he flew toward the Crystal Palace that was growing ever larger as he and his party came nearer. Turning his mischievous stare upon Serena where she was carried in Goku's arms, he grinned.

"Is she cute?" He inquired with a wink, but his face faulted when she only responded with a pensive frown. "I guess she is your future daughter. Sorry, maybe that was weird." The young Saiya-jinn said sheepishly.

"Save the nonsense for another day Trunks," Piccolo scolded from where he flew at his other side. "We're on a mission to get the last dragonball are you going to be helpful or not?"

"Yeah, geez, it was just a joke." He grumbled.

Goku briefly shifted to his eyes down to Serena and matched her frown. Like Rei, he had caught on as to what was upsetting her and having to meet the future versions of what was to be her family had only enhanced this. He, too, thought it may have been best for her to stay at the lookout but she had been absolutely insistent on going to inquire about the dragonball herself. He wanted to reassure her that it would all work out and that he'd help her find a way. Hell, they could use the dragonballs to wish Rini into existence and then she _really _wouldn't need Darien anymore at all. The Saiya-jinn's eyes narrowed as he turned once more to focus on landing before the great tower. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that he wasn't about to hand Serena back over to Darien, a man she no longer loved, just because fate had decreed he had to. That was _not _happening.

Immediately upon reaching the peculiar Palace's entrance, Serena hadn't even uttered a word before the guards had fallen to their knees before her.

"Queen Serenity!" They gasped in unison.

Upon overcoming the shock of seeing the Queen's posthumous return, the guards led the foursome hurriedly into the grand tower and into a room that appeared to be some sort of small library. From floor to ceiling the entire building appeared to be made of glass that was silvery gray in hue. Peering into the room from behind the guards, Serena's breath hitched upon catching a glimpse of bright pink hair within.

"Your m-majesty," The guard stuttered, still having not recovered from his surprise, "Y-you have visitors."

"Really?" A feminine voice asked calmly. "But my father has instructed me not to entertain any visitors while he's away."

"Well you might want to make an excep-" The guard's words were promptly cut off when Serena quickly burst past them and looked toward the source of the woman's voice with wide and glossy eyes.

"Rini!" The blonde cried in amazement. Near the top of one of the ladders along the bookshelf was a young woman appearing to be around Serena's age. Long locks of bubble gum-hued hair hung like streamers around her where they were styled in two cone-shaped buns atop her head. The Princess's mouth hung open dropping the book she held and sending it tumbling to the ground. Serena looked equally as astonished as tears begun to well within the other's widened red eyes.

"M-mother?" She choked. Before Serena had a chance to respond Rini leapt from the ladder and closed the distance between them with a crushing hug that almost sent the blonde toppling over.

"Rini!" Serena cried out hysterically as she wrapped her arms around the girl's white dress. Rini was taller than she was now, which wasn't so much of a feat considering the future Queen's very petite height. Pulling away from her, Rini leaned back to look into the other's tear stricken eyes. Putting a gentle hand on her face, she looked into Serena's gaze and her own eyes clouded in confusion.

"Serena?" She asked with somewhat of a frown. She lowered her blue eyes guiltily.

"Yes, Rini, I'm sor-"

"No!" The current Princess Serenity protested as her face brightened once more. "It's ok." She spoke, once again pulling Serena into a fierce hug. "You're still her."

Sometime later, the group had traveled into the Palace's receiving room where they all sat upon plush and silver lined sofas. Having calmed her emotions down, Serena with the help of the others carefully explained what had transpired that led to their being sent into the future.

"This is so incredible," Rini murmured as she passed her eyes over each one of them. "I remember all of you! Piccolo-" she smiled gracefully toward the green alien who appeared surprised by her attention. "I had only met you a few times but my mother would always speak so fondly of you in her stories. And Trunks-" the lavender haired youth blushed profusely when her lovely crimson colored eyes fell upon him. "It might sound strange but when I was a little girl I had the biggest crush on you!" She giggled, matching his flush when he let loose a string of unforeseen coughs. Turning to Goku, she paused. The Saiya-jinn shifted in his seat, wide-eyed when she paid him with a reverent smile.

"Goku," she spoke his name nostalgically, "I always looked up to you the most of all." The light danced in her eyes as they flooded with happy memories. "You were always so strong and noble. Funny too! You would always bring me gifts when you came to visit my mom. She always used to tell me how lucky she was to have a best friend like you." Serenity felt her chest tighten upon the words and Goku could only blink when Rini reached for a box beside her.

"You all are lucky I paid so close attention to the stories Goku used to tell me." The young Princess smirked as she slowly opened the lid to reveal its contents. "Because when I found this in the Palace gardens not too long ago, I knew it was precious." Before their eyes the four-star dragonball glowed back at them in all of its glory.

Walking with them toward the Palace's exit, Serena watched as Rini gave each of her comrades a loving hug, scrunching her nose at Trunks who looked quite flustered to be receiving it. Finally accepting the girl's embrace herself Serena tried to hold back her tears when the grown up girl paid to her a brave smile.

"Thank you, Rini," Serena smiled and walked toward Goku who gave her a half smile as they prepared to take off.

"Hey, meatball head!" The princess called to her right before they took to the sky. "I believe in you! I know Sailor Moon can stop all of this from happening. I'm sort of glad Dad wasn't here today," her words stung Serena's ears as she watched the girl's smile transform somewhat sadly. "I don't think he could handle seeing you and having to lose you once again. Save the world, for the both of us!"

"I will," Serena promised and kept her eyes focused on where the Princess was standing, long after she had become a speck in the distance.

When they arrived on the lookout, Serena could barely look at Goku once he set her gently to the ground. Trunks and Piccolo were quick to hurry off, leaving the two standing alone outside Dende's palace. The sun was beginning to set and the air was starting to become chilly at such a high altitude.

"Serena listen-" Goku broke the silence between them but paused when she looked up at him with tears streaking down her face. He wanted to embrace her, but his limbs became frozen upon catching a glimpse of the absolute heart-broken expression painted across her face.

"Goku," Serena sputtered his name while wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "I-I-" she stuttered unable to say the words. The great warrior felt his stomach wrench when she understood what she wanted to say without her ever articulating it. Seeing the Princess had affected him also. She was so elegant and strong. He understood now that chancing such a beautiful person's existence to magic was something he couldn't ever defend risking.

"I understand," was all he dispassionately replied. Turning his eyes away from her he held back his anger with a wince when her crying increased.

"I'm sorry, Goku!" She spoke quickly and turned on heel to escape as quickly as she could without running into the building toward the solace of her room.

* * *

"Dende!" Piccolo roared upon spotting him. The other Namekian looked up from where he sat at a table with an opened book before him.

"What is it, Piccolo?" Earth's guardian asked in surprise. "Were you able to retrieve the last dragonball?"

"I'm going to ask you something, and I don't care if it's revealing too much of the future because I want the absolute truth." The larger man growled.

"I'll do my best to answer," Dende reassured nervously.

"Now I'm not one to meddle within other people's business, but I can't handle seeing those two act miserable anymore." Piccolo announced as the other's eyes filled with a knowing glint.

"You're speaking of Goku…and Queen Serenity." Dende affirmed with a soft sigh.

"How did this happen? Has us coming here affected destiny that much? They were just friends here. How can that be?" The Namekian demanded.

"Piccolo," Dende began as he stood from his seat to directly meet the other's gaze. "I hate to be the bearer of such news, but what was supposed to happen in the past has already changed even before you and the others arrived here."

"How?" He responded with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Before Serena became Queen Serenity the world went through a period of cleansing. All of the people and creatures within it were put into a sleep that would last one thousand years, including me." Dende began. "Only one person was not put to rest and that was Serena herself as she was charged with the duty of protecting the world from any outside attack. During this time she was able to utilize all of the Universe's elements of magical power as Sailor Cosmos." Piccolo listened intently as the other suddenly narrowed his gaze.

"Sometime during that period is when Goku returned to the Earth. From what I was told they instantly became friends and he helped her protect it where she otherwise would have been alone for an unfathomable amount of time. But as you can see, somehow, Goku returned to the Earth earlier than he was destined to and yet they still managed to meet even with a world full of people." Piccolo's mouth hung open as his expression dead panned upon the other. Taking a moment to think, he snapped his mouth closed and hardened his stare on the other.

"So you're telling me that those two were the only beings awake on this entire Earth and she _still _married the current King after everyone woke up?" Dende nodded slowly.

"They were married the very next day."

* * *

Firstly, THANK YOU to: **, LindseyXZ, drake202, Cosmic-lover, duo s luvergirl, Sakura Waldorf, GSP224, minnieshon, .Pride818, Failisse, sntsbueno, Selene O' Hera, General Warthog, IceQueenBarbarien, GuardofLiberty, Kissing Cannibals, Lord Mortensen, Antoinette Castellan, GokuUsagiLover123, and minnieshon** (again! ) for reviewing!

*Dodges Rotten Tomatoes* I know, I know. I'm not worthy of your reviews so I thank you for them even more. This story *should* be complete. I swear if I could just sit and write fanfiction all day I would so do it but arg…not to mention that I had to watch some DBZ to get myself back into the *muse* of this story which is a different issue entirely! I'm dedicated to finishing this story this year! I mean…believe it or not we only have 2-3 more chapters so I will make it a point to hunker down and get you guys a conclusion!

I keep dropping all these little hints of things and pretty much everything is going to come together in the next chapter so stay tuned! I will update as soon as possible! Thank you all so much again!

Kochou-hime


	26. Always a Choice

_My Place among the Gods_

El3v3n

Always a Choice

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**[Special A.N: This chapter is dedicated to the fabulous "Girls-Next-Door" see note at end of chapter!]**

* * *

"That wish is beyond my power." Shenlong's monstrous voice boomed. Everyone's faces fell, with exception of the four Sailor Soldiers who were still frozen in awe at the gigantic and green skinned dragon hovering in the sky above.

"What?" Vegeta bellowed. "How is that possible?"

"This is indeed a surprise." Dende spoke up, looking to Goku before turning back to the great horned dragon. "Pan's abilities are indeed legendary, but surely there must be some way to negate what he's done since your power has trespassed fate in the past, oh mighty Shenlong!"

"As I said," The dragon rumbled grumpily. "Your wish is beyond my power! If you have no wish, then I will just take my leave!"

"Hold on, Shenlong," Goku called to the dragon. "We need a little more time to work out our wish. Can we call on you later?" With a heavy sigh, the legendary being disappeared and the glowing dragon balls returned to their normal appearance.

"So we can't return to the past? What are we going to do now?" Lita shook from her stupor worriedly. Before anyone could respond the sound of rapid footsteps came hurdling toward them. Bra came to halt, panting heavily with eyes wide.

"What's up Bra?" Trunks asked his sibling. "You guys didn't miss much, Shenlong couldn't grant our wish. Where's Serena?" Goku felt his stomach wrench apprehensively when the half Saiya-jinn sucked in a panicked breath.

"S-she's not in her room!" Bra mustered. "I've looked everywhere and I can't sense her. She's gone!"

* * *

Keeping her blue-eyed stare focused on the sky ahead, Serena had her arms locked around Larg as they zipped through the sky. When Nimbus had come tapping on her window she had welcomed the magical cloud, wanting more than anything to escape her worries for just a little while. Running her fingers along the soft fur of his belly, she turned her gaze serenely upon the small creature. Peculiarly, his black eyes were open and downtrodden. She couldn't recall a time where she had seen the normally happy rabbit more depressed. Perhaps her sorrows were affecting him too, and that just wasn't fair.

"The sky and clouds are really beautiful, aren't they Larg?" Serena asked him softly. The sun was beginning to set, filling the blue vastness with a multitude of oranges and reds. To her surprise Larg didn't answer her. Frowning deeply, Serena turned to look back at her trailing blonde locks only to see that Dende's lookout was no longer in sight.

"Hey Nimbus," Serena called to the cloud carrying both she and the magical animal on her lap. "We shouldn't stray too far, maybe we should go back now?" But Goku's flying cloud didn't turn around. To her horror it took an immediate nose dive and quickly went plummeting toward the Earth.

"Nimbus!" She shrieked, and fumbled desperately to touch the brooch on her chest. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Just as before, her transformation failed. Screaming the incantation several more times, even trying a few old ones, she closed her eyes tightly, grabbing onto Larg and holding him protectively against her.

"Just hold on, Larg!"

Fully expecting to have gone crashing into the ground, Serena was surprised when her fall was short. Hitting the rocky terrain below with an _oof_, she was surprisingly uninjured despite having been so high up in the sky. Noticing Larg was no longer in her arms, she frantically scrambled to her knees, not caring if they were scraped in the process.

"Larg!" She called out raggedly, and gasped when she saw him. He stood like he normally did on his hind legs, but his ears were hanging low over his forehead and his shoulders were slumped.

"Are you alright?" She could barely see him in the foggy and pitch blackness surrounding them. He didn't make a sound.

"Answer me!" She screeched, the beginnings of tears forming at the corner of her eyes. A chilling laugh came as a reply. Whipping her head to the sound, Serena gaped when she saw what she believed to be Nimbus, take on the form of a villain she recognized.

"_You_," She muttered. A foreign rage built up in her chest. The demon who went by the name Pan, merely chuckled at her glare.

"And so we meet again, Serenity." The faun remarked darkly, briefly shifting his gaze to Larg. "Don't look so depressed my friend," he spoke not earning the other's eyes. "You've done well." Serenity felt her insides clench on the words and turned to the creature with deep hurt in her gaze.

"L-larg?" She asked disbelievingly. The rabbit-like demon turned away from her, unable to meet her eyes.

"I guess I really am a fool." She spoke again, looking forlornly toward the looming demon. His small black eyes looked dispassionately upon her, but it was the throaty chuckle from behind him that caught her attention.

"A fool, indeed." The voice replied coldly. "A single girl - a half-breed - thinking she can take on the Gods and win? What a preposterous idea." Out of the shadows with several other frightening creatures standing beyond him, was a man, but his features suggested he was far from normal. Pale gray skin and glowing red eyes, he swiped away a few strands of stringy black hair from his face before stopping alongside Pan.

Wordlessly, Pan dipped down and barely missed touching the girl with his large goat-like horns. Without any semblance of gentleness he tore the brooch from the front of her shirt and turned back to the newcomer.

"No!" Serena protested, but her hands failed to reach him, and she crumbled helplessly to the dark and cold floor. She was truly and utterly powerless.

"The Crystal, as requested, Lord Hades," The faun said with a bow of his head. Snatching the trinket from the other's crooked fingers, he quickly reached past and twisted the material, plucking a purely white crystal from its center and tossing the rest of the article to the ground like trash. Watching the magical item hit the ground with a clang; Serena could no longer hold back the tears escaping her eyes.

"To think such a small item could hold such power." The once God of the Underworld grinned. "And I will use that power, to take it all away from Zeus!" He leered toward Serena, enclosing the powerful jewel within his fist. "I suppose I should be thanking you. You and your little friends took care of Hera for me. She was quite the bother, and to think she expected me to share the Universe's power with her - the rejected wife of my brother! What trash." His laugh made the fallen heroine's blood run cold. "She wanted nothing more than to see you dead, again, though." Lifting a finger, the God pointed it threateningly at the girl. "So, I suppose I could at least pay her that respect-"

"Lord Hades," Pan spoke up, taking another shallow bow before stepping between he and the gaping Serena. "As agreed upon before, the Crystal is yours, but the life of the girl…belongs to Chaos." Throwing his head back, Hades laughed heartily.

"You fool," The dark God grinned, the majestic echo in his voice lost in its harshness, "Now that I've been handed the key to limitless power do you really think Chaos is a threat to me any longer? There is no reason to heed any of his demands."

"The reason is in your words, your Godliness," the ram-like creature twisted his hands before him. "The key you have, but the power, you have not…_yet_." Snarling, Hades cursed something about fauns under his breath before plastering on a wicked smile.

"Take your pound of flesh then," he said, flicking his hateful eyes to Serena. "But her execution will have to wait, as I've already enlisted Chaos' assistance in taking care of these _pests_." Serena's stomach tumbled.

'Pests?' She thought to herself. 'He must be talking about Goku…the girls and all the others!'

"Don't!" Serena protested, but fell silent as the air converged icily around her when the former Lord of the Underworld snarled.

"Silence, girl!" He seethed, holding the crystal before him between his fingers. "The divine may run through your veins but your importance to this Universe will soon be no more." His lips pulled into a deep smirk. "After I destroy your friends I will take Zeus' power and finally be rid of him…be rid of all of them!" He grit his teeth, but his heated expression quickly cooled. "If you manage to survive long enough, you may be able to witness my return," he continued, walking away from her into the foggy darkness. "Because when I do, I will be the most powerful God this world has ever known." His voice faded along with his body into the nothingness.

Tears flooded Serena's face as she looked down to her hands sprawled helplessly against the ground. There had been a lot of things in her life she had wanted to do, and most of them hadn't a thing to do with being Queen of the World. There was so much of the world she hadn't seen, so many simple things she had wanted to experience. Hell, she still hadn't managed to finally beat the last few levels of her beloved arcade game, Sailor V.

But now, when it seemed certain she had come to the very end of her young life, she didn't think of any of those things. The only feelings that prevailed were horror, and regret. Her dearest friends, her future daughter, and the man she'd come to love with all of her being were going to die.

And it was utterly and entirely because of her failure. They may have sworn to always protect her, but in the end it was she who failed to protect the ones she loved the most.

Suddenly, a string of whispers erupted around the underground cavern, a few of them brushing past Serena's ears.

"What do we do now?"

"He's going to destroy Master when he's done with Zeus!"

"_What do we do?_"

A glimmer of resolve flashed within Serena's eyes, and with an unknown strength she bravely lifted her eyes toward the faun who loomed before her.

"Why are you doing this?" She implored passionately. "It's clear Hades doesn't want any more competition and plans to be rid of Chaos. If we worked together, we could defeat him!" Pan narrowed his eyes in response.

"We demons are loyal to Lord Chaos, a quality you seem to know little about." He explained coldly. "The Gods all saw us as ugly, horrid creatures – a failure compared to all the other beings created in their image and so they banished us within an alternate dimension away from the sun." Serena frowned upon the other's words. "Only Chaos has treated us as something other than monsters and not only as subjects, but as friends. He alone granted us access to the world we had been exiled from, only to be feared and hated by those like _you_." Serena recoiled from the sting of his words, but pursed her lips determinedly.

"I don't hate you," she responded, "you, or _anyone_!" Movement caught Serena's peripheral vision. The once slumping Larg perked his ears and turned to face her, but she kept her eyes unwavering on the now chuckling Pan.

"Is that so?" He questioned sarcastically, "And what of all those demons you've cut down, your majesty?" He frowned. "Slayed – _in the name of the Moon_. Did you feel no _hate_ or fear of them?" The ram-like demon snarled the Sailor Soldier's patent phrase. Ignoring the pain of her scraped knees and palms, Serena slowly came to her feet. The memory of many of those creatures she knew to be Negaverse monsters – lemures; flashed before her. She looked boldly toward the creature that towered over her short stature.

"I'll never understand why Chaos wants so badly to destroy the Universe." She spoke unshakably, narrowing her great blue eyes though she could barely see the enemy before her in the darkness. "But I'll always be standing between those who can't defend themselves and whoever was sent to hurt them. And I have to ask -" Serena frowned. "If Chaos really cared about all of you so dearly, why did he send his _friends _out to do his dirty work? If he would have come to destroy me himself all those years ago when I was just a scared fourteen-year old, I surely would have lost."

"What gave you the impression he had sent us?" Pan clarified after a few moments of silence. Serena took a step backward, gaping in shock at the strange creature's words.

"Who…then, why?" She stuttered and he pressed forward.

"What if I were to tell you, that _you_ are more dangerous to Chaos than Hades will ever be?" Serena took another step backward and gripped her hands to fists at her sides.

"That isn't true! I've never sought out to harm anyone!" She protested, anger and confusion conquering her expression.

"Does it really upset you so much to hear the truth?" The faun queried mockingly. "Or is this your way of mourning the loss of your perfect world?" Serena began to tremble in ire to his taunting.

"You don't understand!" She argued, "And believe me…it isn't all that perfect."

"Oh but I do," he countered closing the space between them with a few short steps. "And it is, isn't it? At least, that's how you had intended it to be."

"Me? W-what do you mean? I don't understand." Her voice quivered.

"I suppose it might be difficult to rationalize thoughts you haven't yet had. So, allow me to help you." He continued. "When you used the crystal to cleanse the world of its hate, greed, war and death, what had you hoped for?" He paused for a moment, as if he truly expected her to answer.

"Puu…" A familiar noise sounded from beside her feet. Serena flicked her eyes downward to see Larg looking up to her sadly with his ears hanging low around his furry face.

"You had, of course, hoped for a Utopia," Pan answered his own question as it was a matter of fact, catching her attention once more. "Fate had chosen you to keep the most powerful talisman in the Universe – the Silver Crystal granted your one most sincere and selfless wish: to restore the Planet Kingdoms of the once great Silver Millennium in the image of your mother's peaceful dream…but it came with a price." Serena opened her moth to speak but paused when he looked upon her darkly.

"When world awoke from its slumber it was truly perfect," Pan mused and began to pace in a semicircle around her. "Not a soul became sick or distraught. No one aged or died. The children conceived before the cleanse were born but never grew old and in fact, just about nothing changed at all…as is the consequence of a Universe without Chaos."

His words hit her like a strike to the face. Her stomach dropped and the moisture in her eyes burned like fire.

"Chaos was the price of my wish." She affirmed softly, looking joylessly toward the creature shrouded by darkness. But suddenly, her eyes widened.

"But you all…"

"Were still here. You and the Saiya-jinn Goku made sure those of us who couldn't be cleansed didn't interfere with the Earth's slumber." Pan finished her sentence. "With Chaos gone the fate of the Universe had been set in stone without interference and you were free to live your beautiful dream. That is until, the jealous one interfered..."

'My beautiful dream…" Serena thought to herself, and remembered the image of her and Darien with Rini standing together in front of the Crystal Palace as King and Queen. But it had never had been her _dream_, it was never given a chance to be. It had been presented to her instead as what was to be…her _fate_. Knitting her eyebrows she looked imploringly upon the faun.

"Who interfered?"

"Does it matter?" Pan asked harshly. "That reality has come to its end. Hades possesses the crystal, and we possess you. So I will ask you again," he growled. "Are you saddened now to learn what you destroyed or do you merely mourn the loss of your beautiful dream?"

"This is not and was never my dream!" Serena screeched passionately into the deadened air surrounding her.

"Then why did you choose this path?" Pan demanded.

"I was never given the choice, it was my fate!" She bellowed from the depth of her lungs.

"No!" Pan roared. "There is _always _a choice!" With his words still ringing in her ears, she felt a sudden twinge of familiarity she couldn't quite place. Almost like déjà vu; a conversation she had already had in the past. The whispers she'd heard earlier returned, louder this time and one by one torch lit flames appeared in the cavern surrounding and above her. Looking amongst them she saw the eyes and faces of hundreds, maybe thousands of demons, every shape and size, looking in awe from where they hid in the darkness.

"I won't argue against desiring a world without pain," Pan gained her attention, speaking more gently than he had previously. "But a star must die for new worlds to born and a child who never stumbles will never grow." She stared into his face now illuminated by the flickering fires filling the cavern. His face was barely humanoid but his dark black eyes looked softly upon her and were emblazoned with emotion.

"Only in an unpredictable world can meeting a single person change _everything_." He continued. Serena felt tears began to well in her eyes as she thought of Goku and how he had not so subtly changed her entire world.

"And only in a world with _Chaos_, does one hold the power to _choose_."

'_There is always a choice!' _Quickly wiping her eyes Serena was attacked with that same familiar feeling. And before her mind's eye she saw the face of the person who had spoken those words to her first with heat behind his dark, black eyes…

"Pi Li?" Serena asked softly of the faun who stood before her.

"Puu! Puu Puu, Puu!" Larg bounced around Serena excitedly. Snapping her eyes away from the tiny demon she looked to Pan incredulously.

"It is true that I not only sent you and your comrades into the future. I did disguise myself in order to teach you to use Zeus' arrow and sent Larg to accompany you. But that's not all." Serena's eyes widened as the faun cleared his throat. "It was I who searched the depths of hell to retrieve the arrow Athena discarded…and it was I who traveled to plead with Shenlong and convince him to allow Goku back on Earth, many years earlier than he was due." Serena felt her skin erupt into chills as she deadpanned upon the man's words. Her face contorted in confusion.

Was he…trying to help her? Wasn't she…his enemy?

"Why?" She choked. As soon as the question escaped her lips the whispers picked up once more.

"While you pose the greatest threat to Chaos as the wielder of the Silver Crystal-" he paused, "Only you possess the power to save him."

"Hades," Serena's thoughts drifted back to the wicked mad she'd witnessed earlier.

"He's manipulated Chaos to the point where he's lost sight of what's important. He truly believes Hades cares for him and wishes to protect him, the titans, and all of us demons from the other Gods by destroying them. If he is able to extract Zeus' power, where he and the other Gods are all trapped within Tartarus, it would be well within his power to destroy Zeus, your mother, and the rest of your companions with ease." Pan explained quickly. Sucking in a panicked breath, Serena quickly let it loose in exasperation.

"But you let Hades take the Crystal." She pointed out. "Without it…I truly am powerless to do anything."

"Puu!" Larg voiced again, hopping furiously in an effort to gain Serena's attention. When she looked down at him she blinked as the blue jewel on his forehead began to glow. Before her eyes and suspended in a stream of light was the spinning and sparkling Silver Crystal.

"Things are not always what they seem." Pan explained with a twinkle in his dark eyes. She watched incredulously as the jewel floated down toward her damaged broach and found its home in its center. The moment it came in contact with the metal it began to change, reforming itself into a different shape. It became a purely white sheened heart with multi-colored wings protruding from the sides. She picked it up gently and fastened it to the front of her dress, looking in amazement toward Larg who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You stole the crystal, didn't you? That's why I wasn't able to transform!" She scolded and Larg squeaked nervously, running to hide behind Pan's leg, peering from just behind.

"You need to leave immediately." The faun ordered, pointing beyond her. Turning to look, Serena spotted a portal spilling light into the cavern.

"Hades and Chaos have already engaged your comrades in battle by now. With the Crystal you have the ability to lock Hades away in Tartarus, but you must protect yourself at all costs. The moment he sees you transformed he'll know the Crystal he has currently is a fake." Turning in panic toward the portal at the mention of her friends in danger, Serena suddenly stopped and whipped back around to face the faun.

"You told me only I have the power to save Chaos," She spoke, her silhouette illuminated before the swirling portal. "Is it possible to have a world without pain…and the power to choose?"

"Chaos isn't always beautiful." Pan answered smiling wryly, "though he is older than the Gods themselves, he is like a child and there are many things he doesn't understand. Make him understand, Future Queen Serenity." He spoke her title regally. "We're all counting on you." Giving him a quick nod, Serena burst through the portal. Right before it closed behind her a wailing, demon rabbit went running through it after her.

* * *

**Thank you to: Sakura Waldorf, drake202, LindseyXZ, IceQueenBarbarien, duo s luvergurl, twilightserius, Cosmic-lover, General Warthog, Princess Moonie of the moon, Andysteve1311, devafiend, GSP224, RyanneEve4090, CosmosAngel (X2!), twighlightrocks100, Crispywheat, Eclipsian Maiden, Guest, KicaCris, Girls-Next-Door (X a lot!), ladychris07, aljnaz, Guest, C-Anon, **and **Saiyajin-Neko **for reviewing last time! So I took another billion years to update this…100% because I'm busy and pulling my hair out trying to graduate grad school but you can all thank **Girls-Next-Door **for rescuing my muse!

_**This chapter is dedicated to Girls-Next-Door for the fabulous and beautiful fan art she so wonderfully did for this story! It inspired me so much that I really focused on getting this chapter out this weekend! Everyone should go see it and comment! I made one of her works the cover for this story and the rest can be seen on her deviantart page [girls-next-door . deviantart . com] (no spaces)  
**_

So this chapter is kind of like my… "Big twist" XD. How many of you saw that coming?! I'm not very good at being "mysterious" or "sneaky" in my writing but I did drop little hints that this was going to happened with all the coincidences stacking up. Particularly, chapter 19 contained a lot of foreshadowing for what happened here. I'm sorry there wasn't any direct Usagi/Goku in this, but you can bet your lunch money that will be the focus!

I'll update this chapter as soon as I can, thank you to ALL OF YOU, and check out "Girls-Next-Door" and thank her with some nice comments on her works of art (She also has her own Usagi/Goku project going on and you should all check it out if you haven't already!)

Thanks a million for reading and reviewing! (Please review, ;.;)

[Note 2: starting next time I'm going to start responding to people in the text rather than PM – I'm never sure if people are annoyed or not when I send them PMs and I don't want to bug people so we're going to give that a try. So if you have any questions put them in your review ^^]

~El3v3n


	27. More

_My Place among the Gods_

El3v3n

More

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

"Serena!" Mina called frantically as she tore through the girl's adopted room.

"She isn't in here," Piccolo spoke from the doorway as Mina whisked around frantically. "Though your ki signatures are small I can't sense hers anywhere."

Goku scanned his eyes around the room, looking for any signs or clues for where she might have gone. Gripping his hands into tight fists he gritted his teeth upon recalling the memory of her sorrowed face just before she disappeared into the building. He should have followed her – tried to talk to her and reassure her that it would all turn out ok.

The only problem was that he didn't believe it himself. It was one thing if she _wanted_ a future with Darien but she had not so subtly expressed that not to be the case. He felt absolutely powerless in this situation, a feeling very foreign to the seasoned warrior. There was absolutely nothing he could do to fix what had been destined for her, and now the situation had only become worse. The lovely Moon warrior was missing, without a trace or explanation to her disappearance. Lifting his eyes from the floor, he looked toward Rei who stood silently at the bedroom's closed window, running her fingers along the sheer curtains.

"I'm sensing something strange." She explained, narrowing her violet eyes in thought.

"This room is several floors high and as far as I've seen, Serena can't fly." Piccolo grumbled.

"I know, but it's just-" the rest of Rei's comment was lost to Goku's attention as he was suddenly overwhelmed by a dark and ominous feeling. Without taking a moment to contemplate he rushed to the window and yanked Rei away just in time to hear the glass shatter and the walls crumbling down around them.

Along with the ear-splintering sounds of rocks crashing together and the screeches of twisting metal, Mina was suddenly hit with the sensation of vertigo. Kicking her feet in an attempt to run away she fell backward, but peculiarly didn't hit her back. Jerking her body to look below her she noticed the floor was moving and rapidly falling from its home miles high in the sky. Voicing a scream she reached frantically for her Venus tool, only to have her hand grasped firmly by another.

"Mina!" Piccolo yelled to her as she looked up toward his figure just barely visible within the falling debris. Flexing his arm, he yanked the small girl against him and together they went barreling toward the Earth below. Landing on his feet he leaned over and shielded her from the falling debris that went crashing against his body.

She wailed against his chest as the deafening sounds of destruction erupted around them. Piccolo tightened his arms around her, neither grunting nor bending beneath the wreckage pelting his back. When the violent noises finally ended, he pulled away from her and placed his large hand against her face.

"Mina!" He shouted her name urgently. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" The towering alien asked with terror staining his features. Squinting her eyes, she studied his expression in a dizzied haze.

For a just moment, within the floating and settling dust surrounding them she felt like the most important person in the world. Piccolo's black eyes were widened in utter fear. He had just rescued her from certain death and yet he seemed obsessively concerned with her safety. The evolution of their peculiar friendship played through her thoughts like a roll of film running silently through a projector.

She almost laughed in her delirium, knowing she had reached new heights in testing the giant Namekian's patience. But there was something different in his gaze that mirrored only glimpses in her memory. His rare smiles shared with her suddenly seemed more poignant and memorable. And that was when she realized how much she had changed since being tossed into the thick of the twist and turns in this adventure.

The girl famous for wooing the best of the eligible bachelors in Tokyo was now seeing a man only for who he was and how he made her feel. Piccolo blinked when her eyes suddenly fell half-lidded.

"Piccolo?" She asked softly. Completely unsure of how to respond to her, Piccolo's jaw hung open just before a wicked laugh commanded both of their pairs of eyes.

Setting the startled Rei on her feet, Goku quickly scanned the area confirming that all the others had made it to the ground safely. Passing his eyes over the wreckage that used to be Kami's lookout, he turned his glower toward the laughter and tensed upon seeing a man seated within a towering black throne. The crystal palace was undamaged as it gleamed in the near distance, but the huge and ominous pulpit occupied by an evil God dwarfed its once majestic presence.

Pulling his thin lips into a cruel smile, Hades held up one of his hands, revealing a luminous crystal between his fingers. From the corner of Goku's eye he watched Rei balk at the sight.

"The silver crystal!" She screamed with visible panic overtaking her features. "Impossible!" Goku's eyes darkened as he growled and snapped his attention to fully regard the man on the throne.

"Where is Serena?" He bellowed, his booming voice sending tremors below his feet.

"Alive and well, but that is soon to be remedied I assure you, right after I'm rid of you and the rest of these pests." The former God of the Underworld replied snidely. Goku grunted angrily in reply, gripping his hands into deadly fists.

Rei took a step backward when the full Saiya-jinn suddenly became engulfed in a beacon of pulsing light. Suddenly, she felt her waist yanked backward and she turned to see herself airborne and under Vegeta's muscled arm. His coal eyes were hard upon her when they landed a safe distance away, right before he turned them back onto Goku.

"What are you doing?" Rei demanded, the beginnings of tears beginning to glaze her eyes. "They have Serena! We have to do something!" No sooner had the words left her mouth did she lose her footing as the ground began to violently quake. Falling into the Prince's arms, he lifted her and sprang for the sky.

"Imbecile, he'll always let his emotions get the better of him." Vegeta growled silently, shifting his attention back to Rei who clung to him for dear life as she looked in horror upon the vortex of power that had once been simply a man. "Just hold on!" He barked toward her, "in a moment we'll get to see what Kakarot is truly made of."

The wreckage of the lookout began fragmenting into smaller pieces as Goku's brilliant aura grew and shattered everything it touched. Just over the sounds of crumbling rock and the splintering of fissures in the ground below was the soul piercing shriek of his angry howls that silenced every murmur of life on looking the phenomena of his power.

"Dad!" Goten flew looking backward with Ami in his arms where Bra, Mirai, Trunks and Lita were alongside him. "What are you doing?" He whispered to himself in awe.

Suddenly the rocking Earth stilled and the remnants that had become dislodged and hovering came crashing back down in a cloud of dust. When the particles settled, only the form of the world's most legendary fighter stood fiercely on a small terrace of unbroken ground. Hades eyes were narrowed angrily as he now hovered in the air – his created throne in shards.

"Hades!" Goku roared with his amber eyes glowing and full of hate. "I will end you!" He promised, challenging the heavens in his fourth and most powerful form.

"Monkey!" The dark God hissed, willing the skies to become overtaken with black and foreboding clouds. "You have forgotten yourself ! You are merely a creature built in my image – an imperfect version of that which is truly divine! Perhaps you think that taking down an immortal has made you one of us, but you misunderstand…" His majestic voice boomed through the skies. "I am not _weak _like Hera, but the true ruler of this universe!"

Whipping his angered red eyes, the black-haired deity focused upon a boy hovering behind him. Dressed in green robes with long brown bangs covering his eyes, he stood with his hands clasped before him and looked pleadingly toward the infuriated man.

"Chaos," he spoke, "Even after their savior has failed in destroying you - these subjects are still insolent and refuse to worship their lord properly." Chaos nodded solemnly.

"Destroy them," Hades ordered as he clasped the crystal within his palm. "In the meantime, I will take _everything _from Zeus." He laughed diabolically and disappeared through a dimensional tear.

"Hades!" Goku protested heatedly from the ground and launched into the air to follow him, when he was halted by the opening of a portal where a towering demonic monster exited.

* * *

Tearing through the heavily wooded forest, the air mauled Serena's lungs as she ran as quickly as her aching legs would take her. She had watched helplessly as Kami's lookout had fallen from the sky and felt the ground tremor from the impact. Even now that she was impossibly far away she could hear the sounds of explosions and screams in the distance.

But she could only run as fast as her human legs could take her.

Serena yelped when her arm brushed against the rough surface of a tree and scraped the tender skin. Wincing, she covered her hand over the bleeding and kept on moving forward. Her eyes were raw with determination, but her body had begun failing her. The brave girl's tired limbs were running on spirit alone. Though her legs were moving they had gone from pained to numb in what seemed like moments. Against her will the wobbly appendages gave out beneath her and she went tumbling to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Puu!" Larg rushed to her side, looking exhausted himself as the two had ran dodging rocks and trees for what seemed like hours. Ripping her broach from the front of her clothing, she barely gathered the energy to roll onto her stomach.

"Moon eternal, make up!" She screamed at the article. "Moon eternal, make…up!" Frustrated tears flooded her cheeks as she looked powerlessly upon the non-responsive tool. "Why isn't this working?" She screeched into the empty forest – not a soul perceiving her words beside the demon rabbit that perched worriedly beside her.

Fighting the temptation to just give in to her fatigue and allow her body to be cradled by the dew soaked grass beneath her fingers, she pushed herself to her knees and hung her head between her arms. Her long locks of golden hair pooled around as her slim form began to quake in response to her vain attempt to hold back her sobs.

The pressure weighing down on her was unbearable. Since the first day she had been introduced to the warrior inside, she hadn't so readily accepted the responsibilities that had been flung upon her. And now, when the stakes couldn't have been higher, destiny was taking its opportunity to laugh at her misfortune.

It had all been left up to her. How many people were depending on her to save the world? Save the universe from a God with lust for power and an unfathomable amount of hate.

She'd lived the past nine years of her life as two incredibly different people. Unlike her famed and talented friends, Serena was a normal girl that was average in almost every aspect. It was _Sailor Moon _who really made the world shine just a little bit brighter. Fearlessly, she would protect the defenseless with vigor and strength. She may have been born a princess in another lifetime, but it was as a soldier that she'd earned her place in the stars.

But all of those lessons from battles and adventures seemed insignificant now.

It was a cold and bitter realization to discover how weak she truly was. Even as she gazed upon the magical trinket, she felt no trace of the Moon spirit left in her heart. It had abandoned her, and left her with an awful fate of having to listen as her friends were destroyed as she lay powerless and broken.

Dende, Pan…all of them to some extent had been so certain – so sure of their belief that only she could put a stop to this destruction. Why hadn't they put their faith into someone stronger? Goku was the strongest person she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, and even he still believed in her. But, _why_? She wasn't a Saiya-jinn, who had the strength move mountains if they chose. Even the other Sailors were so amazingly talented and strong outside of their transformed states.

What had she done to deserve becoming the biggest joke in the Universe?

"I can't do this," the kneeling girl sobbed aloud, "How can I?"

"Puu…" Larg spoke softly, dropping his ears to hang around his face.

"Is this funny to you?" She cried toward the sky above, "If the crystal is so important it should have gone to someone more worthy – _deserving_." She wiped her eyes, speaking to the treetops as if there was someone there to listen. "I'm not a warrior – without Sailor Moon, I'm nobody!" The young woman screamed crushing her eyelids shut as she dug her fingernails into the dirt below.

"I am _just _Serena!"

"No!" A feminine voice responded sharply, echoing in the wind blowing through the trees. "You are _more_!"

The golden blonde's mouth fell agape when the wind picked up, whistling wildly and sending a gust of leaves raining down over her.

"The Moon is but one star shining in the sky," the voice sounded oddly nostalgic but at the same time unfamiliar, "Truly, from the surface she looks small and meek compared to all the others. But because she shared generously, a gift only she could give, the other stars forever pledged to her their power and strength so that her sacred legacy would always be protected." The voice explained gently. Serena turned looking desperately for a source of the voice and felt a surge of panic upon seeing none.

"Sailor Moon does not exist without Serena, but the same cannot be said for the girl behind the mask." The voice continued. "The power you seek to protect the world has always been your gift, look for it where you've entrusted your heart and it will be with you always."

"Where?" Serena cried imploringly into the still forest.

"...with you always…" it spoke again, softly fading into the dying breeze.

"No, wait! I don't understand!" She called back but the stranger's eerie presence had vanished and once again she and the demon were alone. "No!" She called helplessly, replaying the words in her mind.

Looking down at her brooch sitting unresponsive between her hands, she tore at the grass savagely and choked out a frustrated sob. Doing nothing to stop the tears from rolling down her face, Serena suddenly jerked upon seeing a bright blue light flash from the article before quickly dissipating.

"Puu, Puu!" Larg bounced excitedly, indicating to her that he had too seen the tiny flash. Serena stiffened, fearing that any movement might undo whatever she did to stimulate its awakening. She watched as a single tear slid from her nose and landed on the smooth white metal, and again, the shining light returned. Sucking in her breath, she touched the droplet and studied the glistening texture on her finger.

"Water?" She questioned softly. The moment the word left her lips the article emitted a beacon of sparkling blue light that shot through the tree tops and into the heavens. Gasping, Serena's ambient blues widened as they focused on the source of the beam – a three pronged symbol that was very familiar.

"Neptune?" Serena questioned again, feeling a galvanized chill spread through each and every one of her nerve endings.

Of all the great feats and dangers Sailor Moon had been challenged with…she had never had to face them alone.

"Ice!" Her voice cracked urgently, smiling through her joyful tears when the symbol for Mercury appeared with its own brilliant shine. Even when they had perished in order to protect her or been beaten to the point where they couldn't move, her best friends and guardians, the Sailor Soldiers, had _always_ given her power through spirit and strength.

"Fire!" Mars emblazoned proudly in its place, forming the beginning of a circle within the center of the heart shaped article. "Energy…and love." She breathed in deeply when Jupiter and Venus joined her, and she felt empowered as if all four of the members of her inner circle were standing right behind her.

"Wind!" She shouted boldly like her hot headed friend, grinning when she saw Amara smirking in her head.

'_Come on, Kitten_,_' _she heard her encouraging voice.

"Time," She continued, feeling evermore closer to her friends as she swore she could see the calm reverence of Sailor Pluto's wise and garnet eyes.

"And rebirth," Serena finished, watching in amazement as a ninth symbol appeared within the completed a circle. Golden and sparkling, an eight pronged star emitted a soft and glittering glow. It reached for her, begging her to embrace it and to understand what it was. There was truly only one warrior – one force that could stand before Chaos and stop him.

Wrapping her fingers around the small relic she relished in its brightness and warmth that touched the innermost part of her soul. Thrusting it into the air she came painfully to her feet, drawing on an energy she had never tapped into before.

"Cosmos power, make up!" She screamed valiantly and was engulfed in a blindingly bright light. Larg took a huge hop backward as he stared on, his black eyes large in glittering in absolute wonder.

Serena could detect the difference in her transformation immediately. It wasn't just her clothes and ability to wield magic that were changing, but _she_.

The pain in her aching and weak muscles faded as she could feel herself becoming stronger, her ruptured sinews and tendons joining together with a pact to never again part. Time enveloped her slim form, giving the order to freeze to her once human cells. Any future containing the cosmic warrior becoming old and gray became erased from her vision, because unlike transforming into Sailor Moon, this change was permanent.

She breathed in deeply as the light embraced her, disintegrating her clothes and replacing them with bands of light that wrapped around her torso and feet. The air tasted different and her vision became better, clearer as if there were colors and shapes she had never perceived before. The lovely golden color washed away from her hair and the lengths grew longer, brushing her ankles with the purely white strands.

In one last waft of light a huge _woosh _erupted from her back, and she sighed deeply. The sensation felt like freedom, and made its presence known as two large, white feathered wings that stretched out behind her.

When the light faded, the white-haired warrior's shoes touched gently to the ground. Sailor Cosmos smiled down at Larg, whose fur was standing on end as he stared upon her in utter awe. But her gentle expression quickly faded, and she turned her serious blues toward the East where explosions sounded in the distance.

"I have to go," her voice sounded different, more regal than Serena had ever articulated before. "There isn't much time and they need my help," she explained to the rabbit whose ears plastered sadly against his face. "Would you like me to take you with me?" She asked gently. At her question, Larg squealed and immediately jumped into the woman's receptive arms.

"It'll be dangerous." She warned but nodded when the rabbit narrowed his eyes determinedly, the blue jewel on his forehead glimmering and ready. Leaping from the ground, the white-dressed Sailor warrior leapt past the trees and into the sky. Soaring on her large wings she narrowed her eyes purposefully.

'_Hold on everyone_.'

* * *

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! There were so many comments since the last time I updated…I'm absolutely thrilled, so THANKS SO MUCH! *hugs*

**THANKS SPECIFICALLY TO: Girls-Next-Door, SeleneAnadyomene, drake202, Hoshinokaabii13, LindseyXZ, Saiyajin-Neko, Guest 1 and 2,**

**Failisse: **(maybe I wasn't that transparent in my hints, Pi Li was acting strangely toward Serena [getting really sensitive about her outlook on life] and I suppose that was about it. Larg had his shady moments as well like when he was rummaging through Serena's clothes but I'm glad it wasn't too obvious…I'm usually a little too clear with my foreshadowing I wanted it to be a surprise!)**,**

**KurlyKhaos, ChibiHime06, MasterXMaster, CariHikari, Sakura Waldorf, HappyGirlSmiles, TheOriginalLegendaryMaster, Salestia, Guest 1 and 2, Selene, AmirXin , Kaky-Ventrue, SailorDragon, minnieshon, Ground Spirit Minerva, **and **General Warthog!**

If you all have questions leave them in your review and I'll either PM you or put it in my response in the next chapter! We're really winding down here, and while I'm sure many of you can guess what's going to happen I'd like to think I still have a few more surprises left…maybe..you all are really smart maybe you've figured it out!

Anyway, thank you so much! I appreciate your comments and criticisms. They really keep me on the ball and working hard toward this story!

Love,

El3


End file.
